Different Colors
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Kagome is forced to 'visit' her bad boy cousin, Miroku, for an entire year. She meets Inuyasha, who is also in the same gang, Sango the only person to stand up to them, Kouga the guy with a crush on her, Naraku their 'enemy' and everybody else...
1. Shut up and pack your bags!

Ok, this is my first ever attempt at an Inuyasha fic so please don't give me a hard time but comments that'll help me are always welcome. I'm not sure if I'll continue my other two fics, which are Cardcaptor Sakura. And I do not know anything much about Japan and Japanese culture so I used what I know in America, like for what they order in the diner.

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once throughout this entire fic, I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. Now on with this to see how good or bad it is.

This chapter is set in Kagome's point of view. I'm not sure how I'll write the others yet.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

"KAGOME!" Yelled a voice. "Get up or else, mom said she has important stuff!"

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 1~Shut up and pack your bags!

By~Moon Prynces

I awoke to the 'sweet' sound of Souta yelling from downstairs, which of course was very loud. My brain was telling me to get up but my arms and legs wouldn't move. I finally decided to open my eyes and tried to adjust them. My room was still dark but I could see streaks of light peaking from behind the shades. My eyes scanned the room again; it was the same way I left it last night. Magazines in a pile on the floor, my computer still on, a few clothes scattered on the floor with the closet door still open, and me hanging halfway off the bed.

I closed my eyes again and collected all the strength I had and with a lot of effort was able to move my foot to the floor, unfortunately one of Souta's toy cars somehow ended up there. So as my foot made contact I slipped and fell off the bed.

"Ugh…ow…my back." Was all I said after hearing something go crack. I slowly got up while holding onto the bed for support.

"Kagome, hurry and get dressed!" I heard my mom call. "We're going out for breakfast!"

Oh for the love of… Of all the days to go out early in the morning did she have to pick my bad day? Oh well, no time to argue.

I took a shower as fast as I could with my aching back (don't I sound like some old person?) and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I quickly combed out my hair and put on a pair of sneakers.

I slowly and quietly crept down the stairs like I usually do. I almost always end up scaring someone like this and everyone calls me cat girl because of my stealth. As I neared the bottom I heard mom and grandpa talking about something so I waited and listened, even though I don't like eavesdropping.

"Are you sure we should do this? What if-" I heard my grandpa get cut off.

"I'm positive. This will give them a chance to catch up and maybe have more new experiences. We can't keep her boxed up like a child." My mother said.

"Alright but I'm sure Souta will get lonely without a big sister around." My grandpa sighed again.

What's going on? My head was spinning. Were they sending me away? Why? Did I do something wrong?

I decided now wasn't the time to ponder these new thoughts. I silently crept back upstairs and proceeded down again, as though I hadn't heard a thing.

"Mom I'm ready!" I called halfway down the stairs. I made my way to the living room where mom and grandpa were sitting down.

"Ok." My mom said standing up. "Go and get Souta from the kitchen and I'll get the car started." She made her way to the door after grabbing her keys from a nearby table.

"You coming?" I asked Grandpa and looked down at him.

"No I've had breakfast and I've got some things to do anyway. I'll see you three when you come back." With that he got up and left through the kitchen door and probably out the back door too.

I thought for a moment and then made my way to the kitchen. "Souta, mom is waiting for us in the car."

I was met with the sight of him sitting at the table and his face in a bowl of cereal and milk that was in front of him. Apparently he had stayed up too late last night playing video games because when I tapped him to wake him up, he jumped out of the chair and threw the spoon in his hand at the fridge, yelling 'Die you stupid aliens! You'll never catch me alive!' It was the first day of summer vacation after all.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked.

"C'mon mom is waiting for us to leave." I said and started dragging him out to the car.

As I stepped outside I immediately felt the sun's hot rays hit my face and cause me to squint my eyes. Due to this distraction Souta wriggled out of my grasp and went into the car in the driveway. I took this time to pull out a pair of sunglasses. The glass was completely dark so no one could look me directly in the eyes and the frame was a nice silver color.

I slowly and casually walked to the car, opened the front passenger door and got in. This, I knew, was getting my mom angry; she doesn't like to waste time. When I got in the car I could hear her tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and I heard her mutter something when she turned to look at the side mirror. I just grinned; my day was better already.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. You already know about my brother, Souta, and mom and grandpa. I'm 16 years old, almost 17. I live in Japan. And today is how everything started. By everything I mean everything good, bad, and well, the rest of my life.

Before I knew it mom drove us to a small diner. We went inside and took a seat at an empty table close to the door. I chose it, in case I wanted to leave, fast. Someone that worked there came over and we ordered pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, orange juice and coffee, you know, the usual breakfast. None of us had still said a word to each other and I was starting to get suspicious. Usually mom would start something about the weather or news or Souta would start whining and complaining about something like a new videogame he wanted.

I looked around at them carefully. Mom was fidgeting with her nails and Souta was staring out the window. I narrowed my eyes. Something was not right. So I tried to start a conversation, wow that's something you don't see everyday.

"So…mom are we going anywhere for this vacation? Or another boring, stay at home thing?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

All she did was turn to look at me and...shrugged! MY MOM gave ME the 'I-don't-care, whatever' shrug? I was so shocked I didn't say another word and kept on eating.

I glanced at my watch. It had been a long hour in which we tried to eat everything we ordered, but in the end one strip of bacon was left. No one said much still, but I didn't mind anymore. I had my earphones in and nodded or shrugged when something happened.

After a minute I realized mom was looking at me with this guilty look.

"Kagome?" She started in that motherly voice. Ugh.

"Hm?" I looked up from my lap.

"Well, your grandfather and I have been thinking and talking." Whoa big surprise. "And…we've made a decision." Well tell me already, my head screamed. She took one big breath and then let it out. "We're sending you to live with your cousin Miroku…for the year."

I did the first thing that popped into my head; wow isn't that cliché? I ran right out of that stupid place. I knew choosing a seat near the door was a good idea. I heard my mom call after me and saw Souta's face from the window as I walked by. I put my earphones back in and kept walking to find a nice, quiet, secluded area. I needed to straighten out some thoughts. I realized I had never taken off my sunglasses and was thankful, this way no one could look me directly in the eyes.

I came upon an empty…park; no I'm kidding, park-ing lot. Not many cars were actually there and no one was around, since it was like 10:00 am or something. So I grabbed a seat on the hood of some strangers car, and a cool one to make it look like mine, wow aren't I a bad person?

My thoughts rolled out. I was going to live…with my cousin…Miroku, whom I've not seen for about 5 years. One year…in the same house…with Miroku. The last time I saw him we were totally different, but I changed, maybe he did too. Another thought struck me.

I'll be with Miroku and his parents. My mom and grandpa will be here, at home, not with me. So now I wouldn't have so many rules to follow, maybe. Well, I guess that's a good thing. Or it could be worse than this.

But what about Souta? He will be alone. Now I know what they were talking about before. Hm…he'll survive, but still…

It's just one year.

It's not like I have much to leave behind. I never made it my priority to have friends, just acquaintances.

But everything will be different. I won't know how to find my way around like usual. I won't know anyone there. I never realized it till now, but I don't like change. Changes that screw up your life or something.

I also think my life is a total waste. Why bother go through with it, if I'm going to die anyway…just like…dad. That was one of those changes, when dad died, everything was different.

I'm not going. They can't force me! I'm a teenager; almost mature enough to be an adult. Besides what 'new experience' could come out of this? I'm not a boxed up child. They-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a car alarm go off. That reminded me that I was sitting on someone's car! The same one that was causing the noise too!

So I jumped off the car and looked at it with wide eyes. Someone yelled at me with a 'Hey you! What're you doing?' I looked to see a guy running towards me and I think he was angry. He must be the owner of the car.

So without a word I ran all the way home and I know no one could keep up with me so I didn't bother looking back. I guess I shouldn't do that again, but that doesn't mean I won't.

When I got to the front door I started laughing at what had happened. Man am I stupid. That guy looked angry but it's not like I did anything to his car. So I ran for no reason! Ha! Yup, I'm stupid.

After a few minutes I remembered what I was going to do. I looked at the driveway and saw mom's car so they must be home by now. How long was I gone anyway?

I made a serious face and slowly opened the front door.

Mom and grandpa were sitting in the living room having tea. I walked in and they looked up. Mom looked a bit sad and grandpa looked a bit relieved.

"Mom I think we need to talk." I stated calmly.

"Yes, we do, sit down and have some tea at least."

"No thanks. Mom, I am not going." I said, again calmly. I looked up from the floor to see her with a shocked expression.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but you have no choice." I heard her voice rise a little.

"Why? Why are you sending me away? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Kagome." Grandpa interrupted.

"We just think you've been spending too much time at home. You don't hang out with any friends and spend so much time in your room. Being bottled up isn't healthy." Mom said in a calm, caring voice. "You and Miroku can see each other and maybe you'll learn a few things in a new place." She suddenly stopped and grandpa and her exchanged a glance and nod and turned back to me.

"I don't care! I'll lock myself in my room all I want!" I yelled. Did I say I was mature? Oops. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Kagome stop yelling!" My mother shouted at me.

"Look who's talking!" I yelled again. "I'm not going and you can't force me." I said a little quieter than before.

"Kagome Higurashi!" She yelled. Uh-oh, she's really mad. "You are still a child by the way you're acting. You are my daughter and a minor. You live in my house and what I say goes. And I say you are going to be living with your cousin for a year!"

"No! I won't!" I said back.

"Kagome, go upstairs and pack your bags! You're leaving tomorrow!"

"What?" I glared at her one last time and ran upstairs to my room and made sure to slam the door hard.

~*~Next Day~*~

"Kagome!" I heard mom call. I could hear her footsteps coming closer to my door. Then she silently knocked on the door. "Kagome get up dear."

Silence was all she got. I sat up in my bed and had been hugging my knees, waiting for the inevitable. I had fallen asleep early yesterday, drowning in my thoughts. This morning I got up before the sun and couldn't fall asleep so I just sat there, on my bed, staring at the white wall, with no particular thought at all.

*Knock knock* "Kagome, are you alright?" A few moments of silence passed. "Kagome? Please open the door. We need to talk."

"We talked yesterday." I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

Another moment of silence passed and I heard her sigh on the other side of the door. Then her footsteps slowly walking away.

~*~Next Day~*~

A knock on the door broke me out of my trance, followed by two more.

"Kagome. Mom said to come out. You gotta go now." Souta said on the other side of the door. He sounded a bit sad.

"Sorry Souta. I'm not going anywhere." I sighed.

~*~Next Day~*~

Day 3 already, wow. I heard heavy footsteps walk up to my door. I sighed, no ones going to give up here.

"Kagome?" It was grandpa this time. "Please open the door. I want to talk to you."

I sighed. "Ok." I slowly got off the chair I was sitting in and made my way to the door. I carefully turned the lock and then the knob. I opened the door. "Come in."

He walked in and sat in the chair I had been in.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Why do I have to leave? Why for a year? I could survive a week or two, but a year?" I closed the door and sat on the bed across from him.

"Kagome, please understand, it is in your best interest."

"But why? All of a sudden she just tells me and hopes I'll be fine?" I calmed down from before so I spoke softly.

He closed his eyes and by the look on his face he was deciding on telling me something or not. He opened his eyes. "Don't worry. You might see us sooner than expected or some of us."

What did he mean? Would I come home earlier if I didn't like it there or something?

"You should think about it more. You haven't seen Miroku in a while and you might like it there."

"But…it's hard for me." I said quietly. He gave me a confused look. "Everything will…change, like when dad left."

"Kagome that change was something we couldn't avoid and it did make things bad but this change might be something good. It may help you with your socializing. None of us want to see you, a beautiful young lady, with no friends or worse." He made a face with disgust at the last part. "No lover or boyfriend."

I smiled. Grandpa cheered me up a little. Maybe it is a good change. "Yea, I guess I could rethink this. And you guys are right; it really might improve my life. Besides I don't wanna go back to school with…" I shuddered. "Hojo."

I got off the bed and he got off the chair. I gave grandpa a hug and he left to probably tell everyone else.

After he left I closed my door. I cannot believe I just had one of those mushy moments with MY GRANDFATHER!

Oh yea, might as well start packing.

**xoxo**

Yup! That's chapter one! Now will some people please review and tell me how bad it sucked? If I get any reviews I'll try to update in a week or two. It may be Easter break but I still got a lot of homework to do! And I've decided that the rest of the chapters will be in the Normal, 3rd person point of view.

Please review!


	2. It's me you moron!

Ok, I know this is pretty early but I finished chapter two and I wanna post it for you guys who read chapter one. I would like to thank the people who reviewed: Crimson, lex, K, hello! ^ ^, ryoko-chan, and dream-in.

Now I know you all must love this chapter! It's in Miroku's point of view!

But I should warn you, this has a lot of bad language!

~*~Miroku's POV~*~

It's me! Miroku!

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 2~It's me you moron!

By~Moon Prynces

Ok, so here I am at the park, waiting for that idiot, who is also one of my best friends. While I'm waiting I see this cute group to girls walking by. I put on my favorite shades (meaning sunglasses) and went up to them.

"Hello ladies." I said smiling maliciously. "How are you this fine afternoon?" I asked, making them giggle. One of them giggled and pointed at me, making me smile wider. Then I felt someone smack the back of my head. I guess they saw that coming.

I turn around to see Inuyasha smirking at me and then go to flirt with the girls. I went with him.

After five minutes of the flirting, giggling, and smirking the girls left and Inuyasha and I started to walk, to nowhere really.

"So where to?" Inuyasha asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Well I wanted us guys to check out this new club I found." I said looking around. "Where's Kouga?"

"How the hell should I know?" He turned to look at some guy from our school and the guy backed away, cowering in fear.

"Causing trouble as usual, huh?" We both looked up from the floor to see a beautiful girl with brown eyes and long black hair tied up.

"Why hello dear Sango." I walked over and put my arm around her waist…which earned me a bump on the head with swirly eyes.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." She said angrily. "I swear you need a leash." I finally got up from the floor and flashed my best smile and all she did was roll her eyes and walk away.

Inuyasha came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You know you should give up with her."

I bent down and picked up my shades and put them back on. "Can't help it, she's feisty. It's a challenge for me." I said watching her retreating back.

It's strange. Some of them are scared of us. Some girls are in love with us. But she's different. She has her own mind and personality and has the most beautiful body I have ever seen. I can never get tired of her.

"Hello? Miroku, wake up!" Inuyasha was waving his hand in front of my face. I guess I spaced out.

"Oh, yeah? What now?"

"Let's just go find Kouga and see if he's coming tonight.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Feh. He's got a date tonight."

"Oh, I see." I said putting my hand on my chin. "So, then who's watching Rin?"

"Oh shit! I almost forgot! Now what am I gonna do?"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying-" He cut me off.

"I mind."

"-she is old enough to be out on her own, just let her hang with her friends." I finished.

"Yeah and I'm sure Sessh would love that idea."

"Let's take your car, I'm not walking to the mall."

"Why the mall?"

I sighed. "Kouga plus mall equals girls, geez."

So we walked the few blocks to Inuyasha's house then took his red convertible to the mall to search for Kouga.

It was a really bright, sunny day and really hot. School ended for summer vacation a few days ago.

In a few minutes we arrived but we didn't have to walk anywhere to find Kouga. He was near the entrance of the mall, back against wall, arms folded, eyes closed making him look in deep thought or concentration. But that's just the Kouga we all know and- er I'll stop there.

Anyway he seemed to be attracting a lot of attention, from girls I mean. Of course girls love to shop so that's why he came.

We got out of the car and walked over to him. Inuyasha, being the 'kind' person he is asked the beautiful ladies to leave and then smacked Kouga upside the head. Kouga didn't know we arrived with his eyes still closed or…was he asleep?

"Oi, you idiot! Where you been the whole time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't tell me you actually fell asleep." I said disbelievingly.

"Eh…actually I guess I did. What the hell's your problem doggy?"

"Feh, Miroku, fill him in." Inuyasha turned his head.

"We're checking out this new club tonight, you in? Sessh has a date."

"Hm…sure what else is there to do? There will be girls, right?"

"Don't worry man, plenty of girls." I assured.

~*~That night, 10:00pm~*~

So we drove to the club in Inuyasha's car and by that alone attracted a lot of attention. We got in easily by charming or seducing a few women to let us in. Wasn't that bad either, music so loud you have to yell so the person next to you can hear, lights flashing all over, and girls. Girls dancing everywhere along with guys but we took no notice of them.

"I'll see you guys in an hour or so." I yelled so Kouga and Inuyasha could hear me, they both nodded and we split up into the sea of people and started dancing.

I was dancing with about three girls. Ten minutes later I was in a corner making out with one of 'em. Hey! I know what you're thinking but this time it wasn't my idea! We were dancing really close then she whispers in my ear and drags me off and yes, she started with the kissing.

"I take it you're having fun here?"

I looked up to see the one and only Sesshomaru there, hugging a girl around the waist from behind and his chin on her shoulder.

"Looks like I'm not the only one. Where were you all day?"

"He's been out with me all day." The girl in his arms spoke up. She sounded like one of those stuck up bitches who always gets what they want. I should know I've dealt with girls like her. "Don't worry I'll return him home tonight. My name is Anna." She said holding out her hand. I shook it and finally let go after the girl I had been holding onto pulled me into another liplock.

"I see you're busy Miroku. We'll just leave." It's a good thing we were away from all the loud music or I wouldn't have heard him or known that he left into the crowds.

After a good hour of that and more dancing I finally decided to take a break from all the excitement. I went to sit down at one of the many sofas and found Kouga talking to some brunette.

"Hey, Wolf, what's up?" I asked plopping myself down beside him.

"Nothing much man. Oh and this is Shannon." He said motioning to the girl. "Hey, you look worn out, need a drink?" He held up a bottle of beer in his hand, which was what he had been drinking as well.

"Sure." I grabbed the one he held out to me and popped the cap off. "So how're you two getting along?" I began drinking, ah the taste of beer.

"Fine actually." Said Shannon. She seemed to have a soft voice, like some good little schoolgirl. I almost laughed out loud. "Kouga was telling me about his job." I raised an eyebrow and took another gulp of the drink I had. "So are you into computer programming too? I hear it makes a lot of money." At that I fell off the chair.

I looked at Kouga who was grinning sheepishly with his hand behind his head. "Um…excuse me? I need to speak to Kouga."

"Sure."

I grabbed Wolf by the ear and dragged him far away so the girl wouldn't hear.

"What the hell did you tell her? That you're a dork?" I yelled.

"Well she said she couldn't go out with me unless her parents knew enough about me. So I said what do they want to know." He sighed. "Then she called them on her cell and asked me all these stupid questions like do I have insurance or do I have a pet and more."

I sweatdropped. "And you just had to tell her that?"

"Well yea, read somewhere computer programming makes a lot of money."

I slapped my forehead with my hand and shook my head. "Just get me another." I said finishing the first beer. We walked back over and Kouga kept talking about junk he didn't even know about while I gulped down bottle after bottle of beer.

About three hours later and many beer bottles later we were going to find Inuyasha and leave. I am a strong person so I didn't get drunk. That Shannon chick said 'Oh! It's almost past my curfew. I gotta go.' I get sick thinking about it and it had only been what, 12:00 am? Who the hell needs some suck up, little good girl? Ok, maybe I'm a little drunk. Let's see, right now it's like 2 something in the morning.

"Oi! Where the hell you two been? I've been lookin' for you guys for half an hour!" Inuyasha said after coming out of the crowd of dancing people.

"We were just about to look for you." I said getting up. "Let's leave."

"Uh…who had all the beer?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the empty bottles over the table.

"Miroku had all that while I was talking to a girl." Kouga piped up.

"Correction, lying your ass off to a girl. Inuyasha would you believe our dear friend Kouga has a job." I asked as we walked out to the car. He raised a brow just like I did. "But the best part is he's a computer programmer!" We both started laughing like hell in the car.

"Would you two shut up and let's go!" Kouga yelled from the back seat. "Besides I'm not the one who's gonna have a hangover in the morning." I saw him smirk through the mirror but he was right.

"Man Miroku, you're lucky you got nice parents or they would've killed to find you drinking. Hey Kouga I'll drop you off first." Inuyasha said, driving to our houses.

We dropped off Kouga at his house then went to mine.

"I'll see you guys whenever tomorrow, if I get out off bed." I said getting out of the car.

"Sure man." And with that Inuyasha sped off.

I went inside and took a hot shower. I went to bed at like three something I guess.

~*~Morning, 10:42 am~*~

"Miroku, get up! You need to go get your…" My mother called upstairs but her words were drowned out by the neighbor mowing their stupid lawn. As I expected I had a huge headache. This is how I woke up after that great night at the club.

"Ok, mom I'll get on it!" I yelled down to her even though I had no clue what I'm supposed to do. So instead I nodded off to sleep again.

~*~An hour later~*~

This time I awoke to someone who wouldn't stop pushing the fucking doorbell. I still had a pretty bad headache and the doorbell was not helping.

I abusively threw open the window and looked down to find Inuyasha and his younger sister, Rin arguing about something. I decided to take this time to get ready, even though the shower didn't help.

I got dressed in the usual jeans and a baggy really dark purple t-shirt. I walked downstairs and found a note on the fridge from my parents. It said they left for work and not to forget I gotta pick up my cousin! Oh shit! That's today? I forgot about her!

I grabbed my keys and was about to run to the front door when the earsplitting doorbell rung again. I dropped the keys and clutched my head in pain, I forgot about the headache too.

"Stop pushing that stupid button!" I yelled so loud that the ringing came to an abrupt stop. When it did I held my head for a few moments before bending down and picking back up the keys. I practically ran to the front door and ran over Rin who was right in front of the door.

"Ugh…what? Rin, why were you in front of the door? And who kept ringing the stupid bell?" I asked rubbing my head from the place on the floor where I fell.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Miroku-sama." Rin came rushing over to see if I was ok. "Well no one came to the door for so long and-"

"And I tried to make her stop, knowing how many drinks you had last night." Inuyasha said, helping me up. "Where were you going in such a hurry?" He asked, picking up my keys and handing them to me.

"Oh, crap." I groaned. "Now I'm gonna be even later. I was supposed to pick up my cousin!" I sighed.

"Sex?" He asked.

"Female."

"Ouch, well you'd better hurry then."

"I know."

All the while we were talking Rin kept staring at me dazed. Our attention was brought to an exasperated scream/yell from a girl walking down my block. She was carrying two large bags or suitcases. Inuyasha and I both squinted our eyes to see who it was, she did look familiar.

"Kikyo?" We both said at the same time and exchanged a glance.

Apparently the girl heard us and was only one house away by now. She stopped at hearing us and let out another scream in the name of Miroku. All three of us winced. She dropped the bags on the floor and gave me the most murderous glare I've seen. But I think I know her.

"IT'S ME YOU MORON!" She screeched, apparently she knew me.

Ok so the scene is Inuyasha, Rin and I standing in the pathway to my front door, staring at this girl who is in front of the neighbor's house, claims to know me and looks like Kikiyo. She's now glaring at us because we called her Kikiyo. And now, right at this moment the full force of my hangover decides to come crashing down on me. So I fall to the ground on my knees and hold my head from exploding.

Inuyasha and Rin crouch down to see what's wrong and the girl stands there giving a worried look. Then she comes running over with her suitcases.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Hangover- Hey! Why the am I answering you?" He asked, standing back up and towering over her.

"So Miroku you finally getting what you deserve, eh?"

I finally got up off the ground and out of Rin's grip. I put my hand on my chin and thought for a few seconds and realization dawned on me and everyone could tell by my face.

"Who is this girl, Miroku?" Rin asked me and said the word 'girl' as though it were poison.

"This is my cousin, Kagome." I walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yea the same cousin you forgot to pick up at the train station you baka!" She yelled at me. "But I guess with that headache."

"Yea I know." I was annoyed by that. "Anyway Kagome, this is Inuyasha, one of my good friends and his little sister, Rin." I said motioning to each one.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rin finally spoke up. They shook hands.

Inuyasha gave her a long look and turned away with a 'Feh'.

"I guess I should help her unpack and stuff. I'll see you guys later, alright?" I asked.

"Sure, just hurry up, same place too. See ya."

"Bye Miroku!" Rin called as they walked away.

Kagome closed her eyes and removed my arm from around her shoulders and gave me a dirty look. "Do you know how long I had to walk?" She yelled and then went inside the house. Even better she left me to bring in her stuff.

When I got inside she was sitting on the sofa and watching t.v. "You know, maybe you should tell your friend to not drool over girls."

I gave her a baffled look. "What?"

"He was looking me over and thought I didn't know." She said still staring at the t.v.

I finally noticed what she was wearing. A blue skirt that was way too short for her and a dark blue tanktop. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked pointing.

She looked down at her clothes and then back at me. "Clothes, why, are we wearing plastic now?"

"Well at least you grew out of the obsession with boy bands." I said folding my arms.

"At least you grew out of being afraid of cooties from girls." She turned off the t.v. and gave me that same bored look.

"I wasn't the one scared of the monster under my bed." I looked at her and she was back to glaring then smiled.

"Same old Miroku, I guess…coming here wasn't such a bad thing." She got off the sofa. "I'll be fixing my new room." She walked up the stairs and left me staring blankly.

**xoxo**

Well, there's chapter 2! Hope ya like it! Now I know I updated really soon but don't get used to it. I have school next week and homework to do now! I'll try and update every week or every two weeks, if I can.

Now please be nice and review!

Thanks!


	3. These are my friends, now go find your o...

Ok, like I said it's about a week since I updated last. This chapter is back in Kagome's point of view. It might be a bit boring but this is the beginning so try and live with it. Now let me thank the reviewers that I didn't already thank. They are:

whoobonhooaglo~ yes this is Inu/Kag fic. I read that fic 'Love Boat' sorry I forgot to review though! And that is sad that your comp broke down!

Suniko~ Thanks for the review! And I love to laugh too. Sometimes I can't stop!

KagomeKitty~ Of course it's funny! I wouldn't have a fic without it! Are you really a kitty? In the review you said meow!

Lil-strange-person~ Yup there will be Sango and Miroku! I JUST LOVE MIROKU!

Kaylana

rinchan516

C'mon ppl review some more! And correct me on any mistakes.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

"Kagome! Wake up! You've got a phone call!" I heard Auntie call me from downstairs.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 3~These are my friends, now go find your own!

By~Moon Prynces

As you can tell, I am not a morning person. I slowly reached to the phone on the night table next to the bed.

"Hello." That came out worse than I wanted. I heard the click of Auntie Usagi hanging up.

"Good morning dear." I heard my mother's sweet voice. This made me prop myself up with one elbow. I was now completely awake.

"Hi mom." I glanced at the clock. "Mom it's 7:30 in the morning. Isn't it a bit early for a phone call?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, see how you are, if you've made any good friends yet, how's Miroku?" She finally asked.

"He's somewhat the same as I remember him but I think he's changed a lot. I did meet two of his friends though." I answered staring at the wall.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I dunno, probably watch t.v. and go online."

"Kagome." She started in that strict voice. "We did not send you there to sit around indoors all day." I rolled my eyes. "Now why don't you and Miroku spend some time together?"

"But he has his own life and friends-"

"Good then maybe he'll introduce you to more people around there."

"Sure mom, whatever." I replied and wore the same bored look.

"Wait, Souta wants to talk to you." I could hear her giving him the phone.

"Kagome?" Asked a small voice.

"Yea, it's me. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much is up, nothing at all! It's so boring in the house now. You'd better come home soon." I heard his voice.

"Ok, ok." I laughed. "How's grandpa?"

"The same. He and mom were talking about something that sounded important. It was after you left."

"About what?" I asked.

"I dunno. Anyway, what's Miroku like? I haven't seen him in so long."

I laughed again. "I don't know much more than you do, but…the morning I got here he had a really bad hangover, that should tell you enough."

"Huh? What's a hangover?"

I smirked. "Go ask mom. Well why don't you call me back in a few days. By then I should know more about him, hey, why don't you just talk to him."

"Ehehe…I never thought about that. Anyway I gotta go now. Mom wants me to do chores, uck! Bye Kagome-oneechan." I heard the click of the phone hanging up.

I hung up the phone and got up to stretch my arms and legs. After that I went into the bathroom, go figure I have my own bathroom connected to my room, and came out an hour later. In that time I had brushed my teeth, taken a shower, washed my hair, and shaved my legs. I came out feeling as fresh as a field of flowers, considering it was about 9 o'clock in the morning.

When I came out I only had a towel on and my hair was in a sloppy bun, with strands of hair hanging out because it was still wet. I walked over to my new closet and picked a pair of tight hip-hugger jeans and a well-fitting t-shirt that was blue. Just then a knock came to my door.

"Kagome, hurry up, okaasan wants you downstairs." I heard Miroku on the other side, and then he walked away.

I got dressed and dried my hair in ten minutes. Soon I was walking down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen Miroku gave me a 'what-the-HELL-are-you-wearing?' look and I just ignored him.

So here I am sitting at the table, eating breakfast with Miroku, Auntie Usagi and Uncle Yamagato.

"Kagome your mom was saying how you should get out more and meet some good friends while you're here." I nodded with a piece of toast halfway in my mouth. "So Miroku why don't you show her around and introduce her to your friends?" I looked at Miroku and it didn't look like he was breathing as he stared at him mom with wide eyes. It was so funny I almost choked on the toast.

"Miroku?" Are you ok?" Uncle Yamagato asked waving a hand in front of Miroku's face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He said glaring at me as I smiled.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in ten minutes but Miroku was eating as slow as a turtle. I figured he was stalling.

"C'mon Miroku can't you hurry up." He looked at me and then went back to eating slowly. I was getting annoyed. Finally I came up with an idea. "Auntie Usagi where are Miroku's car keys? I'll be waiting outside for him to finish."

I saw his eyes go wide.

"Well, they're-"

She was cut off by a whirl of wind because Miroku dropped his food, got up, grabbed his keys, and sped out of the room before we could blink.

"I'll see you later, bye!" I called as I ran outside.

Miroku was leaning back on his car, arms folded and eyes closed. "Never ever touch my car." He said without moving.

I just walked around and went inside in the passenger seat. "So where are we going?" I asked but he still stood there. I sighed. "Look Miroku, I know you don't want me here, who would? I'm not too happy about it either, but I had no choice." My voice was almost sad. "You know even when we were kids it seemed like you hated me." I continued, looking at my lap.

I heard a car door slam and I looked up to see him sitting in the driver's seat just staring out the window.

"Kagome-chan I never hated you. I was just a kid with no good sense and I think I'm still like that." He laughed. And to my surprise I laughed too.

"I never realized it but you were really my only other family and I guess I missed you." I said smiling back.

"That reminds me, how are Souta and grandfather?" He asked starting up the car and backing out of the driveway.

"Well Souta grew a lot since you last saw him. And grandpa is still grandpa. You know he still tries to scare us with his stories?" I laughed.

And after that no one really said anything. After twenty minutes we came to some park. Children were playing, the sun was shining, flowers were blooming and squirrels were scurrying around, man this place was way too happy.

Miroku parked and got out. I followed his lead not knowing what else to do. I was mostly staring at the floor and his shoes to make sure I knew where to go.

Suddenly his sneakers stopped moving and I looked up to be met by stares. That Inu guy was there. Another guy looked about the same except he was taller and looked more refined. The last guy had a ponytail and was staring at me as I just stood there. Miroku was talking to them and I was a few feet behind him.

Miroku finally said something I could hear. "Guys this is my cousin, Kagome." He walked to me and motioned. "Kagome this is Inuyasha, you met him yesterday. This is his older brother Sesshomaru. And that's Kouga." He said showing me each one.

"Well nice to meet you, Kagome." Kouga said with a smile. I knew what was going on so I made the first move.

I gave my sweetest smile. "Thank you, Kouga-kun." I walked over to him. "Hey would you mind showing me around the neighborhood? I wouldn't wanna get lost anytime soon." I put my head on his shoulder and snaked his arm around my waist.

"KAGOME! What the fuck are you doing?" I heard Miroku yell.

"Looks to me like she's seducing Kouga." Sesshomaru answered.

I looked at Miroku, as did everyone. Steam was coming out of his ears and his face was red. His fists were clenched and ready to knock someone out.

"Kouga you better let go of my cousin before I get mad." Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"Funny, I thought you were already mad." I said back. By now my head was off Kouga's shoulder but his arm was still there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Inuyasha guy give the four of us a look and turn his head away.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Miroku spoke again through clenched teeth. He grabbed my hand and easily pulled me away from Kouga's grasp.

"Hey! Miroku what's wrong with you? We were just having a little fun." Kouga protested.

"With my cousin?" He yelled. He let go of my hand.

"Oh come on Miroku, I am a big girl ya know." I said.

"No you're not! You're younger than me!"

"Yeah, by four stupid months!" I yelled back with folded arms.

"And they make a big difference. Look I only brought you here cuz okaasan said to. These are my friends now why don't you find your own and stop causing trouble!"

"He was the one looking me over-" I saw his eyes widen. "-and I know how to handle myself around guys! And you didn't 'have' to bring me, you could have dropped me off somewhere." I said back, trying not to yell.

"You were checking out my cousin, Kouga?" He turned to look. "Weren't you going out with that girl from the club?" He asked calming down.

"She found out, so I'm off her 'husband' choices list." He replied. "And it's not my fault your cousin is hot."

"Look, my cousin is off limits, got it?"

"Fine, fine. I know how angry you can get." Kouga said with his hands up in defeat. He flashed me another smile, I knew he wouldn't give up.

"You know I almost feel bad for causing a fight in your little 'gang'. Don't worry I won't distract you anymore." I gave an actually real smile.

"What're you going to do?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Well I dunno, go wander around aimlessly I guess. See ya." And I started to walk away. "Miroku come find me later!"

After I had walked a few meters I looked over my shoulder. They were once again chatting, probably about girls or cars, like nothing had happened. Wow, they are really good friends. Inuyasha glanced up and caught my eye. I looked away and kept walking to nowhere.

I passed a lot of houses. It was a bright, sunny day and everything looked happy. Soon I came to another part of the city with tall buildings and lots of people. I once again had my earphones in and was literally walking around aimlessly. It took a while to realize I had gone around this block four times.

I closed my eyes and wasn't paying attention and then BAM! I walked right into someone.

"Ugh…" I said rubbing my head and sitting on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." I heard someone say.

"I'm so sorry." I said getting up. I looked down and there was a girl with brown eyes and long black hair that was tied somewhere at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of short shorts showing off her legs and a pink tanktop. I held out my hand and helped her up. She picked up the bag she had been carrying and turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry-" We both said at the same time. We stared a moment and started laughing.

"Hm, I've never seen you around before." The girl said after we stopped laughing.

"Nope. I came yesterday and I'm staying with my cousin for the year." I said smiling slightly.

"Oh, well, I'm Sango."

"My name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you Sango. Sorry for bumping into you. I closed my eyes while listening to my music."

"Well, that's enough apologizing. So where are you headed?"

I laughed. "Actually nowhere."

"How about we go to my place? I gotta go home anyway."

"Sounds good." We began walking in the direction supposedly where her house was. I dunno why but she felt like someone I could trust, almost like I already knew her.

Soon we came up to big building, an apartment complex. She led me inside and we climbed the stairs to the third floor. She took out her keys and opened the door.

"Kohaku?" Sango called as we stepped inside.

"Who's that?" I asked looking around.

"My brother."

"I'm right here." A voice called from the sofa. I walked behind it and saw a boy that was a few years older than Souta. He had a ponytail too. He was lying on the sofa upside down. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked looking up at me.

Just then Sango walked up next to me. "Kohaku this is Kagome. She just moved here, sort of." He looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. Wow, Sango's finally got a friend. Did she bribe you by any chance?" He asked suspiciously then laughed. But was silenced when Sango hit him over the head. He dropped on the floor with swirly eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get to me."

"I think he did." I said.

Sango went to the kitchen after mumbling something. A few seconds after, Kohaku got back up and sat on the sofa again.

"Don't mind her." He spoke up. I sat down next to him. "She doesn't really have any friends and neither do I really."

"How come? You two seem like nice people."

"Well, our mother and father died when I was four and she was six. An aunt took care of us until Sango was fourteen. She started working and our aunt left. We don't have that much money but we manage. Everyone thinks we're poor just cuz we don't go throwing around our money like they do. So no one really talks to us." He stated.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"But I'm glad Sango has a friend. You seem pretty nice too. She works way too hard." He looked sad for a minute. "And now someone else can help cheer her up when she's sad. She worries too much."

"You know I've got a brother that's ten years old, close to your age I think. How old are you and Sango?" I asked.

"I'm fourteen and Sango's sixteen."

"Cool she's the same age as me."

"You know you're the only real visitor we've ever had. Except all those guys that are oogling over Sango. She thinks I don't know." He scrunched up his nose, not liking his sisters' stalkers.

"But you are a cute guy yourself. Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked slyly. He turned a bit red and shook his head vigorously. Sango walked in with a tray of food and we started eating.

"What have you two been talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." We both said and kept eating.

"So Kagome, how come you came here?" She asked again.

"My mom and grandpa's little experiment." I said nonchalantly. I saw them give me confused looks. "Nevermind."

"You said you're staying with your cousin?" Sango inquired. Wow she's a curious cat, speaking of cats I felt something rub against my leg. I yelped in surprise and jumped up from my seat. I looked down and saw a small, cute little cat. She had a pale yellowish coat and some black at the tip of her ears.

"Come here girl." Kohaku called it jumped up on his lap.

"That's just Kirara, Kagome. She's our pet, more like family though." Sango replied.

"Oh, wow she's pretty cute." I said scratching under her chin.

"Kagome what do you mean when you said your mom and grandpa's experiment?" Kohaku asked. I sighed and explained what had happened.

"You know it may not have been what you wanted but it seems like they care about you a lot and want you to be happy." Sango said. She got up and took the now empty tray back into the kitchen, and came back a minute later.

All three of us just sat there with our own thoughts without speaking for about five minutes. The only sounds were the gentle breeze making a curtain fly back and Kirara meowing in question. Without meaning to I broke the silence.

"You know, this is a bit weird for me." I didn't even know I said it out loud and I kept talking as they stared at me. "I've never really had friends, except maybe when I was little. I guess I forgot…what it's like." I laughed. "And now I'm talking to you people like I've known you forever, I guess this means I have friends." Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and was met by them staring at me. "What?" I had no recollection of what happened until they told me.

So we talked a little, mostly about movies and t.v. shows. It involved a lot of laughing. And then we actually watched some t.v. and laughed even more at 'Whose line is it anyway?' We even tried playing poker but ended up playing 52 pick up. I glanced up at the clock.

"Wow, I didn't know it had gotten so late. Already seven." I said.

"So you're gonna leave already?" Kohaku asked a little sad.

"Well, yeah, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

"Besides Kohaku she does have a home you know."

"Well, ok, bye then."

"We'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, I'll try to come by early, but mornings and me don't mix." I left closing the door behind me.

It had gotten pretty dark. I walked a few blocks but I couldn't tell which way I was going. In fact I didn't know which way to go. I kept walking for about ten minutes and I would turn around every few minutes. It felt like I was being watched or followed.

I was starting to get tired and kept quickening my pace. I looked back again and when I turned back around a car's headlights that were heading my way blinded me. I used my hands to shield my eyes. The car parked next to me and the window rolled down.

"Where the hell have you been?" It was Miroku, funny his car looks different from the blue it usually was. Must be cuz it's dark.

I got in and he sped off 20 over the speed limit.

**xoxo**

Ok! This is it! I think it was really boring though but review with comments and stuff that I can answer at the beginning of the next chapter.

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?


	4. It's my WHAT?

JUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Halo and some parts of it I made up but not real in the game.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

I was awoken from my peaceful sleep by someone poking at my face.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 4~It's my WHAT?

By~Moon Prynces

"Wow Kagome you sure can sleep." I heard someone say. I peaked open one eye and opened my mouth to scream at what I saw but my mouth was covered by someone's hand.

There, two inches away from my face was Miroku, who nearly gave me a heart attack. I shoved his hand away from my mouth and glared as I sat up. He was smirking though.

It took a while to realize I was being watched so I turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kouga, in my room, staring at me! And I was half-naked with a short, almost see-through, silk nightgown. Don't ask, my mom bought it for me. Inuyasha was sitting on my dresser, although nothing was on it cuz I didn't unpack everything yet and Kouga was bracing on the wall in-between the dresser and the door leading out into the hallway. Kouga was grinning like an idiot but Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was frowning.

"Miroku what the hell are you and your friends doing in MY ROOM?" I hissed with my fists clenched.

"Okaasan wanted me to wake you up. They already left for work. So I asked Inuyasha and Kouga to help." He said innocently.

"Get out now!" I hissed again pointing to the door.

"That reminds me." Miroku said looking thoughtful. "Where the hell were you last night?" He put on a serious face.

"Nowhere really." I said making my way to the bathroom. He put his hand in the way to stop me.

"I found you wandering around like a lost puppy."

"I'm not a puppy." I defended. "I'm a cat." Was my comeback. I saw him sweatdrop.

"C'mon Miroku. Why are we wasting time here?" I heard one of his friends say. I turned and saw it was Inuyasha.

"No, not until I know what the hell she was doing." Miroku said.

"Aww. How sweet." I smiled. "You're just like the big brother I never had Miroku." I moved forward and gave him a hug and then smirked. He was obviously baffled by my change of emotion. As I released the embrace I gave him a good step on the foot with my heel, thank kami-sama he had no shoes on. He yelped in pain and clutched his foot, falling over.

I continued towards the bathroom and was about to shut the door but before I did I gave them a word of advice. "Do not ever come between a female and her bathroom. Now scram!" Then I slammed the door shut. I caught a glimpse of each expression though…Miroku was glaring still on the floor, Kouga looked a little surprised after having a good laugh at Miroku and Inuyasha was…still in the same position only this time smirking.

I walked outta the house about an hour later. Auntie Usagi had left me my own set of keys. Today I had on a pair of blue jeans shorts and a green halter-top. I also wore a pair of brown high heel sandals. I had my blue handbag that I wore from my right shoulder to my left side. It was about 80 somethin' degrees today! Pretty dam hot.

I tried to remember my way to Sango's apartment but got lost. How did I know I was lost you ask? Well I don't know because I did only get here two days ago. So I stopped at a corner and pulled out my cell phone. A silver convertible passed by with at least four or five guys. They all started whistling at me and calling me over.

I winked at them and motioned for them to come to me instead. So they stopped the car and one guy got out. He had a smirk on and narrowed eyes that made him look like some evil, bad guy in a movie. He also had long, wavy like hair, not that he looked like a girl or anything.

"What's a cute girl like you doing here? I don't believe we've met." He said, standing in front of me. Man, how come guys are so tall? It always looks like they're towering over you!

"No we haven't." I said, looking at my nails. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Naraku." He said, bowing a little for show.

"And I'm Kagome. Now if were done with the introductions I have somewhere to be." I was about to turn around.

"I'm sure whatever you need to do can wait. Why not come to my place for a while. I'll give you a tour of the entire city."

"I'll take my chances getting lost." I turned around and before I walked away he grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry Kagome." I shivered at the way he said my name. "We'll meet up again really soon." I heard him lick his lips. He let go and I kept walking away. I could feel his stare go through me.

As I rounded a corner to get away from his creepy staring I started to think.

What's with me? I never used to talk to people like, ok well I never really talked to anyone but family till I came here. But I didn't used to talk to people like that. I'm so calm and in control. And what was I thinking when I first met Miroku's friends? That Kouga guy, ugh, I don't even know him. Why did I do that? Hm…what about Inuyasha? He never said a word to me when we met, except when I first arrived. Oh yeah, so I know he has an older brother and a younger sister, Sesshomaru and Rin. I think maybe I should try and…be nicer…to people…? That's gonna be hard.

I looked up from the floor I had been staring at so hard. And somehow I magically came to my destination without trying. I should try this technique more often.

I walked in the building and went up to the third floor. I found room 309 and knocked. The door opened to reveal Sango wearing a blue jeans skirt that was right above her knees and a purple vest-like shirt with a low neck. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey, come in." She greeted. I walked in and went to sit down on a sofa. Kohaku was there watching t.v. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hi Kagome, what's up?" He asked. Sango walked in and sat down on another sofa.

"Nothing really." I said hesitantly. "Um, have you guys heard of someone named Naraku?" I looked around. They shot each other a glance.

"Well, yea. Almost everyone knows him." Sango replied. "He goes to the same school as me. He likes to pick on people weaker than him but there are some people, even though I hate to admit it, who can put him in his place."

"Worse than that." Kohaku said still looking at the t.v. "He goes out with girls just for a few good nights in bed and then throws them away like trash."

"How do you know about him Kagome? I mean I know word travels fast but-" I cut Sango off.

"I met him." I said simply. I saw them exchange another look.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Well he didn't get a chance, yet." I added.

"Anyway can we actually do something now?" Kohaku asked turning off the t.v. and looked at us.

"Like what?" Sango asked.

All three of us exchanged a glance then lunged for the xbox game system controllers. We started fighting over them, even though they were all the same color. Kohaku was the first to figure that out and watched for the next five minutes until Sango pointed it out to me and we stopped. We started playing Halo.

"Oh my god! They're here!" I yelled.

"Shoot shoot! You stupid controller!" Sango screamed as she died.

"You guys aren't even helping!" Kohaku shouted through all the mess.

"Kagome! That was me shot at!" Sango whined as she died again.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said quickly running from one of those big thingies that looked really really scary. Aren't I soooo descriptive?

"Kagome! Try to aim! Sango! Actually try!" Kohaku gave orders like some general or something.

"Yes sir." I saluted, mocking but I guess I shouldn't have because that big scary thingy came out from behind a boulder and killed me.

"Can someone help me out? I'm cornered!" Sango yelled.

"And it's Kohaku to the rescue!" Kohaku went and killed those things attacking Sango.

"Hey cool this jeep has a gun at the back!" I exclaimed.

"It's called a warthog. I'll drive but someone has to shoot the gun and someone has to be a passenger." Kohaku stated as he got in the driver's seat.

"I'll shoot!" I said quickly, raising my hand like I was in school, ew.

"Fine! I'll just sit there!" Sango said.

So Kohaku drove us around and up on this really big hill. I was doing an ok job of shooting those enemy thingies, except one I didn't see jumped on the side of the warthog and Sango had to shoot it away from her. I think she almost had a heart attack cuz it just jumped out of nowhere.

Then we went to some place where more of those big things were. And there was some tank that kept shooting at us.

Next we went to some enemy base or whatever, all I know is it was on some building and you couldn't see very far when you looked off into the distance cuz it was all foggy.

"C'mon, where's my gun?" Kohaku asked running from the enemy.

"Yes! I'm on a streak here! I've killed five already!" Sango shouted.

"Dam, there are way too many!" I yelled.

"Retreat!" Kohaku yelled back, still without his favorite weapon.

We started running with the enemy on our tail and their aim was getting better.

"Hide over here!" Kohaku ordered making a left turn behind something. We both followed…only to end up falling off whatever we were on! That building must have been tall. Falling…falling…and still-ooh! That's gotta hurt.

"Nooo!" Sango wailed.

"Why?" Kohaku asked looking up. I dunno why but I decided to join in.

"Who the hell put that there?" I half asked, half screamed. They both stared at me. "Um…nevermind."

We shut off the game and sat there for a while. Kohaku was on the floor with his back against the center of the three-person sofa. Sango was on his left, on the sofa with her knees touching and going outward as they reached her feet and elbows on knees with her face in her palms. I was upside down on Kohaku's right side on the sofa.

"Hm, well it was fun until our accident, ne?" I asked.

"Yeah and I was actually enjoying it." Sango responded. "Kohaku maybe I should play your games more often."

"Sure. It is better with more people anyway." Kohaku smiled.

"Hey, I didn't notice how much time has passed since school ended." I said thoughtfully, considering I was still upside down. "What is today's date anyway?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of school." Sango groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I dunno, lemme get a calendar." Kohaku said and left for the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a calendar and gave it to me. I started looking over it still upside down as Kohaku sat in between Sango and me on the sofa.

"Hm…" I said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sango looked at me. She was still bent over with her head in her hands and had that bored look I usually wore. Wow, I think I'm rubbing off on her.

"What is today's date?" I asked nervously as I saw them both fall over and get back up.

"I think too much blood has rushed to your head Kagome." I heard Sango comment. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back.

"Um…well it's a Friday, I think." Kohaku said after thinking. "The first Friday of the month."

I scanned over it again and put my finger on the date. "Hm…I can't put my finger on it but there's something about today I forgot…" I trailed off still in thought.

"A dentist appointment?" Sango guessed.

"A hair cut?" I heard Kohaku say.

I slowly shook my head no cuz I was still thinking. They both shrugged it of and kept staring at nothing again. But for some reason I felt something tug at me, I know I forgot something.

You know how it goes in the movies? Everything happens slower than normal. My eyes suddenly went wide. My mouth opened up as I gasp and I drop whatever's in my hand, which is the calendar. And I utter some words.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

But unfortunately unlike the movies I, not too gracefully, fell off the sofa, head first. Sango and Kohaku both gave me an odd stare as I got back up.

I shakily started another sentence. "Today i-is…" I trailed off.

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"What's with you?" Sango inquired.

"TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Oh my god! How the hell did I forget something important like my seventeenth birthday!" I screamed.

Both of them stared at me and blinked. I just kept rambling though.

"I can't believe this!" I said standing up. "And my mom didn't even call to say anything. And it's not like Souta would ever remember. And I can't expect Auntie Usagi and Uncle Yamagato to know since I haven't seen them in so long! And that good for nothing cousin! Argh! I can still remember how he woke me up to my own birthday! He is going to pay."

"Um Kagome calm down." Sango got up and pushed me back down on the sofa.

"Hey! Why don't we help you celebrate your birthday!" Kohaku suggested.

I looked up from my fuming. "Really? But I don't want you guys to go through any trouble-"

"No trouble! And I know the best way to celebrate!" Sango beamed. "Let's go shopping!"

"Oh no, not again…girls…" I heard Kohaku mutter.

The thought of shopping only cheered me up a bit but hey, I am girl and most girls have the gene for shopping. "Ok." I complied.

We walked to the door and got our bags ready.

"Kohaku, are you coming?" Sango asked turning around.

"Ah…well." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um…I guess so."

Sango led the way out of the apartment and to the mall. It was pretty close and we chatted a bit on the way. The sun was shining its hot rays on us and it was like eleven something. When we got there I looked up to a huge building, I have never seen a mall this big before.

"Wow." I breathed as we walked inside. Sango only nodded and Kohaku groaned again.

There were stores everywhere and people selling food. It wasn't very crowded. I looked around when Sango stopped walking. Kohaku looked scared, wonder why.

"So where to first?" I asked as we stood there. We were still at the entrance.

"Well you pick. It is your birthday. And as our gift I'll pay for everything you buy in the first three stores." Sango cheerfully replied.

"But I don't want you guys to waste your money on me."

"It's fine, I've got enough. C'mon already pick somewhere."

"Well." I thought. "I need some more shorts and tops."

We went into a store that only had female clothing. Kohaku looked pale or something.

"Hey I found some more tank tops over here!" Sango called.

I stopped rummaging through the racks of jeans and walked over with two pairs of shorts, a miniskirt, and a pair of low-rise jeans.

"So what have you got so far?" I asked looking for my size in a red tank top rack.

She held up her handful of clothes but kept looking for more. She had a pair of low-rise jeans but darker than mine, a black vest shirt with a low neck, two tank tops, and a fancy skirt.

"Hey where's Kohaku?" She finally looked up from her search with a new item in hand. I went back to mine.

"Um, I think he was near the entrance. He refused to come inside."

Sango walked to another rack and began looking. "He's probably afraid we'll make him carry all the bags."

"Yup." I replied half listening.

"Oh well, he'll have to anyway."

I nodded.

Twenty minutes later we walked out of that store after trying on everything we picked and then paying. Then we spent five minutes trying to get Kohaku to carry all our bags. I think he knew what was going to happen because when he saw us walking towards him he tried to run for it.

We visited two more stores and bought more clothes and even some accessories. As promised Sango paid for everything in those three stores. I felt a little guilty but she stopped me. And we made Kohaku help carry some bags by making him pity us. I kept going 'My hands hurt, please?'

Next we went to a shoe store. I tried on seven pairs of sneakers, four pairs of shoes and six pairs of sandals. Sango tried on two pairs of sneakers, three pairs of shoes and five pairs of sandals. Kohaku just sat there staring at us.

"Uh, excuse me do you have size seven in this?" I asked a girl who worked there, holding up a shoe.

"Lemme check. I'll be right back." She said and took the shoes walking away.

Sango came up beside me holding four boxes. "You done yet?" She asked.

"No I'm waiting for another one. You're gonna pay soon?"

"Yea. I left the rest of mine with Kohaku. You know I was wondering, who is you cousin anyway?"

"He's an annoying jerk is all!" I yelled, getting a lot of stares.

"Are you guys done yet?" Kohaku came walking up to us trying to balance all of the boxes Sango gave him to hold.

"With this store or shopping?" I asked.

"Both." He sighed.

"Nope." We both laughed as Kohaku glared at us.

The girl that I talked to before came back with a box with my shoes.

"Here you go." She handed them to me and walked away.

I opened the box and tried them on.

"Hey we forgot about boots!" Sango said after I put that box in my pile of seven boxes of sneakers, shoes and sandals.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving!" Kohaku yelled as we walked away.

We tried on about twenty different kinds altogether. We even started fighting over one.

"Hey! I saw it first!" I yelled. We were both holding the boot and kept pulling back and forth.

"No you didn't! Besides it'll look bad on you anyway!" Sango screamed back. "Let go!"

"No way! It's mine!" I shouted again.

Kohaku walked up between us. "What are you guys doing? People are staring you know." He said quietly.

"So what? Make her let go then!" I pointed at Sango.

"No make her! You are my brother!" Sango pointed at me.

I finally grabbed the nearest thing, which was a shoe, duh, and threw it at her. Unfortunately she ducked and instead it hit the girl from before on the back of the head. I gasped and let go of the boot when I saw. Sango fell on the floor when I released my grip.

The girl walked over and I could literally see flames in her eyes. I finally started to take note of her physical appearances. She had bright red hair tied in a low ponytail and big green eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The only way you could tell she worked here was the tag clipped on her shirt with her name. She looked around my age.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed. She looked at me and then at Sango who was getting up from the floor, looking at us.

"Um, sorry, but it wasn't my fault! It was Sango!" I said pointing to her.

"No it wasn't! You threw it!" Sango argued back as the girl watched.

"But it was supposed to hit you!"

"Well sorry that I don't want a shoe print in my face!"

Then Kohaku spoke up. I almost forgot he was here.

"Will you guys just pay and leave already? Before we get kicked out too?"

The girl had finally stopped glaring at us. She nodded at what Kohaku said.

"Look I'm really really really really really sorry, ok?"

"Whatever." Was all she said. "Are you gonna pay or should I pack all this up?" She asked looking at my pile of shoes.

"Uh sure." I picked up all the boxes with her help and walked to the counter with a cash register. Sango got hers and followed, along with Kohaku.

"So uh how's your head?" I asked as she rung up the prices.

"Fine." She said and kept on going.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked again. Hey! I was curious!

All she did was lift up the tag on her shirt. Her name was printed on it in bold, red, capital letters.

"Ayame, huh? Nice name."

"11,464 yen." She said in a drone-like voice. I handed her the money.

"Look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. How about I treat you to dinner?" She perked up at that.

"Well I can't turn down free food but…"

"I'll even bring Sango." I said pulling Sango along side me.

"Fine, parents won't mind, when?"

"Tomorrow-"

"And your name is?" She finished putting everything in bags.

"Kagome Higurashi. This is Sango and that's Kohaku, her brother." She handed me all my bags over the counter and I took them. Sango put all her things on top with Kohaku's help. I waited there for them.

"So I take it you two are best friends cuz you fight so much." Ayame said while ringing up the prices again.

Sango and I exchanged a look. "I only met her yesterday." I said.

"Wow seems like it though. What's with your brother? Doesn't he talk?"

"Yeah I do." Kohaku said folding his arms. "Can we get cake? No birthday's good without it."

"Of course I want cake! Thanks for reminding me." I beamed.

"It's your birthday?" Ayame asked. "10,180 yen."

"Here." Sango gave the money and got back her receipt.

"Yup! I'm seventeen years old today!"

"Well now we're the same age." Ayame smiled.

Sango groaned. "Now I'm the only one who's sixteen!"

"Hurry up! I'm hungry! And people are getting mad." Kohaku warned.

"Ok, ok. How about we meet you here tomorrow at 3pm?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Let's go before a riot breaks out."

We left the store and walked to a food court. It was a bit hard to see and walk with all our bags but Kohaku did help out. I sat at a table and dropped my bags, so did Sango and Kohaku.

"I'm tired already and it's because of all this walking." I sighed.

"I'll get us some pizza." Kohaku said standing up and then walked away.

"Have we bought enough or should we go to some more stores?" Sango asked.

"Well my feet hurt and it's already hard to carry everything so I'd call it a day."

She nodded. I looked around. About three other people were in here with us. I saw a group of girls walking by a couple of meters away. One I recognized.

"Hey! Rin!" I called them. She turned to look at me and smiled. She said something to her friends and they all started walking over. She was wearing a pair of hip-hugger, low-rise blue jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was braided and on her right shoulder.

"Hi Kagome. Um…is your cousin around anywhere?" She asked me looking around. Sango, who had been taking a nap, peaked open one eye to see what was going on.

"No, not that I'd know. So what were you guys doing?"

"Well mostly just hanging out and talking. I take it you and your friend were shopping?" She asked eyeing our bags.

"Yup." I smiled brightly. "Oh yeah, this is Sango." I added.

"Hi." Sango said smiling.

"Well these are my, er, friends, Amy, Sakura and Mei Lou." She motioned to each one. Amy had purple hair and hazel eyes. Sakura had light brown hair, green eyes and Mei Lou had black hair with red eyes.

"Why don't you guys join us for…" I looked at my watch. "Lunch." I finished.

"Well maybe. I dunno if we have anything to do." Rin answered for everyone.

I averted my gaze to two of the girls behind her. Amy whispered something to Mei Lou and pointed to something behind me and then started giggling. Rin took a seat next to Sango and me being curious, there I go again, I turned around and saw what they were looking at.

I looked around but I only saw one thing: Kohaku making his way towards us with our pizza. I turned back and saw they were still pointing and giggling. I turned around again and again the only thing I saw was…wait…oh my god…I can't believe I'm this slow! I almost burst out laughing. They were talking and staring at, or should I say drooling over, Kohaku!

"Hey Kohaku! Hurry up!" I called at him while waving.

He smiled. "Are you two that hungry?" He finally made it over. He sat down in the seat on my left, across from Rin.

"So Rin, are you and your friends staying?" Sango asked. Kohaku looked up and he finally noticed that other people were with us.

"Oh yeah, Kohaku this is a friend of mine, Rin." I pointed, ooh I'm rude. "And these are her friends-" I was cut off before I got to point some more! Dam!

"Amy's my name." She said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Mei Lou and this is Sakura. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I think what they mean is we're hungry too." Sakura translated.

So those three each grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the round table we were sitting at. Luckily Kohaku bought us a full pizza pie and the first thing Sango and me did was start eating as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Uh…" Rin started still with a sweatdrop. She shook off our bad manners and continued. "So how long have you known Kagome?" She asked. The other three girls were eating but those two; Mei Lou and Amy were mostly staring at Kohaku. Talk about pathetic.

"Since yesterday, did ya know today's her birthday? That's the only reason I agreed to come shopping with them." He replied, and then took a bite of his pizza.

"Really? Cool. How old are you?" Rin turned to look at me.

"Seventeen and proud. Hm…how old are you four anyway?"

"They're all thirteen except for me, I'm fourteen." Mei Lou spoke up.

"So now that we have a lot of people we can have a party for you, I guess." Sango said.

"But where? I'm not going to my 'home'." I made the quotes with my fingers.

"Our place of course." Kohaku answered. "Are any of you guys coming?" He asked the other four girls. The first three answers came almost immediately.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Of course."

But one was delayed because Rin was still eating. After all of us staring at her for 10 seconds she finally noticed.

She swallowed her pizza. "What?" Rin asked with a sweatdrop.

Amy shook her head. "That means yes she'll come when she finds her brain." Sakura answered.

"Great, I need to find mine too, I'll help." Kohaku laughed. Rin joined him.

Soon after Sango, Rin and I started talking about anything like makeup, hair, clothes, why the sky is blue, hey! It just came up! Meanwhile Rin's friends were bombarding Kohaku with questions but him being the innocent, naïve little boy didn't know they were trying to flirt with him. But I don't think any of them got anywhere.

It's also obvious that Rin has a crush on my cousin, Miroku, that idiot, he probably knows too. At least he doesn't go right out and tell her or that would hurt her for sure. I guess he does have a heart after all. Great now I gotta get to re-know my own cousin. I was broken out of my thoughts by Rin speaking.

"Um I'll be right back. I, uh, need to go to the restroom." She spoke uneasily. She didn't wait for a reply either. She just got up and almost ran.

Sango and I kept talking and Kohaku was still cornered and getting a bit nervous I'd expect.

After about three minutes we all heard a cell phone start ringing. It wasn't mine though.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, it was her phone. All of us listened in. "Hey mom."

There was a pause.

"What?" She yelled. "Right now? Ok fine."

Another pause.

"Them too? Ok, we're going now." She sounded disappointed. A few more seconds and she said bye and hung up.

"What happened?" Sango asked before I could.

"Sorry but I have to leave."

"Oh, too bad." Mei Lou commented.

"So do you." She shot back. "And Amy. Mom said they've been looking for us and to come straight home. Your parents said so too."

They got up from their seats and kept saying goodbye to Kohaku. I finally cut in and said my goodbye. Sango added that we'd tell Rin they left.

Kohaku let out a huge sigh. "What's with girls?" He asked.

"You're so clueless." I sneered.

"They thought you're cute and were trying to flirt. Aw my little brother is growing up so fast!" Sango added.

"Hey shut up! I'm not little!" He protested.

Rin walked over and sat back down, this time next to Kohaku.

"Your friends-" Sango got cut off.

"It's ok. I know." Rin smiled. "I'm really sorry they wouldn't leave you alone Kohaku." She apologized. "I had to make them leave somehow."

"You mean, you're really the one who called her cell phone?" I asked. Rin nodded.

"And you pretended to be her mom?" Kohaku inquired.

"Yup. See, they aren't really my friends ya know, just some girls I know from school. I accidentally bumped into them today. I actually don't really have much in common with them anyway." She said looking at her lap.

"But what'll happen when they find out, won't they come looking for us?" I asked thoughtfully.

We all stared for a moment…then got up and grabbed our stuff to leave. The four of us dashed out of the building and down the street. Rin and Kohaku helped us with all our bags.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as we slowed our pace to a walk.

"Our apartment. We'll figure out something to do for Kagome-chans birthday." Sango declared.

We walked in silence except for my groaning and occasional murmuring. They kept glancing at me like I was crazy.

Soon we arrived at the big white apartment building and Sango led the way to their apartment.

"Finally." Kohaku breathed. "Home at last."

Kohaku and I plopped down on the sofa after dropping all the bags. Sango went straight to her room and put her new clothing and things away in the closet and drawers. Rin was still standing in the doorway. She looked around before speaking.

"Maybe I should leave you guys." She said uncertainly.

"Aww. How come?" I whined turning around on the sofa. Kohaku opened his eyes from resting and looked over.

"My brothers are probably worried about me and all-" Rin started rambling but I cut her off. Wow, a lot of people's lines are being cut, hehe.

"Just say you were hanging out with me. I am older and, uh…wiser and all. It's not like we're hanging out in the street right?" Rin nodded slowly. Kohaku smiled and Sango finally came out of her room.

"So what should we do now?" Sango asked walking into the kitchen. Rin sat on a stool near the counter facing the kitchen. The counter and the path from the door divided the kitchen and living room.

I shrugged. Kohaku suddenly bolted right out of his seat next to me on the sofa. I almost fell off because I had been leaning on his shoulder about to fall asleep.

"Hey, how bout we make a cake then eat it!" He spoke his brilliant idea out loud.

"Nice idea, but I can't really cook or anything." Rin confessed after a brief moment of silence.

"No problem we'll help you out." Sango walked to the counter.

"And I can sorta…uh make something, I think." I said somewhat nervously and uncertainly. Everyone, including myself, sweatdropped and then laughed it off.

"Hey why don't we even make it a contest!" Sango proposed.

"Cool. Two cakes for my birthday! The team that makes the better tasting one wins!" I exclaimed.

"Sure we have all the supplies?" Rin asked. I got out of my seat and walked to the counter with Kohaku.

"Check. Whose on whose team?" Sango asked again.

"Since it is Kagome's b-day, let her pick." Kohaku one again suggested. Wow, he's smart, maybe just a little shy.

"Hm." I closed my eyes and pointed out my index finger. "Let's see, eeny meeny miney moe." My hand stopped moving and I opened my eyes. "Sango it is."

"Aww." She groaned, and then turned to face Rin. "You're lucky. Kohaku must be the best cook in the world." She whined.

I glanced sideways and saw he was a light shade of pink. I looked back at them.

Rin smiled. "Good, cuz I'm going to need it."

She got off the stool and we walked into the kitchen where Sango was waiting.

"Sango only thinks I'm really good cuz she can barely cook."

"Hey!"

"Besides you can't be that bad." Kohaku pointed out as we walked there.

"You're right but I wouldn't know. I've never ever cooked in my life." She smiled lightly.

"Well I have, at least once." I said thoughtfully. "I remember now! I had one of those little oven toys when I was little." Everyone sweatdropped except me. "Oh…no, wait. I couldn't cook then either." I said again. Everyone fell over anime-style while I nervously scratched the back of my head.

A few seconds later they got back up and we all began taking out things like flour, bowls, and spoons. But while Rin would ask where something was I would just open every draw, cabinet or door in sight.

"I want chocolate cake." I thought out loud.

"Is there anything else you wish your highness?" Sango mocked me.

"Yea, I want to win." I said sticking out my tongue.

In return she stuck out hers. Rin and Kohaku exchanged a glance.

"Aren't we younger than them?" I heard Rin ask Kohaku.

"Yea but I guess there's a kid in everybody." He replied and then they both burst out laughing. "And now that they'll be distracting each other we have a better chance of winning." I heard them laugh again.

"No you won't!" Sango said before I could. All I did was agree by nodding with folded arms.

"Then let's start already. Chocolate cake it is." Kohaku said.

Sango and I worked in one part of the room. Actually she was mostly doing the work. And Kohaku and Rin worked on the other side. He was showing her how to do this and make that and all. Rin was listening carefully and every time he showed her how to do something she tried it after. Sango wasn't completely right either, Kohaku can cook but he's not perfect, he made a few mistakes.

Meanwhile Sango was making the batter. I helped out with giving her the supplies when needed, preheating the oven, and…watching.

"Kagome get me some more flour please." She said while still stirring.

"Sure." I got off from sitting on the counter. I walked to Rin and Kohaku and took the flour and went back.

So nothing really interesting happened. But I could see Kohaku blush a little at the close proximity between Rin and himself except when he was making something.

A while later everything was done and the cakes were in the oven to bake.

We were all tired so everyone just sat on the kitchen floor to wait. Sango and I were across from Kohaku and Rin, sitting there and staring at each other. The kitchen was a mess cuz we were too lazy to clean it all up.

I decided to get up and wash my hands but on my way to the sink I accidentally knocked over the pack of flour. It fell on the ground with a 'plop' and sent the white powder flying everywhere in the kitchen. The normally white tiled floor looked like it was covered in snow. It also turned the four of us into ghosts.

"Kagome what did you just do?" Sango asked still on the floor.

"Hehe…oops, sorry." I tried to apologize.

"Hey! And I liked these pants too! Kagome!" I heard Rin's voice rise a little.

"I'm really really really sowwy." I said hopefully, praying that it'd work.

I saw Kohaku try and rub it off his face and eyelids. Sango was now trying to get it out of her hair by shaking it around and Rin was just staring at herself covered in white. I looked at my own clothes.

SPLAT!

I felt something hit my torso and saw it too. There, splattered on my now white halter-top was an egg with its contents dripping down.

I looked up and found Rin laughing with her hand covering her mouth, Kohaku laughing a little as well and Sango with a big mischievous grin telling me she was the one who threw it.

"Ugh." I let out a cry of disgust looking back at myself.

"I love this revenge thing now!" Sango said laughing.

"It's not funny!" I pouted. I walked over in front of her and glared.

"C'mon Kagome-chan. I was just kidding around." She said again but still couldn't hide her laughter.

"Sure, you know you're right." I smiled evilly. "So am I." And then I smashed the small package of butter I had in my hand in her face. She froze in shock and gaped. I could still hear Rin and Kohaku laughing in their corner.

I quickly ran and hid behind Kohaku.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this!" He put his hands up.

"Psst, Rin." I whispered. "Pass me that." I pointed to something on the counter and she retrieved it for me.

Sango was busy wiping the butter off her face and making more of a mess on the floor in the process.

"Kagome!" She yelled at me, glaring.

"Well you did say you like revenge." I said nervously.

Kohaku got up from the floor and now I was an open target as he and Rin moved out of Sango's path.

"Hey guys you are on my side right?" I asked looking at them.

"Sorry but looks like you need to deal with this on your own." Rin smiled.

"Besides I never want to get on her bad side." Kohaku whispered.

During this time Sango had been rummaging through a drawer for something, which I assume is not a good thing. Kohaku and Rin got paper towels and tried to get the flour off their face and clothes, but if you had been in a kitchen working hard and resulting in sweat your skin would be a bit sticky afterwards. Sango finally sprung up with something in hand. I got up from the floor with my weapon behind my back.

"You are so dead Kagome-chan." She spoke evilly holding up a…spatula? She ran at me at full speed and I did too.

"C'mon let's talk about this." I tried to reason, running in a circle around Rin.

"Nuh uh." She chased, waving the spatula crazily in the air.

I ran under the table and jumped on top of the sofa. I kept running from sofa top to sofa top and grabbed a pillow on my way. Sango followed my every move and was now yelling at me to stop running, it's inevitable. Rin and Kohaku had given up on trying to get the flour completely off. Rin sat on the counter swinging her legs like a little girl with Kohaku bracing it. Apparently we were good entertainment for them.

I ran into the kitchen and came to a halt at a dead end. I turned around to see her charging this way.

"Um, uh…wait, stop!" I yelled holding out my right hand. She came to a screeching halt, why do people always fall for that?

"Huh?" She asked confused, the spatula in midair.

I put my hand up to reveal the weapon I asked Rin to give me. I also held the pillow up as a shield. My weapon was none other than…a can of whip cream. I quickly sprayed it on her nose while she was still confused. Then I dropped my items, ran and used Kohaku as a shield again.

It took about five seconds for Sango to realize she was tricked.

"Kagome-chan! Argh!" She came walking slowly, waving the spatula at me and getting the whipped cream off her nose.

"Don't shoot! Or you'll risk hurting your own brother!" I shouted. Rin giggled again.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Kohaku said desperately, flailing his arms in the air.

With every step Sango took she came closer…and closer…and closer…and closer, until she was right in front of Kohaku. It happened in slow motion, she brought the spatula crashing down, intending to hit both me and her own brother!

Then all of a sudden a somewhat loud but soft 'ding' was heard which made everybody freeze, including the object that was about to kill me…ok hurt me.

All four heads turned in the direction it came from.

Silence. Then.

"Looks like the cakes done." Rin replied, answering our question.

**xoxo**

"I'm home!" I called. "C'mon in Rin." Woah too many rhymes….

After our cakes were done we spent ten minutes making them look pretty with sprinkles, frosting, etc. Then half an hour admiring our work and finally ten minutes more eating most of it. I covered and saved four slices to bring back to my 'family'.

Then we cleaned up the big mess we made. And now I feel guilty for using poor Kohaku as my shield so many times. Our clothes were of course still dirty but no one minded.

By the time I left it was 6:30. Rin and I walked to 'my' house and well, uh, oh, here we are. So I'm standing there taking off my shoes and my shopping bags are on the floor. Rin is right behind me. Then Miroku comes barging up to me.

"Hello Miroku-sama." Rin said sweetly.

"Uh, hey Rin. Kagome, what the-" Miroku glanced at Rin. "-hell is with your clothes? And why did you do that this morning, my foot still hurts, dammit."

"You had no right to bring you friends into my room even if you had innocently been trying to wake me up." I yelled. Then gave him a smile. "Where are Auntie and Uncle?"

"In the kitchen and you still haven't told me what happened to you."

"Like you said, go find your own friends. So I did."

"Oh yeah, Rin, Inuyasha left for home so you better leave before it gets dark."

"Thanks Miroku-sama. See ya Kagome-chan!" Since when did I say that people could call me that? Anyway so Rin left and I turned back around to look at him.

I walked into the kitchen, past Miroku. He still followed though, not glaring anymore but frowning just a little.

"Hey Auntie Usagi, Uncle Yamagato." I greeted, giving them each a kiss and hug. "Here I brought you some cake. I helped, well sort of, to make it. Enjoy, I sure did."

"Why thank you dear." Auntie Usagi spoke. I sat down at the table, as did Miroku. "Would you like me to heat up some dinner for you?"

"No thanks. I've eaten enough for today."

"So how was your day, Kagome, son?" Came Uncle Yamagato's gruff voice. I passed them their slices of cake and they started eating while making small comments.

"Fine." Miroku replied.

"Great." I said cheerfully, so cheerfully it almost scared me. "I went shopping with some friends and had a really great time."

"Well it's good that you've met friends Kagome. But what happened to your clothes?" Auntie said.

"Well I guess cooking just isn't my thing you could say." She nodded in understanding. "You know I'm actually pretty tired, think I'll go to bed, night." I yawned.

"Same here." Miroku agreed.

I got up still with a plate of one of the cake slices. Miroku followed.

"Oh, Miroku, almost forgot." I licked some cake off my finger. I turned to face him and proceeded to push the cake in his evil little face. Then I licked my fingers again. Needless to say I've been shocking people a lot today.

"Kagome!" I heard Auntie's shocked voice.

I smiled innocently and started humming which soon turned into singing. Miroku was busy wiping the cake off his face.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me~eee." And I kept singing as I walked out the kitchen leaving them shocked.

**xoxo**

READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!

I need to get these points across so c'mon keep reading.

-yes it is Inuyasha and Kagome

-of course Sango and Miroku

for the long wait, wow almost a month!

SO VERY SORRY!

-first my computer broke (thanx mom!) on the 6th or 7th

- then my dad wouldn't get it fixed cuz of my attitude and not listening and blah blah blah

-then he finally did get it fixed on Sunday the 18th and we got it back the next day but I went on vacation to Florida on the 22nd till the 27th

-and I spent a long time cuz I was a bit lazy and I wanted to make it long and I just kept writing.

-my brother's game, he hated the idea that I was using it in my fic

-the three-player thing isn't correct I changed it to go with the fic

I made up for my long absence with this long chapter!

5.I'm bored!

-People please IM at xoxo or email me at xoxo as you can see I have AOL. (Edited 6-14-10, contact info removed.)

's an idea

-why don't you guys give me your email or something so I can contact you when I do update!

beg?

-ya know now that I think about it asking for reviews is like saying-I did my homework can I get a prize, so why should I ask

-it is just something people do to comment on someone's work and begging is sorta pathetic, no offense, I used to do it too, but I'm trying to stop

Bye! See ya in about a week or two! Hope ya can wait!


	5. Hey look, food & One Crazy Fairytale

Hehehe…um, oops, my bad…

To tell you the truth I finished writing the story (on loose-leaf paper) on June 28, and then I finished typing it up on July 2. But it's not like I kept writing and typing nonstop, which is why it took so long.

**xoxo**

"Where am I?" I asked hearing my voice echo.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 5~Hey look, food/One Crazy Fairytale

By~Moon Prynces

I was somewhere…well I dunno where actually. It was foggy with white clouds everywhere. I tried to see something, anything but all there was was endless white. I was even wearing white! A white t-shirt, white pants and white sneakers. What the hell? I hate white.

I looked back up from my clothes. "Um, hello?" I asked uncertainly. Would anyone really be here?

"How'd I get here?" I asked myself looking around again. I began walking in the direction I was facing.

Oh shit! What if this is heaven? OH NO! I'm in the wrong place!

Suddenly before I knew it, everything around me changed and I had walked into a busy intersection. I looked up at the sky and it told me it was around afternoon time.

My attention was turned to a car honking. I turned to my left to see a car heading straight towards me at about 50mph.

I did the most obvious, typical thing; scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with closed eyes.

Then I felt someone push me from the left with such force it knocked the wind out of me. I landed on the sidewalk pretty hard but at least I wasn't road kill.

I felt hot air against my neck and I finally opened my eyes. That's when I realized that someone was on top of me in a very awkward position. I immediately froze, with that warm air tickling my neck, which I found to be the person breathing.

My savior slowly started to open his eyes but before I could see or study anymore of my surroundings everything faded in complete darkness, black.

I slowly opened my eyes waking up from what seemed to be a bad dream. I stretched and yawned a bit.

As my eyes slowly adjusted I realized I was not in my room. In fact I wasn't even in a house. Blue and white. The sky. I could see the sky?

I started to sit up and looked down. I was wearing a backless sundress that was pink. Ok, who decided to use me as a doll?

To my left was a small pond and to my right was a big Sakura tree. Flowers were everywhere and the sun shining so bright I had to shield my eyes with a hand. I found I had been lying down on soft, warm, green grass.

I stood up and brushed myself off, my hair swaying heavily. Huh? Wait, my hair was never this long or even straight for that matter. Ok what the hell is going on? It also had a brown tint to it; my hair has a blue tint color.

As I examined myself for more changes I found fake nails with polish, my bangs were also straight and my skin pale. How…? I don't understand.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me, making me jump. I turned around and saw someone standing there. But the only thing I remember is gold, something golden.

"Huh?" I asked. I guess I was still out of it.

"Are you ok?" He asked, who was it, ugh! I just can't remember. He cast his eyes downward. "I wouldn't blame you. You were pretty shaken up about what happened."

I just stared in confusion but hid it. Apparently he thought I was someone else. But who? Who am I? I tried to go along with whatever it was anyway. I nodded looking down.

Suddenly he grasped me by the shoulders. "Don't worry, whatever happens I'll always be here to help you." His grip loosened and eyes softened. "To protect you." Then out of nowhere he wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I just stand there, stiff as a cardboard but he didn't notice.

"I…" My voice came out barely audible. Then he pulled back and looked at me. Isn't it rude to stare? But I looked back anyway. I think I was trying to make him cower in fear with a glare he didn't even notice.

Slowly, but noticeable, he started to bend down to meet my face. Oh no! He was going to kiss me! All these emotions ran through me, panic, fear, nervousness, excitement, but most of all, anger. How the hell was I put in this situation, this body? And me? Of all people?

Closer…closer…and closer until he was two inches away.

Everything faded. The scenery vanished. The person disappeared and again it all went dark.

But worst of all was the feeling. I was falling. How long till the end? How far? And my last thought, why me?

**xoxo**

I shot up from my bed. I looked down and yes; I was in my room, in my bed and in my clothes. My breathing was ragged and I was covered in sweat. I vaguely remember something from my dream but as soon as I awoke everything had disappeared.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to control my breathing. Finally I gulped and then sighed. I looked to my clock. Six a.m.? How the hell? And I'm not sleepy? Wow.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a nice cool shower. I bet no one's awake at this hour.

I came out about thirty minutes later. I got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top with a pair of my new sneakers.

I sat down at the edge of my bed. "Now what am I gonna do?" I asked myself.

Silence.

"I'm bored." I whined letting myself fall on the bed.

Silence.

"This is stupid." I said again.

Silence.

"Wait who am I talking to?"

Silence.

"Oh my god." I shot up but still sitting. "I'm paranoid!"

Silence.

"Same to you!" I yelled to no one and nothing.

Silence.

"Oh yea?" I said again. I stood up and held up my fist as if threatening someone with it.

Silence.

I sighed and let myself fall freely on the bed again. I started thinking about things to pass time.

I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. Oh yeah I treat Ayame to dinner today. I gotta meet her at the mall with Sango. Wow, me have friends? I think I'm glad mom made me come here but still it probably won't last. I frowned.

Um, anyway I guess I still need to get to know Miroku better. We haven't seen each other in like five years. But I'm not sure he's all for the idea.

I still can't believe I, me, Kagome has friends. And great ones too, Sango, Kohaku and Rin. I think I'll make it one of my goals to have as many friends as possible. Hey, is there a limit to that? I guess there's more to the world besides school, music, t.v. and the internet.

What did Grandpa mean when we talked? Without any friends or worse, no lover? Me and guys? I…never thought about it, ever. A relationship? With who? Now? Did they mean to send me away so I could find someone, fall in love and get married later on? Well my life would be one crazy fairytale then.

I never noticed but now I really miss Souta. And mom. And grandpa too. I always used to bug Souta but now I've got someone bugging me all the time. Miroku's always being so protective like I was to Souta. Maybe I'll call them later, and let them know THEY FORGOT MY GODDAM BIRTHDAY!

I glanced at the clock. Only 7:14?

Now where was I? Oh yeah, lost in my thoughts. Hm…who is that Kikiyo person they thought I was? Do I really look that much like her? I gotta find out more about this.

Wow that Naraku guy is creepy. Hope I never see him again. I can't believe there are actually guys like that around here.

I sat up on the bed and looked around my room.

Maybe I should unpack everything… Nah, I'm way too lazy and it's way too early to do work.

I know! I'll explore more of the house! That should help me pass some time!

I got off my bed and slowly opened the door. I peered around the corner, no one was awake. I stepped out and closed the door without a sound. I began examining the hallway.

The hallway upstairs had a carpet covering most of the wooden flooring and my room and I suspect all the rest had the same wood floor but not with carpets. The bathroom and kitchen all probably had tiles.

My door was near a dead end wall, which was on the right. Across from my door was a picture. It had a younger version of Auntie Usagi and Uncle Yamagato and a cute little boy in the middle. Auntie was wearing a dress with flowers and her long dark hair blowing with the wind. Uncle had on a nice silk red shirt and black slacks. It would look like they were dressed up to go out somewhere if not for the little boy. He had on a white shirt and blue jeans and was covered in mud. Miroku, must've been seven years old.

To my left I needed to make a left turn to continue the hallway. A few more steps and to my right would be Uncle and Auntie's room then a bathroom. Then on the left is a closet (because I checked) and finally Miroku's room. I'll check out their rooms later, I don't wanna wake anybody up. And walking further down led to the stairs, which I went to.

I, well tried to, quietly walk down but those stupid steps kept going creak, creak, creak. The walls were white with an occasional hung picture of someone, mostly Miroku.

And soon I was in the living room. A few more steps forward and to my right would be the front door. I walked around the sofas and coffee table, why is it called that when people usually have coffee in the kitchen?

The floor was wooden downstairs too. Behind the three-person sofa was the fireplace. I walked over to it where more pictures and other articles were.

There were many pictures of Miroku, of course. I guess since they had only one kid they cherished his every move. Mom said it was cuz Auntie Usagi never ever wanted to go through labor again or Auntie and Uncle only wanted and planned on having one kid.

It seemed like there was a picture for every year going in a line, like telling a story. The first he was just born in his mothers arms in a hospital. Aw, he looks so cute. The second he was crawling on a floor staring cutely at the camera. In the next one he was standing up holding onto a table and laughing.

The sixth one caught my eye, yes I CAN count, don't laugh or give me that look I know you were thinking it! Miroku was in it and looked about five or six years old but someone else was in it too. A boy with long white hair and golden eyes. Inuyasha! The next had both of them and Sesshomaru too. Ew…more rhymes. And a few more years, meaning pictures, down was that Kouga guy. Wow, I didn't know he knew his friends since childhood. Shouldn't I remember them too? I often came to his house to play. Well there's something more to find out.

As I kept looking over pictures I also spotted a golden rectangular box. I carefully lifted it up and found no one had touched it in ages; there was a lot of dust. I tried to lift off the lid and see what's inside but it wouldn't budge. Oh no wonder, there was a lock, how did I miss that?

"Wonder why." I asked out loud thoughtfully.

"Nothing much is in there anyway." I heard a voice from the stairs.

I turned around to see Miroku coming down the stairs dressed in a pair of boxers and white t-shirt.

"Just woke up, huh?" I asked as he came up behind me.

He ignored my question even though it was obvious. "Why do you care anyway? And what are you doing?" He asked as I put the box back.

"I was just bored and came down to explore." I said looking over the room. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah." Miroku said bluntly. "I'm not a heavy sleeper like okaasan and otousan."

"Miroku." I said getting his full attention. Then I gently gripped the frame of him and the young Inuyasha. "How come I don't remember them? Shouldn't I know them from when we were little?" I moved to the other frames with Sesshomaru and Kouga. "I remember coming here a lot."

"Uh…" I saw him look around nervously. "I dunno, guess they were never over when you came to visit." I distinctly heard more of a question than a statement.

"Hm…" I pushed my face up into his pretending to see if he was lying. He gulped, and rather loudly too. I pulled back after a moment and he sighed. "You're lying!" I yelled startling him enough so he fell back onto the sofa but of course he hit the ground and then coffee table. I beamed at my work.

"Ow, what the hell…?" Miroku groaned from the floor.

But me being the great person I am I just 'had' to help him up. "Oops, my bad." I said sarcastically while doing so.

When he got up, claiming I broke some part of his body he sat down on the sofa and I left to make some coffee. I came back with two steaming cups about five minutes later. I guess that table will come in handy now.

I sat down next to Miroku and handed him his cup. None of us said a word and the only sound heard besides the usual morning crap was our sipping.

"You lied, moron." I calmly stated then took another sip.

"What?" He shot off the sofa. "No I didn't! Besides how would you know?"

"It's my specialty, along with being a sly, sneaky little cat." I said again. He sat down again. "Can we actually ever have a decent, civil conversation?"

"I agree we should." He nodded. "So how's Souta?"

"Still a brat but he got taller. He's even been asking about you. I think he still looks up to you." I wore an amused expression and put my empty cup on the table.

"How's Grandpa?"

"Still old, except now he's…well, older."

Recollection of something dawned on his face. "Kagome, sorry about forgetting you birthday and all." He said nervously.

I braced all the way back on the sofa now. "No it's ok. I wasn't expecting any of you to remember, actually I had forgotten about it myself." We both looked at each other for a moment then…burst out laughing.

"So now you finally join us in the age of seventeen, eh?" He grinned at me.

"Yeah, why? Should I feel special now?" I laughed.

"Yes because you are." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes, how cliché. "You are now a complete idiot-" Now that I didn't expect, so it wasn't completely cliché but before he could finish I had started to throw the couch pillows at his head. "Hey-ow-your-ouch-hurting my-watch it-already injured head!" He said trying to dodge my attack.

"So?" I stopped, waiting for an answer.

"Wow Kag you've become more violent over the years, eh?"

"Hey you actually remembered my old nickname!" I jumped up.

"I guess I remembered because we were actually enjoying each others company." He pondered. "Hey remember when I caught you a firefly?"

I nodded smiling. "And I asked 'Where's the on and off switch?'" I fell on the sofa laughing while Miroku chuckled on the floor.

We stopped laughing and sat back on the sofa and composed ourselves as if nothing happened. I looked at my lap where my hands lay folded.

"Um…look Kag, I'm sorry about being a jerk since you got here-" He said nervously.

"So am I, didn't mean to be so rude but I guess it sorta came naturally." I laughed. "So how has life been without mischievous little me around?" I asked innocently.

"Well nothing really big changed me or the guys. But we are a little mischievous ourselves." He grinned at me.

"How so?" I raised a brow.

"Well let me think…it's a really long list, hm, underage drinking, love to break the speed limit, tried smoking but didn't work out, Yasha loves to start fights, Kouga has a record of going out with girls, almost seduced a teacher-" And he was about to keep going if I hadn't interrupted.

"What? Never had sex yet Miroku?" I asked with a sly smile. He looked at me surprised.

"Uh…"

"But after that portion of your long list, sex must be on there somewhere."

"…" He just stared.

"Good, so who was it with?"

"Ok, ok! I've never had sex! So what? It's not like a guy can't wait for the right person like girls do!" He yell and I smirked. "Besides I don't believe you've either."

"Like you said I'm waiting for the right guy. In fact I've never even been kissed yet or been around so many guys before I came here, unless being in a classroom counts."

"Then how'd you act like that around Kouga? Seems like you had practice."

"Actually, I never thought about it. It seems to come naturally I think." I said thoughtfully.

He scoffed. "What is it with you? Does everything come 'naturally' with you?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Anyway I guess my bad boy cousin ain't so bad after all huh?"

"Whatever." He grumbled.

Just then the phone started to ring. It was on the table next to the sofa. We both stared at it during the first ring.

"Well aren't you gonna pick it up?" I asked looking at him.

"No." Another ring.

"Why?" Another ring.

"Because." Another ring.

"But it's your phone!" I said starting to get mad.

"So?" I heard him stifle a yawn. Another ring. That thing was getting annoying so I grabbed it off the receiver before it could ring again.

"Hello?" I answered rudely.

"Geez don't kill me if I woke you up." I heard someone say.

"Hey! What's up?" It was Kohaku if you nosy people wanted to know.

"Nothing much. Anyway just called to tell you Sango can't come with you to the mall or whatever. She realized that she's got work today."

"Aww. What about you?"

"Sorry Kagome-chan I gotta get through this level in my new video game. I'm sooo close."

"Ok, ok." I laughed. "See ya round then. Bye."

"Bye." Click. I loudly hung up the phone like a child.

"Who was it?" Miroku asked with a frown. I guess he heard the conversation or saw my put out face.

"Just a friend. She can't make it to meet someone at the mall with me." I sat back down again.

"So? How bout I come?" He suggested. I was so surprised that it actually showed on my face. "What?" He asked again.

"Wait! I know why you're doing this! Just to find out whatever I do all day." I sneered. "Don't worry though, you can come." I got off the sofa. "Now why don't you get dressed, Mr. Dinosaur Boxers." I tugged at the rim of the cloth.

"Hey!"

**xoxo**

An hour later he was ready and we had breakfast with Auntie and Uncle. When they weren't looking we kept flicking things at each other… Wow I sound like a child too. Anyway they were pretty surprised to find out me and Miroku were getting along and apologized for forgetting my b-day but I made sure they didn't feel guilty about it.

So after that we left the house and into Miroku's cool car…man I want a car too! No fair…oh crap maybe I should just shut up huh?

"We're heading to the mall right?" Miroku asked with his eyes on the road.

I nodded. "Yup. Hey what about you hanging out with Inuyasha and them?"

"Oh they'll know I won't be there after waiting for me for an hour or so."

"You just do that to each other instead of calling?" I asked wryly.

"Yeah, it's normal." He shrugged it off.

"You know you never answered me before." I said looking down a little. He glanced at me. "Why'd you lie before and how come I never knew about your friends when we were little?"

"Well, uh, see, remember I was a little kid who didn't know any better?" I nodded for him to continue but he seemed hesitant. That is until I started to lightly choke him and he started yelling that he couldn't see the road.

"C'mon tell me before I pull off your head and believe me, it's not that difficult for me." I threatened with my hands around his neck and slowly choking poor Miroku.

"Can't-breathe-or-see-road." He wheezed out. I loosened a little and moved out of the way. "Well I told them to stay away from you and myself whenever you came over and told them how you made me play tea parties and stuff with you. They would act like they don't know me through that whole time. And as we kept growing up I said you were an annoying little brat, scary when angry and would bite people. And they drew the conclusion you were a mental case that no one suspected." He squeaked out.

"You WHAT?"

**xoxo**

By the time we arrived at the mall Miroku was swirly-eyed in the passenger seat and I was driving like I was suicidal. Don't ask what happened. Though just to warn you, I almost pushed him out the car window on a highway. He had accidentally made a wrong turn onto the highway while trying to avoid my attacks. Oops think I gave out too much info.

"I'll meet you inside." I said parking and getting out, leaving him with the keys. He still looked a bit pale and dazed.

So here I am walking to meet that girl, Ayame. Well it's pretty early and I forgot where to meet her so I shrugged it off for the moment and went exploring, again. Looks like I'm out for adventures today.

"Ooh! A jewelry store!" I said to myself. I walked in and immediately people started staring, at my clothes apparently. I guess for some reason it made me looked poor, but hey! These jeans aren't that old! And I've only worn this tank top twice before! "What exactly are you staring at?" I hissed venomously at them and everybody quickly turned back to what they were doing.

I walked around looking at some bracelets and necklaces that were gold and some silver. "Oooh, pretty." I kept murmuring about the ones I really liked.

I finally looked up for a brief moment and out the shops windows. And guess who just happened to pass by! …Well…wow you people suck, it was Inuyasha, duh! The devil himself! Oh nevermind. Anyway, at the same second I had glanced up he stopped walking and looked in and boom! Eye contact.

I kept staring and so did he and then finally he looked down as if thinking something over. I kept watching him though; I still don't get that hair color. Then he finally decided on something and came in the store and right up to me.

"Oi, you're Miroku's cuz, right?" He asked unsure.

"Depends, sometimes, why?" I asked back.

He seemed to get angry fast. "Just tell me yes or no, wench!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. "And yes I am his cousin, stupid. How could you forget my adorable face after two days?" I think we were getting too loud now.

"I'll call you what I want, bitch!" He yelled back.

And to many spectators it looked like the classical love scene when a couple breaks up, except we're not a couple and bad words are used nowadays.

"Whatever I don't have to stand here and take this!" And with that I stalked out of the store with a lot of people watching. Yup just like those movie scenes. But now he was on my tail.

"Hey wait up!" He called after me while catching up. I dunno where I was going but I kept walking. "I just wanted to know where he is! He never showed." That's when I finally stopped walking and so did Inuyasha.

"Oh is that all." I said dryly. "He's out of commission right now so leave a message after the beep." I said with a sweet smile, which left him confused, and I began to walk away again.

He caught up again. "Where's the beep then?" He was actually talking like a normal person! Go figure!

"People are so slow these days. The point of no beep means no message moron." I said again. He gave me a look that said 'you are a mental case'…because I know what those looks look like… And once again the great Higurashi Kagome has managed to lose herself in her own words…ugh.

"Look if you see him tell him I'll be around the mall somewhere." And then he turned in another direction and kept walking away.

Well his loss for not wanting to stick around with me, I thought.

So anyway I kept walking around until I found a movie theater on the third floor. Dam, I think this mall has everything. I went inside and randomly picked two movies to pass time.

When I was done with that it was about ten or eleven I think. It was hard to adjust my eyes from that dark theater to the malls bright lights.

Then all of a sudden I heard this weird noise. I looked down and found…it was my stomach…guess it's time for lunch. So I started walking to the food court and wondering where Miroku was.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard someone call me so I turned around to see Ayame jogging towards me.

"Hey Ayame. What's up?" I asked as she stopped in front of me. Ayame's red hair wasn't tied and cascaded down her back. She wore a plaid light pink and white skirt with a light pink vest shirt and white sneakers.

"Well I was looking for you because I still want a free meal for this temporary bump on my head!" She said pretending to be mad but still smiled.

"No prob but only dinner and right now I'm getting lunch. Wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." And we walked to the food court, bought fries and soda and sat down at a round table meant for four people.

"I just finished working for the day when I saw you." She explained as I ate my fries. "Where are your friends, Sango and Kohaku?"

"Oh yeah, Sango can't make it, turns out she has work and Kohaku is glued to his video game right now." I took a sip of my coke. How come there's always Coke but never Pepsi?

"Mm hm." She nodded in understanding while eating.

I shivered involuntarily when I felt a sudden chill in the air, and it's June, what the hell? I looked up to see Ayame staring in my direction with an unreadable expression. I felt something creep up both my arms on the side and I froze.

It took a few seconds to realize it was someone's hands rubbing up and down my arms. The person behind me lowered their head so it was hovering over my right shoulder and right next to my head facing the same direction I was.

"Hey Kagome." I heard an eerie voice say. Then some people behind him laughing.

My eyes narrowed. "Naraku." I breathed. "What do you want? And would ya mind not touching me before I need another shower."

His head rose away and hands moved away from my arms. Ayame, who sat across from me at the round table gasped. Naraku walked to my right side where an empty chair was.

"And who do we have here? A new friend?" He looked at Ayame. "So how have you been Kagome? I told you we'd meet again, small world isn't it?"

"Don't even joke you asshole." I bit back. "Just go away. Didn't I already make that clear?" I asked glaring.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I looked in Ayame's direction. "I think she's scared of me." A guy standing next to her laughed. He was right though, she was trembling and you could see it in her eyes. The guy next to her was pretty tall, well toned, had a long braid of hair and another creepy-scary face but he was cute…uh, nevermind.

There were also two girls here too. One had really short, jet black hair and pale skin with a tight leather skirt, top and knee-high boots. And the other girl had even paler skin, same dark hair but up in a bun or something and had on a pair of jeans with a long-sleeved shirt. Isn't it too hot for that? I guess that these three were apart of Naraku's little gang and had been the ones laughing.

"So you know that offer to come by my place is still open." He said looking at me as I glared back.

"And you know my answer still stands, no." I smirked. He frowned.

He walked to my other side and I kept my guard up. "Guess we'll just have to use any means necessary." He snapped his fingers and suddenly his friends looked up from whatever they were doing or looking at. "Meet my buddies. Here we have Hiten." He motioned to the guy with the long braid. "Yura." The girl with short hair. "And Kagura." The girl with her hair tied up.

"So what?" I huffed turning my head the other way. Then I felt a pair of arms lift me up from my left and another pair on my right. They lifted me right out of my seat by my arms and again I was facing that creep Naraku. I saw that Hiten was holding my right arm and Yura on my left arm.

"C'mon let's leave with my new prize." He motioned and started to walk away. I tried to struggle against those two but it didn't help much. And even worse, he was taking Ayame with him!

"Hey leave her out of this!" He turned around and stopped and so did his crew.

He pretended to think a little then spoke. "Ok, but you'll have to come with me willingly and do as I say till I say when." He sneered. I gritted my teeth.

"Naraku." I turned my head to see who it was but I couldn't see past Yura. But everyone was looking at the person now. Ya know I think I recognize that voice, geez I'm an idiot.

"Just great, I'm about to make my getaway when the hero comes to save his damsel." Naraku muttered loud enough to hear.

"Hey! I'm not anybody's damsel!" I yelled even though no one paid attention to me.

"She ain't my damsel!" That person yelled at the same time I did. "Naraku just leave them alone and go jump off a bridge somewhere far away."

"Or maybe just drop dead right now so we could all see." I added then felt Hiten and Yura tighten on my arms.

That person or whoever started to laugh at what I said.

Naraku glanced at me. "Would you two make her shut up?" He growled.

"Look just leave before you embarrass yourself further." My 'hero' said after laughing. Dammit who is it? I thought.

"Or you'll do what?" Naraku threatened. Does this guy ever give up? I sighed.

"I dunno. Probably leave to go get my gang and come back to find you long gone." He said nonchalantly. Now I was surprised. I looked at Ayame who had her hands being pinned to her back by Kagura. She gaped at our 'savior's' answer, completely forgetting about being scared.

"Hey! What the hell do you mean?" She yelled angrily. Wow, she speaks.

"Don't worry, I'm joking. They're right around the corner and all I gotta do is call." He was sounding a bit too cocky now.

"Then stop joking and get us out of this mess!" I yelled at him.

I could see Naraku gritting his teeth. Oooh! If only I wasn't being held back! I'd make him lose those teeth!

"Fine, let 'em go. Just you wait till you're in my territory." Naraku finally said. Hiten and Yura let go of my arms and Kagura let go of Ayame. They moved out of the way and towards Naraku.

"See ya round girlies." Hiten said as they all walked away.

And now…I was finally able to see that son of a bitch who got rid of them…and it was none other then INUYASHA! Aargh.

"What the fuck were you doing?" I asked pointedly walking up to him and in his face.

"What do ya mean? I just saved your butt missy."

"Uh…Kagome who exactly is he?" Ayame asked sitting back down in her chair. I sat down in my seat across from her and unfortunately Inuyasha sat down on my right side.

"His name is Inuyasha." I said with disgust. I sighed. "First I'm shipped here of all places to stay and then I meet the lowest life forms in the universe." I said to myself.

"What-did-you-say?" Inuyasha asked while eating all the rest of my fries.

"Hey! That was my food!"

"Well you weren't eating it so-"

"I was recovering from your stupidity-"

"Um…guys, calm down, c'mon."

So there I sat, fighting with a moron with Ayame trying to stop us.

"Your name is Inuyasha? Then aren't you one of those guys from school, in a gang, get into a lot of fights and went out with a lot of girls?" Ayame suddenly asked. He nodded.

"-and where is your 'gang'?" I asked after cooling off.

"Huh? Oh, that, I dunno."

"What? Then what was that shit you were saying?"

"I lied." He shrugged.

"You asshole!" Now Ayame joined in. Guess she gets mad less easily than me. "You were bluffing? And what would have happened if they didn't back down?"

"Then…" He thought for A SECOND. "I guess we'd be screwed." Then he proceeded to eat Ayame's food, although she didn't care at the moment.

I was fuming and turned my head away so I didn't have to look at him. That's when I spotted Miroku coming towards us. He came and took the last seat, to my left.

"Kag where you been? I was looking all over! Hey Yasha, what's up?" Miroku started off, at least he's in a good mood.

"Nothin much. Kouga and Sessh ain't here so-"

"Your friend almost let us get kidnapped and raped! He's a complete idiot! How are you two friends?"

"Cuz I'm an idiot too?" Miroku questioned. "Kidnapped? By who?"

"Naraku and-"

Miroku sharply looked at Inuyasha. "Seriously, what'd you do? If no one else was with you and I'm sure Naraku had his friends around."

"Lie." He answered lazily.

"Don't worry bout it Kag. I've known Yasha for a while; he wouldn't let that happen. He was probably just kidding around." Miroku tried to reassure me.

"Fine." I smiled slightly. A cough brought all our attention to the one person who had been excluded from our conversation.

"Oh! Ayame this is my cousin, Miroku. Miroku, Inuyasha this is a friend if mine, Ayame." I said, feeling better.

All of a sudden Miroku had a red handprint on his face because Ayame stood up and smacked him across the face.

"You perverted freak!" She screamed.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" I looked at everyone.

Inuyasha seemed the only one capable of giving me an answer. "Wandering hands."

"And this is normal?" I asked again.

And again Inuyasha answered. "Always does it to any pretty girl he sees."

I turned to Miroku who recovered from the slap. "I guess you forgot to mention your habits earlier, huh?"

He scowled at Inuyasha. "I don't do it all the time and at any pretty girl! I have some restraint."

Then I turned to Ayame who was back in her seat. "Then this must mean he thinks you're pretty." Ayame had a small blush as Miroku smirked.

"Anyway, Miroku where were you? We waited like an hour then they started leaving." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject.

"I decided to hang out with Kagome today."

"More like babysit me."

"Wanna come with us?" Ayame asked Inuyasha. "She's paying for dinner." She said evilly.

He looked at my shocked face. "Sure."

"But I never said I'd pay for all of you!" I protested. A lot of good that did me. They all ignored me while deciding where to go for dinner and what time.

"How bout sushi?" Miroku asked.

"No, I don't want sushi." Ayame said.

"Well no way it'll be fast food. I wanna make this last." Inuyasha grinned and looked at me as I glared back.

Lucky me I brought a lot of money.

So I sat there for half an hour waiting for them to decide already. In between I'd protest to all the really, really, really expensive places. But I spaced out after awhile.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Miroku asked, probably another half an hour gone. He was waving his hand in front of my face, woah guess I spaced out bad.

"Yeah, I'm here." I stopped his hand and smiled a little. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Inuyasha and Ayame grinned. "It's a surprise." She said. Now I'm scared.

"What'll we do till then?" I asked looking at Inuyasha. He was slouching in the chair and his head was on the back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Why not hang out at our house?" Miroku asked leaning back in his chair. "My parents aren't home."

"Sure."

"Whatever." Oh guess who said it!

"Just no one better be in my room!" I glared at the boys who presently put on their best innocent face and looked away while Ayame stared at me confused.

We got up and started out to the parking lot.

"Oi, I brought my car too." Inuyasha said as we stopped by Miroku's car. "Who's with who?"

Miroku gave me a glance and I saw terror on his face. Then I remembered what happened earlier. I grinned.

"Well Kagome isn't going with me." He said.

I sharply looked at him. "Hey!"

"No offense but I don't need such a traumatic experience again so soon." He confessed. "I'll take Ayame." He grinned. She frowned. Inuyasha and I locked eyes.

"You want me to take this bitch?"

I pinched his arm and glared.

"Ow!" He jumped away.

Miroku stepped inside. And reluctantly Ayame did the same.

Inuyasha led us away from them as Miroku backed out and left without us. We soon came up to a beautiful, looks-like-new, red convertible. I ran up to it.

"Wow." I breathed then looked up at the approaching Inuyasha. "This is yours?" I asked in awe.

He chuckled at my behavior and I looked up with my blank face. "Yup, great huh?" I just nodded and went back to staring in awe as he opened the doors and we went inside.

The leather was nice and smooth and either it was new or he sure knew how to keep his car in good shape. It was a two door too. Wow. I kept looking around at everything. I heard him laugh and looked over as he started up the car.

"Ready, set," He smirked. "I suggest you use that seatbelt." I quickly followed his suit and did just in time. "Go." He said softly.

And we were off. Oh my god. The wind was rushing by so fast I had to catch my breath. Once I did I looked over and saw we were going 76mph…only.

"Whooooooooooooo!" I screamed putting my arms up. "This is so cool!" I watched as people, buildings and other cars flashed by. We were probably only a blur to them.

He chuckled again at me and glanced over. I gave him a smile and turned back to looking at the streets. My hair kept flying with the wind in a trail and would probably be messed up by the time we got there but right then I didn't care.

"Hey isn't that the house?" I asked myself.

"Yup." I looked at him.

"Then where are we going?" I turned to face the front.

He didn't answer but smirked as we went around the block. The first turn he made was sharp and just in time too.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he lazily turned the steering wheel. My hand felt around until I grabbed onto something. Inconveniently it was his hand on the gearshift. I instinctively grabbed it and held on tight while unconsciously digging my nails in but he didn't seem to notice either.

The tires made a screeching sound like in the movies. And as I looked back after the turn I saw marks on the road from the turn. By this time I was having a little trouble breathing. It had been a bit unexpected for me.

Inuyasha glanced over. I looked down to see my white tanktop chest rising and falling. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded numbly. "I was going to try that again but seeing as you're so shook up maybe not."

I gave a weak smile. "It's ok. Go for it." I grinned gaining my breath.

"Never gonna back down?" He smirked and I was about to answer when he abruptly made another sharp turn and soon after two more until we were once again in front of 'my' house. This time he quickly parked in front and I saw Miroku's blue car in the driveway with him bracing his back against the side. Ayame was sitting on the front steps.

"Dam, you're a great driver and this car is the best!" I said looking at him smiling.

"Ahem." He coughed. "Yea I know but if you would mind letting go of my hand I could put it in park?" He glanced at his hand on the gearshift and so did I.

I quickly pulled my hand off. "Sorry." I muttered looking away. I opened the door and closed it. Inuyasha locked up and did the same. We both walked to the door met by Ayame and then Miroku, who was smirking.

"Just couldn't resist, eh?" Miroku asked shaking his head still with a smirk.

Inuyasha shrugged his hands up. "She made me!" He made an innocent face and pointed at me. Then looked at his right hand. "Dam those nails hurt, a lot."

I blushed a little. "Oops."

"Ooh, so there was hand-holding going on?" Miroku said.

Ayame joined him, "Is there something going on we should know about?" She's evil! Evil I tell you!

My face flared and so did Inuyasha's but he turned away with a 'Feh'.

We finally went inside and into the living room. I sat down on the three-person sofa and Ayame sat on my right. Miroku left for the kitchen. Inuyasha though, wandered over to the fireplace where I had been this morning. Then Miroku came back with a can of soda in hand.

"Can't believe you still got this." I heard Inuyasha say lowly. His right hand traced the shape of the exact same box I was curious about.

"I know but I couldn't just throw it all away you know." Miroku replied. "Anyway, this isn't the time to talk about it." He walked over and sat down on another sofa and soon Inuyasha followed on another sofa of his own as well.

We started watching whatever was on t.v. Miroku for some reason was in-control of the remote control and kept flipping channels whenever he felt like it. Awhile passed and we were watching some really old movie, forgot what it was called. Ayame and I were pretty engrossed in it, that is, until someone decided to change the channel right when it was getting to a good part. Needless to say, I was mad.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Little girls shouldn't use such language." He mocked me. Ayame glared at Inuyasha who was laughing.

"Grrr." I lunged myself at him making him roll off the sofa.

"Go Kagome!" I heard Ayame cheer.

"C'mon Miroku, she's just a girl!" I heard Inuyasha as I tackled him from getting back up.

"Whaddya mean 'just a girl'?" Ayame yelled at him.

I tried to choke Miroku's neck again but he rolled out of the way. He waved the remote tauntingly.

"AHH! She's gonna kill!" I heard Inuyasha scream. He ran around the living room and tried to seek shelter from Ayame's wrath by using furniture as shields. She picked up a book and threw it at his head when he peered out. It hit him in the face.

I, on the other hand, was having trouble wrestling the remote out of Miroku's grip. "Give it to me!" I said hastily.

"Nope." And he pushed me off his stomach where I had been sitting and trying to get that dam tool.

He ran around a few sofas and then the coffee table and I was still chasing him, ready at any moment to choke him to oblivion.

Ayame was still throwing anything she could find at poor defenseless Inuyasha. She even tried to throw the coffee table and I ran to stop her in time. She had those red burning flames in her green eyes again. Well, when Ayame gets mad there's gonna be trouble.

**xoxo**

Let's see now…after half an hour, I think, of fighting we started to get tired and sort of…collapsed right where we were at the moment. I fell in between the three-person sofa and coffee table on my back. Miroku was propped up behind that very same sofa. Ayame had her legs folded under her, well no duh she was wearing a skirt, and bracing her back against the front door. Inuyasha was lying face first in front of the kitchen door. We were all breathing hard and…the living room was a mess.

The things Ayame had thrown were all over the place but luckily nothing was broken. The couches (thought the only word I knew was sofa, didn't you?) and tables had been moved out of place a little and a lot because we kept pushing and using them as shields.

"So…tired." I said breathing heavily.

"Hungry…" Miroku groaned.

"Thirsty…" Ayame mumbled.

"Ow…it aches." Inuyasha said picking his head off the ground. We all turned and stared at him, well I think all of us cuz Miroku was still on the other side of the couch.

And now comes the worst part. I sorta faded out…meaning I blacked out or fell asleep. Maybe I was tired? I dunno.

So I slowly woke up to a loud yell. My head shot up. Ayame! I looked around. Somehow, obviously someone put me here, I was on the three-person sofa, lying down and Ayame was at the end where my feet where. Miroku and Inuyasha were on their own sofas and much to my surprise, everything was clean and the furniture back in place. They were all staring intently at the t.v.

I looked over to see they were watching Scream or maybe it was Scary Movie. Wow my memory is fuzzy.

"What's gong on?" I asked, getting everyone's attention. "What happened?" I looked over to the window. "And how long have I been asleep?"

"We're watching TV, duh." Ayame replied turning back to the television.

"You sorta fell asleep on us." Miroku said also turning back his gaze. "And when we needed you the most to help clean up too.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

Now Inuyasha answered, but unlike the other two, he didn't look away. "We tried, you wouldn't get up and kept mumbling things. We couldn't figure out what you were saying so we ignored it. And you've been asleep for two or three hours." Then he looked away after examining me for a few more seconds.

"Oh." Was all I managed but no one paid attention.

I quietly and seemingly unnoticed to anyone got up and walked upstairs to my room. I decided that with all that happened I should shower and get different clothes for dinner.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room with my hair tied up sloppily and holding up a towel around my body. And after standing and just staring at the clothes I had in my closet for who knows how long I finally reached in and picked some out. I examined them in my hand. A black, low-rise skirt that went to my knees and a black halter-top. It should be warm enough so no need to worry that it's backless for the most part, the top I mean,

I got dressed trying not to make it look too fancy, I put on a pair of my new sandals and grabbed a bag with a lot of money, lip gloss, mirror, my cell phone and some other things. I looked at myself in the mirror and combed my hair out a little with my hand before leaving my room.

Like a cat I quietly walked down the halls and then the stairs trying not to step on any sensitive spots. So far I hadn't made a squeak. Unfortunately when I stepped on a step the wood and my sandal made a tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. I finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw all three heads were staring at me.

I sweatdropped, "Uh…hi guys!" I said waving nervously. Maybe I was too loud, I thought.

Inuyasha whistled at me. "Nice outfit. Are we going to eat yet?" He asked. I looked away with a 'humph'.

"I'm ready and hungry. Let's go." Ayame said happily. She got up and turned off the t.v.

"So that's what you were doing?" Miroku scoffed. "I was wondering where you were." He mumbled. Inuyasha and him got up and we all made our way outside.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked looking at both choices.

"Yasha, let's take yours-"

"Wait where are we going again?" I stopped in my tracks. "I don't believe you ever told me."

"Oh, c'mon Kagome-chan. It'll ruin the surprise!" Ayame tried to dismiss everything.

"Surprise?" I scoffed. "I'm the one paying and I don't even know where we're going?" I complained. I kept mumbling incoherent things as we walked up to Inuyasha's car and got in.

The ride to, to wherever we were going was uneventful, for once. Inuyasha was in the driver's seat and Miroku in the passenger, leaving Ayame and me in the back. Inuyasha had decided to drive like a normal person, except he did go about five over the speed limit or so.

I was getting bored fast as I stared at the roads, streets and people whizzing by. And before I knew it we had stopped and parked somewhere. I looked to see many more cars and a huge building.

We got out and I just followed them while staring at the floor. I was sooo wrapped up in that I didn't notice we were already inside and being seated.

When I looked up, oh god this place is fancy. Everything looked perfect. The table clothe, the curtains, the carpet-flooring, amount of salt in that bottle on the table. We were seated at a booth for four. Ayame and I on one side and Miroku and Inuyasha on the other.

"Thank god I chose these clothes." I mumbled, and then looked at the guys across from us. I stared at them, shocked .

"What are you staring at?" Miroku asked lowly.

"What the hell are you guys wearing?" I hissed.

Inuyasha glanced at his clothes. "Clothes." He said simply. Then our waitress came back and gave out the menus.

"Hello, my name is Tina and I'll be serving you. Tonight's special is lobster. What would you like to drink?" She asked politely. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of black pants and white low-neck shirt, like the other waiters and waitresses.

"Water please." Ayame responded.

"Coke." Inuyasha said lazily.

"Pepsi." I glared at him.

"A beer." We all looked at Miroku. Let's see him get away with this.

"Um, sir I'll need ID to make sure." She blushed at looking at him.

"Aww c'mon, do I look that young?" He grinned making her blush and stammer.

"O-of course not, but-"

"Fine, search me!" Miroku held up his hands innocently.

"Um, no that's ok. I believe you." She said quickly and ran off.

I sighed. "Asshole. Some lie, you cornered her." I muttered.

"Did not!"

"What? The lie or cornering part?" Inuyasha asked.

"Forget it, it's his problem if he wants to get drunk." Ayame said evenly.

"Please, this idiot would never let it get to 'em." Inuyasha and Miroku both grinned.

I looked around again. "I can't believe I'm gonna pay for eating here! I'm not paying for you two!" I pointed at Inuyasha and Miroku. "And like I was saying, you guys look so out of place with jeans and those shirts on."

"So? What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha countered.

"C'mon Kag! You gotta pay for us! I left my money home." Miroku pleaded 'innocently'.

"On purpose." I said.

"C'mon Kagome, do it for me." Ayame pleaded too Then she hardened. "For hitting me over the head with a shoe!"

"Fine. Whatever." I grumbled as Ayame went back to being cheery and ignored the 'oohs' that came from Miroku and Inuyasha. Just then Tina came back with our drinks on a tray.

"Here you are." She gave Ayame, Inuyasha and I our drinks and was about to go on to Miroku but I spoke.

"Ew! This is coke!" I yelped.

"What the fuck? How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked. "All you did was look at it and what's the difference? They taste like the same!" He yelled.

I lowered my head and examined my drink then his and everyone stared. "You have my Pepsi!"

"WHAT?"

"I've been drinking Pepsi since I was little! I know the difference." I said defensively crossing my arms.

"You didn't even drink it!"

"Give me it!" I reached out to switch glasses but he pulled his back.

"No! And just what are you gonna do?" He sneered.

I smirked and the other three were still watching. I stood up. "AAAHHH! HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled at him. By now I think the entire restaurant was staring.

"Huh?" He looked around confused.

"I knew I should have listened to my friends about you!" I pointed an accusing finger and shook with fake tears. People around us started to murmur. I heard someone say something about him cheating on me and I had to suppress a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Now he looked afraid.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'll never forgive you!" I covered my face and made sounds indicating I was crying with people still talking but louder.

"Ok, ok, c'mon calm down geez." I peeked through my fingers to see he was standing up too.

I pretended to cry louder and muffle out his voice.

"Uh, c'mon, ok, just stop." He kept muttering. "I'll give you the stupid Pepsi! Geez."

I quickly moved my hands away and sat down smiling. "Thanks." And I switched glasses with him. "I forgive you." I said sipping my soda.

He stood there dumbfounded and everybody in the restaurant froze. Soon after everything went back to normal and Inuyasha sat down staring at me.

But soon the awkward silence at our table was broken by a simple gesture.

Tina gave Miroku a slap across the face. "You pervert!" She quickly walked away after giving him his beer.

"We have great service." I said breaking the weird silence and kept sipping my Pepsi.

"Yup, you think he's ok?" Ayame asked looking at an unconscious Miroku.

"He'll be back in a minute. What the hell was with that show you put on?" Inuyasha asked looking at me.

"What show?" I batted my eyelashes innocently. He looked away disgusted.

"Um hello." We all looked up to see another female waitress around our age standing. Miroku had come to and was looking her over. "Uh, Tina said she couldn't take this table. Maybe she was busy. I'm Michele. I see you've already got your drinks, wanna order yet?" She had brown eyes and hair, her hair in a short ponytail.

We all noticed there had been menus on the table the whole time and started to look through them and then she left with our orders. Luckily Miroku didn't try anything on her this time.

Finally after, what? Five minutes? I got bored. "I'm bored." I sighed and rested my elbows on the table with my head in my palms.

"Yeah, but luckily the law doesn't require you to announce it." Inuyasha retorted. I stuck my tongue out.

"Kagome how was your birthday yesterday?" Ayame asked.

I grinned. "The best one I've had so far. Right Miroku?" I glanced at him and he mumbled something.

"Yesterday was your birthday? What're you now? Six?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seventeen dummy."

"Sure don't act like it."

"Same to you."

"Stop it, geez." Ayame sighed.

"You two sure seem to get along well." Miroku said sarcastically.

Then our food arrived.

"Here ya go." Michele handed me my lobster, Ayame her steak, Miroku his fish and Inuyasha had chicken. I think it suits him best. Then she left and for the first few minutes we ate in silence. Until I accidentally voiced a thought out loud.

"Who's Kikyo?" I mumbled looking at my food. I could tell they heard when I heard the clatter of someone dropping their fork.

I looked up to see Inuyasha had been the one to drop his utensils and was now glaring at his plate. Miroku was looking or concentrating on something outside the window on his left. Ayame muttered a small 'oh'.

I looked back down and felt bad for breaking the good mood we had. I didn't mean to though.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that our loud." I bowed my head and apologized. "I still don't see what's wrong." I mumbled, but no one heard.

Miroku turned to look at me with a serious expression. "It's ok but it's not anything you need to know."

"But shouldn't she since-" Ayame started.

"No, it's got nothing to do with her. It's in the past now." Inuyasha said sternly.

I'm confused. What're they talking about? I hate being left out. Why'd they go all serious? I still wanna know, who is Kikyo? And why was I mistaken for her? But I'll let it go this time.

We went back to eating silently. For some reason I finished eating before everyone else. Then Miroku finished and then Ayame and Inuyasha.

"How about we get desert?" Miroku asked as Michele cleared away our plates.

"Sure. I want a sundae." Ayame said happily.

"I know! Why don't we share?" Miroku added slyly to Ayame. "You and me, and Inuyasha and Kag can have one too."

"No way!" Ayame screeched.

"Miroku." I said in a warning voice. Inuyasha just looked away bored. Michele came back after taking our empty plates.

"So you guys want desert?" Michele asked coming back over to our table.

"Yup, a sundae with everything on it!" Ayame said happily.

"Not worried about our weight are we?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, why would I need to do such a thing? I look fine just the way I am." She responded.

Suddenly I was reminded of some girls from my school, I mean my old school. They would always compare themselves to some big model and kept trying to lose weight, even though they were as skinny as a stick. I hung out with them once, only once. Such idiots, why would you do all that just to look good? Look good for what? Some guy? I remember one named Eri was fasting and started to look pale. But I didn't care; I wasn't friends with them, or anybody for that matter.

I never thought about it, am I fat? Hm…I was brought back to the real world.

"I'll just have a milkshake, vanilla." Miroku said with a straight face.

"Apple pie, one piece." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Um…hm…" I tried to think but nothing was coming. "I'll have…" I glanced at the menu I was somehow holding. "A salad…?" I looked at everyone, they all fell over. I sweatdropped.

"Sure…I'll be right back." Michele then took off to serve her other tables and get our stuff.

"Now look who's worried about their weight." Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I am not!" I protested. "I'm just not that hungry." I too folded my arms.

"It's getting late so after this I guess we'll head home huh?" Miroku said looking out the window.

I nodded and agreed, as did everyone else. So then we sat there in silence, for like the hundredth time and waited for our orders.

When Michele came back and gave us our stuff Miroku pulled another stunt so Michele stormed away.

"Are you ever gonna learn?" I asked looking at him on the floor. I took a bite of my salad.

"Learn what?" Miroku sat up in his chair. "I'm already good with girls." He huffed. I choked on my food.

Ayame ignored him and steered a conversation towards clothes and music. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed quiet while Ayame and I dominated the conversation while eating.

Finally we ended dinner and left with me paying the bill. Just great, wanna know how much it cost, don't you? Well let's just say I might not be able to leave my house for a while. We went to Inuyasha's car and decided what to do from there.

"Ayame? Should we drop you off at home? It's pretty dark." I asked looking to my left.

"No it's ok. Just head to your house and I can walk home from there. It's not far at all." She responded.

"Got that Inuyasha?" I said his name with malice. He grunted in response. And pretty soon we arrived at my house. You know I never noticed but I've already accepted this as my home and my family.

"Yasha, you goin' home yet? Or hanging out?" Miroku called as he walked to the front door. Ayame and I were just getting out of the car. Inuyasha yelled back something about Rin and left.

Suddenly before I got a chance to step forward she grabbed my left arm and linked it with her right one and steered us to the front door.

"Well Kagome I guess this repays me for that bump I had on my head." Ayame smiled as we kept walking. I smiled back. "Not just with the dinner but the entire day. You seem to attract a lot of attention."

I grimaced. "Yup, I'm the light and all the bugs always come out to play with me around." Even though they're all gonna die around me.

"Yup, it was like…some big adventure. I didn't think life could be this fun, I'm mostly worrying about work."

"More like one crazy fairytale." I mumbled. Then déjà vu hit me.

"Huh?" Ayame stopped in front of the now open door.

"Nothing, I'll see ya tomorrow, maybe." I unlinked arms and she said goodbye and left.

I stepped inside, closed the door and took off my sandals, my black skirt swishing everywhere.

"Kagome, can't you and Inuyasha ever get along?" Miroku came up behind me as I was taking off the first sandal.

"Nope." I answered going for the second.

"The way you two act seems like you're in love or something." He mumbled, even though I heard it, as he walked across the room into the kitchen.

I grimaced again walking up the stairs. "Yup, just one crazy fairytale. So where's my prince? And Kikiyo, that name sounds…familiar…"

**xoxo**

Um….

1~Casey, sorry I couldn't fit you in the story!

2~Thanx for the suggestion Kaylana, maybe I'll use it later on.

3~Sorry for the lo~ong update. I thought I'd never end this chapter, but the good thing is that when there's a long update time there's a long chapter to go with it.

4~Wow you people are impatient but I guess I'm one to talk. But for those of you who held up, thanx. And for those of you who gave up with me, I don't blame you. I do it too.

5~Thank you for all the reviews! Especially someone named mar, who reviewed about five times.

6~Someone help me with Japanese money!

7~All or most of you probably figured out I'm going around that whole Sango, Miroku, Kagome, 'oh my god, he's your cuzin?' thing. There's a reason. Try and be patient, I know it's hard when I'm the writer you're working with here.

8~I keep thinking I've lost readers for this long update and maybe the long chapter was too boring and dragged out.

9~Do I have the right rating for this story so far?

10~Some of you are probably wondering about Kikiyo but that'll come later on.

My mailing list is still open if you want to know immediately when my next update happens. If you do decide to review, which I won't ask of, you can leave your email or log on your penname where it should be.

See ya all till next chappy and now I can't promise when I'll update cuz I'm not sure any more, you saw my last attempt at promising that stuff!

Bi!


	6. Ah, so we finally meet

Wow, I finished this chapter really fast, enjoy.

~*~Now to take a look in the POV of Miroku's beloved Sango~*~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 6~Ah, so we finally meet

By~Moon Prynces

I shot out of bed and shut off the alarm clock before it woke up Kohaku in the next room. I walked outta my room and into the bathroom across from my room.

I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my face with cold water to fully wake up. Soon after I grabbed a towel from the near by rack and stepped into the shower.

The warm water hitting my back took away any aches I had from an uneasy sleep, especially when you get up at this hour.

When I was done I stepped out with the towel wrapped securely around my torso and made my way into my room. I picked out a pink t-shirt with a motorcycle on the front and a pair of blue hip-hugger jeans. I wore it with pink flip-flops as well. Today should be about 82 degrees.

After getting dressed and tying my long brown hair into a ponytail I came out to the kitchen. I ate Lucky Charms for breakfast. Funny, when did I get these? I thought.

I looked at the cereal box while finishing. "How can he always manage to say 'But I wonder' if kids are always chasing after 'his' lucky charms and why can't they just have some?" I asked out loud laughing. Suddenly it ceased. "Oh no. I think I'm turning into Kagome." I shook my head and washed my hands then drank some fresh coffee.

Before I left for work I put the usual note on the kitchen counter telling Kohaku where I was, when I'd be back and such. I grabbed my black handbag and left, locking the door behind me.

I went to work the usual way, which was the bus. I took this time to think.

I haven't seen Kagome for a week or talked to her for that matter. I should give her a call soon. I wonder how dinner with that girl from the shoe store went. I've been so busy lately. I think I'm being worked way too hard. Kohaku should get out more too. I'll ask Rin to drag him away from those games. Hey, there's my stop.

I waited until the bus stopped completely before getting off. When I did get off I walked in the back door of the same café. When I got in I met a friend, someone else who works here.

"Hey Lor." I said walking up to her. We're in one of those rooms that has a door saying 'Employees only'. There are about ten lockers up against a wall where we put our things while working.

She turned up from her locker. "Hey, just come in?" She smiled. Lor is about twenty and in college.

"Yup." I went over and opened my own locker. I put in my handbag and took out the same red vest jacket Lor was wearing.

Oh yeah! Lor has black almost past her shoulder hair and is half Chinese. She's pretty nice and I've known her for about a year when I started working here. She was wearing a black jeans skirt that went to her knees and a blue navy colored shirt under that red vest jacket. It's mandatory for employees and has a nametag on it.

"Hey guess what?" She leaned in and whispered as I looked back up. I closed my locker and so did Lor.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're still gossiping." I laughed.

"Well, a little. But I overheard Max on the phone with his wife. They were both yelling and then he just hung up on her." She whispered again. "Good thing we were closed though. It was late last night."

Max is our boss. He runs the café and is only twenty-six years old. He's married as you already know but lately he seems to be out of it. He has messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He's about three inches taller than I am, the usual height I'd say. He used to be nice and all but now he hardly talks to anyone and when he does he's usually yelling.

"Ooh, I see. I wondered what was wrong with him." I looked at the clock on the wall. "We should get to work before he has a fit." And we left through the door to start working.

Through the door are the booths of people and a counter to my right where Lor prepared the orders. The cook is a guy named Jack. He's twenty-one and also going to college. Lor and him get along pretty good and tease each other a lot. He has blue messy hair and hazel eyes. He's nice and jokes around a lot. You could almost say I have family here.

Well, time to start my shift.

I walked over to the nearest table of a bunch of girls and asked if there was anything they needed. After getting their order I went to give the paper I ripped out of my notepad to Lor.

"Hey, here's another one for ya." She gave me a plate of eggs and pancakes. I stared at it. "Um, let's see the guy over there wanted it." She pointed to someone who was sitting in the corner booth alone.

"Kay, here take this." I gave her the paper. "Hi Jack!" I waved to him through that square opening that looked like a window.

He poked his head through and waved back. "Hey Sango."

"Get back in there." Lor said and pushed his head through. She playfully smacked him.

"Hey! That hurt." He complained. She gave him the paper I had given her and turned back to another customer.

I giggled at their usual greetings. Then I grabbed the plate and drink that I didn't notice before and headed to that guys table.

"Here you are." I placed the plate and mug on the table causing the young man to look up. He had the messiest chocolate brown hair I have ever seen and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue jacket to match. All he did was nod.

"Well, is there anything else you need?" I asked awkwardly. He still didn't say anything just shake his head no. So I left to find some more orders to fulfill.

After a few hours had passed I came back a few minutes from the bathroom. It was getting hotter than the stupid weather people said it would. God, they're never right are they?

I went to serve another table, which had three boys around my age if not older.

"Hello, is there anything I can get any of you?" I asked politely, even though I was uncomfortable. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Oh, um…" One looked back at the menu in his hands. "Just some water right now." He finally said.

I gave a questioning glance. "All of you?"

They nodded. As I walked away I heard another say something.

"Man he was right. She is hot."

I rolled my eyes. Another bunch of them. Some guys only come in to drool over, well, me. And I really don't appreciate it but the boss says they are paying customers and unless they do something physically offensive they stay.

"What's it now Sango?" I looked up upon reaching the counter with Lor on the other side.

"Water. Three glasses." I said bored.

"More of them?" She guessed. I nodded and sighed. "Well you know you should be flattered that you're popular with guys." She said cheerily getting the water.

"I'm not 'popular with guys'. They just follow me around." I said back with my face in my palms.

"Why don't you think about getting a boyfriend or at least going on one little date?" She placed the glasses in front of me.

I put them on a tray. "I don't have time for a boyfriend or dating. I'm busy with school, my job and taking care of Kohaku and myself. When I think I'm ready I'll give love a chance." I turned to go but Lor said something more.

"But what if love already gave you a chance and you turned away?" She asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question but turned to face her as she smiled softly. I smiled back, and then began to walk away.

"Hello again." I said upon reaching the table. "Here is your water. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Yea, I'd like a hamburger." The one who said I was hot said.

"Sure. Three?" I asked again smiling slightly.

"Just two." Said another one. Although he looked away unlike the other two.

I walked away, gave the paper to Lor and went to serve other tables.

Throughout this I began thinking about what Lor had said. Just like her to make you think a lot about things. We aren't really friends, more like sisters.

I guess maybe she was right, I can't just choose when I'd like to fall in love. It'll just happen one day. But the trick is knowing who and when the right time is. But I really am too busy for a relationship right now. What if a boyfriend will demand more time from my life than I have to give? What if I'll have to give up my friends and other things for a guy?

No, I'll wait till I have time. Maybe past college or so. Then again it sounds like I'm delaying the inevitable. This is way too much to think on right now. Thanks a lot Lor, I thought sarcastically.

So another day passed by slowly and I kept my mind on work so as not to dwell upon any other distracting thoughts. But I constantly reminded myself to call Kagome when I could.

My shift, along with Lor and Jack, ended around six-thirty. It depended on how many people we had left and when the next shift of employees showed up.

But today they were early so at six o'clock we went to the back and gathered our things.

I opened my locker and began taking off my vest, as was Lor. Jack had a white apron from being in the kitchen.

"So where you two headed now?" Jack looked at us.

"I dunno, home probably." I said absently.

"Not sure. Why? Have you got something in mind?" Lor asked.

Jack shrugged and closed his locker. "I was thinking maybe we could hang out a bit. We haven't talked in a while besides work."

"Sure. I'm in." Lor agreed. I closed my locker.

"Okay. Lor can I use your cell phone to call Kohaku?" I looked at her and she gave it to me while closing her locker.

I quickly dialed the number and waited until the fourth ring when someone picked up.

"Hello. Kohaku here."

"Hey it's me. I'm gonna be out for a while with Lor and Jack. I'll call if anything comes up."

"Sure."

"Can you make something for dinner and eat alone tonight?"

"Mm hmm." He responded. Later I would find out he was staring at an empty pie tray with dirty fingers and mouth at that very moment.

"Ok, see ya later then."

"Bye." Click. I hung up after him.

"Here Lor. Well where shall we go first?" I asked Jack as Lor put away her cell phone.

He shrugged again. "I'm not sure. But a walk might get my brain gears moving."

"I doubt it." Lor said back and me and her started laughing.

"Hey!" He protested as we walked out the back door.

We walked in silence down the street until I found something to talk about.

"You know, I didn't see Max all day. Where was he?" I looked over at the two on my left for any answer.

"I heard him in his office. Yelling and probably throwing things too." Jack said with a serious face.

"I guess he was talking to his wife again." Lor commented. I nodded.

"It's so strange." I said getting both of their attention on me. "I remember when I first came to work here he would be calling his wife pet names and being so mushy with love on the phone and now this. Wonder what happened." I put a hand on my chin. But before my imagination made up scenarios of what might've happened Lor interrupted.

"Ooh! See you know how to gossip as well! And you say I do it a lot." Lor said as Jack laughed a little.

I playfully hit her and she hit me back.

"Ok, ok. Maybe you two should stop before someone gets hurt." Jack said walking between Lor and me. We both looked at each other and then at the same time started to hit him over the head. "Ow." He rubbed his head. We looked away innocently.

"I'm hungry." Lor complained after awhile. Just to let you know we had still been walking through out that whole time.

"Well how about McDonald's." I suggested.

"Sure, but where'd that come from?" Jack answered for them both.

I pointed across the street to our left. They turned their heads and saw a bright sign.

"Oh." Lor still staring replied.

"How come I didn't spot that?" Jack asked himself.

We walked over and sat down at a table.

"Jack go get us something." Lor suggested.

"Why me?" He countered.

"Oh, c'mon. We're too weak to get up right now." I said. Lor nodded.

"Weak? From what?"

"Working." Lor answered.

"But I work too."

"But we walk around a lot more all day." I said again.

"Please?" Lor begged.

"You know you can never say no to Lor." I said slyly.

They both gave me murderous looks.

"Fine, I'll go. What do you two lovely damsels want?"

"Lovely, right. Damsels, no." Lor said.

"A chicken sandwich." I answered.

"I wanna try that McGirdle thing. And fries too."

Lor and I were about to reach for our bags.

"I'll pay." Jack winked. "No worries. Be right back." And he left for the shortest line.

"So how did things turn out with those guys at the table? The ones who came to admire you." Lor asked.

"One left heartbroken, one thinks he has a chance and the third didn't seem to care about me."

"Oooh, I see."

"What about you? Why don't you bother to get in a relationship like you're always telling me?"

"Well, unlike you I don't have guys drooling over me."

"You should be grateful." I added.

"Grateful for what? That I paid for you?" We looked up to see Jack had arrived with our food. He took his seat and began eating his fries.

"It's nothing." I waved my hand dismissing it.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said with his mouth half full. "Almost forgot. We don't got work tomorrow so what're you guys gonna do?"

"Stay home and watch t.v. I guess." Lor said after swallowing some of her food. "Wow this thing is good."

"I'm gonna try and get in touch with Kagome and see what's happened the past week." I said nonchalantly and then took another bite of my sandwich.

"Kagome? Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry big brother." I said patting his head with my clean hand. "She's just a new friend. She moved about a week and a half ago and is living with her cousin, aunt and uncle for a year."

Lor nodded in understanding and Jack went back to eating, as did I.

When we finished eating we deposited our trash and tray and began walking down the street again. Lor and I were talking about clothes or something and not really paying attention to walking.

"Well Sango you look as ravishing as ever." I heard someone ahead say. I looked up at hearing my name.

What I saw was the same old gang of Inuyasha in the middle, Kouga to his right and Miroku on his left. They stopped and so did we.

"Who's this Sango? Some more admirers?" Lor whispered.

I sighed. "I guess you could say." I turned back to them. "Hey Miroku. Thanks but I don't need compliments from you of all people." I said bored.

He walked up directly in front of me. "Aw, of course not. You don't need comments to tell you are so beautiful."

"Miroku why don't you get the idea through your head that I'm not going out with anyone anytime soon let alone you." I said exasperated.

"Miroku maybe you should actually listen for once." I heard one of his friends, Inuyasha say.

"No use trying to sway his mind." Kouga told Inuyasha. "He'll continue to pursue her until he gets the message."

"You mean he's always this persistent?" Lor asked me.

Inuyasha answered before I could. "Yup, that's Houshi for you."

"Houshi? This lech?" I asked them incredulously.

"Hey! I'm not always a lech!" Miroku protested.

"Ha! So you admit being a pervert!" I pointed in his face.

Kouga shrugged. "It's just a nickname."

"C'mon Miroku, hurry up already." Inuyasha complained.

"Well, until we meet next time Sango." Miroku said and gave one of his charming smiles.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be dreading it." I said with a wry smile.

So we kept walking and so did they. His arm brushed against mine but I didn't bother to glance down.

When we were far away enough Lor started talking again.

"Ooh. I guess that's your number one fan, huh?" She asked.

"No, just a lech from school. He'll grope almost any girl in sight." I explained.

"So where to now?" Jack interrupted.

"I think I'll head home." I answered.

Jack gave a look, which I caught out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want us to walk you home in case him and his friends follow you?" He jerked his head in the direction Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga were walking.

"No it's ok. They're not like that, even though you'd think so." I shook my head.

"Oh, it doesn't matter I'm coming anyway." Lor said back smiling.

"Then so am I." Jack agreed.

"Hey maybe I'll come by tomorrow so I can meet your friend Kagome." Lor said looking at me.

"What? Don't trust who I make friends with?" I countered.

Jack shook his head. "Nope." He joked.

**xoxo**

"Kohaku! I'm home!" I called setting my bag on the counter.

"I'm in the shower!" He called back.

"Ok." I said.

I looked in the fridge after taking off my flip-flops. Hm…didn't I have a pie in here somewhere?

I sat down front of the t.v. and waited while flipping through channels.

Soon I heard Kohaku come out of the bathroom and go into his room.

"Hey, is there any hot water left?" I asked, somewhat yelled.

"Um…a little I think." He called back and then came out dressed in shorts and a vest, probably going to bed soon.

I turned off the t.v. and got up. "Hey where's Kirara? I haven't seen her all day." I looked around for my favorite feline.

He shrugged and opened the fridge. "She left sometime yesterday but I dunno where to. Don't worry she'll be back, she always is." He responded getting himself a glass of water.

I raised an eyebrow. "Going to bed early I see. What's tomorrow?"

"No reason." He said nervously. I dismissed his odd behavior.

"By the way. I had a pie somewhere." I put my hands on my hips and looked around. "Do you know where it is?"

He shifted nervously. "How would I know?"

I shrugged. "Just asking. How weird."

"Um…maybe Kirara ate it." He suggested.

I gave him an odd look. "Not likely. Anyway I'm gonna shower. I'll figure out this mystery later."

I headed to the bathroom and grabbed another towel from the rack after locking the door. I slowly undressed; the clothes were sticking to my skin from sweat. At least we have an air conditioner.

I turned on the shower to warm and stepped in. The nice warm water immediately sent me to daydream land.

Ah. Oh, I should call Kagome soon. It's probably not too late. Hm. Love? Do I really need such a thing? I've got Kohaku what more do I need? Doesn't love hurt more people than people that are happy? Uh. Miroku? Pursue me? Does this look like some game? What is he playing at anyway? Hm. Where is that pie? I so wanted to eat some when I got home. I'm going to figure out what happened.

After awhile I finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried my hair with another towel and then headed out and into my room. I combed my hair and left it out to dry some more. I put on a pair of pink shorts with the adjustable strings and a loose pink tank top.

I walked into the kitchen and found Kohaku watching t.v.

"Kohaku, has Kagome called anytime the entire week?" I asked looking for something to eat. Oh well, guess I need to go to the grocery soon.

"Nope. Why?"

"Nothin. I think I'll call her, wanna say hi?"

"Sure." He looked up from the t.v.

I looked on the wall where a notepad was hanging. Right on the front was Kagome's cell phone number, which she graciously wrote on her second visit. I picked up the phone that was next to the notepad on the wall and began dialing the numbers as I read them out loud. Before I knew it Kohaku was behind me as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard someone say.

"Hey Kagome."

"Sango! I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"Yup. Seems like forever."

"Tell her I said hi!" Kohaku said.

Apparently Kagome heard him. She giggled on the other end. "Lemme talk to him."

"Sure. Here she wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone.

"Hey Kagome! What's up?" he asked.

I could still hear her on the other line. "Hey. Nothing really. I've been bored out of my wits. Sorry I forgot to visit."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, but I was hoping to beat you at some more video games you know."

Kohaku laughed. "Yeah right. Here you can talk with Sango. Bye." He gave me the phone and went back to the t.v.

"So how was dinner? With that girl you hit with a shoe?" I started. I took a seat on the counter top and against the wall.

"Oh. Her name's Ayame. If you get to know her I'm sure you'd be great friends. Dinner didn't go as expected. We had two other uninvited guests I had to pay for."

"Sounds like you had fun." I laughed.

"Well sorta but since then the weeks gone down hill. I stayed home and went on the internet mostly. I called back home but no one was there."

"Mm hmm. So are you going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Nah. You?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could come over to your house. Although I have no clue where that is."

"No problem. I'll come by and then I'll show you over. I'll call first though."

"Ok."

"So how has your week been?"

"I've been working my ass off here. And my boss isn't on good terms with his wife I found out today."

"Sounds like gossip to me."

"I don't gossip but I got it from a friend who also works there."

And so we proceeded to talk for another half an hour about anything that came to mind like the hot weather, clothes and other things. But soon we both started to get tired; it had been a long, hot day after all. So we said bye and Kagome agreed to call me in the morning and say when she would come over.

"Kohaku, you going to bed yet?" I asked walking behind the sofa he was on.

"Nah, later."

"Wonder where that pie went though." I glanced at him as he fell off the sofa. Suddenly I put two and two together. "KOHAKU? HOW COULD YOU?" I boomed.

"Um, well I was really hungry!"

**xoxo**

I slowly awoke to some strange muffled noise. That can't be my alarm clock, I thought. I lifted my head up with half open eyes.

I looked at the alarm clock on my night table to find no sound was coming out of it. Then what is that sound? Wait. I did a double take on the clock and saw it was ten forty-five. Then that must be the phone!

I quickly untangled myself from my blanket and got up. I almost ran to the phone if it hadn't been so close.

"Hello." I tried not to sound sleepy.

"Hey! I knew you were asleep!" I guess my attempt failed.

"Kagome! It's not funny!"

"Sorry, ok. Well I'll be over in about ten minutes so hurry up."

I groaned. "How about twenty minutes?"

"Ok, fine then. You'd better be ready."

"Sure. Bye."

"See ya." She hung up and so did I.

I yawned a bit and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After ten minutes I came out and went to get dressed. I wore a pair of jeans shorts and a pink tank top after checking the weather. I tied up hair up in the same ponytail. It promised to be at least 89 degrees.

I decided to try and wake up Kohaku. I went into his room to see him sleeping like a baby.

"Kohaku, wake up." I said softly and gently shook him.

"What is it sis?" He asked half asleep.

I started to talk normally and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kagome's gonna be here soon so we can go to her house."

"Aww." He groaned. "It's too early." He turned over and closed his eyes again.

"S'ok. You don't have to come." I said softly again.

He nodded. "See ya later then sis." And I think he fell asleep immediately after that.

"Ok, bye." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and snuck out of his room.

I sat on a stool near the counter and waited. Of course I had my black handbag and had on a pair of sneakers.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up after the first annoying ring so it wouldn't wake up Kohaku.

"Hey Kagome. Wanna come in a bit from the heat?" I suggested.

"Yup. Where's Kohaku? Ooh. It's nice and cool in here."

"Unfortunately he can't come. Needs sleep."

"I see. I've had days like those."

"Want anything to eat or drink while you cool down?"

"Um…water."

"Well I still need to have breakfast so would you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"Why don't you eat something at my place. We have a lot in the fridge, last time I checked anyway."

"Sure." I nodded. "So you finally accept living with your aunt, uncle, and cousin as home?" I got her water.

She gulped it down. "Yup." She smiled. "Well let's go." She stood up from the stool she had been sitting on.

I finally took notice of what she was wearing. A pair of blue jeans capris and a blue halter-top. She also wore a pair of black sandals.

"Ok." I grabbed my bag and keys to lock the door. I had already left Kohaku a note on the counter.

So we walked the many blocks in the sweltering heat. But I managed to memorize where we went so I would be able to come over on my own. We didn't really say much and I was starting to get tired already.

"We're here." Kagome finally announced.

I looked up to see a nice big family house. I sighed. "About time. I thought I was gonna collapse."

We walked up to the front steps.

"Oh shit! Where are my keys?" She began searching her pockets. "Uh oh. Um, wait here, lemme check if the back door is open."

So she left and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down on the steps and tried to fan myself.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here to visit." I heard someone say. I could tell someone was in front of me before they said anything because of the shadow but I thought it was just Kagome.

I slowly looked up. "Miroku?" I jumped out of my seat.

"I told you we'd meet again, although I didn't expect it to be this soon. Now what would you be doing here of all places?" He pondered.

I tried to keep my cool but that's hard when it's over 90 degrees. "Not that it's any of your business. A friend of mine lives here." I folded my arms. "And what might you be doing here, Houshi?"

Oooh! I wanted to smack him so hard. He wouldn't stop grinning like the idiot he is.

"Well, actually I live here." He said slowly though still grinning.

My mouth dropped open and I froze on the spot. Oh god, it's way too hot out here. I finally regained what I had left of my composure. "You-you live here?" I asked slowly. He nodded. But luckily I didn't have time to think more on it because his next comment got me back to earth.

"My, my Sango. You look wonderful on this fine day." He had one hand on his chin and the other on his hip. That statement only meant one thing: He was looking me over, again!

"Miroku could you stop being so perverted for even a second?" I asked exhausted.

Suddenly his face darkened and he had an angry look. "What the hell is with everybody thinking I'm such a pervert? My head isn't in the gutter half as much as people think! I was just complimenting on how you look!" He yelled. I took a step back. I'd never seen this side of him.

Then his face cleared and realization of what he did dawned on him. "Sango-uh, I'm sorry. Um, didn't mean to-" He stopped short of trying to explain himself figuring it was no use.

"So you're not completely," I started slowly after a moment. "Such a lech?" I finished. He didn't answer though. He had already turned his head to the left and seemed to be concentrating on something. I sighed. "I guess I thought I had you all figured out when I didn't." I said out loud to myself. This caught his attention.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing but that's when Kagome finally came back. But I don't think she saw or heard what just happened.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully. "Um, unfortunately the back door is also locked." Now I think she took notice of Miroku. "Miroku! Glad you're here, see, I sorta forgot my keys and-"

"And you want me to open the door?" He finished. She nodded with a nervous smile. He took out a set of keys from his back pocket.

I quietly watched as he was about to put the key in while holding the doorknob. He stopped for a second.

"Hm…wonder if…" I heard him ponder silently. Then without the key ever going in he turned the knob to find it open.

I sweatdropped and saw Kagome face fault.

"Uh, ehehehe, guess I had sorta forgotten about that." Kagome said nervously with her hand behind her head.

He pushed the door completely open and then turned back around. "Kagome are you sure you don't need a babysitter?" He sighed and shook his head.

She glared. "Hey! It was an accident."

For some reason Miroku was actually serious. "But what if someone broke in, no wait, they wouldn't need to if the door was unlocked! Forget it." He grinned. "You still remind me of that annoying little girl."

"I'm not annoying or little." Kagome pouted. I think they had temporarily forgotten my presence. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Miroku shrugged. "The guys are busy and I didn't feel like doing anything cuz it's too hot."

"Um…" I interrupted their chat to reintroduce my presence.

They both turned to look at me. Miroku on the left and Kagome on the right, both across from each other and the open doorway straight ahead. In the fuss of having Miroku go to open the door I had stepped away, I think unnoticed.

"Uh, how do you two know each other?" I asked looking at the floor. I looked up to see what they'd say.

"Oh yea." Kagome smiled and continued. "This is my cousin, Miroku." At this my mouth dropped open and I turned to look at him. Miroku was grinning again.

"Kagome, you know Sango?" Miroku inquired after he stopped grinning.

Kagome looked puzzled. "Yea, she's a friend of mine. I haven't talked to Sango in like a week and she wanted to come over to my house since I've been to hers."

Miroku grinned all the more, except wider. My mouth was still hanging open and ready for flies to come right in, but I suppose it's too hot, even for them. My head was forming more sweat by the second. The house had some nice cool air coming out of it. And before I knew it I was walking at a quick pace right inside.

I flew past Kagome and Miroku, leaving them with astonished looks. I walked into the living room and through the next door where I expected a kitchen to be. Ah! I was right. I grabbed the fridge door handle and pulled it open. Then I went searching in the cabinets for something. Finally after my hard work I gulped down an entire glass of ice-cold water.

Thank god too! I was bout to faint out there from heat, exhaustion, and not to mention I didn't eat anything since like last night when I was out with Lor and Jack. I turned around to find they did not follow me immediately. I tiredly put the glass in the sink and the jug of water back in the fridge. I slowly trudged over to the big round table where I guessed they ate breakfast, dinner and maybe lunch. I plopped down on the seat closest and tried to fan myself. There was air conditioning in the house but it seemed like someone only just turned it on.

I heard someone push open the door and walk in. I looked up to see.

"Sango, are you ok?" It was Kagome.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just the heat was unbearable and I was literally dying for some water." I smiled apologetically.

She smiled back and put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Well actually." Kagome grinned. "I had the impression it might have been Miroku that made you run."

I sighed and got up. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." She gave me a confused look. I grabbed her by the arm and walked into the living room to see Miroku now sitting on the sofa watching t.v. The front door was also closed now.

"Why hello Sango." He looked up from the t.v.

"What no greeting for family?" Kagome glared.

He waved a hand carelessly. "I see you everyday now."

Kagome turned away with a 'humph'. She went to go sit down on another sofa.

I still stood there as they both turned to watch the t.v.

"K-Kagome." My voice came out shaky. "You and Miroku are really cousins?" I asked.

"Yup, that jerk didn't even recognize me at first," Kagome paused as if thinking something but changed her mind and shook her head.

Miroku looked up from the t.v. "How long have you two known each other?" He looked at both of us.

I beat Kagome to answer. "A little over a week."

"Um, you two seem to get along great." Kagome said, but I wasn't sure if she being sarcastic.

Miroku chose to explain. "Well see, Sango and I are…" He glanced at me and I crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed to choose his words carefully. "Are romantically involved." He concluded.

Kagome gave me a look. "Then why did you grope Ayame?"

I wasn't even listening clearly. My face flushed red. That moron! I quickly moved forward and started to choke him by holding onto the collar of his t-shirt and ringing his neck.

"Miroku, stop lying you freaking jackass!" I yelled and stopped hurting him. I dropped him back on the sofa unconscious. "I am in no way romantically, physically or mentally involved with this idiot!"

Upon finishing my sentence I felt something. Apparently Miroku had woken up. One eyebrow twitched and I was about to turn around and smack him when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me down backwards. I gasped when I was pulled.

Now here's a compromising situation. Miroku sitting on the sofa with his legs apart, like the way a typical guy sits. Me sitting on his lap in a slanted position. His right hand supporting my back. And his grinning face to my left. Kagome was standing up and her expression kept changing.

At first I stared at Miroku's grinning face with wide eyes. Then I quickly looked away and felt my cheeks burn.

Then Kagome finally spoke. "Well…it looks like you two would make a cute couple." Then she frowned. "If Miroku could clean up his act."

"Hey!" Miroku protested.

"Uh…Miroku would you mind moving your hand from my leg." He turned to look at me then his left hand, which was on my thigh. And since I was wearing shorts…

"So I guess this means that you two already knew each other?" Kagome asked.

"You pervert!" I cried out and was about to slap him but his hand was too fast and blocked it.

"Seriously! It was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose this time!" He pleaded.

"You know what?" Kagome snickered. "I'll leave you two alone right now. Apparently there are some problems in your relationship. I'll be in my room Sango, it's at the end of the hall." With that Kagome bounced up the stairs like a bunny.

To my surprise Miroku helped push me off of him and immediately let go. Then when I moved out of the way he got up as well.

"Sango I was thinking." Miroku started to say. Oh god. "To make up for the way I've treated you, how about I take you out?" He almost looked serious with his so-called charming smile.

I laughed. "Sure, Houshi." I grinned when he made a triumphant look. "The day you stop your groping."

He made a face fault but regained composure. "So you mean I've got a chance."

"No it means it'll never happen because there is no way in the seven hells you'd ever lose that habit."

With that thought in mind I left him to go find Kagome. But I did hear the kitchen door open, so Miroku must've left to eat something.

Let's see, Kagome said her room was at the end of the hall. I walked up the stairs and through the hallway, which was filled with pictures of that lech. What's wrong with these people? I thought turning a corner to my right. I stopped walking upon reaching a dead end wall. I turned back around but caught a glimpse of the shiny doorknob.

"God, do they love this color?" I said referring to the wall. The door blended so much with the wall that I still wasn't sure it really was a door.

I knocked on it anyway. It was confirmed to be a door when the knob rattled and it swung open to the inside.

"Sango, so how did you and Miroku work things out?" Kagome asked grinning mischievously. "Oh, do come in and tell." She moved out of the way and I walked in.

Kagome's room seemed very plain and the boxes on the floor to the left of where I was standing made it clear that she hadn't even finished unpacking.

A wooden dresser was to the right; it's back facing the same wall the door was on. The foot of the bed was about over five feet away from the door. And another door was about ten feet away from the right side of the bed (from my right side that is). The bed was wooden and so were the two end tables on both sides of the bed. I guessed they were all in one set. To my left about another five feet away was a desk with a flat screen computer on it, black. And of course a closet was some feet away from the right side of the desk (my right from I'm looking again). To the left of the bed was a window, and another was next to the desk with the computer. The room had air conditioning because it felt so cool.

"Well?" Kagome sneered taking a seat on the office chair that was at her desk. She whirled around in it for a while, which got me dizzy from looking. "You know you can sit down." She said dryly after stopping.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't really listening for a second." I said sheepishly.

"So, how long have you known Miroku?" She asked again.

"Hm…about…since the beginning of high school." I said thoughtfully. Then I remembered her previous offer and gladly took a seat on the bed facing her direction.

"Wow, for three whole years?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Well if I'm gonna claim my title in the last year of high school I should start planning especially to make up for three missed years."

I raised a brow. "Claim a title? What title?"

"Er…" she thought for a second. "That's exactly why I need to plan!" She exclaimed. I sweatdropped and fell off the bed. I soon came back up.

"Kagome if you've had like a week to unpack, why haven't you?" I asked looking around at the boxes.

"I've been too lazy." She said sheepishly.

"Well if it'll give us something to do I'll help you." I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks but I'm not done with my questions." Kagome said smiling and also stood up. She moved forward to the closest box.

She began to unpack the contents of which were some pictures, brushes hair ties, e.t.c.

"So what is the relationship with you and my cousin anyway?" She asked as I started to help empty the box.

"He…well…" I blushed and stammered and she gave me a look. "Sorta…he's sorta got this thing for me." I couldn't help but shudder at what I had just said.

"You mean like a crush?" She stopped to look at me and I stopped as well.

"Actually, no. You already know about him being a lech and all, right?" She nodded. "Him and Kouga are mostly the same in that area. They just love going out with any cute girl they see. And after a week or even a few days they break up with the girl. But the girls all know it would never last and it's never a big deal. They're all brainless twits mostly; only want to go out with one of the hottest guys in school. They move on just like that." I snapped my finger to prove my point.

"So?"

"And apparently I'm the next girl on Miroku's list." I frowned. "Actually he's been at trying to get me for about…" I suddenly trailed off. "THREE YEARS?" I yelled with sudden shock and acknowledgement.

"Oooh, seems like he has taken a personal interest in you." Kagome sneered.

"Ha! Yeah right. Probably been at it for a bet or something. Kouga's done that before too." I crossed my arms.

"Sure, maybe." Kagome sighed defeated.

So we went back to unpacking all the boxes and put them in a suitable place. One box even had a magazine rack about three feet high and we had to put it together! We kept fighting over the screwdriver too… But that was nothing compared to all the magazines we had to put on it! About two boxes full of it!

"Kagome, you own all these magazines?" My eyes widened at looking in the box and then I turned to look at her.

She stood up and shrugged. "I was mostly locked in my room. You know I never even went to a store to buy any of those. I kept ordering online."

I began looking through all the different types and months.

"Here." She had walked over to the magazine rack and was standing next to it. "Pass a bunch at a time and I'll put 'em on." She explained.

So for the next ten minutes I kept passing heavy stacks of paper to her. I even dropped a bunch and had to keep picking them up which made me drop more and I went to pick them up which made me drop more…and this cycle went on at least two more times until Kagome finally burst out laughing. And then, get this, because her laughing scared me out of my skin I threw them all up in the air only to have them fall down everywhere.

After Kagome finally finished laughing she noticed my playful glare facing her direction.

"What?" She asked wiping tears from her eyes. "It was like watching t.v. except I was live!" She laughed again.

"You know you have this uncanny ability to bring out the best in people." I said sarcastically although my eyes could show I was laughing.

"I know, isn't it great? I hope everybody else's best is as funny as yours!" She was laughing again on the floor.

I glared again as she sat on the floor clutching her stomach in pain from laughing. Finally I looked at the floor and picked up a magazine and threw it square in her face. All she did was fall back and laughed harder.

"Thanks." She squeaked out after controlling herself. She picked it up and put it on the rack.

So after picking all up and putting them on the rack we were about to move onto the next box.

"Hey! There's something else in here." I said. I picked out the last magazine.

I was just handing I to her when the cover caught my eye and I was about to pull it back only Kagome had already gripped it. So we start to pull at it.

"Kagome could you please let go?" I asked nicely.

"No, I need to put it away." She said stubbornly.

"But I really wanna read something inside." I pleaded pulling harder.

"You can read it later. You did say you were gonna help me unpack!" Kagome said and pulled it to her.

I pulled it back. "Oh c'mon. Just a few minutes."

Kagome sighed and just let go, which made me fly back on the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped.

She just shrugged and went to another box. I looked back at the now two-piece of magazine. One on the floor and the other in my hand.

"Don't you care that this thing is ripped?" I held up my half.

"Nah, it's probably old." Kagome shrugged it off again.

"Well at least I won't feel bad." I mumbled sarcastically. I sighed and got up to put the two halves on the rack. Then I walked back to Kagome and kneeled down to take out more things.

As I reached in without looking I fell something prick my right hands pointer finger. I quickly withdrew it to see the crimson of blood drops.

"Huh?" Kagome questioned looking up. She saw me staring at my finger, which had blood streaming down slowly. "Oh, Sango are you okay?"

"Yea, something in there is broken is all." I pointed to the box with my other pointer finger. "Do you have a band-aid anywhere?" I asked.

"Check the bathroom cabinet." Kagome replied and went looking in the box for whatever was broken.

After I cleaned my finger of the blood and secured a band-aid I came back to find Kagome staring down at a broken picture frame in her hands.

Her face was down with her bangs covering her eyes. But I couldn't catch a glimpse of the picture she was looking at. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled which alerted her of my presence.

"Um…oh yeah I still didn't have breakfast." I sweatdropped.

She put the frame face down next to her scattered with other things. Then she looked up with a cheery smile on. "Sure let's go then. I'm sure we have something to eat downstairs." Kagome said getting up and leading the way to the kitchen.

As she led the way through the living room I noted that Miroku was nowhere in sight. He wasn't even in the kitchen.

I just stood there dumbly as Kagome raided her own fridge making little comments like 'who eats that?' or 'how long has that been there?'.

"You can help yourself to anything, ya know." I heard Kagome say looking up.

"Um…I don't even know what you guys have to eat."

"I know! Wait lemme check first." She opened the freezer and took out what she was looking for. A tub of chocolate ice cream and another with vanilla.

"Well it is pretty hot today…ok." I walked over to the counter next to her. "What are we making?"

"I'm not sure yet but help me look through all the cabinets for sprinkles, m&m's, I dunno anything we could put on ice cream!" She said exasperated at trying to explain.

"Ok…" I said unsure. "You just have a way with words don't you?" I asked looking through some cabinets. Meanwhile Kagome was looking on some shelves.

"I guess I do." She laughed and so did I.

"Hey where is Miroku?" I asked with furrowed brows looking into another cabinet.

I caught her grin. "Probably out buying you a gift to show how much he cares." She said nonchalantly.

"Kagome!" I complained. She laughed again.

So after a while of searching almost everywhere in the kitchen we had assembled a bunch of ingredients to put on our ice cream. We both stood on one side of the counter.

I looked around. "Wait, where's the ice cream gone?" I asked not seeing any cylinder tub of chocolate or vanilla.

"Huh? They're missing?" Kagome shrieked.

"Let's split up and look for clues!" I said looking around.

Kagome giggled. "This sounds like a big mystery now."

"It is! I was hungry and now it's gone. Meet you here in ten minutes Scooby."

"See ya Velma!" She waved and we went looking around the kitchen in case we accidentally placed it somewhere else.

So here I am snooping around like some detective when I heard a sound.

"What was that?" I asked curiously making Kagome jump.

"What was what?" she asked.

"That sound."

"What sound?"

"Shh, listen."

Silence.

"I don't hear anything." Kagome shrugged and went back to…work.

There. I heard it again. I looked around again and tried to listen to where it was coming from. I stared blankly at the back door then quietly snuck out. There it was again. I walked following the strange sound and where it led was at the side of the house.

I was met by a sight so cute that I couldn't help but smile and giggle at the innocence. This caused him to look up.

Miroku sat there against the side of the house with the cylinder tub of ice cream in his hands and holding a spoon. Some spots on his lips and face had ice cream. His eyes were big and I never noticed before…they're indigo. He didn't wear his flashy smile or taunting grin or even a disappointed frown. He just stared like a little kid.

I cleared my throat and pretended to glare with my hands on my hips. "Miroku what are you doing?" I tapped my foot.

"It wasn't my fault!" He pleaded. He actually seemed to be telling the truth.

I raised a brow anyway. "Then whose fault is it?"

"It was the heat! It must've…done something to my brain." He said again.

I couldn't help but smile a little but I quickly covered it up with a frown. He looked like a cute little kid.

"Hey! You're laughing at me!" He accused.

"No I'm not. Why'd you think that?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yes you are. You're eyes tell much more than you think." He stated. I turned away to look at the floor.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"Well they twinkle and dance. It's so easy to tell." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone. He still had kept a straight, innocent face through all that.

Now I really couldn't help it, I smiled and then began to laugh out loud. While still laughing I took a seat next to him against the wall.

He pouted, all the more childish. "Why are you laughing?"

"You-you." I couldn't stop for some reason.

Finally after I stopped I answered him. "You look like a little kid." I said smiling.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" He protested.

"You even sound like one!" I pointed. "Well? Now what are you gonna do?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You just ate all our ice cream. a) We have nothing to eat now. b) I'm hungry. c) Kagome's hungry. d) She might hurt you because of it." I stated.

"Oh shit." Looks like the real Miroku is back. "She'll kill me and then follow me in the after life to torture me even more!" He wailed.

"Don't forget, you've gotta get us some lunch." I warned.

His face lit up. "I've got it! Please, please, please don't tell Kag." He begged.

"And what do I get?" I crossed my arms.

"I'll take you guys to lunch at McDonald's! If you help that is."

"Ok, fine."

"I'll sneak in through the front door, go upstairs, wash up, then come back down and offer to take you two out to lunch? Or you could betray me, tell Kag and watch me get beat into a puddle." He looked over at me.

I pretended to think.

"Well?"

"Wait…food or watch Miroku get beat up…I'm not sure…"

"What?"

"I'm kidding, just go already and throw away the empty containers."

So I watched Miroku go through the front door after depositing the ice cream containers in the garbage. The front door had been left unlocked, again.

While he went inside I walked around to the back door.

"Hey, where were you?" Kagome asked as soon as I walked in. She looked up from another cabinet.

"Um…" I said I wouldn't tattle on Miroku but it would be so funny to watch. "Oh, I went to see if the ice cream was in the living room."

Kagome shot me a confused look. "Then how'd you come in through the back door?"

I sweatdropped. "Um, I went out through the front door and uh, looked around outside."

Now I could see Kagome sweatdrop. "What? Did you think they grew feet and walked away?"

I sweatdropped again. "I guess I was really wrapped up in the detective thing." Finally she shrugged it off and I let out a sigh. Last time I do Miroku a favor, wait, when did I start doing him favors?

Then the kitchen door swung open to see a clean, smiling Miroku standing there. Kagome had given up on the search mumbling they might've melted out of existence. She sat at the round table while I was still standing, as was Miroku.

"What're you two doing?" Miroku asked and winked at me when Kagome wasn't looking.

"The ice cream ran away and now we can't have our desired lunch." I said exasperated and also went to sit down. "Already three o'clock." I commented from a clock on the wall.

"Well I was going to get something to eat. Wanna come?" He offered walking to the table.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked turning her head.

"McDonald's." He said nonchalantly.

Kagome jumped up. "Cool! I'm going. Sango?"

"Sure. I'm really hungry by now." I agreed.

"We'll take my car, too hot to walk." Miroku mumbled.

So we all left the house but not before Kagome and I both got our bags. We drove in Miroku's car, which was a nice blue that glittered in the sun. The ride was like ten minutes but maybe it was because Miroku was going at like forty-five mph.

First we grabbed a table when we got there.

"I'll go get our food. What do you guys want?" Miroku offered again and got up.

"I want a large fries, chicken McNuggets, a crispy chicken sandwich, and a vanilla milk shake." I said in one breath.

"Uh…ok, Kagome?" He prompted.

"Just a McFlurry." She replied smiling.

I raised a brow. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

I shrugged it off.

"I'll pay for you guys." Miroku said also smiling.

"Woah…déjà vu." I mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked again.

"Nothing." And so he left to get out food while Kagome and I chatted and she began telling about what happened with Ayame, Inuyasha and Miroku at dinner.

Then Miroku finally came back and I practically inhaled my food. But for some reason Kagome was taking her time and Miroku just had a sandwich with fries.

"Kagome what's wrong?" I asked worried. Miroku also turned to look.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you've barely eaten and no offense but it doesn't seem like you." I said.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." She tried to assure.

"Oh well." I turned back to my last few fries. And then I felt the most unwelcome thing in the world; I knew he was too quiet!

"You pervert!" I shot up and slapped Miroku across the face, guess why. People were starting to stare.

He fell on the floor unconscious for the moment while Kagome laughed.

I suddenly looked at the walls' clock.

"I think I'll leave now Kagome. I feel sorta bad that Kohaku couldn't come but I'm glad he missed all the lechery. See ya later." I said.

Kagome giggled. "Sure, don't forget to say bye to Miroku." She said slyly.

I huffed. "Goodbye Houshi." I said kicking him a little in the ribs.

**xoxo**

TADA! I hope you all liked this chapter.

I swear for some reason I whizzed by while writing it.

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. For the most part I have a lot planned for this story. Well not carefully planned. Just notes on future chapters and all.

I wanna start another fic, but it will be Cardcaptor Sakura. I don't wanna post it until I have finished a few chapters.

I wish I could answer some review questions. Well here's one, yes I did give Kagome a bit of my personality, Casey knows that since I talk to her a lot and she said so in her review. There will be Kohaku/Rin in here. I'll try and answer some more next chapter, sorry.

Oh yea! You might wanna check my bio if I don't update for a while, it might say something new about why and stuff.

To some of you it may look like I keep causing poor Miroku pain on purpose but I swear he deserves it for what he does and says.

~*~GAME TIME~*~

I'm bored, how about we play a game! There are 3 major differences from the personalities of Sango and Kagome and how they tell their part of the story. Anyone wanna try and guess? Just make one guess at least!

Er…my mailing list is still open ya know. I really appreciate all the cool reviews I got, I can't stop saying that!

Um I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I did this one!


	7. Let's get to know each ::splash:: or not

I finally decided to try this review response thingy. And I'm sure I won't miss anyone that reviewed after chapter 6 was put up, so if ya reviewed at chapter six then your name should be here and I wrote to you.

loozer-09~No problem for the email thing. I'll keep doing it till the end of the story. And I like the pen name.

Shadow Angel~Thanx for thinking my story is great and all but I'm still a bit doubtful. And I didn't really try to update that soon like everyone tells me to cuz my brain wasn't working, it's already been two weeks since my last update.

liquidrock~I do hard work? Since when? I do this mostly for fun and the people who actually like it. Nah, you were right, I should have more chapters out but I'm sooo lazy and slow.

~Um…what's with the pen name thingy? And the Inu/Kag romance might not come for a while. Miroku isn't cold to Kagome, he's just…er, gets annoyed with her easily through past experiences.

Yurikkuna~So sad that you couldn't get signed in. And I still can't believe people like what I write or that I can write like this. Maybe, just maybe I should put this much effort in school…yeah right.

darkpride~Glad that you are happy cuz I updated. S'ok you didn't know the game thingy. I musta been in retard mode when I put that, making poor individuals like yourself think!

ShiniNekoGrl~Well I sorta tried to hurry and update but still it took like two weeks. It's ok bout trying to rush me, I do that to other people too. I like the way you spelled 'shini'.

sapphirinesparkle~Well the guess you made woulda been right and don't worry you don't have to think of the other two since Imma call off the game thingy.

boomerang-chan~Of course I had to write bout ice cream! I was getting hot all those days and it just came. I hope your brain still works even though it dripped off your head. I'm crazy when it's hot too. Update your story a.s.a.p. please!

Friend of Shippou~Yup, the Miroku ice cream thing sorta came to me outta nowhere. Thanx for liking my writing and I dunno I guess it was a cute chappy.

Kat421~When you wrote your review it seemed like you had to leave in a hurry or something. Let me guess…is the 421 in your name the month and date of your birthday?

LilNezumi LilInu~Oh my god! I have to congratulate you! You actually really took notice about the thing with Kagome's picture frame breaking! I don't wanna really give anything away but it is important in the story later on.

hyperchica11~So are you hyper all the time? I even went to your bio and saw that you're on a sugar high or something. Haha…_ oh and like no one would think you're a girl…I was being sarcastic unless someone really doesn't understand much Spanish then maybe they would think you're a guy…hm…j/k.

Nikki~Hope you feeling better from being sick. S'ok you didn't give me any bad info, I know being sick really sucks and all. But thanks for taking to time to read and review even though you weren't feeling well.

Eartha~Er…how'd you come up with your pen name? No offense of course, for some reason it reminds me of Sailor Moon, ^-^*. And I'll try and keep up the work but I'm sooo incredibly lazy.

ryoko-chan~Your right, I didn't get your last review; the site was going into retard mode I guess. And Kagome and the rest won't find out about Kikiyo till awhile later and as you will soon see Kagome is gonna see Kouga again. And er…if ya beat me up then wouldn't it take even longer for me to update? Ehehe _*

whoobonhooaglo~Ok, wait…if it takes so long to read and review chapters of my story, is that a good or bad thing? Oh, and I read the latest chappy for your fic…I just forgot to review. And um Caden and Kaisha are very weird, so does that mean they're like you? Haha, j/k.

mikogurl~You know you didn't have to go and review all the chapters but thanks anyway. Well Sango hasn't really taken a liking to Miroku she…see I don't wanna give it all away. But how could anyone resist Miroku's charms? He's so cute, especially when he looks all serious or innocent.

Joya Sagrada~Thanks for the advice; I'll try to not detail every little thing so much. It's probably a bit boring at those parts, huh? But in this chapter I just couldn't help but describe Miroku's room… Well I'm not sure if I put enough or any good Inu/Kag in this chapter to satisfy you, I hope so.

KaT aka Mistress Shinigami~You got that right but then again maybe Sango will give in and go on a date with Miroku, ya never know…actually I do, I'm the author…hehe…and I like your pen name, it's nice and long too…

Well I'm sure I didn't miss anybody who reviewed at chapter 6 and this takes long so I'm not sure if I'll do it again.

~*~Back to Kag's POV~*~

Well, uh, yesterday was pretty fun.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 7~Let's get to know each- *splash* -or not

By~Moon Prynces

Sango came over again and I also invited Ayame. They met and now we're like the three musketeers…ok maybe not. The day before was great too. When Sango came over for the first time and found out Miroku and I are cousins. They have a very weird relationship, but maybe I'm just weird.

Sango was 'lucky' in her opinion cuz Miroku spent the day out yesterday. I couldn't help but joke around about them being a couple. Ayame kept saying she thought it would be impossible for Miroku to ever stay in a long-term relationship.

But right now I've just woken up and gone through the usual routine. I'm sitting at my computer and about to go online. That reminds me, I should get their emails and give mines.

So after half an hour on the internet I was kicked off cuz of someone calling. Since I don't have a phone in my room I went downstairs to see Miroku had picked it up.

"Yea, she's here, hold on." He said and held the phone out to me. "It's your mom."

I took the phone and he left for the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Kagome! It's been so long." My mom started off.

"Er…It's only been about a week and a half." I sweatdropped.

"Oh but we're really starting to miss you."

"Oh…um mom, do you know what important date passed?"

"Hm…no not really."

"Mom! I can't believe you forgot my birthday!" I yelled.

Miroku walked in just as I yelled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, no we didn't!" She said nervously. "In fact we've been out looking the perfect gift for you!"

"A gift?" My mind went blank. "Like what?"

"Well we couldn't find one for a while so it took some time and then we had to get it over there and well it should've arrived by now!" She said excitedly. "That's actually why I called."

"Um, I'm not sure, maybe it would help if I knew what I was looking for."

"Wait! Of course it arrived today! Well I've got a lot of work to do so I'll talk to you in a few days."

"But what about my gift?" I complained.

"Oh don't worry! You'll find it some time today, I'm sure. Bye hun." Click.

I gaped at the phone. Then I slammed it down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked sitting on the couch.

"Mom sent me a birthday present." I said smiling.

"And?" He questioned with a raised brow.

My expression darkened and I scowled. "I have no clue what it is or where it is."

"Ah, I see." He said in that same calm voice. I walked over and sat down on another sofa.

"So what're you doing today?" I asked.

"I invited Inuyasha and Kouga to come over and hang out. It's still too hot to stay outside long."

I nodded without thinking. "Hey, wait! I already invited Sango and Ayame over to hang out! I'm not sharing the t.v. or kitchen with any of you guys!"

"Oh well. I guess no food or t.v. for you then. Now, did you say Sango was coming over?" He leaned over.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "What are you deaf?" I left for the kitchen and poured some water. I gulped it down and then went back into the living room and sat back down on my seat. Miroku was still there with his head hanging over the back of the sofa staring at the ceiling.

I sighed with my head in my hands. I am so bored. What time is it anyway? I glanced at a clock on the fireplace. 11:04, only? I gotta get a watch sometime soon. I sighed again. Then I turned to Miroku who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Waiting for some kind of revelation Miroku?" I asked making him look down and glare. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He turned back to the ceiling. I guess he likes the…whiteness…ew. "Waiting for Yasha and Wolf." He responded.

"Yasha and Wolf?" I asked boredly. Shut up! I know it's not a real word. It's MY word!

"Nicknames, like they call me Houshi." He said again.

"So that's why Sango kept calling you that. I thought it was her pet name for you." I said slyly then started laughing.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

I was about to ask him something else but the doorbell chose to ring so I got up and opened it to see Sango and Ayame there.

"Hi you guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome-chan." Ayame said happily.

Sango was staring at something outside. "Um, Kagome whose car is that?" She asked pointing in the driveway.

I poked my head out between them and looked in the driveway. My eyes went wide and my mouth hung open.

There in the driveway was a new black Lexus. It had a big red bow and ribbon on the hood of the car.

"Oh my god!" I squealed running up to it. "This must be what mom was talking about!" I began hugging the car and saying 'thank you mom', even though she'd never hear me.

I looked up and could see the sweatdrop roll down Sango and Ayame's face.

"Um, that's your car, Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked walking up to me.

"Yup, apparently my mom sent it as a gift for my birthday!" I said excitedly.

Sango walked over. "There's something under the bow."

I ripped off the red ribbon and bow and under it was a box. I opened it and saw a set of two keys, that little thingy with the buttons to lock and unlock the doors and a card.

I passed the keys to Sango to hold while Ayame inspected the car and I read the card.

When I was done I discarded the box and put the card to sit behind the gearshift.

"Well, what are you gonna do now? Take a ride around the block?" Sango asked.

"Actually…no." They both fell over. "Well I know me, so I'll probably dent it cuz I'm so happy." I said with a hand behind my head.

"Mm hmm, you're right." Ayame shook her head.

"Well can we get inside before my brain fries?" Sango asked walking towards the door.

"Hold on." I walked to the door and turned to face MY cool, new, black car. And then…I pushed that little button on that little remote thingy, the button saying 'lock'. And ya know what it did? It made the locks go down! I jumped up like a giddy little girl when I heard the noise and saw the lights flash. That is so cool!

Then Sango hit me on the head and they both dragged me into the house. Ayame dropped me on a sofa, or tried while Sango locked the door.

As soon as Sango turned around and spotted Miroku smiling innocently I swear I saw her eyebrow twitch a little. But then again maybe I was still seeing things from when she hit me.

"Hello Sango dear." Miroku said smiling up at her.

"Hello Miroku." She said sitting down on the same sofa he was since Ayame and I took up the other two.

"Another hot day." Ayame commented. "What'll we do?"

"I dunno but I'll figure something out!" I said pumping a fist into the air.

Then the doorbell rang and we all stared at it until the second ring.

"Yup! I'll figure something out! After I answer the door." I got up and walked to the door. I was met with the sight of Inuyasha and Kouga hitting each other. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Oi! Miroku, got anything to eat?" Inuyasha asked walking right in. Then so did Kouga after winking at me.

"Check the kitchen. Help yourself." Miroku said. Kouga sat down on my sofa and I closed the front door. Notice, I did not lock it, just closed it.

I went and sat down between Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said and winked at me again. Lucky Miroku didn't see or else…

"Oh, hey. Kouga meet Ayame, Ayame well you just heard his name so." I said boredly. Yup, that's my word!

They said hi and then we all just sat there till Inuyasha came back with a poptart halfway in his mouth.

"Hey! That's my last poptart!" I pointed at him and jumped off the sofa.

"So?" He said and put it back in his mouth.

"You owe me a poptart!"

"No I don't." He said lazily.

"Go get me another poptart right now." I pointed to the front door.

"I don't wanna. Besides can't I just give you money instead?" He asked.

"No. I don't want money. I want back my poptart."

"It's never boring with you two, is it?" Sango asked holding her head in her hands.

"Never." Miroku answered, his arms spread out on the top of the couch.

"Kagome just take the money and shut up." Ayame said exasperatedly.

"Hey! Don't talk to Kagome like that!" Kouga for some reason jumped to my defense.

Ayame got up from the sofa. "I'll talk to her how I feel like it! She is my friend!" She shot back.

Kouga jumped up as well, even though the coffee table was between them. "No you can't. Someone as beautiful, intelligent and kind as Kagome doesn't deserve that!"

Ok, now I wanna know where the intelligent and kind part came from.

"Woah, I don't think I'm really that great-" I was cut off by Inuyasha speaking.

"This bitch? Kind? Intelligent? Beautiful? Hahahaha!" Inuyasha started laughing.

"Hey! Shut up you asshole!" I walked over and kicked him in the shin, meaning that part of your leg below your knee…seriously I had to look up that word. He started hopping around on one foot and ended up falling down sideways.

"You know." Ayame started off, looking over Kouga. "That Hiten guy was pretty cute." She commented thoughtfully.

I turned to her and the now open mouthed Kouga. "Yea he was." I nodded. Ok, what is she doing? This is totally off the subject of whatever they were fighting about. And then I realized she was trying to make Kouga jealous.

"Too bad he's such a meanie, but I'd have to say he looks a lot better than you!" Ayame pointed to Kouga in his face. I dunno how but now they weren't blocked by the coffee table anymore.

Kouga snorted. "Yea right. Then why am I one of the most popular guys in school?"

Inuyasha was still on the floor in pain and the rest of us were looking at Kouga and Ayame.

"AAAHHHH! You hentai!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku across the face but he was still grinning like an idiot. Sango 'humphed' and went to sit on Ayame's sofa.

"Ha! Just because you're a little bit more popular than Hiten doesn't mean girls don't wanna go out with him." Ayame said poking his chest.

This was getting to the good part, unfortunately that's when the child in me decided to take over.

"Oooh!" I pointed at the two. "Ayame and Kouga sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang out like a little girl.

Both of their cheeks turned a little red and they both turned to face me. "SHUT UP Kagome!" They both yelled at the same time.

I put my finger down. "Fine." I folded my arms.

"Dam right." Inuyasha said struggling to stand up. "Why don't you and your little friends leave?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the door. My arms loosened and I wanted to strangle him.

"No way!" I folded my arms again still sitting down. "I live here. You leave."

He grunted. "Maybe I will." Inuyasha mumbled.

And then one of the most unexpected things happened. Well…let's just say Miroku is very, very persistent.

"Aaah!" Ayame screamed jumping away from Mr. Innocent face, Wandering hands. She jumped right behind Kouga and tightly gripped his shirt with closed eyes.

"That was a bit unexpected." Inuyasha said now sitting on the floor.

Sango shot out of her seat. "Miroku! You pervert!" She yelled, banging Miroku until he was unconscious.

Then Kouga and Ayame started arguing. She kept saying it was a complete accident. But Kouga kept sneering that she couldn't resist such a great looking guy like him.

During this period of arguing, bashing and staring (on Inuyasha's part) I surprised everyone, even myself when I burst out laughing. Like a maniac too.

They all, even Miroku (how in the world does he do it? Must get hit a lot to wake up so fast), promptly turned to stare at me, laughing my head off, completely frozen.

I finally calmed down wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Sango!" I cried. "You were right! I do bring out the best in people." I laughed again. "And I was right too!" I said smiling and stood up from the sofa. "It is funny." I started to laugh again bounding up the stairs to my room.

They all stared after me, still frozen.

I jogged up the stairs and went straight to my room. As soon as I stepped in the room I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I fell down on my knees and braced against the door. Figuring I had enough time before they recovered and anyone came for me.

It hit me like a tidal wave. My eyes began to sting and I could taste the salt as it rolled down close to my mouth. But for some reason I couldn't stop it like how I used to. Instead more flowed down steadily and began to drop on the white shirt I had on.

I found it a little hard to breathe at some point with my head and back against the door. I dropped my head down in my hands and brought my knees up a little. I didn't even bother to wipe away my now wet cheeks of the water that kept running.

I abruptly stood up and like a zombie walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and felt disgusted with myself. I quickly washed my face until it became a little red. Sighing I dried my hands and face on a nearby towel.

I walked out wearing a solemn expression and went straight to unlock my door. I then sat down in front of the computer and tried to occupy my mind with something as Sango and Ayame came bounding in.

I took a deep breath and turned around in my chair smiling. "Hey." I said cheerfully.

Sango scowled and walked to sit on the bed muttering 'stupid Houshi'.

Ayame walked in smiling. "I won!" She said happily.

I blinked twice. "Won what?" I asked confused.

"Won the argument!" Ayame walked in and closed the door behind her. "I pushed it in his face that I would have even jumped behind Naraku of all people."

I laughed at her. "What's wrong with Sango?" I asked.

Ayame shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she's angry cuz Miroku chose not to grope her on his second try." Ayame and I grinned.

Sango began to turn red as we both laughed.

"Yeah right." Sango huffed crossing her arms. "If anything, I'll teach him to keep those hands to himself before high school ends."

"Or maybe just break them off." I suggested as Sango grinned.

"Anyway we left them to watch t.v. in the living room but I don't know how they can stay still long enough in this weather." Ayame sighed and started looking at the things on my dresser.

"You make it sound like you've left your boyfriend ya know." I grinned as Ayame paled.

"How do you do it?" Sango asked shaking her head.

Ayame and I blinked. "Do what?" We both asked. I looked at Ayame and I started acting childish again.

"Jinx!" I yelled jumping off my chair and pointing at Ayame. She blinked again then scowled.

Sango raised a brow as I taunted her. "What? What does that mean? Why isn't Ayame talking?" She asked.

"Aha!" Ayame spoke. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She breathed bowing in front of Sango.

"Sango!" I groaned letting myself fall on the bed. "I jinxed her, you do it when you say something at the same time as someone else or see it happen between two people and then they're not to talk until someone says their name." I explained.

Sango sighed again. "You two are hopeless."

I grinned and sat up. "No she's Hopeless." I pointed to Ayame who was now at my desk and in my chair. "I'm Bob." I said proudly pointing to myself.

We all burst into laughter at my, erm, joke. But soon it died down and left us with smiles.

"Hey! I got an idea!" I said getting off the bed.

"Is that a good thing?" I heard Ayame whisper to Sango, who shrugged. I glared playfully.

"I wanted to check out the other bedrooms but I didn't have time before." I said thoughtfully.

Sango gaped at me. "You're going to snoop in your own aunt and uncle's room?" Ayame had looked up from playing with something on my computer.

"No." I grinned. "The room of a certain Houshi."

Silence.

"Sure, it's not like he should have anything to hide anyway." Ayame agreed happily.

Sango had to think it over. "Fine by me then."

So I got up and snuck down the hallway and kept bracing on walls as though hiding with it. I kept looking side to side. This was fun; it felt like I was a secret agent.

Then Sango and Ayame walked past me, grabbing my arm along the way and I was halfway there too!

I scowled. "Hey! At least be quiet. They might hear us."

Ayame went to the stairs and bent down to listen. "Don't worry. I don't think they're even in the house." She whispered excitedly. Sango let go of my arm.

I walked next to her and slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Ayame gasped. "It's like night in here."

Ok, maybe she was right. There was no light on and sunlight was being blocked by some shades. I stepped inside more, along with my companions who looked around.

To the left were a few feet more of wall and then the wall adjacent to it had a window. A little away from the window was a black end table and then the bed and then another black end table. The headboard was also black, duh.

The sheets on the bed were ruffled and the bed was unmade. The blanket was halfway on the floor. The sheets were a dark blue and the blanket was black.

I walked up to the bed and looked around some more and so did Sango and Ayame. I closed the door too and flicked the light switch on.

A few feet away behind the door were a set of drums. Ayame went over and marveled at it in the corner.

Then looking to the left of it was the closet. Another corner, to the left of the closet was an armoire with a television on top. Again to the left of that was a big shelf thingy that had various game systems and a big stereo. In the last corner, where the farthest end table was a desk and computer.

Some clothes were on the floor near the half open closet door and drum set. CD's, the remote for the stereo and t.v. lay scattered on the black end tables. The desk also had CD's and CD cases on top.

Sango scrunched up her nose. "God. Are all guys this messy?" She asked.

"I dunno." Ayame shrugged peaking in the closet.

"You have a brother, you should know." I countered looking around some more.

"Well I'm not sure what normal male behaviors are. I think he's afraid of me is why he listens." Sango whispered and we laughed.

"So what shall we snoop for first?" Ayame looked up from the video games.

"I'll check the internet and computer, Ayame why don't you look through the stereo, games, t.v. or whatever and Sango…can go through the closet and drawers!" I pronounced sitting on the chair and turning on the comp in front of me.

"What?" Sango uttered. "Go through his clothes? Do I look like a perverted Houshi?" She asked angrily.

I turned around. "Well no. I just thought you'd get to know him better through…er, his clothes and besides." I added hastily. "He might've hidden something in his underwear drawer."

"Kagome!" Sango half whined, half said angrily. Ayame stifled a laugh.

"Ok, I was just kidding. Just go play with his drums for all I care." I shrugged. "At least no work for you."

"Ok." Sango said happily and walked to the drums.

I turned back to the computer, which was asking for a password.

It took me ten minutes in which I guess the words Miroku (I know dumb right?), Kazaana (Miroku's last name), lech, pervert, Houshi, Sango (well he has been at her for three years and all), boredly (I was getting bored, tired and desperate by now), Mirokuisadumbass (it didn't fit but I was getting angry at how hard this was), and thisishard (because it was and I was really mad). So I still hadn't figured it out after ten minutes.

I looked up to see Ayame still looking at some games and CD's. Sango was on the bed to my left and it appeared she was asleep or as people say 'resting their eyes'.

I scanned the room for some more hints but my eyes went back to Sango. By now I think she was asleep because she was covering the blanket around herself.

I got up, walked over and shook her, which immediately made her eyes open.

"Hey Sango…er, what's your last name?" I asked sheepishly as Ayame looked over.

Sango blinked. "Hm…now that I think about it, you never did ask or know. It's Takashi."

I went back to the computer.

"Wait why did you-?" Sango was cut off as the computer made a sound.

"Bingo!" I said happily. Ayame giggled, figuring out what happened.

Sango blinked again. "You mean-? He put-?" She moved closer though staying on the bed. "My name is his password?"

"Not just your name, your surname." I said slyly. Sango flushed and looked away.

We both heard her mumble. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ayame got up from the floor, which she had been sitting on and walked to Sango. "Ok, look, we are not taunting you to make your life miserable." Ayame sighed. "It's just that all the evidence points that Miroku really does like you more than any other girl we've seen. And I, we…" Ayame gave me a sharp look. "We promise to not bother you on the subject so much. But I have to admit it will be difficult." Ayame added.

"Um…Ayame what was up with that?" Sango asked.

She sat down at the edge of the bed. "Well I don't want us to break out into war over every little thing. And we've only known each other for almost a week or two."

Sango nodded. I broke in so we didn't have to continue the subject.

"Ayame what've you found?" I asked still doing something or other on the computer.

"Well, he's got a collection of action, adventure and a lot of other game types. But he hasn't got a new one for about two or three years, maybe four so he probably doesn't play with his game consoles anymore."

"Mm hmm, anything else?" I asked absently.

"He probably hasn't listened to his CD's for a while either and the stereo is set on radio. How about you?" Ayame asked back.

"Hold on. I only just found out the password." I said patiently. After a few more minutes I spoke. "Well he sure doesn't do any school work on the computer…"

Ayame snorted. "Who says he does homework at all?" We gave her questioning looks. "Well I've heard around." She said defensively folding her arms.

"Well I can't find anything worth it. And his screen name's password is impossible to get on. Aargh!" I turned off the computer and got out of the chair.

"Now what do we do?" Sango asked sitting in the center of the bed.

"I dunno." I said walking around the bed and heading to the window. I turned off the light switch as I went. Slowly I peaked through the horizontal shades.

I saw some figures outside, which made me completely pull them up. Miroku lay there on the front, green lawn on his back, and his hands behind his head and staring up at the blue sky. Inuyasha sat on the front steps leading to the door. Kouga was leaning on the wall a few feet to Inuyasha's left. His eyes were closed and arms folded with one leg propping him up against the wall.

"Isn't it still blazing hot outside?" I asked looking at them.

"Of course." Sango answered. "I swear the sun is trying to roast us this summer." She murmured.

"Yeah but at least we've got an air conditioner in here to keep us cool." Ayame chirped happily.

I smiled evilly still looking out the window. "But there are other ways to cool off." I turned around.

"Uh oh." Sango muttered. "I know that look."

"What look?" Ayame turned to look at Sango then me.

"Ayame! I think it was something you said that gave her some idea!" Sango said waving her hands frantically.

"Oh c'mon! It's nothing bad, uh, well nothing bad for you anyway."

So after that I spent about twenty minutes of telling them my idea and then planning out the details. So now all we needed were the equipment and well, things needed. Oh, and of course the right outfits. When I announced this part Sango started complaining and Ayame thought it was cool and brilliant.

"So it's off to the store?" Sango asked after finishing her protest.

"Yup." I leapt off the bed, which I had been sitting on; I mean you can't expect me to stand all day.

So we all got our bags with enough money and walked downstairs. I led the way out the front door.

When I opened it I missed hitting Inuyasha by two dam inches! Sooo close though.

"Leaving are you?" Inuyasha asked smirking as I walked down the steps.

"No." I smirked back without turning around. "We're going shopping for a few things."

Miroku was now sitting up on the grass and Kouga was looking at us too.

"Miroku what were you doing?" Ayame asked walking to the passenger door of my cool, new car.

He shrugged. "Well it's a nice day what else is there to do but be outside."

"Probably trying to find stars in the middle of the day." Kouga snickered.

"But there's a star right there." Sango pointed towards the sky. "It's called the sun."

"He meant other stars." Inuyasha covered him.

I pushed that little button thingy I have on my keys and unlocked the doors and walked over as Ayame got in the passenger seat. Sango was just about to get in the back but stopped.

"But still, you guys are usually at the mall or park hanging out and flirting with girls." Sango said looking back at the three. I opened my door and looked around as well.

"Well, maybe we've already found some girls." Kouga said and went back to his closed eye trance thingy.

I rolled my eyes and got in after Sango. I started it up all happy and drove us to the mall. We talked more on my plan and what we might wear. I mean it's not like we'd just walk out with a white t-shirt on. But you probably don't understand what I'm talking about, you'll see though.

About half an hour later we had our stuff and put them in my car. Then it was time to find some clothes.

"I think we should…" Ayame worded slowly and carefully while also slowly thinning through a rack of clothes.

Sango looked up. "What is it already?"

"You've been saying that for the past two minutes." I said irritated.

Ayame looked up at us. "Oh, what was I saying?" She said sheepishly with her hand behind her head.

"Grrr." I growled going up to her and wringing her neck. Sango came up and pried me off before Ayame turned blue. Wait, why do people turn blue when you do that? Whatever, anyway.

"Oh! I remember. And thanks for not killing me." Ayame edged away a little, of course jokingly. "I think we should show them our stuff and make 'em sorry for joking around when we left, you know what Kouga said."

Both our jaws dropped as Ayame wore a thoughtful expression.

"Whaddya mean? I'm not going naked or anything." I said at once causing several people in the store to look at me.

"Of course she doesn't mean that." Sango said to me. Then turned to Ayame. "Right?"

"Of course not." Ayame shook her head with a finger on her chin. "But let's show them what they're missing out on."

"You want us to show off or something?" I asked.

"I think I get it. Let's give 'em a nosebleed." Sango said after a minute.

"Well my thought is we are gonna get soaked anyway so why wait to wear 'em." Ayame said. She walked and led us to another part of the store and picked something up from a rack and showed us.

"Er…isn't that a bit…" I trailed off as I couldn't find a word to describe it.

"Yeah, Kagome's right." Sango agreed. How, I don't know.

"Here." Ayame said happily ignoring us. "This would be perfect for you." She shoved it into Sango's hands. "I know exactly what I'd have." She walked to another rack and picked out another one. "But what to get Kagome-chan." She said thoughtfully.

"That's okay. I can pick for myself." I said nervously.

Sango was still looking hers over.

Ayame instead of listening to a word I said walked away looking on more racks after making Sango hold hers too. She finally picked out two of them and held them up, contemplating.

"Hm…this one is really skimpy. But then this one might have too many frills. Um…" Ayame kept mumbling holding up one and then the other. But one thing is definite; I'll be wearing black either way.

After ten minutes of Sango and I watching Ayame decide and ask for people's opinions and glancing at me, she picked one. Then I started complaining and saying Sango got the better one. After they shut me up we paid and left. I didn't say anything about it on the drive back. I mean it does make sense and I might just give someone a nosebleed. We did however talk about that and how exactly we're going to pull this off.

Finally I pulled into the driveway and we got our supplies. Kouga was now sitting against the wall with one leg on the floor and one up. He smirked, eyes still closed. Inuyasha was still sitting on the stairs and looked extremely bored. Miroku was still lying on the grass looking at the small clouds float by.

I gave them all fake pitying looks as we walked into the house. Sango elbowed me in the ribs and we left them pretty confused.

First we fixed up all our, er, I'm tired of calling them these, supplies. Then we got into our 'clothes'. Wait till you see, oh god. Then we started to go over the plan one more time.

"Ok, so Sango will take Houshi from the right even though he's on the left side of the lawn. Ayame will take Wolf from the left, which will be easy since he's so close. And I'll take doggy boy from above." I commanded.

They both nodded. Then held up their 'weapons'. Well at least I called it something different.

"Doggy boy will already be distracted by being bored and Houshi by…the sky I guess. And Wolf will have his eyes closed." I continued. "When you're both in place make eye contact and nod and I'll know when to start."

They nodded again.

"Is that all?" Ayame whispered.

"And uh…make sure to keep the back door unlocked and don't get caught before we start." I whispered back.

"Why do you get the top?" Sango whispered.

"Cuz doggy boy is mine. I have a score to settle."

"You are going to join us outside right?" Ayame asked softly again.

"Yea, after I give him a good scare." I whispered.

"Um, why are we whispering?" Sango whispered again.

"Shh." I whispered putting a finger over my lips. "The walls might be bugged." I said so they barely heard.

Sango got up from my bed and spoke in a normal voice. "What are you? Paranoid?" She rolled her eyes.

Ayame interrupted before I said anything. "C'mon let's go. It's already three o'clock." She said glancing at my clock.

"What's the whole point of this?" Sango asked again.

Ayame smiled. "To have fun-"

I cut her off. "And seek revenge for any little thing we want." I glanced at them. "Even though we barely know them."

"Well let's go then." Sango motioned and her and Ayame led us out of my room.

I walked down the hall with a bucket in one hand and my 'weapon' in the other. I stopped as I came to the last door in the hallway. I watched them walk down the stairs and then slid into the room.

I walked to the window and fully pulled up the shades again. I put the bucket down beside me and then opened the window up all the way.

I watched Inuyasha switch which elbow he put on his knee to support his head. Then Kouga shuffled and it almost looked like he was about to get up. I saw Miroku glance at the house so I ducked down. Then I heard them talk.

"I don't think I left my window open this morning." Miroku said out loud. "Hey Yasha, could ya go upstairs and close it for me?" He called.

"Whatever." Inuyasha responded with a semi bored, semi tired voice.

I slowly peeked out the window to see Inuyasha slowly get up and turn to go inside. I glanced at the sides of the house. Ayame on the left and Sango on the right exchanged worried looks and looked up at the window. I mouthed 'wait till he comes back' and heard him lazily making his way up the stairs.

I turned around and took two steps to the closet but then stopped. I shoved the bucket under the bed and put a sheet the drape over it. By now he was like two steps away. I ran for the walk-in closet with all Miroku's clothes. I closed it with a little space so I could see through.

Inuyasha pushed open the door carelessly as it hit the wall. He grunted and went to slam the window down. He turned around and looked at the room. I watched as he turned to look down at the bed and his yellowish eyes glazed over.

For a minute I thought he knew what was going on. But after a minute he shook his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I waited a minute until I heard him reach the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and crept out of the closet. I stared at the same spot on the bed that he did.

He was thinking or remembering something I concluded. It completely changed his mood too.

Oh yeah! The plan!

I rushed to the window to see if they started without me. I took the bucket as I went. To my surprise Inuyasha hadn't even come outside. Ayame and Sango glanced up and I mouthed to wait for my signal. They nodded without being noticed.

I waited another minute and still no Inuyasha. What? Did he go to the bathroom or something?

Another minute. And another. And finally he stepped out of the house and sighed. He looked a bit sad or depressed.

But I didn't let it sink in. Instead I quickly reached in the bucket and dropped what I had on his head.

A loud splash echoed as a red water balloon hit the top of his white hair. And soon after the sound of spraying water hit it's mark. Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha started yelling and cursing. But that didn't stop me from throwing the rest of the balloons at them. A few more of them hit and some landed on the grass and cement when they tried to dodge the assault.

"Who the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I knew they were too quiet!" Miroku shouted.

I didn't have time to listen more. My supply ran out and I did promise to meet Sango and Ayame out there then we'd show ourselves.

I pumped my water gun a few more times while quickly running down the stairs. I swung open the front door and shot at the closest person being Miroku. I turned back and shut the front door to prevent escape.

By now Kouga was running around on the left side of the lawn but Ayame wouldn't let up. Miroku was desperately trying to open the front door, which was locked. Sango had stopped shooting for a second, probably to pump her gun. I had run down the walkway and was close to the sidewalk. Inuyasha was running around on the right side of the lawn. He angrily stomped on the grass as I hit him in the face.

"You guys can come out now!" I stopped shooting the water. So did Ayame and soon after Sango did as well.

They both walked out and stood on both sides of me. Now the guys stopped covering their heads with their hands and looked up…and started gaping.

"Hey! What are you staring at?" I half yelled and half said nervously. I looked down at my clothes…I mean 'clothes'.

I had on a strapless bikini top and bottom that were black. The top barely looked like it could hold anything, er, ya know what I mean. And the bottom forced me to expose all of my legs but nothing beyond that. It was plain, simple, and black, the only good thing too. And my hair was out as usual.

Sango had a one-piece that had straps but had a great exposure of her back. It was a bright pink and red that could barely be distinguished. See, I told you she had the better one. And her hair was up in a ponytail.

Ayame had on a two-piece like me except she had straps and the front on the bikini top visibly had more. One string on the top went around her neck and the other around her upper back. The bottom though looked more like really small shorts and the color was a bright green and blue with no real pattern like Sango's. She wore two ponytails with her also bright red hair.

"What are you-" I cut Miroku off who was pointing at us.

"Ayame made us wear these!" I snapped.

"Hey! You coulda said no!" Ayame said to me.

"Well it seemed like a good idea…" I trailed.

"At the time anyway." Sango finished for me.

"Why the hell are you attacking us for?" Inuyasha yelled, the only one to regain his common sense.

Kouga whistled looking at me. Inuyasha went over and hit him.

I interrupted their soon to be fight by shooting some more water to cool them off. They both turned to glare at me.

"I was having fun." I aimed my water gun around at them. "Let's continue and split up." I whispered so Sango and Ayame heard me.

We all started back at shooting our assigned targets. Sango walked off to the left, er my left this time not the house. Ayame hopped to the right and I moved forward a little to Inuyasha who didn't choose to move but block with his arms.

I felt the swish of wind and then water hit my back as Miroku ran by.

Kouga was able to tackle Ayame when she moved in too close. He was trying to fight the gun out of her hands while on top of her.

Sango saw and kept a good distance away as Miroku ran and got the lid of a trashcan in the street. He held it up to block the water wherever she aimed.

My gun was starting to get low as I cornered Inuyasha to the front door. I turned and used the last of the water on Kouga so that he rolled off Ayame without getting her gun.

When I was about to turn around a soaking Inuyasha tackled me onto the wet grass and we rolled over a few times. The gun flew outta my hands and he held up my hands above my head with only one of his.

Before this, while I got Kouga off of Ayame, Miroku had found the hose and dropped the trashcan lid with a clatter. Sango had stopped shooting and saw it coming with wide eyes.

As Miroku grinned mischievously and turned the pipe on all the way. He let the water loose and it hit her in the chest causing her to fall back on the grass although Sango had clutched her gun tighter.

And as I rolled along the grass with Inuyasha I saw Ayame was up and angry at Kouga for trying to get her gun. She now stayed away and kept pumping the water and was soaking Kouga to the bone until he found the lid Miroku had been using.

Now let's see…oh yeah, back to Inuyasha pinning me on the grass. I squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Why are you staring?" I finally yelled.

He blinked and shrugged. But then he moved his head closer in. "I dunno." He whispered. "Maybe cuz you actually do look nice in that."

I shivered and squirmed harder. He moved his head away again. Then we both felt a force of cold water hitting us from the right.

We looked to see Sango grinning at us and Miroku on the floor with a few bumps and her water gun near his head. She then turned the hose to Ayame and Kouga who were on the wall struggling. Apparently she had gotten caught again and he was pinning her hands up separately with both of his.

Sango sprayed so much water with so much force that it actually pushed Kouga on Ayame and she gave a yelp from the sudden pressure against her. His grip loosened but she was too shocked to do anything.

I glanced back at Sango who was beaming. A shadow lurked behind her as Miroku had gotten up and was towering over her. She stiffened feeling his presence but didn't get a chance to turn around because Miroku started tickling her from behind and she started laughing like mad. Although I swear I saw him smile for a second.

And now back to my situation I tried to wriggle my hands free but he held on tighter and smirked. Then I tried to kick him but he noticed ahead of time and was able to hold down my legs apart.

"Let go!" I yelled. "How about you let go and I won't attack you." I half pleaded.

He pretended to think with a finger on his chin from his free hand. "Nah." Inuyasha shook his head. "You might just lie ya know."

"Grrr…" I can't believe he was so strong. I could feel the water from his hair dripping down on me not to mention his wet clothes.

"OW! You little-"

We turned to where Kouga had yelled. Ayame, I guess, had kicked him where the sun don't shine and was now running for the hose near Sango who was being tickled to near-death by Miroku.

She quickly pulled the lever thingy on top and shot the water at full force at Kouga who was pushed into the wall and then at Inuyasha and I. Inuyasha, although he saw it coming, was knocked off me and rolled on the grass a bit. Ayame then aimed for Sango and Miroku a foot to her upper left. This caused them to both fall backwards with Sango on Miroku.

I sat up and began wringing my wrists to get the blood moving and Inuyasha was just lying there and staring up at the big blue sky. Kouga was sitting against the wall and was breathing heavily, but I guess we all were. Ayame was standing there with a smug look on her face. And I looked at Sango who was on Miroku backwards still and was turning pink with Miroku unconscious.

But the funny part is when Sango tried to get up Miroku turned to his right and pulled her back down to face him, even though he wasn't awake. He put his right hand under his head as a pillow and tightly wrapped the left hand around her waist. When you look at it, it's weird, funny, and cute. I mean there they are, soaking wet, on freshly watered green grass in the middle of a yard and Sango by now was very red but could nothing but lay down as well.

I could suddenly feel the water dry off my skin and it was getting hot again, even with what I was wearing. I began to lightly fan myself with my hand. I realized my hair was sticking to my skin.

Sango, I guessed, was already sweating seeing the position she was in.

Ayame, somehow either sensed it or was maybe heating up herself, decided to shower the hose water over all our heads so it felt like rain.

Ayame soon after put down the hose and sat down across from me and looked around. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Nice job-" Ayame yawned. "-Kagome-chan." She put her head down on the grass and stared upwards.

I grinned. "I know, even though my idea got twisted around a bit I still had fun."

Ayame nodded. "So did you get your revenge on dog boy?" She glanced at me then closed her eyes.

"Well we're all soaking wet so that's all that matters." I said happily. I turned to look at the couple to my right. "How're you holding up Sango?" I called.

No answer.

Ayame opened her eyes "Sango?" She called.

Silence.

I sat up and craned my neck to get a better view. Sango fast asleep and still in Miroku's grip.

"Did you see that?" I turned to Ayame to find that she also had her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Ayame mumbled probably half asleep.

"Nevermind." I shook my head not wanting to disturb them.

Then I looked over to Kouga and saw he was also asleep still sitting against the wall he was knocked into. And Inuyasha through some miracle was still awake and seemed deep in thought. I decided not to bother him cuz it might start another fight and wake everyone up.

I looked around again as a solitary wind blew by and rippled through the bright green grass as it went. I could also feel the water drying off my skin and my hair.

The sun wasn't shining as bright anymore and the temperature seemed fine, not too hot or too cold.

It's like…one of those days when you just feel all warm and fuzzy, inside and out. Everything seems peaceful and perfect, like there's nothing wrong in the world. And it shows with a beautiful day. No wonder they fell asleep. It also makes you feel weak and tired so your eyes droop down and you go to dreamland.

My brows furrowed in thought.

Then…why am I not off in dreamland? How come I'm not one bit sleepy? I sighed. I wish I could forget all my worries and have a peaceful sleep like them. It's not fair.

Maybe it's because I worry too much…guess so…aren't I worrying right now then?

Then I heard an audible sigh. I looked around to see it had been Inuyasha and he was still awake.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked casually eyeing him.

"Uh, nothin." He said in a normal tone and looked away.

"Then why'd you sigh for?" I was now fully looking at the side of his face.

"Just thinkin'." He answered.

"Bout what?" I prompted.

"Something…" I watched as his eyes scanned the sky. "Something very private." He said finally.

Now I'm not really that nosy and I could tell it was something important to him so I stayed quiet. I brought up my knees a little and locked my hands around them.

"Hm…what-" I stopped myself and put a thoughtful finger to my chin, which caused Inuyasha to look at me with his hands under his head. "What has Miroku told you guys about me?" I worded slowly.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "He used to say you were a psycho bitch, to sum it up." He went back to looking up.

"What?" I said angrily though trying not to wake anyone.

"Well those are my words actually." He chuckled.

I calmed myself down before I killed him.

"How come your older brother, what's his name, doesn't hang out with you guys?" I asked back to normal.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sesshomaru, I dunno. Maybe he thinks he's outgrown our little 'group' and moved upwards. But I always see him at home and he gets a bit overprotective of Rin sometimes."

"Maybe that's where Miroku got the lessons." I said dryly. "Anything you left out?"

"Well he's a year older than us if you care."

"Not really but then that means he's outta high school right?"

Inuyasha just nodded. "What about you? How long you staying again?"

"A year." I said tugging at the grass like a kid.

"So you're coming to the same school as us, huh?"

"No duh." I said throwing grass at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" He complained trying to blow it away.

I giggled and turned to face him. "I was aiming at you stupid." I said smiling and threw some more at him.

This time he didn't bother to blow them away as they fell or brush them off his face. I laughed as he made a weird face.

"You think it's funny?" He growled playfully.

I just pointed and laughed. Then I blinked and he turned into a blur then disappeared. I gasped and the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the grass he was pinning me down again.

This time my hands were free and both of his were on either side of my face. And because of no reason at all…I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He huffed being a mere five inches away from my face.

"I dunno." I said after my laughing fit stopped. Then after examining him I started again.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Dog-boy-" I barely got out as tears came from laughing too much. "You-you-have-" I couldn't finish.

Instead I reached my hand for his face and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey, stop that. Do I look like a pet?" Inuyasha growled again.

I cracked a smile. Then the bits of grass that had been in his hair started falling on me. "See, that's all I was doing." I said smiling.

"You know you smile too much. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Oh? I dunno I've been doing it since I was born."

"Yeah but it's a lot easier to frown."

"How'd you know?" I asked poking his nose.

"School. Go figure, I actually learned something."

I rolled my eyes still smiling. "I know, maybe you should sue. Now back to the smiling thing."

He cocked a brow.

"Who says it's so hard? And how would you know? You never smile."

"Go ask Barbie…or some other doll."

I laughed. "Are you joking?"

"Nah. Rin thought of it when she was little. She tried to act like one of her dolls and smiled the entire day and in the end she felt sorry for 'em."

I started laughing again. "Yeah so I guess Barbie dolls everywhere have the hardest job in the universe. Oh yeah and why are you trapping me here?" I asked.

"Interrogation." He said simply.

"You could've just asked without doing this. I woulda answered almost anything."

"Another thing, you're too nice."

I grinned. "Really?"

He thought for a moment. "Actually no you're not. You're evil."

I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"You dropped a dozen water balloons on my head!"

"No I didn't. One hit your head and the other like three that did hit you were on your arms and legs."

"What in the world made you think of surprising us with a water fight?"

"I dunno." I grinned. "Maybe the heat just got to me."

"And what made you surprise us with your little outfits?" He raised a brow.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Told you, Ayame's idea, definitely not mine." I looked away realizing that we were still in this position and what I was wearing.

"You look nice in black." He said grinning.

"Pervert." I muttered. "That wasn't my idea either. Ayame even picked these out." I said exasperatedly.

He moved a hand and brought it down to poke to stomach somewhere near my bellybutton.

"Hey! Stop that!" I complained.

He grinned and poked me again.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey I'm ticklish-" My eyes widened as he grinned. And then he began to tickle me as I laughed like the crazy person I am while I was hitting him.

After five whole tickle torturing minutes he stopped and I wiped my eyes of the water.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked as he was still hovering over me.

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Hm…I dunno, you did throw water balloons at me."

I poked him in the cheek.

He laughed. "Yup, of course we are."

"Are you ever gonna smile?" I asked.

"Nah." He grinned. "I only save it for special-" He never got to finish.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! HENTAI!" A loud scream echoed through the empty street.

Inuyasha jumped off me like I bit him and all of us, including Ayame and Kouga who had also been startled awake, looked over to a steaming red Sango and grinning Miroku.

I sighed and shook my head. "I wonder what happened." I said sarcastically.

**xoxo**

Hehehe…well my stupid little game thingy from the last chapter has been canceled…wow, I sound like I know what I'm doing!

And some people think that cuz their oh-so-friendly with me that they can get info bout the next chapter and stuff. No offense but would ya mind stop doing that?

How many of you people actually knew what Kag, Sango and Ayame were gonna do? I did give some hints…right?

The thing about poptarts is when my cuzin came to sleep over and he and my brother kept eating poptarts…and Oreos but anyway.

Ok, you can still check my bio to see when I might update. And I already have ideas for the next two chapters but I think it might take long till I update.

BUGS ARE EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! And now that it's summer they're everywhere! AND THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! You would not believe how many times I screamed so far just cuz of them!

Er…bi.

I think this chapter completely sucked…


	8. Just because we're on the other side

Please read the author's note at the end. I'm sorta avoiding Kag's POV at the moment.

Oh, and this has a lot of bad language and talk of sex. So if you'd like you don't even have to read it.

~*~Kagura's POV~*~

That fucking bastard!

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 8~Just because we're on the other side doesn't mean we're 'bad guys'

By~Moon Prynces

He still owes me fifty dam bucks. No wonder I couldn't afford that outfit. I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't pay back soon.

I stopped mentally making threats and looked up.

I mean, here I am sitting on the same old red sofa and I have no clue where anybody is.

I looked to the door on my right just as Yura and Hiten walked in. They both took seats on some other old pieces of furniture in the room.

"Hiten." I growled making him look at me. "Where in the hell is the money you 'borrowed' from me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it right here bitch." He said hastily pulling out a roll of money from a back pocket.

"Ooh, where's all the dough coming from?" Yura inquired as he took out a few bills.

He tossed 'em over and shrugged. "Gambling is paying off." He smirked.

I pocketed the money and looked around. "Where the hell is Naraku? The only reason I came was for the alcohol." I crossed my arms.

"Same here." Yura said with a straight face.

"Wasn't there something he wanted to tell us?" Hiten asked.

"Probably how he wants to get into the new girls pants." I said pursing my lips.

"Kagome Higurashi, of course anyone would want some of her." Hiten said and smirked again. "Too bad Naraku's gonna be the first." He shook his head.

"Yeah right." Yura laughed. "It seems more like the little Inu gang already have her."

"But there was that other girl with her, uh, the redhead." Hiten said thoughtfully.

I looked around again. "Are we sure Naraku's not even in his room?" I asked again looking at a door on the opposite wall.

"Nah, he woulda heard us then. But if you wanna go and risk getting a black eye, go ahead." Hiten yawned.

I scowled. "Oh shut up, I'm not that stupid. I was just wondering."

"Man this is boring. I'm gonna leave if the booze don't arrive soon." Hiten yawned again.

"I know what we can do while waiting." Yura said jumping into Hiten's lap. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down. They started making out and giggling (Yura).

I looked away.

Dam she is desperate for his attention. She's already had sex with him, once I think geez. Not to mention with Naraku two or three times. Thank god for condoms or else I never would have slept with Naraku that ONE time.

In case you want to know how things work I'll explain a little. We are all four 'friends' but in the way that, if the cops ever got close to busting us for something then we never talk again. Yura and I have known each other since before the sixth grade. In our first year of high school we met Hiten and then Naraku. Naraku immediately convinced Yura to lose her virginity at his hands. Then a year later I agreed. Yura then tried to get Hiten's attention, which also meant she spent a night with him. The next two times Yura slept with Naraku were when he was 'bored'. I didn't play around with him or anyone after my first.

Naraku, we learned, had killed his parents at thirteen over some argument. But for some reason he slimed his way out of court. I'd like to think it's all just rumors... Even so, we still don't know much about him except he likes to sleep around a lot. He never stays too long with one girl and usually likes the pure ones.

Hiten doesn't sleep around really or stay too long in a relationship. He mostly likes to party, drink, smoke, do something illegal and laugh.

Yura and I used to be 'such good little girls' as my parents put it. I hardly go home anyway so it doesn't matter. We all usually come here to hang out or get away from family, school, etc. But depending on Naraku and his 'house' it'll cost you so we don't stay too long. Except that, no one is allowed in Naraku's room unless you have his permission (oh guess why that would be).

Another thing is we actually learned how to fight from Hiten and Naraku. But it's hard to get into any fights anymore when everyone knows you can kick their ass.

Except 'the little Inu gang'. Now they are a challenge, already most popular in school but maybe it was Naraku taking girls virginities that pulled us down…

And now with the arrival of that new girl things should get interesting. She's even got her own little girlie friends already. So far we only know that she knows Inuyasha so maybe he just likes her cuz she looks like Kikyo.

I smirked.

Kikyo was the only girl Naraku wanted that got away. She was always surrounded by those four guys. I can't believe I actually tried to convince her to join us.

I looked to Yura and Hiten who were now making more noises. Someone to my right cleared his throat and we all looked up to see Naraku with two six-packs of beer.

He walked to the table on my left and put them down smiling evilly as always.

"Well I hope I didn't make you all wait too long." He said opening a beer and drinking it.

"Of course not. I'm only a year older now." I said sarcastically snatching a bottle for myself.

"Oh goodie, treats." Yura said happily and got off Hiten to get them both a bottle. She sat back down next to him and began drinking.

Naraku sat down on another couch on the other side of the table.

"So what did you call us here for?" Hiten asked after taking a big gulp.

Naraku just shrugged still drinking. I eyed him warily and gulped down some more.

I slammed my bottle down on the table making them all look at me. "What the hell do you mean shrugging? You called us all over here for some goddam reason so get over with it before I leave after having my fill of free beer." I yelled. My normally brown eyes turned red. I have the natural ability of having two eye colors but if you see red it's not a usually a good thing.

I mean here I am at some time when I'm usually at home, asleep from the night before and getting more sleep for the next night.

Naraku just chuckled and my eyes stayed red and narrowed. "I guess I neglected to remember your impatience."

"I guess so." Hiten said. "But really why'd you so generously invite us here for and offer us free beer?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought you'd all like a break from the life at home with someone nagging you all the time." Naraku said still smiling.

My eyes began to change back to brown as I calmed myself down though the beer was helping.

"You got that right." Yura agreed crossing her legs on top of each other. "My mother wants me to go to some extra summer classes or whatever." Yura said 'mother' with malice. Hiten was hardly paying attention as he got another bottle.

"Look." I said getting up. "If we're not here to talk about your next victim, the Higurashi girl then I'll be leaving now." I said turning around. This sparked his interest.

"And what exactly is there to speak of her?" Naraku said icily though still smiling.

"That she is now under the 'protection' of the Inu party and seemingly impossible to get to." I smirked as he frowned.

"No one is impossible to get to my dear." I glared as Naraku spoke the last part.

"Don't call me that." I warned Naraku. Out of our group Naraku and I are the most dangerous to deal with. It's almost as if I'm some leader next to him which is sickening to think about. I am not to be someone's underling. I continued speaking. "Besides she just may be another Kikiyo." I drank some more beer.

"She sure looks the part." Yura commented.

"Even worse, I've heard that she'll only be around for the school year." I turned to face Naraku on my left. "Now how're you gonna get her before then if you couldn't even get Kikiyo and she lived here almost her entire life." I laughed.

Naraku slammed down his bottle on the table in anger and for silence. "Don't start with me Kagura. And don't worry about my job. I'll be done soon." He said coldly.

I carelessly tossed the empty bottle I had to the wall across from me and walked to the door. I glanced back at them as it shattered. "Don't talk to me like that Naraku. I have just as much power and strength as you do." I smirked. "Do remember the punishment for calling me your queen." I walked out of the old apartment building and into the bright streets.

I was mostly staring at the floor and walking to who knows where. I glared and hissed at anyone who bumped into me whether it was an accident or not. I had my hands shoved inside my jeans pockets and after some time I stopped walking and looked around.

The streets were mostly empty and the sun was going to start setting soon. Some shops were closing up. I looked forward again to see someone making his way down the street. I would've ignored it but it was the white-silvery hair that stuck out as they approached.

"I didn't know they let stray animals wander the street. Hello Kagura." Said the smooth voice.

My anger was already gone and had been vented out Naraku so I ignored his comment.

"Sesshomaru, what a surprise. Though I'm not sure a pleasant one." I responded coolly.

"I see you don't have back-up with you." He said icily again. "Have you all finally broken up seeing how pathetic you really are?"

"Actually I just left from one of our club meetings." I said in a strange high-pitched voice. I snorted. "God, why do you care?" I said in my normal voice.

"I don't but it would be much better for the world if you four did split up."

"If we spilt up I assure you it would be more trouble instead of less." I said pretending to look at my nails.

"I have heard though that Naraku plans to make Kagome his new bitch." Sesshomaru said icily. His emotionless look never leaving his face.

I looked up from my nails. "So what? Doesn't seem like your concern."

"Why don't you tell your boss-"

"Boss?" I scoffed and then glared.

"Tell him he'd better back off before he loses the use of his groin for good." Sesshomaru warned.

"Why are you making this your business? You going out with her or is it just your brother?" I asked carelessly.

"It just is." He answered calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do." He walked right by without glancing at anything else.

I snorted. "What do I look like? Naraku's good little girlie messenger?" I asked myself.

I continued walking and decided I'd go home and forget about doing anything tonight. As the all too familiar block came into view I easily spotted my house out of the shadowy street. The sun was setting by now and the sky soon turned dark.

I carefully unlocked the back door and slid into the house quietly. I made my way up the stairs that were in the kitchen. I was so close to my room without having to see anyone, so close but no, someone stopped me.

"Kagura?" A timid, small voice questioned.

I was a few feet to my room. The door was ahead and on the right. The person though was right next to it in front of me.

"Yes it's me." I said grumpily.

"Mom and dad went out. I told them you were in your room and would watch me till they got back." Kanna said smiling slightly.

"Thank you Kanna. Don't know what I'd do without you to cover for me." I said feeling better.

Kanna is my younger sister. She has white hair and black eyes. She's only nine years old but acts much older. Kanna doesn't have any friends that I know of, because she's so quiet and distant. Even though she's young Kanna understands me a lot more than most people and helps me out of tight spots.

We both know our parents are a pair of bumbling fools. They don't really care about us, though they try as hard as possible to pretend. Which is why I went astray. Though I'm trying not to get Kanna mixed up in such things.

I really do care about her; she is my sister after all.

"Where were you today?" Kanna asked as I led her into my room

I turned on the light and plopped down on the bed. "I only hung out with them for an hour and then wandered the town." I responded. Kanna sat down on my bed.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"How was you day?" I asked looking at her.

"I mostly stayed in my room." Kanna answered. "Though I tried talking to mom. I asked if she needed help making dinner and that's when she said that dad and her were going out." She said looking at the window.

"I'll make it up to you." I suddenly said.

Kanna stared at me. "How?"

"I'll take you out for the day tomorrow. We can go and do whatever you'd like." I smiled at her.

Kanna stared again. "Why are you being so…sisterly lately?" She asked hesitantly.

I shook my head with a weird smile. "It does sound weird coming from me huh?" I looked at her still smiling. "I'm not sure. I just don't want you to grow up and do what I do. I know I'm not a good role model." I said.

"If you don't like what you do then why don't you stop and maybe even help Yura stop too." Kanna said hopefully.

I shook my head again. "No, it's too late. We've already dug our graves too deep and jumped in." I said sadly. I really do regret what I'd gotten myself into but I stopped with those feelings and started to help Kanna before she makes all the mistakes I, no Yura and I did. Though I'm not sure how Yura feels about where we led ourselves. We never really talk anymore.

Kanna didn't look sad, she only smiled. I'm not sure if I've ever seen her smile. "It doesn't matter. I can still hope and try to help."

I smiled at her as well. I'm not sure where it came from but it was very optimistic.

"Ok." I started. I looked at the clock. "Let's go to bed. I'll wake you up early tomorrow so we can sneak out."

Kanna nodded and got up to leave the room.

"And remember to lock your door tonight." I said and she turned around. "Mom and dad will probably be coming home late and drunk."

She nodded again and left. I got up to lock my door and turn off my light. I went to lie down on my bed and the only thing bringing light to my room was a street lamp outside with my shades open slightly.

Don't worry (yeah right, like you would), my parents aren't abusive or anything. They just become a bit…weird when drunk. My dad will go to sleep after yelling at something on the t.v. Once I went downstairs to see what was wrong and found him yelling at the living room t.v. standing up. Thing is the t.v. wasn't even on.

My mom comes home and suddenly decides to clean the house or throw away anything in sight that she doesn't like at that moment. I once woke up in the middle of the night to find her going through my closet and muttering. I first thought she was a burglar and almost had a heart attack.

Ha, what's funny is one time my mom came home drunk and wanted to throw away the t.v. My dad, who was also drunk, was trying to get it back so he could yell some more. I had watched on the stairs because it was so funny.

I know for a fact they never were ready for having kids and never wanted them. And yet they had TWO! And I know they were a little young when they had me even though they lie. My mother was seventeen, my age now, and my father was nineteen.

All this thinking is annoying and with all the walking I did my legs are aching. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

~*~Next Day~*~

My eyes shot open. I blinked few times to make sure I was awake and then looked at the clock on my table. My brain only registered the first number, which was an eight. I groaned and sat up.

Holding my head I noticed I was still in jeans and a shirt from yesterday. I yawned and decided to shower and everything before waking up Kanna.

After getting ready I walked to Kanna's room in yet another pair of jeans and a maroon sleeveless shirt with my usual black boots. I was just about to knock when the door opened.

"Kanna? How'd you wake up this early?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I was awake since seven." She said.

"Ok, you ready to go?" I led her down the stairs and she closed her door.

Kanna nodded as we got downstairs.

What we saw was a bit…unusual. The t.v. was broken and on it's side on the floor. Dad was asleep next it to. Mom was lying halfway on the coffee table, which used to have picture frames and ornaments on it. Those were currently in a corner of the room, smashed and on the floor. My guess is she got mad at them (how, I don't know) and threw at the wall where they shattered.

Kanna and I glanced at each other with wide eyes. Then we both bolted for the door and left without bothering to lock it.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked as we 'walked fast' down the block.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Kanna asked slowly.

"Sure."

We went to…McDonald's! I got myself a chicken sandwich and soda. Kanna just settled for a Mighty Kids Meal. God do they have stupid names or what? We ate in silence and mostly just paid attention to our food.

"Let's go to the park." Kanna said suddenly.

"How come?"

"We can go and envy all the people with normal parents." Kanna laughed.

I laughed back. "Alright."

We finished and threw away our trash. Upon stepping out I was met with the sight of four guys dressed in black with chains. I rolled my eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise Kagura." One of them sneered.

"Pleasant? For who?" I asked raising a brow. "Kanna stay behind me." I whispered to her.

"Where's Naraku? We were hoping to get another chance at beating in his face." Said another.

By now my hands were on my hips and I raised a brow again. "Really? If I recall, we sent you guys home with broken bones. And I fail to see your pathetic leader anywhere." I remarked.

Before anyone could answer I ran up to the one in front of me and punched him in the nose. Another ran at me from the behind. I grabbed his arm and bent down to throw him over me and on the other guys.

I looked back to see one grabbing Kanna. My eyes flared red. I ran over and sent my knee in his guts. I grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the last guy who was barging from behind. Their heads hit and both fell on the floor.

Apparently one of the four on the floor was conscious. "Dammit you bitch." He cursed.

I went over to Kanna and we began to leave. "This should teach you something. Now learn to back down." I threw over my shoulder.

When we were a block away I broke the silence.

"Kanna are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know you could fight. It was so cool." Kanna said smiling.

I sighed. "But fighting isn't always a good thing even though it looks cool." Kanna nodded still smiling. "So let's go to the park then." I said lightly.

We made it to the park without any more interruptions and just walked through the cement path. Grass on our left and right. Great big Sakura trees. It was mostly empty because it was so early.

I was looking at a couple making out on a bench to my right when someone ran me over. We both ended up falling down on our asses.

"For the love of god, who the hell did that?" I asked rubbing my head. I looked up to see who it was and Kanna was still standing and looking at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The person said not looking up.

"Higurashi." I growled making her look up. I quickly stood and so did she.

"Kagura?" She asked.

Kanna interrupted walking up to Kagome. "Are you friends with Kagura?" She asked.

Kagome glanced at me as I glared. "Um, not exactly." She said bending to eye level with Kanna. "Who are you?"

I scowled with folded arms. "I'm her sister, Kanna." She introduced. Kanna stuck out her hand and they shook.

Kagome gave me a weird look. "I didn't know you had a sister. I didn't even know you spent time anywhere without your gang."

"What? Did you think I had no life altogether?" I retorted.

"Ehehe, actually maybe I did." She said again. Then she turned to Kanna. "Ya know you remind me of my little brother. He's probably around your age." Kagome said smiling.

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

She ignored me still talking to Kanna. "Hey, maybe if he ever comes over you can play with him."

"Thank you, um what is your name?" Kanna asked timidly.

"Kagome and my brother is Souta. That reminds me." Kagome stood back up. "I gotta go call him. Bye Kanna and, uh, you too Kagura." She said waving and walking away.

"We are not friends so don't act like it." I growled as she nervously inched away. Once she was out of sight I turned back to Kanna. "C'mon let's keep walking.

We continued down the path in front of us.

"Why is Kagome not your friend?" Kanna looked up at me.

I thought a moment on how to I could explain this. "Well you see, Kagome and I are just on different sides of the track." I said slowly looking down at her.

Kanna gave a confused look. "What do you mean? If you're on another side you can just write letters and be friends right?" She asked.

I laughed at her. "No we're…" I thought again. "We're both just very different."

"No you're not." Kanna protested.

"Well, let's just say we're both on opposite teams and being friends isn't an option." I sighed hoping she'd get it. "Do you understand?"

"Um, not really but it's ok." Kanna shrugged it off. She ran under the shade of a big Sakura tree and sat down at its trunk.

I stood a moment and watched before I strode my way over. I took my own seat next to her.

Kanna began fiddling with the grass while I rested my back and head against the trunk to relax.

"If Kagome isn't your friend then who is?" Kanna asked again. "What about Yura?"

"Yura and I don't talk very much now. And the other people I hang out with aren't really friends, it's hard to explain why I even hang out with them." I said exasperatedly.

"Well then I'm your friend, right?" Kanna asked nonchalantly looking around.

"Of course, we've always been friends." I smiled a little.

I closed my eyes and laid there with my hands behind my head on the tree. The sun wasn't that bright but still warm. After a while I realized Kanna hadn't said anything and I didn't even hear her beside me.

My eyes slowly opened and I peered to my right to see Kanna looking in a direction with a thoughtful expression on. I looked over to see it was a boy and his parents playing ball. He had orange hair and an annoying voice.

The blue ball that they were playing with bounced in the wrong direction and rolled in front of us. I stared. Kanna stared. I blinked. Kanna got up and picked the ball off the ground. The boy ran up to us.

"Hello." The kid bounced up and down.

Silence.

"Hi." Kanna said to him.

"I'm Shippou, who are you?" He asked cocking his head.

I snorted. Talk about blunt, kids…

"My name is Kanna and this is my sister, Kagura." She motioned. "This is yours." Kanna handed him the ball.

The kid, Shippou bounced up again at getting his ball. "Thanks, hey you wanna come play with us?" He said eagerly.

"Go on Kanna." I urged. I'm sure she'd like to have friends in her childhood. She's too quiet for her own good. I turned to Shippou and forced myself to smile nicely. "You'd be friends with my sister right?" I asked.

Shippou blinked. "Of course. I love having new friends!" He said happily. "Let's go play then!"

"Um…ok." Kanna finally agreed.

Shippou turned to me. "Do you wanna come too?"

"Sorry, no thanks." I waved my hands.

Shippou shrugged and led Kanna away to play or do whatever little kids do.

Well I've done my good deed for the year. I sighed and went back to closing my eyes in the nice warm sun. Not too long after did I feel someone nudging at my side. I peaked open an eye to see Yura standing over me with her hands on her hips. Evidently she was lightly kicking the left side of my ribs with her boots.

"What?" I growled waiting for her to stop kicking, it was getting annoying. When she didn't I grabbed her foot and turned it so she fell down instead. Ouch, not, and rather hard at that. Haha.

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell was that for?" Yura asked lifting her head off the ground.

"Nothing. I just felt like being cruel." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored with trying to talk to Hiten and Naraku left for somewhere." Yura replied. "What are you doing here, didn't even show up."

"Do I work there now? I don't have to show up and say I'm taking a day off." I looked off to Kanna and Shippou.

"That's Kanna?" She asked pointing. I nodded. "Wow, she grew up since I last saw. How old is she now?"

"Nine." I answered. "But like I said neither Naraku nor do any of you rule my life." I stated coldly.

"Then why did you let him-"

I laughed bitterly. "I was too young, naïve and stupid. I almost regret it. What about you?" I glanced to my left.

Yura shrugged and then her brows creased. "I'm not sure. I never really thought about it."

I snorted. "Did you ever think about anything? Before or after it?"

She shrugged again. "No, was too busy enjoying it all at the moment."

I sighed. "When we were little everything was completely different, but then it all changed."

"No, we changed." Yura corrected. I nodded.

A long silence dragged on. The only sounds were of Kanna and her new friend Shippou running around. The silence was getting on my nerves and it felt uncomfortable.

"Why in the world do you keep chasing after Hiten?" I asked turning to Yura.

"Well the truth is, I have a school girl crush on the guy." Yura stated.

I blinked. "A crush?" I asked incredulously. She nodded. I burst out laughing but Yura kept a straight face, probably expecting this.

"Are you done yet?" She asked in a monotone voice. This is very unlike her. She's usually the one in fits of giggle and I'm the serious one!

I was finally able to contain myself. "So you like Hiten?" I asked slowly. Yura nodded.

"But I can't just walk up to him and say that." Yura said rolling her eyes. "I'm not that stupid and he'd think I'm a desperate loser." She concluded.

"Well good luck then." I said sarcastically.

Another silence passed by.

"I ran into the Higurashi girl." I said loathingly.

"And you didn't bring her to Naraku?" Yura asked surprised.

"What the fuck? Is he my boss or something?" I yelled angrily.

"Well, no, it's just that Naraku won't like that you let her slip away."

"Not my problem and neither is she. It's not like I devoted my life to him." I said indignantly.

"Ok, ok. I get the idea." Yura said defensively. "Change of subject. How're your parents?"

"Ha, still the same losers, got drunk last night. Yours?"

"Couldn't you here the yelling? I only live a few houses down in case you've forgotten."

"Well we're heavy sleepers. Besides it couldn't have been that loud. What were they yelling about?"

Yura sighed. "Their dog pissed on the sofa, animals." She muttered.

"Which, your parents or the dog?"

Yura laughed. "Both I guess. So what are you gonna do the rest of the day?"

"I'm hanging out with Kanna."

Yura raised a brow. "Then where is she? Not here."

"So? She's just made a friend and gone to play with him." I looked around to see those two running around playing tag. "What about you?"

"I think I'll go hang out in some club or bar, whatever." She said carelessly.

"I thought you lost your fake ID."

"I found it in Hiten's car."

"Oh I wonder how it got there." I said sarcastically.

"What? It was just one time." Yura said pretending to be innocent.

"Of course. Don't you think you should stop? I mean what if-"

"Hey! I'm not like that! I've only slept with Hiten twice and Naraku, like three times. I don't do this with any old guy."

"So you're just gonna do this with those two?" I asked dryly.

"Well actually I have given it some thought and you're right, I do not want to end up a mother so I am gonna stop." Yura said exasperatedly.

"You make it sound like it's impossible." I commented.

"It is." Yura whined. "Once you've had sex it does get a little hard to control your lust. For me it is anyway." She looked at me. "But you, you are strange. One time and that's it?"

"What the-? I am not strange just because I only had sex once with that bastard."

"I was just kidding. But you must have good control on those hormones." Yura laughed.

"Life doesn't revolve around- wait no I guess it does." I said thoughtfully and Yura laughed again.

I heard some feet moving and heavy breathing. I looked up to see Kanna and Shippou in front of us.

"So how's your game?" I asked them. Yura gave a curious look.

"We had a race and I won and we played tag and Shippou won. So we're even." Kanna said catching her breath. She looked to my left and noticed Yura. "Yura!"

"Hi Kanna." Yura said giving a weak smile as Kanna cut off her oxygen with a hug. "So who's this?" Yura said when Kanna let go.

"I'm Shippou! Kanna and me are friends." Shippou said bouncing up and down. Dam, this kid is hyper.

"Oh, I see. I'm Yura, a friend of Kagura and Kanna." Yura said happily. What is with these people and being happy?

"Shippou, where are your parents?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they went home. My dad had to get ready for work." Shippou replied.

"Then how are you gonna get home?" I asked again.

Shippou rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know my way home."

"You mean they always do this?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, they trust me." He said proudly.

"I think what Kagura means is that it isn't always safe so you shouldn't do that anymore." Yura butted in.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Kanna asked looking at us.

Yura and I exchanged a look so I explained. "There are gangs and all sorts of bad people around so you shouldn't be left alone without an adult." I said firmly.

Kanna nodded in understanding (seeing as how she saw people like that this morning) and Shippou seemed to be considering this theory in his head. What the hell is there to think about, I don't know.

Finally he nodded and said something. "Ok, I'll tell my mom and dad. But I still think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

I rolled my eyes. Yura interrupted and asked before I could. "How old are you anyway?"

Shippou jumped up again and held up some fingers. "I'm eight years old!" He said proudly again. Man he's getting annoying.

I smiled slightly. "Still that's too young to try and take on people twice your age and size."

"We'll walk you home!" Yura suggested brightly.

And that's what we did; Yura, Kanna and I walked Shippou home. It was only five or six blocks. After saying goodbye and watching him go inside we stood there not knowing what to do next.

"How about we…" I searched my brain for something. "Go to the beach."

"Ok." Kanna nodded.

"Yay! There'll be cute guys everywhere!" Yura cheered.

"Yura! Today isn't the time for that!" I scolded.

"Fine but you can't stop me from talking to them."

"Ha! You mean flirting." I accused.

"Same thing." Yura waved a hand.

"Only for you." I said again.

"Can we go get your car and pick up a blanket and umbrella from my house." Yura said following next to Kanna. I nodded still leading a little ahead.

When we got there Yura went to her house that's two houses away to get the things she wanted. Kanna and I got in my jeep and drove in front of her house to wait. I kept fiddling with the radio and Kanna just sat quiet in the back seat.

After twenty minutes I was getting impatient.

"Where is she?" I asked angrily looking at the house.

"Why don't you honk the horn?" Kanna suggested.

"Not a bad idea." I grinned. I caught a glimpse just as Yura was coming out of the house with a beach bag, blanket and big beach umbrella.

As she came down the walkway I pushed my hand down on the steering wheel. The sound startled Yura so that when she jumped she dropped everything she was holding.

When she did finally get in the car she glared at me as I laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked still mad.

I began to drive and headed for our destination. "Did you fall asleep or something?"

"No! I was just looking for a few things."

"A few?" I questioned eyeing the bag in front of her.

Yura ignored me and crossed her arms facing the window.

"Note to self: Kagura is an impatient little-" Yura stopped and glanced at Kanna. She didn't bother finishing it, well maybe not out loud.

While I was driving Yura kept changing the radio station until she heard a song she liked. Then she would hum and sing with it. I kept turning down the volume and saying I couldn't concentrate on where we were going. After awhile I noticed something.

"What's wrong Kanna? How come you haven't said a word?" I asked looking in a mirror to where she was sitting behind me.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Kanna responded looking out the window.

Yura turned around. "About what?"

"Hm…about what Kagome said." She said thoughtfully.

"The Higurashi girl?" Yura asked shocked. I nodded. "What did she say Kanna?" She asked with creased brows.

Kanna turned to face Yura. "Kagome said that maybe if her brother came over I could play with him."

Yura let out a fake gasp. "With the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Kanna asked confused.

"She is not our enemy. Yura shut up. We're here." I stated as I found a parking spot.

Enemy? I never declared her as such. Maybe I don't like her but it's not like I even know her at all. In fact I never put people into any specific group, just 'family', 'people I get along with' or 'people I don't get along with'. Makes life simple.

Oh, forget thinking. I'm on my day off. Better act like it then.

So we got out, I locked the jeep and we headed down to the beach. It seemed a bit awkward because when some people are giving you weird looks because you're not in a swimsuit, the nerve.

As we walked to a spot led by Yura one girl even whispered something not very nice about us. When I walked by I 'accidentally' kicked a good amount of sand on her sunbathing ass and snickered.

I heard her hiss something but completely ignored it as Yura rolled out the blanket and I put up the umbrella, which was very big.

I immediately went to lie down and closed my eyes. It was hot, only in the lower 80's. I felt Yura and Kanna sit down as well. I opened an eye to see Kanna staring out into the ocean and Yura going through that bag of hers.

"Hey Kanna, wanna build sand castles or something?" Yura perked up.

"Sure." Kanna smiled. "Would you like to Kagura?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll watch first. I am still in jeans and it's a bit uncomfortable."

Kanna nodded. Yura brought out a pail from the bag. Yura was trying to do something to the sand as we watched her get frustrated.

"Hey Kanna can you go get us some water?" Yura asked holding out the pail but still looking and frowning at the pile of sand.

Kanna took it and left. I went back to resting. I heard as they kept trying and trying to make a sand castle. I also heard as Yura let out a few curses and then an 'oops' and as Kanna laughed at it.

"You know you two don't have to worry about me hearing you or anybody cursing." Kanna said smiling and still playing with the sand.

I opened my eyes. "Why's that?"

"I've heard it already through mom and dad and some shows they've watched."

Yura laughed. "Yeah I guess so but still you shouldn't use words like that." She said.

I nodded. "Right so promise us you won't curse." I paused. "Unless it's a really, really dire situation that needs it."

Kanna laughed. "Like what kind of situation?"

"Like…an emergency when you're really angry or in extreme pain." I said.

"How will I know when to-" Kanna didn't finish because Yura broke in.

"Oh you'll know when alright." She said knowingly. She glanced down at the heap of sand running through her fingers. "Stupid sand! It doesn't work!" Yura whined pounding it with her fists.

Kanna sweatdropped. I just gave her a look.

"It's not like just pushing a button you know." I pointed out as she stopped crying animatedly. I sighed. "But I'll try and help though."

So, well, I tried to help them and it started out ok but I accidentally tripped over Kanna's foot and fell into it. Then we tried again and the umbrella fell on it. But we're not so easily discouraged, just tired. Kanna talked us into making another one. We finished it though. Except it was run over by a four-year old chasing an airplane in the sky. I know, it's just a kid but I was ready to smack some sense into his little butt had it not been for Yura and Kanna calming me down.

After that Kanna and I went to bring some lunch while Yura relaxed a little. We just got fries and soda. Fast food is everywhere nowadays. After we ate we sat or laid there for a while.

"What should we do now?" I glanced at Yura while still lying down.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yura asked.

"You always come up with something, well?" I said impatiently.

"Hold on. Let me think." She responded.

"Yura, how come you always look so happy or cheerful?" Kanna asked.

"Me? Cheerful?" She asked pointing to herself. "I dunno. Guess I just like to enjoy the best out of every situation." Yura said nonchalantly.

"Especially with Hiten." I said slyly.

"Who is Hiten?" Kanna blinked confused.

Yura opened her mouth but I beat her to it.

"Just someone that Yura likes."

"So what if I like him?" Yura folded her arms. She thought for a moment and turned back to Kanna. "You do understand what we mean by 'like', right?"

"Um, I'm not sure, a crush right?" Kanna asked sheepishly.

"Exactly, say have you ever had a crush or even liked anyone like that?" Yura asked slyly.

"Of course not." I said fondly. "Or else she would have told me." I turned to Kanna pretending to be hurt. "Right?"

Kanna giggled. "Right. Besides I don't think I like boys like-like that."

"Yet anyway." Yura added.

Weird I haven't had a 'girl talk' like this for a few years.

Yura went looking through her bag. "Aha!" She said triumphantly. She pulled out something.

"Aha what? It's a-?" I asked waiting for her to finish.

"A beach volleyball!" Kanna said happily. She took it from Yura.

"How bout we play then?" Yura asked excitedly.

"Uh…no thanks. I'm not an athlete."

Yura shrugged. "Neither am I. I suck at sports as much as you do."

"Hey!" I protested.

"It's juts for fun, nothing big." Kanna tried to assure.

I just watched as they tried to hit the ball to each other. Yura was too lazy to put up the volley net that came with it. As they both tried to hit the ball it would usually (somehow) go off course and hit a person or thing instead. I was keeping count mentally to see who hit what the most. That's what the game looked like to me. Good thing I didn't join them in looking like idiots.

Not only that but they weren't making it look very fun. Yura was getting tired already so she kept sending Kanna to get the ball.

I began to joke around with how bad players they were until the ball hit me on the head. Although they both sucked, Kanna got us payback on that four-year old kid who ran over our completed sand castle. The ball hit him in the back making him fall over because Kanna hit the ball too hard. He started to cry but it was still funny to watch.

"Aren't you guys going to stop yet?" I called as Yura tried to serve while breathing heavily.

Yura straightened herself upright. "Not until one of us wins, right Kanna?"

Kanna wiped away some sweat from her forehead. "Right. I'm not that tired anyway. It's okay." She smiled weakly.

"Who's been keeping score?" Yura looked around.

"Me." I answered. "Yura has hit one trashcan, two guys, five girls, three soda cans and someone's umbrella."

Yura blinked still holding the ball. "I did?"

Kanna jumped up. "What about me?" She asked excitedly.

I checked my mental list. "Four guys including that kid who deserved it, a barbeque grill, two girls, an icebox, a life guard post, one soda can and two bottles of water." I finished.

Silence.

"Then who wins?" Kanna asked suddenly.

Silence.

"I think it's a…draw?" Yura said unsure.

I thought for a moment and then shook my head no. "You both lose." I declared.

"What?" Kanna asked.

"Hey!" Yura yelled.

"None of you knew how to play, and there wasn't even a net. I say you both lose." I said again smiling evilly.

My thanks was when Yura threw the ball in my face. Then the two of them sat down on either side of me, tired, grumpy and thirsty. After a little while the silence was annoying but none of us was given the chance to break it.

Someone walked over to us and bent down next to Kanna who was on my left.

"Hello there." He said happily taking a seat where he was on the blanket.

We all turned to look at him. My face was calm and neutral. Yura was shocked and happy (like always) and Kanna cocked her head to the side confused. Kanna answered him before we did.

"Hi." Kanna said shyly.

He looked at Kanna. "Oh I'm sorry. Don't think I know you."

"No, good too cuz I don't know you either." Kanna chirped.

He held out a hand. "Well my name is Hiten."

Kanna took his hand and they shook. "I'm Kanna."

"Ah, I've heard that name before." He said thoughtfully.

"You must know my sister then." Kanna told him.

"I remember! You're Kagura's sister right."

"And how do you know I have a sister?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yura told me once." Hiten said nonchalantly. He then bent over and gave Yura a short kiss on the lips.

"What're you doing here?" Yura asked after he sat back down.

"Originally, to look for girls but you guys are here so."

I was about to hit him when Yura suggested they take a walk. Before Yura got up I grabbed her arm to tell her something.

"Hey, if you two are gonna make-out then make sure it's a good distance away." I hissed so no one else heard.

Yura stood up. "Ok, geez."

"And try not to go farther than that." I said exasperatedly.

Yura rolled her eyes. "We'll try."

They walked away talking about something.

"So that is Hiten, the guy Yura seems to like?" Kanna asked.

"Yup, sad ain't it?" I asked jokingly.

"He's okay I think, very nice but anyway." Kanna looked at me instead of the couple walking away. "What about you? Don't you like anybody?"

I blinked. "Nope." I said shortly.

"Never?" She pressed on.

"Never, I'm not one to go gaga over a guy."

"Hmm. Oh." Kanna looked out into the ocean. "It's getting late. The sun should be setting soon." She said cheerfully.

"We should pack up and go home." I said getting up.

Kanna looked up at me. "What about Yura?"

"She'll either get a ride with Hiten or walk, it really isn't far." I shrugged.

So Kanna and I packed up everything, put down the umbrella and folded up the blanket. As I slowly got up from picking something up I caught a glimpse of Yura. She was making her way to us with a distraught look on. She stopped in front of me.

"What are you waiting for?" She snapped. "Let's go." Yura said again leading us to the car already.

Kanna and I jogged to catch up with everything we were holding. I tried to find out what was wrong, she looked angry, frustrated and like she was trying to keep from breaking down with a strong front.

I glanced back. "Where's Hiten?" I asked.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Who care's where that loser is?" Yura snapped back.

Kanna cast a worried look and was probably thinking the same thing as me: What happened to change her mood so quickly? But it didn't seem like we'd get any answers so I let it go for now.

I drove again and dropped Yura home. She slammed the door and said (or yelled) that she'd pick up her stuff (she said junk) tomorrow (and then she added 'or maybe never'). I drove us the two houses down and parked in the driveway noticing that mom and dad had gone somewhere again because dad's car wasn't there.

Anyway we trudged our way upstairs and left all Yura's things in my jeep. We were covered with sand and felt really weird so I let Kanna shower first. I was halfway through my shower when the doorbell rang. Kanna didn't hear it because she was probably asleep.

I hurriedly got out, dried myself and put on some clothes. The person had only rung the bell four times before stopping. As I went down the stairs it started again.

I flung open the door and saw Yura punching the wall of the house. She still looked angry and sad like before. She looked up as I opened the door.

"Yura? What's wrong?" I questioned with a neutral face.

She didn't answer but dragged herself inside and fell on the floor before reaching the sofa but didn't get up.

I closed the door and walked over. "Are you okay?" I bent down.

She shot off the ground making me stumble back.

"Do you know what that-that friggin' son of a bitch had the-the guts the to ask me?" Yura suddenly yelled.

I stood up. "Well I would if you'd just tell me." I sat down on the closest sofa. "Do you mean Hiten?"

She didn't answer just rambled. "That asshole! We walk off to some stupid area with no one there. And I'm going on about something and all he does is stand there smiling at me and nods. Then when I'm done he says something about liking me and next thing I know he asks me to marry him!" Yura yelled in one breath.

I narrowed my eyes and interrupted. "Hiten?" I asked.

She once again ignored me. "And it's not the traditional go down on one knee thing either. He just looks down at me and asks but that's besides the point why I said hell no!" Yura yelled again.

I got up and pushed Yura to sit down on a sofa. "Ok, calm down. Hiten asked this right?"

Yura rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Of course, that-"

I stopped her. "Ok, that's why you were so angry before too?" I sat on my sofa again.

"Angry? I'm past angry."

"And what exactly did you do to him after he asked?"

Yura looked down at her no longer folded hands. "I…I kissed him…and then I punched him in the nose." She said slowly.

"Too speechless at the moment?" I asked sarcastically. "And again, clarify with me, why did you 'say' no?"

"Hey! I only said I liked him and he may have said the same but I know it was fake. He only wants this so I won't sleep with anyone else. He wants to own me." Yura huffed.

"And how do you know this?" I raised a brow.

Yura looked away. "I can see it the way he acts with me. It's like I'm a possession." She looked at me again. "And besides, you wouldn't just marry someone because they 'like' you." She gave a hollow laugh. "I know it sounds stupid but I'd rather marry for love even though it's probably impossible."

And that's how she started crying. I felt really bad; she was my long time best friend. Ok, maybe we didn't talk so much after getting into this 'gang' but still.

I quickly got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Yura. Of all the things to cry over, you choose him?" I said softly, still joking.

Yura laughed a little though still crying. "I know- but now- now what am I gonna do?"

I sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "First don't go back to Naraku's, Hiten practically lives there. I guess we'll hang out more and you can even hang out with Kanna when I'm with Naraku and him."

"He was using me. I feel so stupid for- He only wanted to have me engaged to him so I would 'belong' to him. All he said was I like you! How can you marry someone with that in mind?" Yura asked.

Yura was still crying and I heard Kanna come down the stairs. She walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Kanna asked curiously looking at Yura.

I bit my lip. "Well, you're a little too young to understand."

"Ok, but Yura is my friend so can she please stop crying?" She asked me.

"Uh…someone hurt Yura and she can't really help it." I tried to explain. "As for her to stop crying, I'm still working on it."

"Yura's my friend too, right?" Kanna asked.

Yura finally said something. "Of course."

Kanna looked at her. "Well if we're friends then I'll help you stop crying too because it will make me sad to see my friend like this."

Yura smiled weakly. "Thanks. You guys are really good friends too." She gave me a hug, which caught me off guard but I hugged back too. Kanna joined in as well.

Yura quickly wiped her eyes and face and tried to smile again.

"I don't think you should do that, looks painful." I joked.

Kanna, who was now sitting with us, laughed along with Yura.

"So Yura just try to avoid him until this thing clears up." I said seriously.

"Him?" Kanna asked blinking.

Yura laughed again. "She's right, you are too young for this."

"Let's go upstairs. I don't think you're fit to go home tonight." I said looking at Yura.

"Hey! I'm not crippled!" She laughed.

~*~Next Day~*~

Oh yes, just another day of my life. Back to being an indifferent, neutral, cold person. Life lesson: Don't show emotion to the world unless you want to get hurt. It's just so much easier to pretend you don't care if you want to get by.

**xoxo**

Thank you for all the reviews and to anyone who even reads this story.

I already started the next chapter but I need to put my writing on hold for maybe a month or less. I have to do things for school before I go to *dun dun dun* high school. *sigh* believe it or not but I was supposed to read four books and I only read one sooo…

On impulse I sorta started two new fics and they already have two chapters each. I hope I don't fail you guys. One's a Zoids and another Cardcaptor Sakura.

I'm sorry if any of you have wanted to contact me online but I've put my buddy list on block all. I haven't been feeling very well (emotionally). I keep getting myself into a depressed mood and I never feel like writing and that's why it took three weeks to update. Sorry, so if anyone wants to talk to me then you'll need to email because I'm not sure when I'll stop blocking everyone.

I'm sorry for that time that I kept sending the people who are on the mailing list so many forwards. I won't bother you all with them again. I know I was annoying you all.

I have one last thing to say.

READ THIS NOW!

If any of you ever think for one second that I gave up on this fic then you had better watch your back! There is no way in hell I'll stop writing this fic. I promised myself that if I do anything (parts removed, 6-15-10) that I'd complete this story! I already have so much planned and I'm not going to make this a waste! Do you hear me?

*sigh* ok well I gotta go read those books I got from the library.

Bi.


	9. Ehehehe hi, er, Fluffy

I WANNA DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO 3 OF MY BEST FRIENDS.

The first person is someone who helped me through a problem and even though I know I'm not out of the woods yet I know she won't leave me just like that. I was lucky to have someone like her to talk to or maybe I wouldn't still be here. THANK YOU SO MUCH CASEY! You are a great friend.

The next person is a friend who I also talk to a lot and we always make each other laugh. It's easy just to throw away my worries and have fun when talking to her and it takes me away from my bad days. ABBY!

And another person is someone who I've known longer than the other two but even though we didn't talk much during the summer because she went somewhere we still talk now. She's really funny and has such a great imagination. I'm not sure if she even reads this story but her name's ALEX!

I hope those people have read the above part and know. Glad to know I have friends here if not in school and at home. I always feel better when I'm talking to them.

It's hard to tell why I'd sometimes prefer talking to them and sharing something I wouldn't tell my best friends from school or my cousins. I can't describe it but I'm glad to know I have them to turn to since lately I've been in bad moods a lot and not getting along with the people around me. I guess I'm feeling suffocated by them but having people outside this atmosphere is a breath of fresh air.

In any case, thank you, Casey, Abby, and Alex for being friends with someone as annoying and undeserving as myself.

~*~Kohaku's POV~*~

"I'm up! I'm awake!" I yelled.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 9~Ehehehe, hi, er…Fluffy

By~Moon Prynces

Sango finally stopped shaking my shoulders.

"I'm leaving for work and I invited Rin to come over so you'd better get up." Sango warned and then sighed. "I hope she puts some life into you."

"Haha." I said sarcastically and pulled back the covers as she left the room.

I heard as Sango left and slammed the door, probably in a last attempt to wake me up. Instead I went deeper in my bed, if possible. I think almost instantly I fell asleep.

No sooner had that happened did the doorbell ring. Well, I was half asleep and not in my right mind, which right now wanted sleep so I ignored it and hoped it would go away.

Damit, no such luck. It rang two more times. This just made me sit up still in a daze. The bell rang again. I got up from the bed and began rubbing my eyes. I slowly walked out of my room as another ring sounded. But this time I'm not sure if it really was the bell or if I was hearing things. I kept walking though.

As I opened the door I was met with the back of someone who was in a pale yellow shirt. Their hands followed behind their back as well and that same side ponytail I've seen before.

The person, who probably felt my presence, turned around. I was met with the smiling, happy face of Rin.

I began to scratch behind my neck slowly. "Hey Rin." I said barely stifling a yawn.

"Hiya Kohaku-kun!" She said cheerfully as always, but then again I barely know her.

"Come in." I moved out of the way and moved my hand to cover my mouth yawning.

She walked inside and looked around a little before going to sit on a sofa. She looked over at me as I closed the door.

"I take it you just woke up." She then slapped her hand over her mouth realizing something. "Oh, did I wake you?" Rin asked timidly.

I walked over and stopped at where she was sitting.

"Yea, but it's ok. Sango warned, er told me you'd be coming. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." I walked down the hall and looked over my shoulder. "I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom and fixed up myself for another day of my life. I brushed my teeth a bit too harshly while thinking Sango could've told me when Rin was arriving. She's turning into another Kagome.

I grimaced. After finishing I stepped out of the bathroom to find Rin looking in the fridge.

"What're you doing?" I asked folding my hands on the counter and leaning forward. I watched as she jumped and turned around sighing. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's ok. I'm hungry, didn't have breakfast." She mumbled still looking in the fridge.

I looked down as my stomach growled. "Neither did I." I jumped up and went to a cabinet.

I went about the kitchen getting my breakfast and so did Rin. We bumped into each other a few times but didn't bother apologizing. Finally we both sat down opposite of each other at the kitchen table.

I had two pieces of toast with jam, bacon and orange juice. Rin had scrambled eggs, some bacon I had made and coffee.

We started to talk a little while eating.

"So what's been up lately?" I asked taking a bite of my toast. Rin drank some coffee.

"Nothing really. It's so boring and hot." She answered. I nodded still chewing another bite. "Oh but you heard about what happened last week?"

"What?" I asked leaning forward. "Wait you mean the water fight Sango and everybody else had?"

She nodded and ate some bacon. "My brother, Inuyasha came home smiling, which is rare."

"How come?" I asked drinking some juice.

Rin frowned. "Well something happened to him in the past with a girl. And after that he's usually in a bad mood."

"Oh." I said and continued eating. Then I looked up. "Hey, don't we go to the same school?"

Rin thought a moment chewing her eggs. "Yeah. I've even seen you around once before, I think."

"What grade will you be in next year?" I asked again.

"Seventh." She said happily. "You?"

"Eighth, my last year in middle school." I said gulping down some more juice before I choked.

"Hey cool. I know someone older in my school." Rin said happily. "Most people whine for the attention of any grader higher than themselves."

I nodded amused. "So why exactly did you agree to coming over on Sango's request?" I asked taking some bites of toast.

"Oh sorry if it was a bother or anything!" She quickly apologized.

"No, no. Not that." I waved my hands. "It's just I thought you had other things to do."

Rin shook her head. "Nah, like I said before bor-ing. I came over cuz it beats staying at home and my brothers don't want me going out alone. So I thought I could use you." She said playfully.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked finishing up my breakfast.

"The park." She said nonchalantly getting up. She put her plate and mug in the sink and began washing them.

I was just about to eat the last of my bacon when a hand reached and picked it up. I grabbed the plate and pulled back.

"Hey Rin. I'm not done yet." I complained still pulling.

"Oh c'mon. You could do without them." She said pulling harder. Man she has a strong grip.

"Just give me it. It'll only take a few seconds." I said again. I stood up still pulling the plate.

My fingers began to slip and so did Rin's from what I could see. Then as we both let go and fell on the floor the plate flew up in the air like a frisbee.

"Oh dam, Sango's gonna kill-" I stopped.

Rin suddenly seeing the direction the plate was flying, did a cartwheel into the kitchen. She jumped up and snatched it out of the air before it flew past. I stared at her for a second.

"How'd you do that?" I asked walking over.

Rin put the plate in the sink and shrugged. "Tried out for cheerleading once, didn't make it." She looked on the floor and frowned. "Better clean that up." She motioned.

I looked down to see the crumbs, bacon strips and pieces on the floor.

I sighed heavily and began to sweep up all the food I couldn't finish eating. Rin was still washing my plate and glass.

After I finished cleaning up my mess I gave a big yawn as Rin sat back down at the table. I was up late last night playing my video game, trying to get into that stupid dungeon and AARGH! It was hard.

I yawned again. "Well I'm off to sleep." I said trying to cheerfully walk into my room.

I barely made it when Rin grabbed the back collar of my white t-shirt. I instantly gave up and sighed.

"Just go shower and get ready to go to the park." Rin said spinning me around.

"Fine but I'm not happy." I said indignantly.

She let go of my shirt as I turned around. "Do you act like this with Sango too?" She mused.

I shot behind her back and made her face the apartment door to protect me from an unknown force. "You don't think she's here do you?" I asked pretending to be scared.

"Uh no." Rin sweatdropped. "Just go already." She said shoving me into the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and had to splash more water on my face to keep me awake before stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I slowly looked around to find Rin sitting on a couch watching t.v. I walked over to her.

Rin looked up. "You know what?" She asked sweetly.

I went along with it. "What?" I asked nicely.

"It'd be so nice...if you would stop fooling around and get ready so we can leave!" She yelled standing up.

My hand went to the back of my head to scratch an unknown itch. "You're only part nice and part something else." I said laughing.

Rin smiled. "Well I'm losing my patience unless you'd like me to drag you outside like that?" She raised a brow with her hands on her hips.

I waved my hands. "Oh no, no. I'll go get ready now." I said turning around. "But it might take a while." I held onto the towel on my waist.

"And why's that? Putting on your cosmetics?" Rin joked sitting back down.

"I might take a nap." I hinted glancing back.

I saw a glint in her brown eyes. "Well then say goodbye to all your video games." She said evilly.

As soon as I heard the last word I sped off to my room and began rummaging around for clothes. I was done getting ready in two minutes. After glancing in the mirror to make sure I hadn't put a sock on my hand or something I left the room.

Rin looked from flipping the channels. "Done already?" She smiled evilly again. "Sure you didn't forget your underwear or something?" She teased.

"Haha, very funny. Let's go before I fall asleep." I said pulling her by the wrist off the sofa. Rin turned off the t.v. with the remote and we went to put on our shoes.

Rin bent down to tie the laces on her shoes and I noticed that with the pale yellow shirt she also had on a pair of those tight jeans, hip-huggers? God, why do girls wear such tight clothes anyway? Does it make them feel better or to make them look better? I asked Sango once and she said most girls will wear whatever is the latest style or fashion. Worse, even guys do it.

"Nice pants." I commented next to her as I poked the outside of her thigh.

Rin swatted my hand away. "Hey! Don't tell me you were looking at my ass!" She said playfully again.

Again I waved my hands frantically. "Of course not. What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert?" I said nervously thinking why I always get into these situations with her.

"What, you mean there are different kinds of perverts?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow. "And anyway I know for a fact even though I've barely known you long enough, that you're way too naïve and innocent to ever do such a thing." She said matter-a-factly opening the door and stepping out.

I frowned walking out with her and locking the door. "What does that mean?" I asked putting the keys in my pocket.

Rin skipped down the steps to the second floor and stopped to answer as I slowly came down. "Something like, you can do no moral wrong. You'd never shoplift or peep in the girls locker room if your friends did." She then skipped down to the first floor.

I walked down and stopped at the bottom of the stairs still frowning. "So you're saying I'm a big chicken?" I watched her waiting at the door.

She looked up from the doorknob she was holding and walked up to me, "No, just that you know better." She said knocking my forehead like a door. "Unless you really are a peeping Tom underneath." She said slyly.

We both walked to the door and for once I kept my composure. "No worries there." I thought for a moment as we stepped outside. "Unless you actually like guys like that?" I had leaned in and whispered in her ear. I smirked at the effect.

For once Rin's cheeks tinted over with a light red blush. "Uh guys like what?" She asked leading the way down the street. She had gotten a head start.

I jogged to catch up. "I'll take that as a yes you do like hentai guys, huh?"

"Er, not especially." Rin stammered.

I smiled at the blush she was trying to keep down. For once I managed to turn things around but still she can't be blushing only from what I've said. I mean she would have said something back by now. What's she thinking about anyway?

Soon though she stopped blushing and we stopped talking but Rin was still leading the way. I didn't think much on the way and the silence between us was weird.

The streets were a bit crowded but not hard to get though. Then we reached the great big scenery of green called the park. I decided to start some light conversation.

"So why are we here again?" I asked as we began walking through the park on a cement path. It wasn't very busy probably because it was early in the day. Adults and some teens would be at work. Kids would most likely be sleeping in on vacation.

Rin kept turning left to right as we walked on. "Huh?" She asked turning to me.

I cocked a brow. "What are you looking for?" I asked suspiciously.

Once again Rin's cheeks changed color and she didn't answer. Weird, but I made the best of it.

"What? Are you meeting your boyfriend or something?" I laughed jokingly.

"No! My brothers would kill if I ever came in contact with a boy in that way." Rin said back. She went back to looking around.

I stopped walking. "Wait I'm a guy-"

"You just figured that out?" Rin stopped a bit ahead of me and rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean I'd be on their list of people to maim because I'm around you?" I asked.

Rin rolled her eyes again but stopped and smirked. "Why would they? Unless you gonna make a move soon then no." She said sweetly.

I sighed of relief and looked back up. "Of course, we're only friends so they'd have no reason to." I smiled.

Rin just turned around and kept walking, still looking around for someone or something. After some time of walking I got bored. I had both hands behind my head and was looking up at the sky, trees and stuff. I occasionally glanced down to make sure I was still following Rin, who was still looking around.

"Look you guys. Some kiddies have wandered into our neck of the woods." Said a female voice.

I looked down and brought my hands to my sides. Rin had stopped a few feet away from them and I stopped a bit ahead.

I never thought I'd ever run into them but it was bound to happen I guess. It was Naraku and his gang. Kagura was the one who had spoke.

I know about them, all four. I hear around school and Sango of course warns me about them. There's Naraku (the supposed leader), Kagura (just as tough as Naraku, maybe more), Hiten (the one who loves parties and beer), and Yura (always happy, cheery but still dangerous).

I looked at them and blinked. Then I used my finger and counted out loud but I got the same results. Yura wasn't there. I tried again (which I know was making me look stupid) but she still wasn't there (I dunno, maybe I was expecting her to just appear there).

"Kohaku what are you-" Rin was about to ask something looking at me.

"Where's Yura?" I asked surprised.

Kagura scowled. "Where she is and what she is doing is none of your business."

While she frowned, Naraku looked smug and Hiten didn't seem to be paying attention. Naraku walked forward a step closer to Rin and I just stepped up in front of her.

"You know I've never dealt with any younger than fifteen." Naraku said smirking thoughtfully.

Rin gasped. "That's so sick." She whispered.

"You're not dealing with any of us." I said boldly referring to Rin and myself.

"You're protecting her?" Kagura questioned skeptically.

"Of course. I wouldn't let any of you touch Rin." I said again. Rin cocked her head still behind me.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?" Hiten asked coming out of his thoughts.

"No, we're only friends." I said slowly.

"How brave of you." Naraku said. "But you do realize you wouldn't stand a chance against the three of us." He sneered.

"Two you mean." Kagura said folding her hands. "Do I take orders from you? No."

Naraku shot her a look. She just gave him a cold glare. I watched on confused. Inner conflict between that group? I never thought they'd ever fight each other. Maybe that's why Yura isn't there. Rin was probably thinking the same as I glanced back at her.

"Kohaku, shouldn't we get out of here?" Rin whispered urgently from behind.

"Well what do you want us to do? Run for our lives?" I hissed back.

Naraku turned to look at us again. Hiten went into thoughtful mode again and Kagura looked away with folded arms. Naraku took a few steps forward and bent down a little so we were eye level. I glared at him as he smiled.

"Pretty tough, kid." He said blandly.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked angrily.

"But if you were smart you would have run." Naraku commented again.

"I can't just run away!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Kagura asked.

I glanced over Naraku's shoulder and gave her a look. "First it's stupid. I wouldn't just abandon Rin and second, how long would it be till one of you catch up and start beating the living daylights outta me?"

"Why don't you think about yourself instead of the girl?" Hiten asked coming out of his trance.

"Because…she's my friend." I said confidently.

Naraku stood all the way up again. "With that attitude I could easily make you a member of this gang. You seem to have…potential." Naraku said thoughtfully. "And the first thing I'd teach you to do would be to take that girl, Rin was it?"

I glared and gritted my teeth. I knew what he was talking about; everybody here knew what he was talking about! I heard as Rin gasped behind me at his absurd proposition.

"Shut up." I ground out. I don't think I've ever been mad before or this mad at least.

Naraku's eyes glared angrily. "It's alright kid." He said icily. "We'll just take the girl and be on our way."

"Naraku!" Kagura yelled. "Leave them alone or I swear to god you will lose the use of your groin." She said furiously with clenched fists at her sides.

All eyes shot on Kagura. Her eyes flared red and Naraku glared. Hiten, Rin and I stared confused.

"Stay out of this Kagura." Naraku growled.

Kagura ignored him and walked up to him. "We're leaving. Now." She snapped at him.

Naraku turned around fully to look at her. "And just what is your reasoning for defending them?" He asked scanning over her emotionless face.

"They are only children so let them be. You've already ruined enough lives with your 'needs'." She stated calmly.

Ok, so Kagura has pity on us? I don't get it, from what I've heard they're supposed to be the worst people around. I guess…rumors aren't always true.

I think Naraku knew he shouldn't start a fight. Kagura could beat him and Hiten looked like he wasn't always there.

Naraku turned back to me and Rin. He gave us both a look and then walked past us with his hands in his jeans pockets. Kagura motioned for Hiten to follow him and he did. Before she went to go with them she said something.

"Try and stay out of trouble next time and you." She pointed at me. "Keep up the good work watching out for your 'friend'." Her lips curved slightly upwards and then she also walked past us.

I blinked, stared and then turned around to Rin.

"I think…I need to sit down." Rin said a bit shakily. She promptly slid down to the floor and sat there.

I bent down too. "Are you ok?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and then sighed. "Ok, let me get this straight. We just met up with Naraku and company. I was almost kidnapped and raped. You were trying to protect me and Kagura was the one to make that demon leave us alone?"

I thought a moment. "Um, yeah."

"Why that son of- Miroku, let me go! I can still make it in time to rip off his head!" I heard someone behind me yell.

We looked to see three guys coming this way. One was cursing and yelling but being restrained by another one.

Rin quickly got off the ground and ran up to them when they were a few feet away. I stood up too and walked a bit closer.

"Give it up Yasha." One of them said. "He's long gone by now." This one had long black hair in a ponytail and grey eyes.

The one that had been fighting his friend's grasp had long white hair and gold eyes. The guy holding him back also had a ponytail but it was small. His hair was black and had deep purple eyes.

The one with white hair shrugged off his friend and bent down to Rin putting both hands on her shoulders.

"What happened? Are you ok? Did he touch you?" He asked quickly.

Rin smiled. "I'm fine Inu." She said. Rin glanced back at me.

"Uh Rin-" I started.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you don't know them yet." She walked back to me and pushed me up to the three guys (by now they were all standing). "This is my brother, Inuyasha." She pointed to the one with white hair. "That's Kouga." The grey-eyed one. "And Miroku." The last one.

"Uh, hi." I waved a little.

"Guys, this is my friend Kohaku." Rin went on.

"Wait do you mean friend as in boyfriend?" Kouga asked slyly.

"Of course Rin doesn't have a boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, she is old enough and-" Miroku was cut off.

"No she's not! Rin's still a kid!" Inuyasha protested.

Miroku just kept going though. "This is exactly why she'd never tell you when she does get a boyfriend." He turned to Rin and winked. "But you would tell me right?" Miroku asked.

Rin turned scarlet, I don't know why though. "O-of course Miroku-sama." She said.

"Now back to the real subject." Kouga interrupted. I looked around. Rin was off in daydream land, Miroku was pondering something thoughtfully and Inuyasha was giving me some kind of look (I think of disapproval) before Kouga got their attention.

"There was a subject to this whole thing?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, why Naraku cornered you two and how." Kouga said gaining everyone's attention. "Did he know your doggy's sister and was trying to get back at him for something?"

"Wait, hold on. Rin, why are you even here? I thought you said you were staying home." Inuyasha looked at his sister.

Rin made an annoyed sound. "No, I never said anything, you just keep thinking this and that." She said impatiently tapping a foot. "I can't believe my own brothers expect to keep me locked up in the house forever."

"We don't lock you up! Just set down some rules." He said stiffly.

"You do too! I can't leave the house alone!" Rin yelled.

"Then how did you get out?" I asked interrupting. Inuyasha and Rin both looked at me.

Rin huffed and looked back at her brother. "I told Sesshomaru I was going to meet a friend so I wouldn't be alone the whole day, just the walk to your house." She turned to me.

Miroku then turned to me. "Inuyasha, maybe you should give Rin's friend some credit." He said calmly.

"Wha-" I asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga answered. "He's right, if Kohaku hadn't been with your sis then Naraku woulda been long gone with her." He said seriously.

"What did I do?" I asked looking confused.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah I guess they're right." He grumbled. "Thanks for protecting Rin, kid."

Ok, maybe I did stand up to him a little but that doesn't mean I saved the day or anything. Part of the reason we made it out still conscious was because Kagura had helped out in the end. I still don't understand why…or why she even gave us kudos. Apparently Rin agreed with my thoughts.

"What is he now, the hero?" Rin asked irritated.

"I'd say yes. He did protect you or ah, stopped Naraku from advancing on you." Miroku said making Rin space off and nod.

Now here comes the big moment where…I yawned! I mean, no offense, it was nice meeting other people Rin knew but I'm getting bored just standing here. I can't even talk to these guys cuz I don't know anything about them (except that Inuyasha is Rin's older brother but that doesn't help).

"Uh, excuse me, but what do we do now?" I asked making them all look at me.

"Are you sure you're not Rin's boyfriend, not just lying so I won't break you in half?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. I sweatdropped. "And if you are and you hurt her in any way I'll make sure no one finds the body when I'm through tearing you apart." He went on. I facefaulted.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled. "He-is-not-my-boyfriend!" She screamed…until Kouga put a hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha gave me one last weird look, glanced back at his glaring sister, and then…brightened up and smiled at me!

"All right then." He said as if nothing happened.

"I've got an idea." Kouga spoke up. "Let's play some basketball today." He said evilly. "We'll see how good you are new kid."

Miroku shook his head. "You do realize he is not in our group and you're acting like this is some school club."

Inuyasha laughed. "Doesn't matter, you two need work." He sneered.

So we walked over to a basketball court (these people forget everything easily, like the whole Naraku incident was nothing since nothing happened) and (to my dismay) found a ball. I'm not really sure if I'm even good at sports, people have said I'm ok in school.

Rin decided she didn't want to get all sweaty today so she sat down on a bench and watched.

I was on the team with Miroku (thank god, he seems more nice to me right now) and we played Inuyasha and Kouga.

At first we were winning but then Kouga and Inuyasha pulled up ahead. I found out I wasn't bad at it, they kept commenting on how good I was (not all the time, just when I blocked really good or made a clean shot).

I think Rin couldn't decide who to root for so she just kept yelling 'Go, go, go!' ambiguously.

But then halfway through the game Inuyasha and Kouga starting arguing causing them to lose poorly.

First it started when Kouga accidentally stepped on Inuyasha's foot, making him trip, causing him to lose the ball (and curse for about two minutes). Then when I got the ball and passed it to Miroku, who scored, they started arguing and not paying attention well. By that time Rin was just cheering for Miroku and me.

Now to the end of the game. Miroku was lying on the grass near a bench where Rin and I sat. Inuyasha stood with his hands folded bracing against a tree and Kouga sat bracing on another tree. All of us except for Rin were still sweating and tired from our game.

"That was a great game." Miroku commented still looking up at trees. "We haven't played with someone new for awhile."

"We haven't played basketball at all for awhile." Inuyasha said back.

"Man, do we need work." Kouga said out loud.

"We?" Inuyasha yelled. "You're the one who made us lose!"

"How?"

"You made me trip!"

"But you kept arguing and cursing instead of going after the ball!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "It was both your faults." He concluded. Rin nodded.

"I think I'll leave now." I said standing up.

Rin looked up from her dreamy state. "Huh? How come?" She asked cocking her head.

My eyes followed some lines on the pavement path. "Because it's-" I stopped and blinked. Everybody else looked at me.

"Meow." Then they all turned to the sound, which I was already looking at.

"Kirara!" I went over to the red-eyed cat, who was sitting on sidewalk staring and waving her tail.

Rin jumped up and came over. "Aww, how cute!" She said crouching down.

Kirara jumped up on my shoulder (even though I was still standing straight up) and Rin stood back up.

"Uh yea, this is Kirara and I was wondering where she was all that time." I said turning to the cat on my left shoulder.

"Meow." Kirara went again.

"I guess that means we should go now." I turned to everyone. "See ya around." I waved and walked off.

**xoxo**

When I got home it was probably four or five something and the sun hadn't set yet. Sango was home because I could hear the shower running.

I sat down on a chair and waited for her to finish. Kirara had gone to prowl or nap somewhere in the living room (I couldn't see with the sofas in the way).

When Sango did come out in her robe and walked to the counter I got up.

"Wait." Sango called. I stopped and looked back. "How was your day out with Rin?" She asked.

"For one thing you coulda told me when she was coming. I was woken by the doorbell!" I complained.

"Hey, I did say she was coming, you shouldn't have slept at two or three something in the morning then." She said back giving me a look.

I muttered something while walking into the bathroom.

~*~Next Day~*~

The first thing that woke me up was my alarm clock. Wait! I don't have an alarm clock.

I slowly turned to my right to see a clock with the bright red numbers and it was beeping loudly. My first thought was that Sango must have gotten it for me, how nice of her.

I slammed down on it and it stopped making noise. Then I went back to sleep.

The next thing to wake me up was a phone that was somehow placed next to 'my' clock. The ringing was pounding through my ears so I did the right thing.

I lifted my head off the pillow and grabbed the phone. Unconsciously I brought it to my ears and then pushed the on button and then the off button right after. After hanging it up I dropped the phone on the floor and went back to sleep.

"AAAHH!" I yelled jumping out of my bed. I shook my hair out of my eyes and glared at Sango who was smiling at me from the door.

She had finally chosen to wake me up via putting a freezing, cold, WET cloth on my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily glaring.

"Just to get your lazy ass up. Rin's coming over again today." She said leaving my room. I followed her out.

"Well maybe this time you could tell me exactly when she'll be arriving." I said glaring as I remembered the doorbell from yesterday.

Sango just shrugged and sat down to eat her breakfast. "I dunno, what time did she get here yesterday?"

"How should I know? All I know is that it broke me out of nice sleep with the doorbell." I said exasperated.

Sango sighed. "Just go back to sleep you big grouch. I'll make sure the doorbell won't hurt you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." I yawned walking back to my room for some more rest.

**xoxo**

I felt someone pull the covers off my bed completely in an attempt to wake me up. I didn't even open my eyes, just turned around and put my arms around my pillow. I was almost glad for the lack of a blanket; it was getting too hot anyway.

I went back to sleep and shifted a few more times thinking the person had left.

A few minutes later the weight on my bed shifted to my left (I was currently lying on my stomach). Then she took away my pillow. I barely peaked open one eye but closed it again.

"Sango, give that back." I mumbled angrily.

"No, geez now he hears me. Get up." She commanded.

"No, now leave so I can sleep." I yawned still half asleep. "Why don't you go to sleep too." I mumbled to myself.

She sighed. "Fine I will." She huffed.

Next thing I know she's making herself comfortable on my bed and pillow! Noooo! I don't need this.

Apparently I was a whole lot more tired than I thought. After a few seconds I forgot about what I was going to do and started to fall back asleep.

A while later I was now facing the left side of my bed with Sango on my right (my back was facing her). I slowly, half awake shifted and turned over to my other side so I was now facing her.

I sleepily peaked open one eye to see what she was still doing in my bed when she does have her own.

My eyes widened and I stiffened (bet I turned into cardboard). I stifled from yelling out something, didn't work though. I let out a small squeak, which woke her up.

One chocolate brown eye opened and she yawned. She saw I was awake and smiled. "You were right, I did need some sleep." She said happily still lying there next to me.

"You're not Sango." I said half confused, half sleepily.

"I can't believe you can't even recognize my voice." Rin said faking a shocked gasp.

"I was half asleep!" I protested. Then I remembered our situation. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

Rin propped herself up on one elbow. "Sango let me in and said to wake you. When I tried, well, you're just one heavy sleeper. Then I got tired and you said I should get some more sleep and I did." She responded cheerfully.

"You were sleeping in my bed? With me in it?" I asked again.

"So what?" Rin huffed.

"Sango has a bed you coulda used you know." I said again.

Rin just shrugged and sat up, so did I.

"I love your bed! It feels so homey and warm, probably the best sleep I've had in a long while." She said again.

I gave her a weird look. "Ok…uh, I'll uh…just go and get ready for wherever you're gonna drag me off to today." I sighed.

Rin smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Girls." I muttered walking out of the room and to the bathroom. As I walked out I saw Rin snuggle further into my bed on the spot where I had been, probably for that warm homey feeling she was talking about.

**xoxo**

After a half an hour shower I came out in a towel and went to my room to find Rin had fallen back asleep.

I quickly got some clothes and left to change in the bathroom.

When I walked back in I couldn't even see Rin (I think the blanket swallowed her).

But by now it was around ten o'clock so I thought I should wake her up. She probably wanted to go somewhere like yesterday.

After several attempts at trying to shake her awake I withdrew and huffed. "And she says I'm a heavy sleeper." I muttered.

I thought for a moment, not sure what to do. I walked over to a chair and started playing with a pen on the desk. I tapped the pen on the desk and as soon as the sound cracked through the air Rin jumped up from sleep.

She rubbed her eyes. I blinked. She yawned. I blinked.

"I'm awake now. What should we do?" She asked cheerfully.

By now I already had a sweatdrop and then I fell off the chair. Rin gave me a look as I got back up.

"Just what kind of person am I dealing with here?" I mumbled to myself.

"What'd you say?" Rin asked getting out of bed. I now notice she was wearing a tan skirt that was halfway above her knees and a red tanktop. Her clothes and hair were disheveled and out of place from her nap.

"Oh nothing." I said getting up. "Why don't you go do whatever girls do to their hair and face and stuff after sleeping." I smiled and walked to the door.

"All right, so I'll be in the bathroom for about an hour." She said playfully and walked past me into the hallway.

I facefaulted and walked into the kitchen for my 'breakfast'. Rin went into the bathroom and I was taking out the cereal and milk (too lazy this morning to make breakfast).

I was staring at the wall while eating. That's when I noticed…a dot on the wall and that Rin was staring at me from the hallway.

She finally walked near where I sat and followed my gaze to the wall. Then she looked back at me and sat down on a chair.

"…Hey Kohaku." She said weirdly.

"What's up?" I asked glancing at her and then back to the wall and continued eating.

"Nothing, are you done eating?" She asked. I nodded and finished my cereal and then went back to looking at the wall. "Kohaku, what are you staring at?"

I pointed to the wall. Rin shook her head. "And that would be…?" She asked again.

"A bug." I said nonchalantly and got up to wash my bowl and spoon.

Rin fell and got back up glaring. "You're so fascinated by an insect?" She said incredulously. I know she was only joking though.

"Says the person who wakes up with a pen tap." I teased.

"What?"

"I tried to wake you for like five minutes and in the end me tapping a pen started you." I said again smiling.

"Well- Oh, nevermind." She sighed.

I dried my hands on a towel and turned around. "So where are we going today?" I asked leaning back on the counter.

Rin just shrugged still sitting down.

"Where's your brother and his friends?"

"Dunno."

I thought for a moment. "So I woke up for no reason?"

Silence.

Rin brightened. "Let's just go wandering around and we'll decide what to do from there."

"…Oh brilliant plan, fine."

We both went to the door and put on our shoes (actually I had sneakers and Rin had sandals).

So we left the apartment and walked a few blocks in silence. I glanced at Rin.

"Exactly what time did you get here this morning?" I asked making her turn her head.

"Seven or eight something, I don't remember. But at least the doorbell didn't wake you up this time." Rin laughed.

"Hey, you have problems. Can't you just wait for the person to come and answer the door after like two rings? Why in the world do you keep pushing the button like that?" I huffed. "Stupid sound is implanted into my brain. And now every time I hear a doorbell and hold my head with the painful memory I'll always think of you." I said flatly.

"Why, how nice of you." She skipped. "And now every time I think about sleeping I'll remember what a whiny baby you were."

"Hey!" She just stuck her tongue out at me.

I smiled and looked around. "You know, I haven't seen Kagome for a long time, have you?"

Rin shook her head no. "Hey, I forgot if I've ever asked, but do you have a girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Me? A girlfriend?" I asked surprised. "Why would I need a girlfriend?"

Rin rolled her eyes (I guess there's a lot of that going on). "You don't need a girl. At least now I know it's a no."

"Besides who would want to be my girlfriend and why?" I continued.

Rin gave me an 'are you crazy?' look. "Are you joking, I bet a whole lot of girls would like you. Remember my 'friends' when we first met? Well they sure seemed to be interested." She said and for once with a straight face.

I blushed at her last sentence. "Yeah but I don't think I'd ever have a girlfriend or go out with someone like them."

"I could tell, so what kind of girls do you like?" I could tell she was trying so hard not to smirk.

"Uh, how would I know? I've never even gone on a date before." I glanced at her. "And I guess I could say the same for you." I laughed as Rin glared.

"So? I don't really have a choice, you do. You know I'm actually surprised. I didn't think you were this ignorant for being an eighth grader."

"Hey!"

"Ok, do you like anyone? I mean more than a friend like a crush."

"Nope." I answered breezily.

"You've never ever liked anyone, at all?" Rin gaped.

"No, never, now how about you?" I asked pretending to sound innocent.

"Uh, me? Well, I um, it's just-" Rin stumbled over her words while looking down as we kept walking.

"It's ok, you don't need to tell me or go all jittery on me." I said smiling. "So now that we've wandered around aimlessly, where should we go?"

"Well…hey wait, oh crap! I don't have my bag!" Rin said looking around. "I must've left it on the kitchen counter again." She said in thought.

"And why do you need your bag?"

"Money, lip gloss, fake ID…"

"You're thirteen! What do you need an ID for?"

"I was kidding. C'mon we'll go hang out at my house, if you want."

"Sure, will any of your brothers or his friends be around?" I asked as we changed directions and Rin led the way.

"I'm not sure." Rin shrugged. "They come and go."

"Sounds like you're talking about boyfriends." I joked.

She gave me a fake glare and continued walking faster.

"Dam Rin. Are you trying to lose me on the way?" I said jogging to catch up.

"Oh no, this is how I normally walk." She said cheerfully. I wasn't quite sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

So I mostly stared at the floor on the way, oblivious to everything going on and everyone around us. By the time we stopped walking my feet were aching.

"We're here." She announced after a pause in step and then continued forward.

I sighed. "Finally, bout time." I said looking up.

I stopped walking. My mouth fell open and my eyes were so wide I'm surprised they didn't fall out of their sockets. I gaped at the setting front of me.

Tall black iron gates stood in front of me with two huge stone pillars on either side. It then led into a great circular driveway with a fountain in the middle. Up more ahead and where the drive would take you to, was a giant, grand looking house.

The house was about five stories high with a pair of huge oak front doors. The windows were also big and the steps leading to the front door looked like they belonged to a museum.

The house was made of the usual red bricks and had vines growing up the front from the ground. I can't even imagine what the backyard looks like. All in all, it looked like a mansion.

I looked back down to Rin and she turned around and stopped walking.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently.

"Wha? You mean? You-you live here?" I managed to say.

"Yup." Rim chirped. "Me and my brothers and some people that work for us." She smiled.

"But- Wait- You're rich then?" I asked again.

Rin blinked. Then she walked back to me, grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the driveway and then house. Once inside she let go and continued walking as I followed and looked around in amazement.

There were all these weird paintings on the walls, vases and china sets and very expensive looking furniture and curtains everywhere. It didn't look like a teenager could exist in that world.

Rin led the way into the kitchen and spotted her bag on a counter in the corner. She went over to get it while I stood there and looked around.

As my gaze went over the doorway someone walked in. He was tall and looked like Inuyasha except the hair was neater and his face had no expression. This must be Rin's other brother.

He stared at me from the doorway. I stared back. Rin didn't notice this and was looking through her bag.

"Hello." He said nodding his head.

"Uh…" I didn't get to finish because Rin looked up and spoke.

"Oh hey Fluffy!" Rin said happily walking over to us.

I blinked. "Fluffy?" I looked at Rin and then back at the guy who was still standing there like a stone.

"Yes, I am Rin's oldest brother." He responded coldly.

Rin rolled her eyes. (I gotta make her stop that). "Don't worry, Inuyasha's already approved of him. And it's not like we're dating, not like I'd ever get to." She muttered. "We're just friends." She said again.

He, er…Fluffy, nodded to her and looked back at me.

"I've heard about the rendezvous at the park yesterday." He said again, a bit more lightly.

Rin groaned. "Why is everyone writing me off as the helpless little girly girl?" She asked smacking her forehead.

"Better be careful or the poor damsel will be in more distress with a headache." I teased poking her head.

Rin glared and tried to bite my finger. "Better watch what you say or you might lose a limb somewhere in this big house. Who'd you hear the whole adventure from?" She asked again.

Her brother walked over to the fridge and was getting himself something to drink when he answered. "The gang. Now what are you two doing here anyway?" He turned to look back at us.

Rin walked to the doorway. "Just to hang out. There's not really much to do." She glanced at me. "Let's go up to my room."

"Sure." I answered following. Before I left I looked back to see her brother smiling, amused at us leaving.

So we walked up these huge, long flights of stairs and went to somewhere in the west wing, go figure, there was a sign there. It really wasn't that big like some overrated movie stars place.

Once she opened a door to her room the first thing I noticed was a lot of bright colors. And another thing, it had no resemblance to downstairs whatsoever. Her room was almost as big as the apartment that Sango and I live in.

There was a bed in one corner, a desk with an computer in another, a closet door, a dresser, some shelves and a whole lot of stuffed animals and plushies just about everywhere. From white and brown bears all the way to blue giraffes.

I walked around through the sea of stuffed animals, being careful not to step on any. Rin had already thrown herself on the bed after closing the door.

Oh my…they even covered the bed! These crazy animals (mostly) were everywhere…looking at you…barely giving you room to breathe. Wait, I'm not claustrophobic…why am I talking like this?

I finally made myself comfortable in a beanbag chair near the bed (it was also in a bright color so how was I supposed to tell it apart from the ocean, literally, of plushies?).

"Haven't suffocated in this room yet?" I said looking around.

Rin sat up and thought. "Well once when I was…little and sick I thought they were alive and trying to eat me."

"Not a bad idea." I murmured thoughtfully, from which I received a green bird to the head. "Now will you explain this? You're rich?" I asked again in surprise.

Rin sighed and made herself comfortable on the bed. She laid on her stomach facing me and feet up in the air.

"Well we're not exactly rich but I guess you could say we do have a lot of money. Just not always at our disposal." She replied.

"I don't get it. You have the money but you don't use it often?"

"Well no, not me. Inuyasha did and still does but not much. My oldest brother, the one you just met, just out of high school and is now juggling college, handling the investments and money and stuff, and his social life."

"Fluffy?" I asked again. I gave a skeptical look at the name.

Rin giggled. "No, his real name is Sesshomaru but I call him Fluffy. It's my nickname for him since I was little."

"Oh, but where are your parents?" I asked looking up at her form the floor (aka ground infested with…them).

"My parents died when I was really young. Our only relative left was an uncle named Myouga. He came and took care of us and things until Fluffy was old enough to handle it. He's always been really responsible."

I knew now that it was a sad subject but Rin didn't falter in smiling so I smiled back. I looked back around again.

"What exactly are we gonna do here that means hanging out?" I questioned.

"I dunno. I hardly spend time in my own room myself." She shrugged.

As she spoke I picked up a purple unicorn and looked at it. I looked up when she shrugged…and then chucked the horned horse at Rin's head. It hit making her holler 'What the hell?' I just looked around like I was innocent.

As my head turned I caught her grin mischievously. Then a pink bear hit my head. When I turned it was followed by a brown dog to my face.

I looked down at the dog, which was lying on it's back on the floor. I picked him up and pretended to make him talk.

"How could you do that to me? What kind of cruel person are you?" The dog said in a weird voice.

Rin laughed. I grinned and threw it back at her when she wasn't looking.

"Hey!" She yelled jumping off the bed, another bear in hand. I quickly ducked behind the beanbag chair I was on.

Rin looked around carefully pretending not to know where I was when anyone could clearly see my ponytail sticking out. And that's exactly what she aimed for. I said 'ouch' and held the top of my head standing up.

"Why do you have a ponytail anyway?" Rin wondered out loud.

I shrugged. "I think my parents did it when I was young and it stuck to me like glue." I looked up at Rin. "And what about your ponytail?" I asked back.

This time Rin shrugged. "Dunno. I was a weird little child." She joked.

"Still are." I said and dodged another stuffed animal. I spotted a few in the crowds and picked them out. "Here." I presented them holding them out.

"And?" Rin walked to me and took the ones I held out.

"This." I said holding a dark colored cat. "Is Kagome." I held out a white dog with a red bow tie. "That's your brother Inuyasha." I laughed.

Rin got the idea and pushed me down in the beanbag chair. She picked out a few as well. "Well then this is Kouga." She held a large gray wolf. "Next is Fluffy." A white tiger.

I grabbed another one. "And Sango." I held up a blue eagle that looked ready to kill.

"Miroku-sama." Rin sighed dreamily holding a dark colored fox. I snapped my fingers to wake her up from la la-land.

"Hm…and what about us? Wait that Ayame girl, she's…" I looked around and then grabbed a red dolphin.

"Ah, ah, ah." Rin said waving a finger. "Avoiding the subject I see. How about this for you." She picked up a white mouse (I can't believe she actually had that stuffed animal).

"How can that be me?" I asked defensively.

"Oh I can think of a few good reasons." Rin said thoughtfully with an evil smirk.

I threw the eagle at her head. She dodged and threw the tiger. I went behind the beanbag chair after it hit my stomach.

Rin jumped on the other side of the bed. Then we proceeded to throw the plushies at each other with a whole lot to spare.

She threw one that I easily caught and threw back. Her head lifted up to show it had landed on it.

I sat down behind the chair and spotted something move in the crowds around me. Another sound made Rin's head pop up from the other side of the bed.

"What was that?" She asked standing up and looking around.

I shrugged. "A bed bug?" I suggested getting a mock glare and smile.

She walked over to me again and something moved. "Oh my god! It's alive!" She yelled pretending to be terrified.

Another sound was heard but louder and more distinguishable.

"Meow." Came the soft sound.

I looked around and spotted something oddly familiar. "Kirara!" I said leaping and picking up the cat.

"Again with your pet?" Rin asked. "Hey, how'd she get in my house?"

"Maybe she followed us?" Even I didn't believe that one though.

Kirara hopped onto my head and laid down like it was some sort of pillow. I didn't mind and could barely feel it anyway.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Rin said wide-eyed. "I can't believe how much she blended in with all this color." She said thoughtfully.

"Er…now what? Should we clean up your room?" I asked looking around.

"No it's always looks like that."

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence on both parts a knock came to the door. Then someone casually opened it.

It was an old woman, around her forty's with some gray hair but mostly brown. She was only as tall as I was with a round pleasant face wearing a black uniform.

Rin smiled. "Hi Freida." She said happily.

The woman smiled back and walked inside the room. "Hello Rin. How are you this afternoon?"

"We're fine." She answered.

Freida glanced in my direction. "Oh we have company! It's been so long! Well hello there son. My name is Freida Abaki and I am the housekeeper here." She introduced herself.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kohaku Takashi." I said uncertainly. No one noticed though.

Freida then turned back to Rin after giving me a smile. "I think it's about time for lunch. I had better see you two downstairs soon." She said kindly before leaving.

"You even have a housekeeper?" I asked amazed. Rin led us out the room and to the kitchen. Kirara was still on my head.

"Yea, she's really nice and has been here since way before me or my brothers. It's almost like having a really nice aunt." Rin replied walking down the stairs.

I thought this over as we finally came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. So, she's rich, has two older brothers, lives in a big fancy house, goes to the same school as me and has no parents like me. We're different and alike at the same time. It sure was some coincidence meeting her, no wait, it was Kagome. I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Rin asked giving me a sideways glance.

"Nothing, so what are we eating?"

A head popped up from the other side of the counter. The unusually bright blonde head stuck out above all else. The girl smiled and waved. She looked around twenty something with sunny blonde hair that went past her waist held by a red bow and bright blue eyes. The girl wore an apron on her clothes.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Er hi." I said awkwardly. Why do all these people keep popping up out of nowhere?

"Mina don't tell me you've given them another heart attack now." A voice said walking into the kitchen form another door behind the counter. I could see it was a room full of things for cooking, spices, seasonings, etc.

This time it was a squat looking man. He had an unusual moustache and anyone could see he was Chinese. He also had on an apron and hat and looked to be in his forty's.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now." Rin said smiling at the guy.

"No, I really am sorry, your friend might've been startled." The girl turned to me. "I apologize for that. My name's Minako." She introduced.

"And I'm just Chang around here." The man said. "I'm the cook and Mina here is also a cook but for some reason prefers to be my assistant." He said scratching his head.

I didn't bother introducing myself so everyone just stared at me for a minute before Rin got the idea.

"This is Kohaku and Kirara." She said pointing to me and then the cat on my head.

"Oooh! Rin-chan's got a boyfriend!" Minako sung dancing around me.

I could see the steam coming out of Rin's head when I glanced over. Chang had his hands on his hips and was smiling amusedly at us.

"Oh! If only I had been the one to set you two up! You look like such an adorable couple!" Mina went on, now circling Rin and me.

"Mina! We are not going out!" Rin screamed. Mina stopped dancing and looked around.

"Aww, you're not?" She asked disappointed.

"Um, no." I answered before Rin broke our eardrums.

Chang shook his head. "Rin, Kohaku, why don't you two go sit down and we'll get you some lunch." He said.

Mina edged away from the brooding Rin. "Eh…I'll go help." Mina added.

So Rin and I sat down at a small, square, wooden table in the kitchen while Mina and Chang prepared lunch (which turned out to be hot dogs, fries, salad and soda). Kirara went stalking around somewhere.

No offense to them and their lifestyle but I was surprised when Chang and Mina joined us to eat. Not that I was expecting something but I've never seen something where the employees sit and eat with the employer like this. Maybe I've just watched too much t.v.

They were talking about how the other's day was and what else there was to do. I wasn't paying attention. My mind and eyes wandered around the kitchen and then came to a window near the table. I stared out of it for a while and before I realized it, someone was walking around out there in the distance (must be a big backyard).

I blinked and looked around the room at Rin and Mina who were talking and Chang who was eating, then back out the window. I watched as he bent down on a patch of flowers and did something to them (I noticed he had gloves).

He had dark hair, was really tall, brown eyes and was probably around Mina's age. He also seemed really serious from the way he looked and moved.

I looked back at my food and then at Mina and Chang who were laughing at what Rin said. I looked back out the window to see the guy was now standing up and looking straight at me. Dam, I swear I nearly fell backwards out of my chair. Rin noticed.

"What were you looking at?" She asked glancing at the window. The guy was gone by now.

"Uh…" I thought about if I should say anything. "Well I just saw this guy out there doing something to the flowers."

Mina waved nonchalantly. "Oh that's just Touya. He probably gave you some sort of look, only cuz he doesn't know you yet. Once you meet him he'll lighten up."

"Touya Kinomoto." Chang corrected her. "Can't you introduce anyone besides yourself?"

Rin got up and put her glass and plate in the sink. "I wonder what we should do now."

Chang got up and collected the rest of the plates and went to the sink. "Don't worry about doing the dishes now Rin. Mina and I have some more work to do."

Mina got up and handed him the glasses. "Yeah, you two should go take a dip in the pool. I went in this morning and it was the best thing to cool off." She said happily.

"You know, if you were weirded out by Touya then I should warn you about Jaken." Rin said thoughtfully. "He's the butler and had been extremely loyal to my dad. Now he's only loyal to Fluffy because he's the eldest and taking dad's place in the house. Jaken's sorta creepy and mean, oh and he reminds me of a toad." She concluded. "Now how about that swim."

I blinked. Mina giggled. Chang looked up from finishing the dishes.

So we left Mina and Chang in the kitchen and I followed Rin up all the stairs to the top floor where the pool was. Along the way we talked.

"Everyone here is pretty nice." I commented.

"Yeah." Rin smiled. "They seem more like family instead of a staff of employees. Yup that's what they are, my family."

"What is it like? To live in a place like this and have all this stuff?" I thought out loud.

"I…don't really know. I wouldn't know what the difference is from not having much money either since I've never had that lifestyle."

"It almost looks like you have the perfect life. What do other people think about it?"

"I don't tell anyone." She said shyly looking down. "I thought if I ever told kids at school then they'd only think I'm the snobby, rich girl. But even still I don't really have friends in school anyway." She then smiled. "That's one of the things, I always wake up early out of habit because someone usually always woke me up early for school."

I stared in awe at the vast pool that gradually went from shallow to ten feet deep, the beach chairs set up everywhere, tropical plants growing from pots and even doors leading to bathrooms. The lighting was shaded with a blue tint so it looked darker then normal. There were no windows.

"Well you don't have a gazebo." I muttered.

"Oh no, they're outside." Rin said walking towards the water. She took off a sandal and dipped a toe inside. "I'll go change." She said leaving for the girl's bathroom.

I went to sit down on a chair, not knowing what else to do.

I can't believe how much she has and yet she still isn't spoiled, none of them (her and her brothers) are. She's pretty nice, knows how to joke and tease (all too well), smart, cute and-

I suddenly stopped and jerked around expecting someone to be there and somehow had heard my thoughts.

My eyes traced the tiled flooring near my feet and then my head jerked up again. I just realized.

Wasn't I just writing Rin off as…the type of girl I'd like and go out with? Did I just list all the things (or maybe some) that I'd like in a girl? …Did I just think Rin was cute?

"What the hell?" I whispered holding my head face down in my hands with my elbows on my knees.

"Oooh, something's bugging poor Kohaku-kun a whole lot to make him curse." A cheery voice said in front of me.

I looked up to the inevitable smiling face of Rin. This time her hair was tied back in a bun so not even the small ponytail was there to stick out. She also had on a regular, one-piece bathing suit with varying shades of orange on it.

I shook my head to come back to my right sense. I couldn't have thought those things of Rin; she's just…a friend. But then again don't some friends start to have feelings for each other and date. No, I've got a friend who's in love (not literally, a crush, I hope) with her older brothers friend.

Rin shrugged at my behavior and walked to another chair to put down her towel and take off her slippers. She then walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in.

I watched as she swam around the pool and for once I didn't think anything. When she came back to the spot where she dived in she stopped and called me.

"Hey, why don't you come in?" Rin asked.

"Even if I wanted to, what do you expect? I can't just jump in with the clothes I have on." I said dryly.

"Don't worry we have a few different sizes of shorts in the guys locker room to change into. They've never been worn and are all new. They're always restocked in case we have guests." She explained.

I shook my head and waved a hand. "Nah it's ok. I'm not in the mood. Maybe later." I said distractedly, spacing off.

Rin shrugged and went under the surface to swim around some more. I stared off to a corner of the room with a hand holding up my chin. I heard as Rin got out a few times to dive in on a higher board.

After around twenty minutes I started pacing the place and looking more closely at the fine furnishings. Rin was out of the pool right now and drying herself with a towel near a chair.

I still wasn't paying attention and didn't notice until it was too late. A loud splash echoed through the big room.

As I resurfaced the water I had to shake my wet hair out of my eyes.

See, I had been leisurely walking, right near the edge of the pool too. And then before I knew it, Rin had snuck up and shoved me in the water.

But that's not even the best part! (stupid sarcasm) When I was falling I grabbed the closest thing, which just happened to be Rin's arm, and pull her in with me.

I glared when she resurfaced…and then chased her around the pool a few times before I got tired with the heavy clothes on. I stopped and got out of the pool followed by the evil little girl.

"Now what do I do?" I asked looking down at my dripping clothes.

"As great as you look in those I think I should get you a change of clothes, probably some of Inu's old ones."

I nodded and sat down as she handed me an extra towel.

"Hold on. Just lemme get showered and dressed first." She said again and walked off to the girl's locker room.

Fifteen minutes later she came out in a pink sundress and her hair completely out (probably still wet). She waved and said she'd come back in sec with the clothes.

I waited for probably five minutes before getting impatient. I left the floor and tried to remember my way around. I was finally able to find my way to a familiar door and pushed it open to peer inside.

It was Rin's room of course, but somehow looked more neat and cleaned up. I only stood in the doorway and looked around before recognizing something.

In a corner of the room, on a wooden round table were all our friends…well, in their 'animal form' at least. The stuffed animals we had picked out from our game earlier were sitting there together facing me. Even I was there (the mouse).

I smiled and thought Rin had probably passed by her room and done it.

I guess it felt nice to know she made such a gesture. Maybe this shows how important we really are to her, not just ordinary in the crowd. I think it also shows how really different we are, but we're still friends (mostly I think) so it doesn't matter.

Then I wondered if it would stay like this forever or would we remember until we died?

**xoxo**

Done.

1~ This chapter was probably too long for you all and you might've had to stop a few times for some reason or other. In short, I-don't-care.

2~ I'll update when I feel like it.

3~ I am not in a good mood, I think I used it when I was so ecstatic when I finally finished writing it, remember I write it on paper first.

4~ (Edited, removed, 6-15-10)

5~ My longest chapter yet, I'm proud. But I don't like the whole chapter and how I made Kohaku's character.

(Edited, added, 6-15-10) 6~ As well as not owning the characters and rights to Inuyasha I do not own the characters or rights to the few that were mentioned here from other animes. They are Minako Aino from Sailor Moon, Touya Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura, and Chang from Cyborg 009

Bi.


	10. Shake shake shake, shake shake shake, KA...

Disclaimer:

I do not own McDonald's (which I have and will use in here many times, I think).

I do not own Jerry Springer (which will probably only be used once and that was a minor part in this chapter).

I do not own the movie 'The Cat in the Hat' which will be mentioned/referenced.

I do not own Minako Aino from Sailor Moon.

I do not own Touya and Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura.

I do not own Chang Changku from Cyborg 009.

Those three characters have been used before and will most likely be used some more.

I'll probably use all or most of those things above again but I will never own them throughout this fic and this is the only disclaimer for them.

~*~Kag's POV~*~

This whole week sucks!

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 10~Shake shake shake, shake shake shake, KABOOM!

By~Moon Prynces

I had nowhere to go and nothing to do but lock myself up in my room. Sango and Ayame had work, I heard Kohaku and Rin were hanging out a lot, and no way was I spending time with the three little pigs (Houshi, Doggyboy, and Wolf).

And once again I'm in my room, lying on the bed, staring at the whiteness of the wall. Nothing exciting ever happens anymore, dammit I need more action. …And I don't think talking to myself like before counts.

I slowly sat up and looked around my room. Hm…I think I'll paint these walls soon. I closed my eyes and then an image came to mind.

I remember being back home, with Mom, Grandpa and Souta. It wasn't boring there. Souta and I would always fight, he'd bug me, I'd annoy him. Grandpa always had some crazy story to tell. Mom was always talkative. And…there was that Hojo guy.

"Aaah!" I yelled opening my eyes. "Where the hell did that come from?" I asked myself. "I guess with good memories there have to be bad ones." I sighed.

I looked up at the calendar I put on the back of my room door. Now that I look at it, school seems so close. Only around two weeks or less left.

I wonder what it'll be like. It's weird that I'll be having my senior year of high school in another school. I bet no one from my old school even knows I'm not there any more. But it's not like anyone really noticed me at all.

At least over here I'll have friends and people to talk to. I'll even have people to bug and annoy. Oooh, I can't wait now.

I blinked and looked around my room. I sighed, again. Where the hell is everybody? What am I supposed to do? It's gonna be another long day.

I threw myself on the bed and decided to take a nap.

**xoxo**

Hey, where…where am I? I looked around at the almost familiar surroundings.

"I'm in school?" I turned around in the hallway to see more lockers. "This isn't my old school though."

I began walking down the hall and instinctively opened a classroom door on the right. A faceless person, probably a teacher, beckoned me inside to stand in front of everyone.

Then suddenly a cold draft swept over my body. I looked down and let out a shrill scream. I looked back up to see everyone laughing at me.

Horror crept into me as I tried to cover myself with my hands. I was standing in a full classroom of students naked and everyone was laughing.

For some reason I felt so alone and ashamed. How'd this happen? What do I do?

Then out of nowhere someone was in front of me, shielding me from the class. The person's back was to me and the sounds of the class faded.

I looked up from the floor I had been staring at, wishing I never existed.

Red. He's wearing red. I looked closer. A…haori? Why would he- That hair, I've seen it before. I peered even closer. It's- It can't be. Why would he…help me…?

He slowly turned around and for a moment I was stunned to see all the concern on his face. Why would he care? He hates me, doesn't he?

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. His eyes never left my face, not even a glance.

And suddenly, on impulse, for some reason I…I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his neck and all he did was close his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders.

**xoxo**

I was jolted awake and instantly realized where I was. There was nothing really wrong with me. I was maybe breathing a little off normal but something about that dream…

Oh no, what was it? Why is it I can never remember what I've dreamt? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? What is it?

I cursed myself all the way to the bathroom where I rinsed my face. I went downstairs and fixed myself some ravioli.

I walked into the living room afterwards and stood there looking around. I don't know how but sometime after I found my eyes clued to the gold box I couldn't open. Fuck, why is it I can never get what I want?

Those words hit me hard and I was the one saying them. What-do-I-want? I went to sit down on a sofa.

Doesn't everybody want something? Kids want toys and games. Teenagers want cars, guys or girls or something. And adults want money and stuff. But others want dreams, their dreams of having this job or some perfect family. And there are other people who barely have enough and just want to stay alive.

But what do I want? I was never an ambitious person. Never really cared much about Christmas or my birthday. Winning games and contests, not my thing. Being famous and rich? Nah, no way.

I want my dad back.

Drip. I looked down to see water on my jeans. Drop. Another one. Drip. Drop. I guess I was right, I can never get what I want.

A knock at the front door instantly brought my head up and shaking off the tears pooled at the corners of my eyes.

I got up quickly and opened it to see Kouga there. At first he frowning but as soon as he saw me he flashed a smile.

I stepped back. "Hey Kouga. Come in." I invited.

I'm still not sure what to make of this guy. He seems ok and is one of Miroku's best friends. He has a thing for me I guess and can't get along with Ayame. Hm…and he's good looking too.

"Thanks." He walked in and glanced around before sitting down on a couch.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked closing the door and walked over. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with the guys?" I asked again.

Kouga shrugged and spread both arms over the sofa leaning back. "Got bored and fighting with doggyboy is tiring. Just stopped by to see what's up."

"Nice of you to stop by. I was getting bored too." I said sitting down on another couch. "Where are Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Sessh is working with the business stuff he needs to handle and the other two are probably at a mall by now." Kouga said thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked thinking.

"Dunno. Wanna go out?" He asked carelessly.

I nearly fell off the sofa, caught off guard. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

"Don't you wanna get out of this house?" He questioned looking over at me.

I sighed. I have no idea where any of that came from, maybe I'm hearing things wrong or something's really wrong with my brain. Yeah, right.

"Yup, I've been locked up for the whole week." I announced. How did I stay calm?

"Good, let's go see a movie." He got up and so did I.

On the way out I grabbed my bag with my stuff that I had left on a table (I was planning on leaving anyway). We walked because I didn't feel like using my car since it was a fairly nice day. I glanced over a few times and when he caught me he'd smile.

We went to the same mall where I had been twice before. I didn't see Inuyasha or 'Houshi' anywhere though as we headed to the theater, which I had also been to already.

I wondered if we could stop by and see if Ayame was at work now but then I remembered her and Kouga don't get along. So maybe we'd distract her more than anything. I shrugged it off. Who cares? We'll go after the movie.

"So what movie should we see?" I asked looking at the movie posters on a wall.

Kouga shrugged. "Not sure. You choose."

"Alright." I covered my eyes and spun around in a circle then stopped to randomly point at one. Kouga sweatdropped.

"Ok, then that one." He pointed at it with me and I opened my eyes.

"The Cat in the Hat?" I yelled. "What is the world coming to?" I mumbled as we walked to get tickets.

"Want me to pay for yours too? I did invite you after all." Kouga grinned at me.

"Sure." I answered immediately. Why in the world would I pass up the chance for something free? Well maybe if it was Inuyasha I would, and Naraku too!

So Kouga and I sat down in the theater after getting popcorn and soda…and candy, mm…

The trailers were just starting so we were really early. Then I realized there weren't many people in here with us.

I turned away for a second putting down my m&m's to drink some soda. I turned back to pick up my packet of m&m's. I looked down at them suspiciously and glanced at Kouga who was eating his popcorn.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed making Kouga and a few other people jump.

"What?" Kouga asked looking at me.

I took a handful of popcorn. "You took some of my m&m's!" I yelled again. I threw the popcorn in my hand in his face.

"Hey! It was just a few!" He argued back and threw some popcorn at me, not bothering to brush it off his own self.

"Oh yeah, only about half the pack is gone." I said sarcastically standing up. I dumped what was left of my bucket over his head. I heard people behind us cheering (apparently there were about three coupes behind us, probably staying in the back to make out. No one else was in the theater though).

"What the hell was that for? I only took like five and it's only candy." Kouga stood up too. He threw the popcorn from his bucket in my face.

"Yeah, you tell her! I never understood why girls are so defensive about food." A guy from the back said.

The girl with him smacked his hand. "I am not defensive about food!" She yelled. She turned to me. "You show him girl!" She cheered.

While he was still distracted by the outbursts a plan concocted itself in my head. "Hey Kouga!" I called getting his attention (along with everyone else in the place). I pushed my empty popcorn bucket over his head and banged it with a snickers bar like a gong, making the sound effects myself. Then, knowing what comes next, I ran out of the row and around the seats when Kouga started chasing me.

By now the six other people were laughing at us as I grinned running around like a maniac with a smirking, gummy bear wielding Kouga following me.

"This is way better the movie." A girl said laughing.

"Glad we got our money's worth." The guy next to her said cracking up himself.

"C'mon Kouga, it was just payback for stealing my m&m's!" I tried to reason because I was getting tired of running.

"But you didn't need to shove the popcorn bucket ONTO MY HEAD!" Kouga yelled back and threw some gummy bears at my back.

"How can you waste all that precious food?" I asked accusingly just finishing another lap around.

"You're one to talk." He retorted. "Besides you started it and I'm gonna finish it."

"How? Make me swallow ice?" I ran in front of the great big screen just as the loudest possible music came up. I winced and stumbled on a chair making me fall.

Kouga smirked triumphantly and slowly walked up to me as I was on the floor. I turned around and tried to back away still on the floor.

When he got close enough my wiggling feet (because I was trying to move back, and still sitting on my ass) accidentally hit his own feet. He stumbled for a bit and finally tripped, falling forward on the floor with his face near my shoes.

Suddenly a pair of double doors in the back of the theater burst open loudly. The lights from the outside were very bright compared to the dark movie room.

"Ok, everybody freeze!" The person yelled. "I'm only gone for ten minutes." He muttered.

**xoxo**

"Dam the ushers there are mean." I said as we walked out of the place.

"Sure, but it was sorta our fault." Kouga said thoughtfully.

"Just whose side are you on?" I asked folding my arms. "If you feel that way then just get a job there."

I heard a fake gasp from my left where Kouga was walking. "And abandon you all by yourself?" He asked 'shocked'.

"I'm never alone." I said cheerfully. "I have the voices inside my head." I was leading the way around the mall without Kouga noticing, at least this way he wouldn't know where we're going…although I'm not sure if it's a good thing.

Kouga grinned. "And do these voice have names?"

I huffed. "There's Bob of course, how could anyone not know about him? Then there's Joe, but he's on vacation in someone else's brain right now. And then Charlie." I concluded my stupidity. "But Ben works the night shifts."

Kouga gave me a mock-concerned look. "Only guys up in there? No wonder, you act more like a guy each day." He joked.

"Yeah, soon I'll be gay." I laughed. I looked up and stopped in front of a particular store. "Hey, do you mind if we go in here a sec?" I asked.

"No prob."

We walked in and Kouga started looking at some sneakers and stuff when we passed certain rows while I was also looking around.

Finally I walked up to a balding old man that worked there.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I asked making him turn to look at me.

"Yes? How may I help you, young lady?" He questioned.

"Uh, a girl named Ayame works here. Do you know where she is right now?" I asked politely. Kouga blanched at the name and almost yelled (I thought it might be a curse) so I stepped on his foot just in time. He stood there with his hands in his pockets brooding.

"Why yes, Ayame Sasaki?" The old man asked to clarify.

"Uh…" I sweatdropped. "Of course." After a moment of thought I added something. "Wait, that's the only Ayame working here right?"

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Yup that's her." I said. I'm so stupid! I don't even know the full name for half the people I know! Lucky Kouga wasn't paying attention or he'd be rolling on the floor laughing as I stood there with a blank face going 'Ayame who?'

The man speaking broke me out of my thoughts. "Yes Ayame works here but she's already left since her shift ended about half an hour ago."

"Oh ok, uh thanks anyway." I said walking away with a very happy Kouga. "Hey stop smiling." I grumbled.

"Thank kami-sama I didn't have to see that bitch today." He murmured.

"What did you just call Ayame?" I asked sweetly pretending I hadn't heard.

"Nothing." Kouga said shrugging.

"Why would you ever call Ayame a bitch Kouga-kun?" I asked in that same sickly sweet voice. "You do know that Ayame is one of my bestest, bestest friends now, right?"

I had served the ball. Kouga hit it right back in my face. Funny how when you play a game with someone and it gets twisted back to yourself.

"And you already know Kagome-chan that I don't get along with that bestest friends of yours." He said in my own sorta sickly sweet voice to me.

I smiled and stopped acting like a moron. "Why? You've only just met her and barely know Ayame, right?" I asked.

"Well actually, now that I think about it…" Kouga trailed off thinking with a hand behind his head. "I think I have known her before then but I can't really remember and all I know is we were never on good terms." Kouga said coming out of his thoughts.

I stood stunned for a moment before continuing our walk around the mall. "Whoa, she must really not like you then to start those fights with you before. Are you sure you can't remember why she's like this to you?" I tried again.

Kouga just shook his head no. He glanced around and looked at a clock on one of the walls. "Sorry bout this but I gotta go now." He said looking back at me.

"It's alright. Where you going?" I asked as we walking to the mall exit.

"I've got another date tonight. I'll see you around." He waved as he walked off in another direction.

I waved until he was out of sight. Then I stood still for a moment thinking what I'd do now. Well it was going to get late anyway (probably around five or four o'clock) so I decided to go straight home now.

So Kouga and Ayame know each other? Well she knows him at least. Wonder why she never told Sango or me. Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow and see what happened between those two. Good thing we're friends or this would be considered being nosy, I thought smiling evilly.

**xoxo**

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was standing…in a park. No one was around and there weren't any sounds. I stood still and looked straight ahead, still trying to figure out why I was here in the first place.

"Kag!" A voice called behind, making me turn around.

It was Miroku running towards me. He looked pretty happy about something.

"Kagome!" Another voice yelled making me turn around again.

This time it was Sango and she was also coming towards me, jogging. Sango was happy and smiling as well.

"Kagome-chan!" I heard turning to another person, Ayame walking this way.

I kept hearing more people, all calling at me. I saw Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Kohaku, Rin, and Souta. Then I even saw my mom, grandpa, Auntie Usagi and Uncle Yamagato.

Why is everyone so happy to see me? I thought looking at the ground. Why would anyone want to see me? I thought sourly. I'm not worth it.

I looked up to see everyone standing around me in a circle. They smiled and I wondered what they were doing.

Then all of a sudden they gave me malicious looks, evil smirks and laughed at me. I could see something in their eyes and the way they looked at me. What's going on?

They parted a bit to let someone else inside the circle. His head was bowed and eyes blocked by his bangs as he walked in slowly. When his head rose he was giving me a sad look. Then the others started saying things.

"We never wanna see you again!" Miroku said harshly.

"I wish I never met you!" Ayame yelled.

"Just leave our town! Don't come back!" Sango screamed.

"You're so pathetic and weak." Kouga said in a calm, deadly way.

I stared at them in shock for a second as they continued. I couldn't even bring myself to cry. My mind kept saying these aren't my real friends, something must've happened to them, or maybe it's all a big joke they're playing on me.

I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes tight.

"No! I won't let you! I won't make it hurt me! You're not hurting me!" I tried to convince myself but even with my eyes closed I could feel the salty tears running down my face.

Dammit. What did I do? Why are they doing this? Do they mean it? What's going on?

When I opened my eyes everyone was now being pulled back, away from me. They weren't moving themselves. It was like some invisible magnet was drawing them away, still facing me and now smiling sadly.

I looked on, the rest of my tears still dripping.

"No! Come back!" I yelled trying to reach for them, my feet wouldn't move.

I stopped for a moment contemplating why. Why would I want them back if all they did was cause me pain? Shouldn't I want them to leave me?

No! That's not what I wanted, not what I meant!

I looked down, more tears coming. "It hurts more when no one's there than…wait, doesn't it?" I asked myself.

I glanced back up to see him still standing there, now looking at me intently. I took an involuntary step back.

"What…do you want?" I managed out before I knew it.

**xoxo**

I shot up from my bed like I had a seizure. My heart was beating rapidly, I was covered in sweat, and I felt so groggy and tired.

I glanced at my clock to find I had overslept; it was 10:00 am. I hopped out of bed, feeling so icky that I went to shower and brush my teeth.

I didn't bother to try and recall my dream since I just knew it was something bad.

I came out of my room an hour later wearing a short jeans skirt and blue halter. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

When I glanced around I spotted a note on the fridge for me. It said that Auntie and Uncle had left for work and didn't wanna wake me. Miroku had left before them. It also asked me to do Auntie a favor and take out the boxes marked that were in the basement and put them near the front door. Apparently they were junk that needed to be thrown away.

I shrugged and decided to do it later. No big deal. Hm…I didn't know we had a basement.

I began eating breakfast and watching one of the better episodes of Jerry Springer when the doorbell rang. I grudgingly got up from my comfy place on the sofa and answered the door. By now I was done eating.

As I opened the door, a scream of the word bastard caught my ears and I looked to see a glaring Ayame with her hands on her hips. She wore a pair of faded orange overalls (no shirt needed) and her hair in two ponytails.

On the other side of the doorframe was a 'hmphing' Inuyasha with folded arms and looking the other way. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and the usual baggy pants.

"Er…come in?" I invited moving away from the door.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha sneered.

"Are you trying to say something Inuyasha?" Ayame challenged.

"Doesn't matter, you'd be too stupid to understand." He muttered.

Ayame's eyes flared and she pushed her heel down on his foot. "I am not stupid!" She ground out. Ayame then walked inside as if nothing happened and with a neutral face.

Inuyasha winced and slowly hopped inside after her, glaring at Ayame's back as she sat down on a sofa. He went and fell over on his own sofa too.

I blinked and then closed the door (nope, not locked). "I don't even want to know what that was about." I said walking to the two.

"Good cuz none of us want to tell either." Inuyasha said grouchily.

"What's wrong with you?" I then made a fake crying face. "Aren't we friends? Why are you being so mean?" I asked with big, watery eyes.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened and he quickly stood up, and then winced (his foot). "No, don't cry! What'd I do? C'mon don't do this!" Inuyasha tried to make me stop.

I wiped the water from my eyes and gave a fake sniffle. "Fine, but why are you in such a bad mood?" I asked going back to normal. "What's wrong with Ayame?"

Ayame quickly covered it up before Inuyasha could answer. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong with any of us."

Inuyasha nodded and sat back down.

"Well, why are you guys here?" I asked taking a seat on the three-person sofa with Inuyasha.

Ayame shrugged. "I have a day off from work and thought I'd come over to hang out."

This reminded me of yesterday with Kouga and the shoe store.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm babysitting for Miroku I guess." I glared at him when he turned away.

Ok, so I'll ask about what happened outside and what Kouga said yesterday after these two have cooled down some more. Ayame still looks twitchy and Inuyasha keeps wincing (that big baby!) when moving his foot.

I looked away, thinking of something to do because the silence was unnerving. Eat-no, my room-no, t.v.-no, basement-no…wait, hmm…maybe…

"Hey, you guys wanna help me out with something?" I asked pleasantly, standing up.

"No." Inuyasha murmured.

I shot him a glare. "Kouga would help if he were here." I sniffed.

Ayame answered. "Of course we will." She said getting up. "What are friends for?" She glared at Inuyasha, who grudgingly agreed as well.

"What is it anyway?" Inuyasha asked getting up.

I walked to a door that was underneath the stairs going up. "I need help bringing some boxes up for my aunt." I explained opening the door.

I led the way down the stairs into a fairly neat basement with carpet flooring. There was a washer, dryer and table with all the supplies for it in a corner and another door leading to the boiler room and another for a bathroom.

It was pretty much empty space and had a lot of boxes with Christmas things, other holiday stuff and the boxes that were to be thrown away.

I walked around looking at everything. I glanced sharply when Ayame tripped over a stick (well that's what it looked like).

"Pretty cool, maybe we could hang out here. It isn't as hot as the other two floors, even with air-conditioning." I said sitting down on a wooden stool near a table.

Inuyasha sat on the stairs and Ayame was just getting off the floor when it happened. The ground started shaking and moving. I almost fell off my stool but I grabbed the table. Ayame fell back down on the floor on her butt.

"Earthquake! AHHHH!" Ayame screamed.

Inuyasha had jumped off the steps and helped Ayame up quickly. "Get under the table!" He yelled to me and pushed Ayame and himself under after I did.

After a few more seconds the rocking stopped and the ground was still. I had covered my ears with my hands to block out the loud sound. Ayame had covered her eyes with her hands as well. Inuyasha was looking around to make sure no glass or mirrors were near us, or something like that.

When it was over we sat still for a few more seconds, all of us looking around.

"Can we go out?" I whispered to Inuyasha on my right.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back.

"What if there's an aftershock or something?" Ayame asked quietly.

A thought struck me. "Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"I dunno, you started it." Inuyasha whispered to me. Ayame shot me a glare as I sweatdropped stupidly.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Inuyasha announced louder.

"Good, I'm getting a cramp." I complained as we filed out from under the table and stood up straight.

We looked around at the basement. Not much damage was done. It must have been pretty small. I looked back at the other two.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

Inuyasha walked to the steps. "Maybe we should check to see if anything's broken or out of place." He suggested.

Ayame nodded as I looked around. Inuyasha went to the top of the stairs to open the door when we both went to the bottom.

"What the fucking hell?" He yelled angrily. I heard a loud bang, followed by a few more and then finally we both (Ayame and I) looked up to see Inuyasha rolling down the stairs and landed right on us.

"Ouch." I whispered, being on the bottom of the pile.

I was lying on the floor, face down on my tummy. Ayame had somehow gotten into a sitting position, on my back. Inuyasha was on Ayame, sort of anyway. From the knees down, he was on her lap but the rest was on top of me. His face was somewhere near my feet and his hair was tickling my legs, since I was wearing a skirt and he was also face down.

"What a great position." I muttered. "Are you two going to get off soon?" I asked.

Ayame was the first to move, dumping Inuyasha's feet on my head. Inuyasha moved slowly off making his hair tickle my legs more. I kept in my laughter until he was fully off and sitting on the floor with his feet apart and knees in the air. Then I moved so I sat with my legs under me but my legs were apart.

"What happened?" Ayame questioned, brushing off specks of dust from her clothes.

Inuyasha scowled and cursed before answering. "The door is stuck. We can't get out."

I groaned while Ayame was contemplating something. "Did you try to push it open?" I whined.

"What the hell do you think I was doing? Throwing myself at the door for fun?" He yelled.

I scowled. "Sounded like it to me." I muttered darkly.

I could tell Inuyasha was about to kick me because he had heard what I said but Ayame intervened.

"We should at least be thankful we're all still alive." She said emphasizing the word 'all'.

"Won't be that way for long." Inuyasha corrected shooting me a look, which I countered by sticking out my tongue.

"Look you two!" Ayame shouted getting our attention. "We might be down here for awhile so we have to get along, got it?"

"Sure." I mumbled. Inuyasha nodded.

I got up when Ayame turned to go sit on a stool. Inuyasha tried to pull me down by grabbing my arm so he could get up. I ended up falling back down as he got up smugly. When he tried to walk away I grabbed his leg instead.

Inuyasha tried to shake me off but it didn't work. By now Ayame had found an upturned stool and was picking it up. Inuyasha tried to reach down and pry my hands off but I made to bite his fingers, making him withdraw.

Then I smiled and reached a hand up to him. He stared and blinked for a moment. He took it and finally helped me up. I dusted off the imaginary specks of dirt off myself as Inuyasha gave me a strange look.

Now Ayame turned around to give us a suspicious look but I smiled innocently and Inuyasha just looked very confused.

"So what should we do while we wait?" I asked getting a chair that had fallen and turning it to sit on.

Inuyasha shrugged and hopped to sit on the table near Ayame and her stool. I decided now might be a good time to bring up the subject of Kouga and maybe yesterday. I waited until a few moments of silence passed.

"Well…speaking of Kouga…" I began, drawling it out.

Ayame turned sharply. "Who was speaking about him?"

I put up my hands in surrender. "Well, no one, but talking about him upstairs reminded me of something." I said sweatdropping at the calculating look she gave me.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked looking bored.

"Ah, I sorta…hung out with him yesterday and we got kicked out of a movie theater for 'disturbing the peace', I guess." I said thoughtfully.

"So? You went out on a date with him?" Ayame tried to clarify.

"No, nothing like that." I said with a facefault. "We got around to talking and he mentioned something about maybe knowing you before Ayame."

Ayame visibly stiffened and Inuyasha smirked. I gave them questioning looks, which they ignored, which made me annoyed.

"What did he say?" I saw Ayame's teeth clench as she spoke. Note to self: Don't get on her bad side.

I shrugged. "Not much. All he could remember was that you two had known each other from school, I think, and never really got along."

"Got that right." Ayame mumbled folding her arms.

I smiled. "Which is why I was going to pump you for some info." I turned to the only male here. "And maybe you know about this too."

Ayame sighed deeply and Inuyasha grinned. Suddenly I felt like this was some sort of police investigation.

"Ok, so Ayame Sasaki, how long have you known Kouga?" I started, getting off my chair.

"How'd you know my last name?" Ayame asked.

I smiled evilly. "I know all!" I began to laugh manically until they sweatdropped. "Now don't avoid the question."

"I'm not avoiding the question! And if you 'know all' then how come you don't know Kouga's last name?" She asked again.

I paced around Ayame and her stool. "Hey, don't turn this around on me! Just answer the stupid question!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok. I've known him since the seventh grade." She replied glaring.

"Mmhmm…so what is Kouga's full name?" I asked making the other two in the room fall over.

"Full name: Kouga Hideaki." Ayame said stoically.

For some very odd reason the way she said it sounded funny, so funny that I was rolling around on the floor laughing. When I finally did get up Inuyasha and Ayame were giving me the usual crazy looks and I noticed they had edged away a little. I really gotta find a name for that look…

"Geez Kagome, what are you on today?" Inuyasha asked.

I thought for a moment with a hand on my chin and opened my mouth, about to say something when he stopped me from doing so.

"Don't answer that." He said shaking his head. "Just go on."

I turned back to my victim, *cough, cough* I mean Ayame. "So, how did you meet Kouga Hideaki?" Look! I got to know and use his full name! I feel so proud now.

Ayame's eyes glazed over in thought. "In gym when he stepped on my glasses." She answered.

"Glasses?" I echoed. "Since when did you wear glasses Ayame?"

Ayame snapped out of her daze and sighed. "I used to but now I don't need them anymore."

Inuyasha was silently laughing and now sitting in my forgotten chair as I paced around like a cop interrogating someone.

"Ok." I sat on the table in Inuyasha's place. "So what's the deal with you two? How come you hate him?"

"Uh, can I take a rain check on this?" Ayame tried.

"Nope." I shook my head.

She looked around for any means of escape but finding none decided to give up. Sighing for the billionth time (is this a disease going around?) she continued.

"Well you see, I wasn't anywhere near the Ayame you see today. I was an ugly, nerdy, boring, shy little girl." I gasped as she continued. "I used to wear glasses, dress badly, had almost no friends and was probably all the way at the bottom on the social ladder."

I nodded in understanding and wanting her to continue. I peaked out of the corner of my eye to see Inuyasha had a serious expression on and was actually listening intently.

When Ayame didn't continue her story I looked up to see she was staring at her lap where her fists where clenching. I ducked down a little to see she was really holding back tears.

I jumped off the table and walked over to her. I was surprised to see Inuyasha do the same thing.

"Ayame are you ok? Are you sure you want to tell me cuz if you don't-" I tried while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." She replied coldly.

"C'mon Ayame, don't cry over something like this." Inuyasha said bending down to see her face because her head was bowed.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I'll cry if I feel like it!" Ayame cried out, still clenching her hands.

"Look Ayame," Inuyasha started gently. "You don't need to tell her this. You don't need to cry over it either. Everything's gone and in the past."

I stared in amazement at how kind Inuyasha was being to Ayame. I've never seen him act so nice before. I was also completely taken aback by Ayame's behavior. The kind, usually happy, considerate, tough, and very defensive Ayame, crying?

Then out of the blue, some strange feeling was being poured into me like cold water. It's like…I feel…left out…? Why would I…? Because everyone here has known each other for so long and everyone has a secret that everyone else knows…but me.

…I still feel like some new girl who is unaccepted. No one will tell me what's going on so now I'm always behind, trying to catch up. I still don't really know anyone here, do I? Doesn't matter either, I'll leave in less than a year.

I blinked and realized my eyes were glassy. Inuyasha and Ayame were looking at me, which made me make a step back.

"Huh?" I asked trying to make them shrug off anything they saw.

"Kagome are you alright?" Ayame asked.

"I…" I tried to say something but my brain froze. "I'll be right back!" I said dashing into the bathroom, which was across the room.

Five to seven minutes later I came out looking normal. Well, not exactly. My face was impassive and my fingers felt like icicles. I ignored Ayame's worried glance and Inuyasha's wary stare

"So Ayame, do you wanna continue your story or not?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Uh…" Ayame exchanged a glance with Inuyasha. "Yeah I will. Um…so I first met Kouga in gym class, when he stepped on my glasses. They had fallen off when someone accidentally threw the basketball _at _me instead of _to _me, since I wasn't paying attention." She took a deep shuddering breath. "He was awful, that bastard." She whispered lowly.

"Kouga Hideaki was my worst nightmare. My family had moved at the beginning of seventh grade and so I knew no one at all. He made fun of me every chance he got. In the halls I would somehow 'accidentally' trip making everyone laugh. I was labeled and everyone stayed away from me." Ayame gave a hollow, forced laugh. "I actually cried over things like that. I was so weak." She said disgustedly.

"But…then, the summer before high school I went on vacation in America with my mom. I changed so much that no one here recognized me. I ignored him and kept my distance for the past three years and I doubt that he even knows I'm the same girl." Ayame glared at her lap again. "But I guess it really was something so small and stupid if that jackass can't even remember it."

A long silence stretched on after that. I was still putting the things together in my head. It was hard to think there was ever a time when Ayame would cry, but I just saw it with my own eyes, almost.

Then a few more dots connected and recognition lit up on my face. "So is this what Inuyasha got you riled up about when I opened the front door?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "But he only brought it up because I asked him about Kikyo and-"

Ayame was cut short because another earthquake hit us. Dammit! I really, really wanted to know, what about that Kikyo person? I caught Inuyasha look relieved though.

So we all tried to duck under the table but Ayame tripped over her stool when it fell over. I winced as her head hit the floor hard. Luckily Inuyasha grabbed and brought her under before any more damage was done.

After a few more minutes everything was still. I went out first and then Inuyasha with the unconscious Ayame.

I looked around a bit at the, again, minor damage done. Then I looked back to see Inuyasha had cleared the table we were under and laid Ayame on top.

"Is she ok?" I asked walking closer. A part of me just knew the Ayame we know wouldn't let something like this affect her.

Inuyasha looked up after checking her pulse and seeing her bruises. "Yeah, she'll be fine I think." He answered.

"What'll we do now?" I asked looking around. "The door must be stuck for sure now."

Inuyasha just shrugged and sat down on another chair. I backed up a few paces into a wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"Um, Inuyasha?" I asked, hesitating. He looked up at me in question. "What was Ayame saying before about someone named-"

He had stiffened and cut me off. "It's nothing." Inuyasha said coldly.

I looked away, pretending to look around the room again. I was really thinking and glancing around. I mean doesn't he know that excuse isn't going to get him anywhere and I am going to find out whatever secret he's keeping. I sighed. It feels like everyone is keeping secrets from me, when did I become so paranoid?

I turned back to see Inuyasha looking at me. He was sitting hunched over in the chair with his elbows on his knees and chin on his hands. He looked sort of thoughtful and I wondered what staring at me would make anyone think for.

I stared back for a second and tilted my head to the side. He still didn't move. I stared more. Inuyasha blinked and his eyes were normal, he wasn't daydreaming anymore. But he didn't look away, just kept staring, for real this time.

I brought my knees to my chest and put my head on them. My arms wrapped around my legs.

The dreadful silence stretched on and the both of us kept up our imperturbable stares.

I blinked and realized something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something I wanted to remember but just couldn't. A question, it was a question. Even through these thoughts I kept up my "contest" with Inuyasha.

"Hmm…" I stated absently.

Inuyasha nodded, almost approvingly. Although I can't be sure if it was because I can't read his thoughts. That would be so cool though. But then if I could read people's thoughts I would already know who Kikyo is by now.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ayame still on the table, which was between Inuyasha and I but a bit more to my left so it wasn't directly there.

Maybe I could go and try to talk to her. Oh wait, she's unconscious… She wouldn't hear me so that'd be pointless…and make me look really stupid (stupider than I am already). But then again talking to your unconscious friend seems a lot easier than having a staring contest with a boy who is your half friend, half enemy, sorta.

Oh no! We're the only ones down here! Me and Inuyasha. All alone. A boy and girl, Ayame doesn't count right now. And he keeps staring at me! Maybe that means he wants to… Oh god, no! Inuyasha take advantage of me?

Ok, take a deep breath now. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. Nah, he can't be like that! I've known him for about a month or so now! And he hangs out with Miroku and Kouga, who are both good guys so there's no reason to think of him like Naraku! Man am I crazy.

…Yes I am, because I'm talking to myself, inside my own head too! Dammit! What the hell am I doing?

I sighed and then noticed I had finally, accidentally broken my gaze with Inuyasha. He was also looking away.

I think he mighta been a little embarrassed to be staring so obviously like the idiot- I mean, wait no I did mean idiot, ha.

Hm…now I'm confused. I said half friend, half enemy? I think it means that I'm still not completely sure about how he feels about me. Does he really consider me a friend like he said or does he still hate me like before?

I'm not even sure about how I completely feel about him. I'm not sure if I actually think of Inuyasha as a real friend or maybe an enemy. I mean once you harbor ill feelings towards someone it isn't always so simple to call a truce.

For some odd reason I have this feeling that no matter what kind of relationship Inuyasha and I will have, it'll be a long and rough one.

There it was again! The feeling of something nagging at the back of my mind. I just can't seem to make it surface. It just keeps me thinking 'I know I've forgotten something'.

I looked back at Inuyasha for a while and then blinked. Then, words flowed out of my mouth like I knew what I was saying but my brain could just forget at any second.

"Inuyasha, do you hate me?" It sounded so innocent, like a completely different person and not me.

His head whipped back in my direction and his gold eyes seemed so piercing. What was he doing? And what was I doing? What kind of question-

I stopped my mental rambling when I saw that Inuyasha had closed his eyes, leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Not knowing what else to do, I buried my face in my knees and hoped that someone would get us out before one of us (namely me) did something stupid.

Another ominous silence tapered by. The soundless waves of air bouncing off the walls and inflicting themselves on my ears.

I couldn't breathe. The air stifled my lungs instead so I held in a breath and now I felt about to explode.

It felt like everything was crashing down. I felt so small and alone for a second. Involuntarily I let out to breathe as I stared inside my eyelids.

What was that about? What just happened? What's wrong with me? Did I black out? …No.

A voice brought me out of my own world. My eyelids popped open but my position remained the same.

"I…I don't hate you." He said slowly.

I blinked and waited. Sure enough there was more said.

"We may…fight a little and…tease each other but it's not completely war, right?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

I wanted to nod. I wanted to look up and see his expression, if he was being serious or joking again.

"Kagome?" There it was! It had concern written all over it. Why would he…?

I was suddenly hit with some kind of déjà vu. My brain was working frantically to remember when I had run into something like this before. It sounds familiar but I've never heard him speak that way to me, I think.

I came up with something about a classroom and being cold. It still made no sense and I couldn't figure out where any of that had come from.

"Dam you Inuyasha." I found myself whispering. "Why…why do you make me think about everything so much?" I asked rhetorically and to myself.

I looked up from my knees to finally see Inuyasha was just getting up to check on Ayame again. After doing so he looked at me and our eyes locked since I had been following his every move.

"I…I don't think I hate you either Inuyasha." I said softly.

"But you're not sure. So that would just make it harder for us to be," He seemed to struggle with the word. "Friends."

I averted my gaze to the left. "How can you be so sure?" My eyes closed. "It seems like everything is telling me to trust you but…I just can't be sure." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

His eyes showed a bit hurt but he seemed to understand and nodded to show so.

I shook my head. "I wish none of this had ever happened!" I said frantically.

Inuyasha's eyes became hard and he ran up to me and shook me by the shoulders. "But now we know more about each other and we finally sorted some things out!" He protested.

I covered my ears with my hands and tried not to hear. "I've ruined it! I've ruined everything! I made Ayame relive one of the greatest pains in her life! I practically destroyed any type of friendship we had! It just feels like I don't even belong here!" I said again.

Inuyasha let go of my shoulders and backed away a little, his head bowed. "You're right you know." I stood up using the wall. "You still don't know me well enough and I'm lying to you. We can't be good friends until that's over but I can't tell you everything, you'll need to figure it out yourself."

"Inuyasha?" I questioned. "It's…that Kikyo person-"

I was cut off when a loud bang echoed through the room. I was ready to grab Ayame and bolt under the table but it wasn't another earthquake.

The sound of metal rattling brought our attention to the stairs. I carefully walked over to see just as it was forcefully pulled open. I looked up as light flooded down to us making me realize how dark it really was down here with only a few windows.

I saw Miroku sigh and Kouga smiled. I waved at them and blinked. Miroku smiled.

"We were at the mall when the earthquakes happened and then we realized we left you home alone and well, even though I can see I'm wrong we came to check up on you." Miroku explained cheerfully.

**xoxo**

I know, it must be a cliffhanger.

I already have a 'picture' of what the next chapter will have and I've started writing it. Another POV switch too.

I know you all want an Inu's POV but that won't happen till way later.

Sorry for another long update and thank you all for the reviews.

I know this chapter isn't really as long as others, hope it's ok though.

I feel so bad. For some reason the story is becoming more angsty, mostly Kagome. It's all my fault! I'm…having a tough time right now in my life and somehow when I write my insecurities and depressed feelings are coming out in my work. I don't want this fic to be some suicidal, homicidal, rape thing, no offense to any story like that. I also think I'm losing the humor.

Your lucky because I was actually going to finish the story at the line "Dam you Inuyasha." And one more thing, I know you all want the romance really soon but I'm not sure I can do that so soon for those two.

Because of my poor moods and everything going on I don't think I'll ever continue my other two fics and I'm on the verge of just deleting them off the site because just seeing them there pisses me off.

I know my update was long, sorry. But you know I do give little previews to those people who I talk to a lot and are my friends online.

Ciao.


	11. Just another day, being brain warped

~*~Ayame's POV~*~

I slowly opened my eyes and then blinked rapidly to get rid of the sleepiness.

Title~Different Colors

Chapter 11~Just another day…being brain warped, nothing new

By~Moon Prynces

'Where am I?' was the first thought that jumped into my head. I was staring up at someone's very white ceiling. I wondered if they cleaned it often.

Then suddenly someone next to me sitting on a chair near the bed I was on said something. I tried to lift my head up and see who it was but my head was killing me.

"Ayame! You're alright! You have no idea how worried we were! You'd been unconscious since yesterday." A happy voice said.

I slowly, with much effort, turned my head to the left to see who it was. I studied her for a moment before opening my mouth. "Who are you?" I asked making her freeze.

I looked behind her and around the room where I could, it all looked vaguely familiar. I looked back to the girl who was looking pale and biting her nails.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked trying to sit up. The girl helped me. "Do you know where I am?" I asked looking at her.

"Er, you're in my house. Are you feeling ok? Is this some kind of joke?" She asked back.

"What's a joke? Nevermind." I shrugged it off.

"Great, now I've got a friend who's been brain warped." I heard her mutter. "Can't you remember anything?" She asked desperately.

I thought a moment putting a finger on my chin. "Not really, sorry. Have I forgotten something important?" I asked innocently.

"Hell yeah! Me of course!" She burst out. I sweatdropped and moved back a little.

The girl sighed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, one of your really good friends." She said looking around helplessly. "Do you know who you are?" She turned back to me.

I thought again. Then shook my head no. "I guess that's not a good thing." I mumbled.

"You're Ayame, Ayame Sasaki." She said slowly, letting it sink in.

It sounded so familiar so it must be my name. Why would one of my friends lie to me? Kagome…I think I remember a little about her. For some odd reason Pepsi came to mind. I looked back at her and she seemed troubled.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard myself ask with concern.

Kagome nodded and smiled a little. "I'm fine, it's just…haven't had enough sleep."

"Oh. I hope it wasn't because of me." A thought came to me. "Why am I here anyway?"

Kagome sighed and got up from her chair. She paced around a bit before stopping to speak. "Well, you and Inuyasha…" She winced at the name. "You two came over and were then going to help me out with something in the basement. Then an earthquake hit, we were stuck down there, and we talked. Then another one hit and you fell and hit your head. When we finally did get out you were still unconscious so we brought you up here and contacted you family. Now you've woken up the day after and apparently have amnesia." She said rambling.

"I have amnesia?" I yelled. I saw Kagome sweatdrop.

A bit of silence passed.

"What's amnesia?" I asked looking at her. Kagome fell over backwards. I blinked.

As Kagome slowly got up using the bed, I stared, waiting for an answer. She scratched her chin in thought.

"Um, amnesia is when you lose your memory, everything or parts of what you did know. I've watched a whole lot of t.v. so sometimes it isn't permanent." Kagome concluded nodding.

"Do…do you think I'll get back my memory?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Of course." She shrugged. "It was just a little bump." Kagome said pointing to my head.

I put a hand on my head and felt around until I winced. "Ouch, I guess so." I agreed.

"Are you feeling ok enough to get out of bed?" Kagome asked.

"I think so, why?" I questioned as I pulled away the covers and stood up.

"First I think you should check in with your parents and all." She said thoughtfully.

I looked down at my wrinkled clothes. "Shouldn't I change first?"

Kagome glanced in my direction. "Yeah, but you don't have any of your own clothes here right now. You can borrow something of mine." She said happily bouncing over to the closet.

So after picking out a red tank top and a pair of blue jeans capris (and after I showered, because Kagome insisted) we went downstairs.

As we walked though the living room I could feel vague memories coming to mind. I must have come here before then. We left through the front door and began walking down the street.

My head didn't really hurt at all. I only had a small bump. I wondered how something so small could affect me so much.

"We're going to my house?" I asked Kagome.

She nodded.

"How do you know where it is? Have you been there before? Shouldn't I know where I live?" I asked worried.

"Don't panic." She waved it off. "Once you get there and see it I'm sure you'll remember some more things." Kagome nodded again. "And, well, I've never been to your house but your parents gave me the address."

It felt all weird not knowing who I was or anyone around me. All I could do was trust people and hope that they weren't lying to me. So far everything seemed fine and I don't feel like I'm in any danger.

I glanced to my right, at Kagome. She was smiling happily with a bounce in her step. But somehow the air around her seemed so thick and sad. It must be my imagination but…it looks like she's pretending. I wonder what's wrong. I hope it's not because of me.

After a while I zoned out and just continued following Kagome's lead. We didn't speak much. I wasn't sure of what to say or ask. I was afraid I wouldn't be acting like myself, or the real me.

My mind wandered off to think of what kind of person I was. Somehow seeing myself as some shy, meek little girl didn't fit very well. Then am I some loud, annoying brat?

What about my friends? Do I have any? How many? Will I remember them when I see them?

Kagome said something about a person named Inuyasha. Is that one of my friends? Wait, do I even have a boyfriend or something?

Now I feel so helpless and very confused. I really hope my memory comes back soon. I don't like this feeling at all. Maybe I should just ask Kagome…? It would stop me from worrying so much. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked looking sideways at me.

"Um…" I bit my lip and decided to get it out. "I still don't know that much about myself and my…friends. Do I have anymore friends?" I asked quickly looking down.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kagome smile. "Yup, you have me and Sango, and Kohaku, but you only saw him once. He's Sango's little brother. Um…I guess you could sorta say we're friends with Miroku, my cousin, and well…" She trailed off trying to leave the subject at that.

"But who was the Inuyasha person you mentioned before?" I pressed on curiously.

"Well…he's…the…er…" Kagome stuttered and kept going from one false thoughtful face to the next.

"Huh?" I was confused by her behavior. "Who is he?"

Kagome was looking around at anything but me. "Who's who?" I could tell now she was avoiding this for sure.

"Who is Inuyasha?" I yelled before thinking.

"Oh look a bird!" Kagome jumped pointing at a red bird as we walked near a tree. Then she began walking faster.

"Hey! What the hell?" I shouted, running to catch up.

Kagome nervously shifted to look in my direction and not paying attention to where she was 'power-walking'.

I stopped short and watched as Kagome…walked head first into…a tree. But don't worry, it was the one with the bird in it…

I blinked. My expression: -.-*

Kagome was now on the floor, writhing in pain. Her expression: _

I walked closer and looked down at her. "At least you can see the bird from there." I commented.

I left the subject alone as I helped Kagome get up.

"Damn stupid trees." Kagome said hotly, standing.

"But don't trees give us oxygen?" I asked uncertainly.

"So? They're so big and…"

**xoxo**

After about twenty more minutes of walking Kagome stopped in front of a small ranch house. She led the way up to the front door and knocked.

"This is where I live?" I asked looking around.

"No, this is the hangout for my heroine supplier." Kagome whispered smiling evilly.

I fell over on the ground. "Wha-" I asked getting back up.

"Well this is the address she gave me." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Who?" I yelled.

"Your mother." She said simply.

…And I was out cold for a few seconds. After I got back up and that was over with we waited a few more minutes. Then Kagome and I glanced at each other wondering what to do.

An idea hit me and so did déjà vu as I said it. "Let's go to the back door." I announced and instinctively started leading the way.

We found the back door had been left open purposely for us. My mom left a message on the answer machine (I had easily recognized her voice). She said dad and her would be back home from work later and to take my keys and lock the door when I left.

I shrugged, wrote a note in case I came back later than expected and we left after I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter.

I was glad to know I remembered my family. I started to remember other things about my house, my room and my parents before we left. I pushed these to the back of my mind as we stopped in front of my house and looked around.

"Where should we go now?" I asked Kagome on my left.

"Well…I think Sango said she'd be at the mall with Kohaku. Let's go there first." Kagome announced leading the way again.

"Kagome, other than friends, is there anyone else I know?" I asked trying to hint something. I wanted to make sure if I actually had a boyfriend or crush or something like that.

She facefaulted. "Like what? Enemies?"

"No, I mean…do I have a boyfriend or anything?" I asked hesitantly.

Kagome tripped on a rock. I stopped walking and looked down at her.

"You're weird Kagome-chan." I commented.

"Bob says the same thing." Kagome said getting up and brushing herself off. She took off again leaving me to stand there in a stupor.

"Who's…Bob?" I asked confused.

**xoxo**

When we got to the mall I found out just how huge it really was. It didn't seem real but in my awe I still felt very familiar with this place. Maybe this means I'm regaining my memory without really knowing it.

I followed Kagome inside and we began walking around on the first floor. We sometimes stopped to look in a shop window and admire something or walked near carts selling food (which made Kagome drool oddly).

"So where should we start looking for Sango and Kohaku?" I questioned watching people pass by the bench we sat on.

"Well, I don't know if you'll remember how they look so you won't be much help." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Hey! It's not like I'm blind or something. I probably could remember them if I caught a glimpse of them somewhere." I huffed indignantly.

"How about we-" Unfortunately Kagome was interrupted by someone who had joined us.

"Kag, tell me you remembered to lock the door before leaving." A smooth voice said in front of us.

We looked up to see a boy our age shaking his head. My first thought was that he was really cute but then I thought looks can be deceiving…wonder why.

I gave a questioning look and turned to face Kagome. Then I realized something and looked back at the boy and Kagome a few more times before making a connection. And by the way he talked to her, he must be a close friend or something…maybe I know him too.

I blinked. "You're…Miroku…" I said slowly making him turn to me confused. Kagome remembered something.

"Oh yeah! You don't know yet Miroku." Kagome said quickly.

Miroku turned to me. "Hello Ayame. Nice to see you up and no permanent damage has been done." He said eyeing me critically.

Kagome reached and hit him upside the head. "This isn't the time for that you hentai!" She yelled while Miroku rubbed his head.

"Geez, everyday you really do get more and more violent Kag." He commented.

"Shut up, and yes I did lock the door when leaving." She huffed. "I only forget when I'm still in the house…" Miroku and I sweatdropped.

"Anyway," I quickly changed the subject. "I think what Kagome meant was that you shouldn't have said that to me about there being no permanent damage because I can't really remember everything. I've got amnesia." I said lightly.

"Yea and what's worse is what happened before you, uh…" Kagome trailed off from her thoughts and realized she had spoken out loud.

Silence.

I didn't even bother asking, but I know something fishy is going on here. Miroku didn't seem to care or maybe he already knew, I couldn't tell because his face was calm and neutral.

"Um…where are the other two?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

Miroku sighed. "I was refereeing a verbal sparring match between them but I got bored and slipped away to a group of girls and then wandered off here."

"Alright, have you seen Sango around anywhere?" Kagome asked again looking around.

Miroku brightened. "No, but I'd be more than willing to help you search for her." He smiled charmingly.

"I know you would but it would probably do us more harm than good." Kagome said with beady eyes.

**xoxo**

And for the past ten minutes we had been walking around the mall while Kagome and Miroku argued over the best flavor of ice cream, cookies, donuts, candy, chocolate, and soda.

Are these really my friends cuz they're so…weird.

So while I was looking around and trying to remember what Sango and Kohaku looked like, Kagome and Miroku were still disagreeing and attracting attention.

"Hey! Kagome! Over here!"

We all turned heads in that direction to see a boy about fourteen or thirteen with a ponytail. He was waving and walking towards us with a girl around our age who had a really long ponytail.

"Sango, Kohaku! There you guys are." Kagome said as they stopped in front of us. Miroku was back to his calm self and was looking the girl, Sango, up and down.

"Hello Sango. What a pleasure it is to see you. It always brightens my day to see such a beautiful young maiden." Miroku complimented.

"Hey! What am I then?" Kagome complained hitting his head.

Miroku turned to her rubbing behind his head. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Hey, are you another one of those guys hitting on Sango?" We all turned to the concerned face of the boy, Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" His sister scolded, about to smack him.

"And who might you be? Do I know you...?" Miroku turned to him while Kagome tried to calm and distract Sango.

"I'm her brother, Kohaku." The boy introduced holding out a hand. "That's right! You know Rin! We kind of met that day..."

"Ah, I'm her boy-" Before Miroku could finish and shake Kohaku's hand someone knocked him over on the floor.

Miroku had swirly eyes and most likely something dancing around his head. Sango looked murderous. Kohaku blinked, his hand still out. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I think you should give it up oh-dear-cousin-of-mine." Kagome said mockingly. "I don't think Sango approves of you trying to be her suitor." She said in a singsong voice.

Sango huffed and crossed her arms. "Just don't listen to a word he ways, Kohaku."

"Aww, c'mon Sango. Don't be so cruel. With your beauty and my charm and handsome face we could have great kids!"

And that line earned him another knockout while Kohaku blinked and Sango muttered 'lecher'.

"How eventful. Guess I'll never be bored."

That comment from me had everyone acknowledging my presence.

"Oh, hi Ayame, didn't notice you." Sango greeted me.

Kohaku peered closer and then brightened. "Oh yeah! You're the girl who got hit by that boot and nearly kicked us out of the shoe store." He said happily as if it were just saying 'hey, what's up'.

I stared at them. Sango blinked. Kohaku laughed nervously. Kagome coughed. Miroku sighed (apparently he was back) and got a hold of my arm before leading me away from the other three. He pretended to talk about ice cream as we walked. I glanced back to see Kagome, Sango and Kohaku following but a little ways behind and they were talking about something.

I sighed. "I don't get it, if they wanna say something about me then why don't they just say it when I'm there? I'm sure it's not anything bad." I said, accidentally interrupting Miroku, who turned to watch me.

Miroku nodded and answered, startling me because I wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"They…just don't want to, uh, hurt your feelings or anything by talking about your…amnesia." He said coughing slightly.

"How?" I asked confused.

"They don't want to mention anything about it around you because they don't want you getting sad or anything over it." Miroku smiled a little.

"You sure don't seem to mind." I raised a brow.

Miroku shrugged. "Doesn't seem fair to hide it from you and it's probably annoying too, huh?"

"Yea, it's ok if they want to talk in front of me about it. I don't mind, I know I'll regain all my memory, not a doubt." I smiled to him as we continued walking around the mall with Kagome, Kohaku and Sango still lagging behind.

I don't see why Sango and Kagome kept on getting so annoyed at Miroku. He seemed like a great person. He's so calm and wise. Well at least I know I have some normal friends. He looks like he's got a thing for Sango but…well Sango didn't seem to like it but I still saw her blush a little before she hit Miroku for going to say he was her boyfriend.

"Hey, where are we going?" Someone asked on my right. I looked up to see Sango there and then saw Kagome on my left. I glanced around to see Miroku and Kohaku walking ahead and talking.

"I don't know. Miroku was leading the way before." I answered.

As we turned a corner, Kagome was about to say something but as I collided with something everyone stopped. I fell on the floor, hard. Kagome was glaring at something in front of her. Sango was staring at me but then shifted her gaze to Kohaku and Miroku as she overheard her name. They had stopped walking before I crashed and were near a bench.

I looked up into the gray eyes of a guy with a long ponytail. He was standing there and smirking arrogantly. My blood was already boiling at that. Do I usually get this angry so fast?

He bent down a little, holding his hand to help me up. I did something that even I didn't expect. I smacked his hand away and glared. I slowly got up myself and then went to fix the strap of my tanktop because one had slipped off my shoulder.

I looked around to see Sango was red in the face and yelling something at Miroku, who was grinning from his place on the floor. Kohaku was standing near them but with a sorta blank and a little amused look. I glanced at my left to see Kagome with her arms folded and looking away from the guy who was standing in front of her and frowning.

Then the guy in front of me spoke, making me turn my head to him.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're going?" He asked moving back in an egotistical pose.

"Hey, this ground doesn't belong to you! I can walk here if I want and besides, how was this my fault?" I yelled making people around us stare.

"Damn Ayame, I know you and Kouga like to fight but-" Sango's voice was muffled as Miroku quickly covered her mouth from behind. She looked like she was going to hit him at first but when he gave her a look she stopped and huffed before he finally removed his hand and then Miroku smiled.

Kouga. That name struck a nerve. Maybe I know him? I glanced at his friend near Kagome…Inuyasha. Wait, where'd that come from?

That's his name, another part of my brain said. Inuyasha Akuma. Kouga Hideaki. And Miroku Kazaana are some of the most popular and hot guys in our high school.

I blinked and realized that I was slowly remembering more and bigger things like people in my life. I suddenly broke into a smile, still in thought. Because, hey, to a teenage girl, friends are a little more important than family.

"What're you so happy about?" Kouga asked making them all turn back to look at me, while I was still half in daze.

"Oh my god!" I squealed excitedly. I started jumping around happily while smiling and laughing. Then, on my way (to almost needing a straightjacket) I did another crazy thing, which was jumping to Kouga and hugging him.

So my arms were encircled around Kouga's, which were still at their sides. Kouga was staring blankly ahead while I was laughing. I saw Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome exchange nervous glances. Sango muttered 'uh oh' and Kohaku was confused.

I looked up at him, smiling. "I know you! I remember!" I said excitedly again and moved back away from him. "I know you too Inuyasha." I said happily, turning to the white haired boy. "Kagome-chan!" I called, running up to her and giving another hug. "I remember how you and Inuyasha didn't really ever get along and how Kouga was trying to defend you about something when he and I were arguing."

I heard Kouga silently ask 'what was she smoking?' Kagome smiled, probably happy for me, and hugged me back.

"That's great Ayame." Kagome chirped happily. "Do you remember everything about Inuyasha and Kouga?" She faltered.

I pulled away and stepped back. "Nope, just a few things about them and a few fights." I said, feeling like smiling till my face hurt and jumping around happily again.

Kagome sighed in relief over something. Sango looked happy for me and so did Kohaku. Miroku looked thoughtful and Inuyasha and Kouga confused.

**xoxo**

"So, what was Miroku saying to Kohaku about you?" I asked as we crossed the street.

After everyone had calmed down, we (actually Kagome) decided we should get out of the mall because it was too stuffy. I was back to normal (not hyper and ecstatically happy) and we were just…walking around. Us three girls were leading the way…to nowhere.

Sango huffed and folded her arms. "He was just being a Class A pervert." She answered.

"Well I heard something about marriage." Kagome said slyly.

"Hey Kagome! A tree!" I shouted making Kagome stop from walking backwards and turn around quickly.

"Not funny Ayame!" Kagome protested while now walking the right way. I just smiled innocently.

Sango shook her head. "How can you be afraid of a tree?"

"How can you not have ever gone on a date with-" Kagome's mouth was covered by a now glaring Sango.

"With who?" I asked tilting my head. "Oh, you meant with Miroku?" I said a little too loud.

The three of us glanced behind to see the guys had looked up to stare at us. Kagome quickly turned back so they wouldn't notice and Sango and I followed her lead. I turned to them to see Sango and Kagome were glaring at me.

I sweatdropped. "What?"

Sango shook her head. "This is awkward. Ayame is never the clueless one."

I looked away and then we walked in silence. As our pace slowed we didn't see it until too late. The guys had caught up with us and we were now walking in a group, it almost looked like a gang.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Inuyasha grunted folding his arms.

"Well it's not like anyone actually invited you along." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha shot her a glare and she turned away.

"What's with you two? You seem a bit more disgruntled than usual." Sango inquired.

"I am NOT disgruntled!" Shouted Kagome.

"Who the hell said anything's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I rest my case." Sango replied dryly.

Kouga chipped in too. "She's right. You've both been like this since after we got you out of the basement. What happened down there anyway?" He asked seriously.

"Aside from recalling bad memories, nothing." Inuyasha tried to shrug it off but they didn't let it go. Kohaku, Miroku and I just watched.

You know, he almost sounded bitter about it. I sighed. I wish I could remember the whole basement incident. I wonder how exactly this happened, how'd I get hit on the head. I was brought back as Kagome said something.

"Hey, I'm not the one denying how I feel about Miroku!" She stopped walking and gave Sango a pointed look.

We all stopped and Sango stared blankly. Miroku gave a curious look, having only just overheard his name.

"That's something I wanna know too." Kohaku said on my left. "You usually just ignore guys except people from work…" He trailed off.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sango glared back at the two.

Kouga looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I always saw you more as the mysteriously silent type, somewhat shy and quiet. But then Miroku comes along and all it takes is a hand in the wrong place for you to blow up." Pfft, since when does he notice things like this?

At that time I failed to realize I was going into a bad mood or something. I should've seen that maybe my subconscious was making me hostile towards him, and for a reason.

Sango was actually proving Kouga right by staying silent and was no longer glaring. Inuyasha leaned his back against a tree; I shifted my leg. Kagome was glaring at Sango, Kohaku giving her a questioning gaze and Kouga had his arms folded across his chest. Apparently he was only on the other side because of Kagome. Miroku sighed and left. I mean he went into the place or store or whatever that we were standing outside of.

"Why are you being so involved in my love life anyway? Why do you keep trying to set me up with your cousin?" Sango finally shot back.

For some reason this seemed less and less like good-friends-play-fighting and more of a real argument.

"I'm just trying to help you out. It seems like you like to hide your feelings-" Kagome stopped as Inuyasha snort was heard. "What?" She demanded him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sango hiding how she feels when you do that more than anyone!" Inuyasha yelled standing up straight.

"Look who's talking! You space off at least an hour each day and no one knows how you ever feel, except maybe when you're angry!"

"Then you're both just being hypocritical!" Kohaku interrupted their glaring contest.

Now Sango snorted. "And you ask about my 'feelings' towards Houshi? What about your feelings for each other? You know how they say opposites attract." She added slyly with a wink.

"WHAT?" Three people had yelled at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha were wide-eyed and Kouga looked angry.

"Why in the world would I even think about going out with her?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome sneered. "Of course, why would you when the only thing on your mind is Kikyo."

I shook my head as the chaos continued. Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other and then Kagome trying to turn the conversation on Sango, so she could get help from Kohaku and Kouga. Kouga was denying that Kagome even liked Inuyasha at all. Then Inuyasha and Kouga started shouting and were close to killing each other (which would have been fun for me to see) but Sango and Kohaku held back Inuyasha and Kagome held back Kouga.

I guess I can understand why Miroku left; I was getting a killer headache…or maybe it was my amnesia.

So I turned around and walked into the grocery store that was just where Miroku went in. The sliding doors closed behind me and only slightly muffled all the other sounds.

I walked around all the produce and passed by a group of old people who were cornering a (poor, helpless and probably new) employee and badgering him about if the food was actually organically grown or were the signs lying to them. Old people are paranoid…but I guess if I was old then I'd be paranoid too…I mean having every bastard from your family try to shove you in an 'old people home' and having pesky kids crack a joke about how senile you are every time they pass, when it's actually true…

I shook my head vigorously. Ok, gotta stop looking so much into little things.

"What are you doing here?"

I was startled to realize I made it to 'Miroku's hiding spot', which was also the aisle of aspirin. I found Miroku with one hand leaning out on the shelf in front of him, which he was still staring miserably at.

"What's wrong?" I stepped closer, worry taking over.

"It's nothing, I…" He looked to his left at me. "I shouldn't say it, it's not right, it's rude, it's not nice, she's my cousin." Miroku turned back.

I didn't say anything, just stared back hoping he wouldn't burden himself with all those thoughts when I'm right here to talk to. But I didn't want to push him, so I waited. We're friends, right Miroku?

"Kagome's a good person, hm?" He didn't wait for my nod and just continued. "I know she is. I've known her since we were born, nothing's wrong with her, personality, mentally, physically, nothing. She's kind of crazy at times but it's fun to be around her. I hadn't seen her for like, how many years? But I still know her, I think. But-" Miroku seemed to struggle.

"But maybe it would have been better if she hadn't come to live here, in this city, neighborhood… It just seems like she's making things more complicated for us all without meaning to. I know she's not doing it on purpose but the thing is, she did screw it all up while trying to help. Inuyasha's more moody, Sango's bitchy, and I'm just desperate." He paused.

"I mean, without Kag none of us would have formed this kind of group we have but she's also sorta tearing it apart too. Maybe it was a bad thing she brought us all together, maybe it was good. And I'm not saying it's only her fault, but…" Miroku seemed to run out of words and took a breather.

I took this time to digest. I feel horrible, why did he have to keep it all inside? Doesn't he know we're here; I'm here at least…well, except for when I was out of commission, stupid amnesia.

But poor Kagome, no wonder he didn't tell her. She seems to get started at any little comment towards her. I think something's wrong with her, and I guess Miroku thought so too and didn't want to make her feel worse.

Suddenly Miroku started again. "But what should I do? Tell her to leave and that- That she really doesn't belong here?" He then punched the shelf with the hand he had been leaning on, making me jump (no one else was around to see the mess of the shelf or hear his yell).

"Miroku…" My voice was soft and gentle, comforting. "Don't worry about this, you shouldn't worry for the sake of everyone else. I know there's a lot happening right now but it's not all related, it won't lead up to something horrible. Trust me, somehow everything will work out fine." I said patting his shoulder and then giving a hug.

He hugged back. I could sort of feel him shake his head at me. "You don't know most of it, you don't remember. You've got less on your plate." Miroku sighed slowly. "Being ignorant must be bliss, like they say."

I pulled back a little, looking at his face. "No, it's not. Do you know how weak and helpless and useless I feel?" I asked in quiet voice. "It may only be a few hours but it feels like so much longer has passed and then I start thinking that maybe I just won't regain my memory. Maybe I'm lying to myself and I should give up hope. I wish I actually knew everyone, knew everything that's going on. I try to move my thoughts away from it, but it always comes back." I stepped back, out of the embrace.

We didn't smile, just looked at each other. Finally my lips pulled back a little.

No. I wouldn't let it turn out bad for them. They're my friends. I want them happy; it shouldn't turn out bad for them. It doesn't matter if I'm happy or not or if I even remember everything anymore. They'll be happy; I'll make sure.

"Maybe we should go and break up the fight outside…" I started off.

Miroku nodded and we started to walk to the entrance when a wave of white-silvery hair caught my eye. I stopped walking and looked in the direction it just was.

"Isn't that Inuyasha?" I asked Miroku, who stopped and looked at me.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, where? Maybe he came inside to cool off."

So I followed around the aisles with Miroku in tow. After the second turn I bumped into someone and almost fell back, if the person hadn't steadied me holding my shoulders.

"Eh, sorry." I looked up…and blinked.

Miroku came to a halt behind me. "Hey Sessh." He waved at the guy, who let go after I got my footing.

This guy looked just like Inuyasha with the silvery hair and gold eyes, only more regal. He studied me a bit before looking a Miroku.

"Hello Houshi." He responded coolly.

Miroku turned to me. "Oh Ayame, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother."

"No wonder." I muttered.

"Sessh, this is Ayame Sasaki." He went on.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru said with his even tone.

"I'm sure." I murmured.

"Where are the others?" Sesshomaru asked, looking to Miroku again.

Miroku sighed. "Outside. We should go and see before someone gets slaughtered."

I nodded and Sesshomaru and Miroku followed behind as I led the way to the automatic doors. As the glass doors slid open to reveal the scene, the closest conversation caught our ears.

"Of course I know what it means!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh really? I'm not so sure, maybe I should get a dictionary!" Kagome hollered making Inuyasha wince.

Inuyasha just 'humphed' and folded his arms. Kagome glared harder at him, then continued.

"And I don't mean to look up the word, I MEAN TO HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH!" She shouted louder. We all winced.

Then the sliding doors closed. See, I had forgotten to actually step out of the store, and I also held back Miroku and Sesshomaru as well, since I was in front.

I blinked and glanced back. Miroku shrugged and Sesshomaru remained stoic. I turned my gaze forward again and stomped a foot.

"Here comes episode two." I mumbled under my breath as the doors opened again.

On the other side we watched Sango and Kohaku.

"Kohaku, he is not my boyfriend!" Sango screamed.

"Then how come I never met him? You introduce me to all your friends." Kohaku argued back.

"He's not my friend!" Sango yelled exasperated.

"Aha! So you are going out with him!" He pointed an accusing finger at his older sister.

"No, I'M NOT! Why would I want to go out with a pervert like him?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Exactly! That must be the reason you didn't show me him!"

"Wha-" Sango stepped back.

"Because you're too afraid of showing that you have a hentai boyfriend so you didn't say anything!" Kohaku concluded grinning.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screeched.

"Uh oh." I said as the glass doors began to close again. I glanced behind me again nervously, Sesshomaru was glaring at me with the message 'get out of the way' and Miroku was grinning while shaking his head.

Then I turned back and wondered. "Where's Kouga?"

We hadn't seen him outside with the other two pairs. Maybe he went home…nah. I sighed and stomped a foot again. If you're wondering, the doors may be glass and all but they are really dirty so it seemed impossible to actually see through and we can't exactly hear what's going on that well either.

And again a swishing sound was heard as the doors reopened. So we went back to listening to Kagome and Inuyasha's uh, conversation.

"Why were you looking at me anyway?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha argued back. "I wasn't looking at you!"

"I was sitting right across the room from you!"

"So? I wasn't looking _at _you!"

"Then what?" Kagome gasped mockingly. "Don't tell me you were looking up my skirt!"

Inuyasha facefaulted. "What? Of course not! I was thinking!" He protested.

Kagome pretended to be thoughtful. "Yeah, but isn't that a bit difficult WITHOUT A BRAIN?" She yelled.

Then the oddest thing, Kouga walked in the scene, with a can of soda! I knew that guy was weird, why would you go chill out with a drink when the others are going to decapitate each other?

He walked up to Kagome-chan, all the while glaring at Inuyasha. "Got your soda Kagome." Kouga informed holding it out to her.

Kagome turned to smile sweetly at Kouga. "Thanks for doing me this favor, although I'm not really thirsty anymore." Kagome grasped the can anyway, making Kouga look at her confused. "But I know someone who needs to cool off."

Then Kagome quickly snapped open the soda can and jerked it towards Inuyasha. The contents splashed over his face and the can remained in the hands of a smug looking Kagome. Kouga sneered and Inuyasha gaped before fuming.

I heard someone stomp their feet behind me and blinked. Oh yeah, the door. I glanced back to see it had been Sesshomaru. Miroku coughed, obviously to signal something…

…

After a minute…

"Oh yeah!" I turned to walk outside…and the door's glass met my face, with a bang too.

After I removed myself from the ridiculous position I whirled around to glare at the two.

"Why did no one see that and open the door for me?" I yelled.

Miroku 'um'ed (pretending) and shifted his feet loudly. Sesshomaru I could tell wanted to laugh at me but tried to stay neutral.

"Shut up girl, it was your own fault!" I heard someone call me.

I turned around again to see Kouga smirking at me. I also noticed that the glass doors were now open. I sent Miroku a glare.

"Not amusing Miroku." I growled.

"You wanted the door open." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, what perfect timing you have."

Miroku grinned. "What can I say?"

"Don't you notice, you're also making things worse by stirring up trouble?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Sesshomaru broke in, although he didn't look sorry. "But you can move, now."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, turning to make sure the doors were in place before walking out with Miroku and Sessh behind me.

And that was how my first day with memory loss started, sort of. After that everyone sorta split up. Sesshomaru and Sango had to go to work. Kouga had to go home for some family thing and Kohaku was going to hang out with Rin (who I found out was Inuyasha and Sessh's sister).

Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and I hung out a bit longer before we decided to call it a day. It was somewhat awkward though because Kagome-chan and Inuyasha were trying to ignore and avoid each other, which is hard to do when you're a yard or two close to that person.

**xoxo**

The next day I woke up with a huge headache. Maybe I should have expected if, but I didn't. But with the pain came a great idea to help out my friends.

I smiled evilly to myself as I sat up. I would make them happy even if they didn't know that the simplest thing they needed was right there.

**xoxo**

So I met up with Kagome-chan, Sango, Miroku, Kouga (unfortunately for me), Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru was there! By 'there' I mean outside Kagome and Miroku's house.

I was glad (and lucky) everyone was there. So I decided to start part one of my plan. I proposed we go to the movies and most agreed (even Sesshomaru).

When we got there I told them I'd get the tickets since I had suggested we see a movie.

"No way." Kouga folded his arms.

"What?" I gaped. Was he for real? He'll ruin the whole plan, which has barely started! I need to knock off Kagome and Inuyasha since it seems like they'd be the hardest with the most protests.

"I don't trust you. We might end up with some girly sap!" He went on to complain.

Inuyasha probably would have agreed thoroughly but I guess he just didn't want to get involved, so instead he made himself look bored. Sesshomaru, well I'm not sure if he would've said anything since he was looking emotionless, as usual. Sango was getting angry as well and Kagome was barely stopping her from strangling Kouga.

"What is your problem? It's free entertainment! Can't you shut up and go along with it?" I asked in disbelief rather than anger. It was just still too early in the morning to get mad.

"Fine, I have an idea." Came the ever-diplomatic Miroku, who had been thoughtful the whole time before. "You both go decide and we'll go wait." Was his suggestion.

Kouga glared at him. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Yup, still too early to get mad.

"Whatever." I gave in. I figured if we keep arguing then they'd just not want to see a movie anyway.

So the others shuffled their way to where the food was bought and I went to get the tickets, followed by Kouga.

I looked up to see which movies were being played.

"Well? What're we seeing?" Kouga asked impatiently.

"Um…" I mentally picked out two and came up with my excuses for everyone else. "Look, just trust me here, I know what I'm doing." I grumbled.

"Make me, little girl." He said huffing out his chest.

"Shut up you big balloon." I hissed.

"Geez, what a weakling. Why do I waste my time talking to you anyway?" Kouga complained.

"Leave me alone you bully!" I yelled and then turned around and buried my face in my hands with sobbing sounds.

"Hey! Wait! What're you doing?" I heard his panicked voice.

People were starting to murmur and stare around us, none of our friends, though thank god. If they thought he made me cry, what would they say? Especially since Inuyasha and Kagome I'm sure know about…the past.

"C'mon, uh, um…Ayame. I didn't mean anything! I'm really sorry! Just please stop crying!" He begged. I bet if I could've looked him in the eyes I would've seen desperation.

I could hear the crowd get angrier as my cries only got louder. I could soon feel Kouga trying to walk closer to get me to stop.

"Now look what you've done!" Said a woman glaring at Kouga. I also heard some more females agree. Kouga still came closer, very nervously.

As soon as he was about a foot away I quickly turned around and grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him forward.

"Enough 'girly sap' for you?" I asked with sugary sweetness. I revealed my perfectly fine face. Psh, as if this moron would ever make me cry again.

I turned to the crowd. "Thanks for your concern, but really, I can take care of this baka." I winked and some smiled while others were still gaping at my performance. Yup, just changed around Kagome-chan's technique a bit.

I let go and he stepped back once as I turned around to check the movies once more. The people around us had started to leave except for a group of girls about 15 years old.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one girl wave at him and Kouga winked back, making the girls giggle and laugh. Kouga grinned and put his hands in his khakis pockets before walking up behind me since I moved away.

I scowled. What the hell would you see in a moron like him anyway? I decided to ignore all that and quickly bought the tickets after the line was over.

Then I looked around and realized that whatshisname wasn't nearby anymore. Oh shoot! They might think I lost him on purpose! But then again…he'll be out of my hair and they'll be no more interference in my plan…

I was brought back to the real world by someone tapping my shoulder. I glanced back to see Kouga staring at me blankly.

"You done yet?" He asked, and for once there was nothing in his voice. No anger, irritation or annoyance. Just a regular question. This threw me off.

"Eh?" I really have been around Kagome way too long.

"So, what movie did you get?" He asked…pleasantly.

"Um…it's a surprise." I blinked and slowly walked away, towards where the others might be, completely baffled for a minute.

When I found them, Kouga followed a few steps behind, I saw Kagome-chan and Sango were talking, Inuyasha was staring into space with his arms folded and Miroku looked worried.

"Something wrong?" I questioned Houshi.

He thought a moment before shaking his head no.

"Hey, what movie did you get?" Sango looked up from breaking the conversation with Kagome.

"Well, there were only two tickets left but I got them anyway for…" I trailed off my lie holding the tickets as far as I could out in front of me.

Two pairs of eyes lit up and grabbed my outstretched hands. I blinked. This was working out better than I planned, they were practically skipping into my trap.

"Well…" I said retracting my hands with the two tickets. "Ok, I guess since you two really want them."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Ayame. But is it really necessary that we sit together?" I saw her nervous face.

Inuyasha grumbled. "What? You're too special to sit with a normal person?"

"I think that's my line." Kagome shot back narrowing her eyes.

"Come on you two. No more fighting." Sango tried to settle them down. They both nodded or mumbled a sure but I saw the crossed fingers.

"Better hurry up. This movie starts soon." I said quickly and blinked as they were suddenly snatched out of my grip. "Ow!" I cried out watching as Inuyasha and Kagome raced each other to the particular movies' doors. Then I looked down at my finger.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked, reminding me that he was also among our group.

I stuck my finger in my mouth. "Paper cut." I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ayame, where's Kouga?" Miroku questioned.

Sango smiled. "Don't tell me you really did kill him."

I looked around and realized I had been wrong. He hadn't followed like I thought he did. My eyes caught his hair with the group of girls from before.

I clenched my teeth after removing my finger. "Ya know, suddenly I don't feel very well anymore. Do you mind if we leave?" I faked holding my head for a headache.

I have no idea where that thought came from but it did end up helping me out.

Sango looked worried. "Uh sure. Shouldn't someone tell Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"No, we'll just call her cell phone when the movie's over." I answered.

Sesshomaru sighed. "The few days I get off from work and this is where I spend them? Someone help me." He muttered.

We started to leave and as we passed by Kouga and the girls Miroku grabbed the boy's shirt and dragged him along a bit ahead of the rest of us. I heard Miroku mutter 'Wolf, what the hell did you do to her?'

I walked with Sesshomaru on my left and Sango on my right. Since when did I become the president? Sango and I chatted as the three of us were kept a good distance away from Houshi and Wolf, Sesshomaru even joined in!

"I can't believe it." I stated looking ahead.

"What?" Sango inquired.

I tilted my head. "Miroku hasn't done one perverted thing yet! Meaning you haven't gotten a chance to hit him either."

"I heard that!" His voice came from ahead.

Sesshomaru was thoughtful. "You're right, it's a record actually."

"Hey!" Came Miroku's outraged cry again.

"I guess you're right. He hasn't done anything in over 24 hours. You think he's sick?" Sango said again.

"Maybe he's just trying to impress someone." I said slyly.

"He is not doing this for me!"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think she meant you?"

Sango turned red. "She implied it!"

I was about to respond when I suddenly walked into someone again. Luckily though I grabbed onto the persons shirt and steadied myself.

He turned around and glared. "Why does everyone keep doing that?" Kouga asked irritated.

I quickly let go and moved away.

"Why'd you guys stop?" Voiced a puzzled Sango.

Miroku rubbed behind his head. "I'm afraid we might have a problem."

"Like?" I asked.

"Well, I let Kagome come out of the house last and I'm not sure if she actually locked the door or not, you know how she was with that whole thing." He went on.

I laughed. "Yea, we remember."

Miroku glanced sharply in my direction but I just smiled. I looked up in time to see the sun get covered by some clouds.

"I think maybe I should go home and check to make sure anyway." Miroku finally stated.

I opened my mouth to suggest we all go since it looked like it might rain soon but another idea struck me. I smirked, yes I know, a shocker.

"Ok, I guess so but I don't think you should go by yourself." I suddenly grabbed Sango by her shoulders to place her in front of me like a shield. "Here, you can take Sango along."

"What do I look like? A dog?" Sango shouted at us, mostly me.

Miroku grinned. "Well I sure wouldn't mind."

I groaned. "And you were doing so well too. Get those hentai thoughts out of your head now!" I scolded.

Miroku grinned a bit more before Sango threatened to slap him. He cleared his throat and Sango gave a suspicious look before they left. Actually I sorta pushed them along.

While I waved my goodbye and winked saying they'd better behave, I remembered this left me stuck with two males. I turned around to see Sesshomaru's emotionless face and Kouga's blank one.

"What're you doing?" The latter asked me curiously. Sesshomaru also gave me a look that said 'explain'.

"What are you talking about?" I turned back to lead the way and so I couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"We aren't that stupid." Kouga said, annoyed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I responded. I could see all the lush green ahead…wow I walked fast.

"Ayame." Came the authoritative voice. I was startled that Sesshomaru actually knew my name. He seems to walk around with that high-and-mighty air around him and he doesn't seem to care much about anything.

"Why are you doing this to them? You know they hate each other." Kouga went on.

"Shut up." I clenched my fists and closed my eyes for a moment, still walking. "You're only saying that because you have a thing for Kagome-chan."

By now I was thankful to realize we had reached the park and were walking along a pathway.

"How is forcing them together going to help? They won't be happy!" Wow, and I thought he didn't have a brain.

"Yes they will!" I stopped to turn around and yell at him. "I know what's best, even if they can't see it! You don't own Kagome so leave her alone!" I shouted.

I saw it coming but I guess I was too shocked to react, and maybe if I did try it would have been too slow. Because next thing I knew, Kouga had grabbed my left shoulder with one hand to push me into a tree.

His right hand was still on my shoulder, to hold me in place. And his left knee was inbetween my parted legs with his kneecap pushing into the tree. His other hand was to the right of my stomach to lean in and hover over me.

My back was stinging from the sudden collision and as a result my eyes began to water because of the pain. After a few seconds and blinks I realized I had only been looking at his chest…darn! Why are guys so tall? My gaze gradually slid up to his face.

His stormy grey eyes were hard to miss. "Stop bringing her into this." He ground out. I couldn't move my eyes from his. I was afraid he might slap me.

Wait. Why am I obeying him like a pet? My anger kicked in so I surrounded myself with an air of defiance and glared back.

"Jealous? I've set her up with one of your best friends." I said flippantly. We bother glared harder, trying to see who would back down and look away first.

"You're only looking out for your friends, Sango and Kagome. So what if they might be happy with who you've 'set them up with'? What if Inuyasha and Miroku don't agree? This isn't just about me, bitch, what about them?" Kouga demanded, his hand tightening on my shoulder.

Finally I turned my head to the right. "Fuck off. I know what I'm doing. I just have this feeling that I'm right. They belong together."

I looked up to see him arch a brow. "What are you now? A seer? Why don't you go predict your own soulmate?" I let my gaze sweep past him to Sesshomaru, who was just standing there on the cement pathway, looking at us. I guess he thinks this is something that needs to be settled between us. He could probably still hear since he was only three or four feet away.

I didn't answer Kouga or look back up at his face; instead I looked down. I tried to shift my legs, but it only made me more uncomfortable. Maybe now I should mention that this position was extremely awkward for me…because I was wearing a forest green, pleated skirt that was quite short, like the school uniforms we used to wear. I was trying to make sure his pants didn't touch my bare thigh.

My arms felt sort of useless just hanging at my sides. I didn't want to bother struggling because I knew he could easily overpower me. My feet were killing me from not getting to sit down for so long, I could feel the pins and needles sensation already. I'm lucky my hair wasn't tied any way or it might have hurt more when I was slammed into the tree…bet the tree didn't feel a thing, humph.

Kouga still hadn't let go after my silence. He was trying to make a point, if only I knew what.

My eyes flickered to the sky in time to see dark, abysmal clouds roll in and block the bright sunlight. A chill spiked through me. Oh no…don't tell me it's-

Too late.

The three of us looked up. Of course it was too late, we were now caught in the downpour of a thunderstorm.

"You know, maybe it's not such a good idea to stand under a tree with all the lightning coming." I voiced making the two of us look back at each other blankly.

I think he finally noticed I was in a skirt and tanktop. He smirked, what a pervert! Hey, if I was ever going to get raped, it would not be by him with Sesshomaru standing there like a statue!

"You can let go now. I know you haven't got laid since…oh well, forever but I don't think I'm your type." I said sarcastically trying to blow a wet strand of hair away from my eyes.

He did oblige but still with a smirk on his lips. He lifted his hand from my now numb shoulder and pulled away his knee to take a few steps back.

Then again, maybe I should have let him stay. The rain was now hitting me full force; he had been blocking it before. I sighed. Oh well. Then folded my arms so I could rub them and pulled my legs together.

I slowly trudged back to the cement path where Sesshomaru was standing and giving me a pointed look.

"What?" I snapped at him.

Sesshomaru just motioned his head behind me to Kouga. I turned slightly to see him still staring at the tree I had been pinned to. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I muttered. "We can just leave him there and find some place to get out of the rain."

I was about to start walking away whether they followed or not but the sound of footsteps from the other direction caught my attention.

It was pretty fast but I did manage to catch a glimpse of the person before they rammed into Sesshomaru, knocking them both to the floor.

It was a girl with brown, almost reddish eyes and her hair tied up in a bun or something. She was in pair of long jeans pants and jeans jacket that was covering what I think was a tanktop.

"Kagura?" A voice and I asked at the same time. I looked up to my left to see Kouga. I quickly looked back down; he had been giving me a funny look.

They both blinked in their disoriented state. Kagura quickly pulled herself off the ground and pulled a disgusted look. Sesshomaru did the same except he had his usual mask on.

It was funny how we had all managed to forget the storm we were caught in with all the rain and cold chills running up our arms.

But this was realized as a flash of lightning and loud clap of thunder was made, which made me jump.

"I don't know about you idiots but I don't want to spend my time here, with you." Kagura stated glaring before she went jogging out of the park.

We, of course being the original people we are, followed her. It wasn't that hard to keep up, even though I was soaking to the bone, couldn't feel some body parts and my clothes really did feel like a second skin, one that needed to be peeled off.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's girlfriend material for you, Sessh." I called to him as we pursued Kagura.

Sesshomaru gave me a murderous look. I shrugged as we ran up to the porch and shade where Kagura stood shaking her head to get water off. I gasped for air as the three of us came to a halt under the shade and more lightning and thunder came.

"Do you…live here?" I wheezed out between breathing.

"No." Kagura stated coldly. She and Sesshomaru were having a glaring contest.

I blinked. "No? Then whose house is this?" I asked looking at it.

She shrugged carelessly. "Doesn't matter, got me out of the rain, didn't it?" Was the rhetorical question.

"Hey you!" I guess Kouga reverted back to not using my name.

I turned to face him and rung my hair before looking down at my clothes.

"You lied." He said walking up to me about a few inches away, so I had to look up. "What happened to the whole amnesia ordeal?"

My face was baffled. What was he talking about? "I had amnesia?" I voiced.

At this point, Kagura was completely confused, Sesshomaru gave me a suspicious look and Kouga was glaring at me.

"How am I lying if I don't know what you're talking about?"

Kouga advanced a step, grabbing my arm causing me to step back one. What was going on? Why weren't they…? Why was no one helping me?

I could hear a little voice inside me break out and start crying.

I…I remember! Yesterday, it was so…weird, my friends, my unknown dislike of Kouga, Miroku and our talk, meeting Sesshomaru. It was scary and I felt sad but I trusted them, my friends. No wait, I remember before…the basement…the earthquake…Inuyasha and Kagome…my story about…the bullying…

My memory went further back, to all the horrible days I spent in school getting picked on, the hours at home crying…

I closed my eyes and fought to get my arm out of his tight grasp. My feet kept moving backwards while my eyes opened to only saw images of the past.

I didn't notice the redness or stinging from my arm or that my face was becoming even more wet, only this time I wasn't sure when it would stop.

My head also exploded with pain but I ignored it and kept backing away until I was back in the rain. I abruptly stopped as more thunder sounded, which brought me back.

"I HATE YOU!" I screeched, and the aching in my head got the better of me so I turned around and ran.

I couldn't feel much; my body was numb, except my head. The pain wouldn't leave. I ran and staggered to find my way home for at least an hour and when I did get there I collapsed upon entering through the front door.

Later I would find out though, that none of my plans to set up my friends worked. Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten kicked out of the theater for disrupting the movie, before it began. Miroku was unconscious by the time Sango and him got back to his house. It had started raining soon after so Sango watched t.v. while Miroku begged for the remote.

My plans didn't turn out as I wanted but it was ok. I figured I had enough to deal with as it was.

I wanted to bring the past out and get over with it but I didn't want to put it out directly and turn into a loser begging for sympathy. It's when I seriously started to think I should get revenge on him…but how?

**xoxo**

Long chapter, deal with it, this is how I write.

Long update but oh well, that isn't my problem. It's not like this story is any good. I know some people might disagree but come on! I barely have a plot here!

I think the characters are getting too…I don't know. Too emotional and not enough happy things.

Next chapter school starts.

No more emails. Use the stupid author alert thingy if you have a pen name. It works and really well too.

3 * 16 * 04


	12. Doesn't an Ending lead to another Beginn...

My new scene divider is **xoxo**.

~*~ Kag's POV~*~

Lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling I realize how boring summer can really get.

Title-Different Colors

Chapter 12-Doesn't an Ending lead to another Beginning?

By-Moon Prynces

We have one week left of summer vacation and I'm actually praying for school to come quicker. Hanging out with the gang is getting so old. I think we're all tense about something but when we talk we make it seem like there's not a care in the world.

I heard what happened to Ayame with Kouga and Sesshomaru that day she ditched us. I can't believe she purposefully left me alone with dog boy! We almost killed each other!

After that day she sorta avoided us for a few days. Inuyasha said that on the second day of her avoidance he saw her sitting on a bench in the park looking pensive. Then two days after that she joined us again, pretending nothing happened.

With all our weird behavior, I'll be glad to be around normal teenagers with normal problems. When I voiced this Miroku laughed and said I was naive. Sango sighed and said 'yay' sarcastically.

I kept wondering what it'd be like. Some of those people will have known each other since elementary school and all of a sudden I'm pushed in, so where does that leave me? Of course, I've got Sango and Ayame, and maybe Miroku unless he's busy with Inuyasha and Kouga being the schools bad boys. I try not to think on everything so much nowadays...but it usually doesn't work.

Anyway, I sat up on my bed and looked around my temporary room. That's right, I almost forgot. I don't really live here, I mean it's not my real home. I'm only a visitor. By the time next summer starts I'll have to move back home...for college. Now that I look at it, the school year seems so short...

A knock on the door brought me back from my thoughts. I immediately turned my head in that direction to stare.

"Kag? You up yet?" I heard Miroku's voice.

I glanced at the clock that blinked 1:27 because I had pulled the plug out of the wall when I couldn't find the alarm off button. I'd been up since seven o'clock!

I folded my arms and walked to the door. I grabbed my bag on the way.

"What is it Miroku?" I asked through the door.

"Nothin. I just thought you'd want a wake up call. And if you were awake the whole time why didn't you come down for breakfast?"

I shrugged to myself. "I dunno, either I was thinking or too lazy to get out of bed." I replied opening the door. "Or maybe both." I said stepping out and closing the door behind me as I walked past him. He followed me of course.

"So what're you guys planning to do today?" He questioned as we walked downstairs.

I scoffed. "When have we ever planned anything?" I grinned.

Miroku grinned as well. "There was the time you decided to soak us with water balloons and water guns."

I sat on the sofa and looked up at him standing. "That wasn't planned. That was.."

"Thinking ahead, yeah yeah, I know." He waved it off still grinning.

"So how come you're still here anyway? I thought you'd be out with the guys or something." I asked the expected.

Miroku shrugged. "I was waiting to see if anyone would show up since I thought you were asleep but as you can see." He motioned around the empty room.

I followed his hands and then looked back at him. "You scared them all away?"

"Ha-ha." He responded sarcastically.

I gave an innocent look. "Sorry, musta forgot my halo."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. So, you coming?"

"Where exactly?" I asked standing up.

Miroku shrugged again walking to the front door. "I was just gonna check out a few places that Inu and Kouga might be."

I tensed opening the front door. I wasn't actually sure I wanted to see either of them, though we all were (or pretended to be) on pretty ok terms.

"Um, actually I remember I was gonna meet Kohaku somewhere." I conjured a lie, but I couldn't use Ayame or Sango since they had work.

"Alright." He shrugged walking off to his car. I closed and locked the door behind me. I sighed as his car rolled down the street.

Should I go somewhere? Should I take my car or walk?

After a while I ended up sitting down on the steps, in the hot summer sun, staring ahead.

"I should've gone with Miroku." I grumbled. "I could go back inside. But what would I do?" I sighed.

And that was how my next four or five days went by.

**xoxo**

It was now the second-to-last day of summer vacation and I was trying to get all the sleep I might not get in class. I woke up at eleven when the phone had rung but I didn't pick it up.

That's odd. No one came to check on me, I thought after getting ready for the day. I wonder where everybody is. Oh shit, I think Kohaku and Rin are coming over.

I thought back to all the time they had been spending together since they met each other. It's almost like they're dating, ha. Except that Rin's crushing on Miroku and Kohaku's not exactly the type to go out yet.

I opened my room door and walked out into the hall to close it behind me. I turned the corner to see a mess of clothes and things on the floor near Miroku's open room door.

"What is he doing?" I thought to myself out loud. "Cleaning out his room?" As I finally reached the pile I peered into the room.

Then a small figure ran out of the room and hugged me around the middle yelling, "Kagome! Where were you?"

I blinked and looked down. "Souta? No, it couldn't be, I'm probably still asleep and..." I hugged back anyway.

"He has to be real." Miroku said tiredly walking to the door frame. "Or else I'm seeing things and doing all this for nothing." He looked around his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Souta let go and beamed.

"Mom said I can stay here too!" Souta replied. "I can stay as long as you can, for a year, or a school year at least." He said happily. "I'm staying in Miroku's room."

Miroku sighed. "Yea, so now I gotta clean it up before we can figure out where he's sleeping."

I looked around the hallway. "You know, one of those closets is pretty big. Why not ask them to turn it into a bedroom?"

Miroku nodded. "Sure, I'll give mom the suggestion."

"Hey, wanna help sis?"

So I agreed and helped them out a bit. We were actually able to see the floor by the end of it. After that we sat on the sofas downstairs talking about the stupid things we did when we were little.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it.

"You weren't supposed to make them mad!" A girls voice argued.

"Well you weren't supposed to steal all their money!" A boys voice scolded back.

"But they were being such perverts!" She whined.

And then they realized I was standing there watching and listening, along with my brother and cousin who had moved to peer around me to see who it was. Kohaku and Rin went into nervous looks and tried to laugh off what they had said.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't even want to know."

"I do." Miroku voiced, so I elbowed him back into the house.

"Here, come in." I prompted them, moving back and closing the door after they stepped in.

As soon as Kohaku and Rin came in, they were bombarded with questions from Souta.

"Who are you? How old are you? Are you friends with my sister? Do you know Miroku too? What school do you go to? Are you involved in gangs? Have you tried smoking?" His rambling went on and I was about to strangle him. "Do you like each other? You can't be related like family, so are you two going out? Have you kissed yet?"

At this point we could all feel the heat emanating off of Rin and Kohaku, so I saved us all by bopping my little brother on the head.

"What are you doing?" I scolded him.

"Well, I need to make sure of what's going on while mom wasn't here to watch you. She sent me on a mission!" He said rubbing his head.

"So in other words, you're being babysat by your little bro." Miroku snickered.

I scowled. "Is that the reason mom sent you here? To make sure I behave?"

Rin interrupted my questioning and saved Souta's ass. "So you're Kagome's brother? What's your name? I'm Rin and this is Kohaku." She pointed at him.

"I'm Souta." He smiled and sat down on a sofa. "I'm gonna be living here till the end of the year or something." Souta announced.

I rolled my eyes. Miroku smiled and told them to sit down. We all sat down and talked a bit. It was mostly Souta and Kohaku leading the conversation, about video games and things. It must be cuz they're close to the same age; Kohaku's fourteen and Souta's ten. Rin was trying not to drool over Miroku and talked a little too.

Finally after half an hour it was getting quieter with less and less things to talk about.

"Why don't we show you around?" Rin piped up. "You, know, get used to the neighborhood."

"Great idea." Miroku agreed and smiled at her, making her look down.

"You just wanna get out of the house and away from us." I muttered for them to hear.

Rin looked surprised, Kohaku became concerned, Miroku gave me a stern gaze and Souta smiled.

"Oh, that's her normal behavior." Souta said nonchalantly.

I rested my elbow on the armrest with chin in my hand.

"It is?" Rin asked.

Miroku was shocked too. "Really? She hasn't really been like that since she came here..." He pondered.

I gave a bored look. "I'm sitting right here you know." I announced.

Kohaku came to the rescue. "Uh, let's go then. It's not that hot today, I think." He said getting up, prompting us to do the same.

I followed as everyone left the house. Miroku of course checked to make sure the door was locked. We chose to walk instead of taking a car. Kohaku and Rin led the way with Souta right behind. Miroku and I lagged behind them all.

As the first three turned a corner Miroku slowed his pace. I slowed down too, so we were side by side.

He turned to look at me. "What's up with you today?" Was his question.

I pushed my hands in my jeans and turned to look the other way. "Nothing's wrong, what're you talking about?'

There was a moment of silence so I turned back to meet my cousins cool gaze. Then he turned back to watch where we were walking. "Nothing." Came his short reply.

Then we came to the corner to turn and saw the backs of Rin, Kohaku and Souta. And do you know where they were heading? Of course you don't...stupid place...

I glared as we passed the gate and into the park. And me, being the genius I am, wasn't paying attention and was falling behind farther than Miroku, who had sped up to a normal pace so I almost tripped over something.

"Ah!" I yelled flailing my arms stupidly. People started staring. I finally regained my balance and let out a sigh.

I saw the others had stopped and were giving me odd looks. I turned my head downwards to what I almost tripped over. It was some kids stupid frisbee! How does someone trip over THAT?

Obviously it's not just someone, it's me, my mind said sarcastically.

I picked up the frisbee and waved at the others to go on without me. Then I threw the damn thing into a tree and watched as it fell on the head of none other than...some random person I don't know...

Then I remembered something. I had met up, er...ran into Kagura and her little sister. I remember promising her sister that she could meet and play with my brother.

Hm...I looked around. Maybe they were here again. Maybe I could introduce them, and then Souta will have a friend in school already. Maybe-

I was cut off as a ball came flying though the air and unexpectedly hit me on the side of the head.

I thought of yogurt before I passed out.

Yummy.

**xoxo**

"Uh oh... This doesn't look good." I heard a little voice say. My eyes were too tired to open.

"So what'll we do? Do you think she'd dead? Should we call the police? Should we lie and say she was murdered?" Another voice rambled before taking a breath.

Hey! I thought indignantly. I'm not weak enough to die with one blow to the head!

I groaned and started to blink my eyes. My blurry vision reveled two figures hovering above me. One was a pale-faced girl and the other was a boy with bright hair.

The girl sighed. "I'm glad she's okay."

"Yeah, I heard doing paperwork for a dead person takes forever!" The boy said exasperatedly, waving his hands.

I put my hand to my head and massaged it while sitting up on the grass, where I fell. I groaned again.

"Hello, I'm really sorry our ball hit you." The girl said smiling.

"Yeah, lucky us, otherwise it would have been run over by this kid riding his bike." The boy added.

I gave a wry smile. "Yup, lucky us." I stood up, followed by the two kids, and dusted myself off. I looked back down at the two and studied them. "Oh, aren't you Kagura's little sister I met that day?" I asked the girl, Kanna I remembered.

She blinked, looked at me closely and then smiled wide. "Yes, you're Kagome! It's nice to see you again, but I'm so, so sorry you got hit with our ball!" She apologized again quickly.

"It's okay, no prob. So where is your sister anyway?" I asked looking around cautiously.

Kanna put on a troubled look. "She left to go visit Yura, but she said she'd be back in an hour." Came her uncertain voice.

I sighed. "Oh, that's good." I mumbled. Then an idea hit me. "Hey, remember I said you should meet my younger brother, well he's here, uh, somewhere." I said looking around for any sign of my friends and family, without any luck.

"What about me?" The other kid yelled in a squeaky voice.

My eyes turned on him. "Oh." They turned into slits and gave him a look of their own. "You're the wise ass kid who was saying I was dead and stuff."

"Well...you're not so no harm, right." He asked plainly. "My name's Shippo."

"I'm Kagome and...where the hell are they?" I asked to myself looking around again.

"We'll help you look for your brother." Kanna suggested.

"It'll be just like playing hide 'n seek." Shippo agreed.

My eyes were slits again, I just don't like this kid very much. "Of course, except they're not hiding, there's more ground to cover and they probably keep moving." I stated.

"Let's go." Shippo said running off.

Kanna went running after him. And, well, I went running after the both of them too.

I chased those brats for five miles...ok, so it was really just five minutes, it's the same to me. Why I chased them, I have no freaking idea.

They only stopped when Shippo saw a guy selling ice cream and used his kid-like charms to get a free ice pop. I would've commented on a job well done but I spotted a familiar ponytail...you must be wondering whose ponytail, Miroku, Kohaku or Rin. Ah, it doesn't matter, I don't really know anyway.

"Hey Miroku! Souta!" I shouted, running up behind them with my two new companions following.

They finally stopped to acknowledge me and I stopped before I could run into anyone, along with a curious Kanna and popsicle sucking Shippo behind me.

"Where have you been?" Miroku questioned.

"I was...sort of out of it for a while."

Souta popped himself in the conversation. "Speaking of that, I heard two people talking about how some girl passed out after getting hit with something."

Shippo nodded. "A ball. Luckily she's not dead, otherwise we'd have to fill out paperwork!" Wow, he's making this into a big thing, maybe he just really doesn't like paperwork.

"How do you know? You were there?" Souta asked him.

"Yeah, it was-" And that was where I shoved my hand over his mouth so the rest were muffled words.

"Huh?" Souta again, curious, bratty, younger brother, damnit.

"Well..." I smiled and laughed nervously. "We should probably keep her identity a secret. It does sound pretty embarrassing and all, ne?"

But Miroku already caught on and started snickering, though pretending he was yawning and covered his mouth. I glared discreetly, sort of. Rin and Kohaku shared confused glances, just like two peels on a banana... I cleared my throat, and stood up straight from covering Shippo's mouth, to stop my mind from going into gear three of stupidity.

"Right." I said moving my glare from Miroku to smiling at Souta. "I figured it'd be good for you to be outdoors more than you usually are." I spoke to my little brother. "And I sorta found you some playmates." I moved Kanna and Shippo in front of me.

"I'm Shippo." He said bouncing up and down, was he always this hyper?

"My name's Kanna."

"Eh...Souta, sis why are you turning red?" He asked me.

Oh wonderful. I looked down at him before anyone noticed my heads previous direction.

"Uh, it must be the sun." I played it off.

"But we're in the shade of a tree." Shippo stated matter-of-factly.

Silence.

Now I really was burning up, and yes it was the weather this time!

"Why don't you guys go and play?" Miroku suggested to the three.

"Sure." Shippo agreed.

Kanna was thoughtful. "How about hide 'n seek again?"

Souta nodded and then turned to Kohaku. "Come and play with us Kohaku! We need more people anyway."

"Alright." He nodded, his ponytail bobbing a little. Then he turned on Rin. "What about you Rin?"

The said girl looked a little uncertain and gave Miroku and me a glance.

"Go ahead." I urged her.

"Besides, you're never to old to play." Miroku smiled and winked at her. It worked.

She gave a dreamy look and nodded before being dragged off by Kohaku and Kanna. Poor Rin. I hope she gets over my dumb cousin soon. I sighed and looked over at him.

I was surprised by his words, though I think I shouldn't have been.

"I hope she doesn't get too attached." Miroku shook his head.

"What'll you do if she does something, like confess her feelings?"

He turned to look at me. "I can't lie to her, I'll have to let her down gently. It's not the first time I've thought about it." He stated.

"Hm..." I mumbled thoughtfully. It makes me wonder how long Rin's liked Miroku. Did he do something on purpose and then she started liking him?

"What was up with you?" My dear cousin questioned, folding his arms and raising a brow.

"Uh...when?" Yeah, real smart. Like that was gonna get him off my back.

Miroku glanced behind him. Apparently he had seen me staring in that direction, luckily though nothing was anywhere behind him. I let out a breath.

"Nevermind."

The day went by and so did the next. Fortunately I had escaped an encounter with Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru that day. And I was NOT blushing! I was turning red out of anger...I think, right.

Anyway. Don't you just love school?

**xoxo**

I was pulled out of my beautiful dream of dark alleys and rapists with guns by my alarm clock beeping nosily.

I draped my hand over the bed to hit the snooze button. And then did so again five minutes later when it came on again I did this repeatedly about five or six more times until I finally got annoyed and sat up straight before switching it off.

I vaguely wondered what time it was as I stretched. I mused about why I seemed to like the snooze button so much as I headed to my bathroom for a shower. Maybe it's because it's the biggest one there and easy to find.

As I started to warm up in the shower my brain began to work properly. I began to remember what day it was and what time it was (from glancing at the clock earlier).

All of a sudden a horror stricken look crossed my face and my hands flew to my cheeks with my mouth agape. I finally realized.

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!

I tried to take a quick shower and came out when it was 7:45. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tee with sneakers. By the time I pulled a brush through my hair and grabbed a random bag with the usual already inside it was 7:55. Good timing though.

I tripped my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Auntie and Uncle were there but no Miroku or Souta.

Auntie Usagi looked up surprised. "Kagome, we thought you left already."

Uncle Yamagato stopped drinking coffee. "Miroku left early to drop off Souta."

"Where are you going? Kagome, don't you want any breakfast?" Auntie Usagi called hurriedly.

I didn't have time to answer as I made a quick 180 and ran out to my car. Thank you so much mom! I started backing out just before closing the stupid door.

!

How in the world did I wake up late? First day! New school! Senior Year! I hate that clock. Damn Miroku, why didn't he wake me up!

My thoughts were random, yet somehow related as I went fifteen over the speed limit trying to get to school without being late. Although it's too late, I thought glancing at my cars clock which said 8:02 am.

Then after going around in the school parking lot twice I didn't care anymore and went into a handicapped space.

I hurriedly got out with my stuff and locked the doors before rushing inside the school. I found my way to the office and was able to get my schedule ASAP, even though I wasn't the only one late.

I quietly snuck into class a few minutes before the teacher started to take attendance. After she introduced herself and began writing something on the board I sighed.

Ok. Deep breath. First day. First period. Nothing to worry about. A lot of people here are new. Damn I wish I had gotten breakfast before I left.

As I sat there, bored and staring at the teacher's back without any supplies I overheard some very disturbing things, things about people I don't even know but would be great for blackmail.

One very fast, girly, high-pitched and annoying voice went on. "...and she was like 'I can't believe you just did that' and I was like 'well, ugh, I just did'..." Geez, didn't they have anything interesting to say?

I tried to straighten up in my seat to make the appearance of a good, attentive student. But I ended up sitting there twirling my hair staring at the ceiling. I tried to at least give the appearance of an intelligent person...but that failed also since I had long forgotten which class I was in.

I stopped twirling my hair and opened my currently folded schedule to check where I had to go next, not even caring what class it was. I then folded it again and put it inside my bag and remembered I also had my cell phone with me.

I waited until the teacher's back was turned and then called Inuyasha's own cell. Yeah, I know his number.

"What?" Came his annoyed voice.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked in a low voice.

"You bother me for this?"

"I was bored." I whispered, keeping an eye on the teacher.

"Yea, so what?" I could hear another voice ask his to get off the phone and Inuyasha said, "Yea, in a sec." It was probably his teacher.

"Inuyasha are you sitting right in front of the teacher's face and talking on the phone?" A few of my classmates snapped out of their boredom to look at me.

"Maybe."

My teacher glanced back to see what was going on and I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear and put it into my lap until she turned back to writing on the board.

"Whose in your class right now? Anybody I know?"

"Keh. You only know five people in this school and no, none of the others are here with me."

I sighed and looked at the clock. "Ok, fifteen minutes left. See you later."

"Bye." Click.

As horrible, and agonizingly long as it was I survived to the end of class and was the first person out the door. As I walked around looking for my next class I overheard familiar voices. I turned a corner and spotted the troublesome trio bothering a kid who looked like a freshman. I quietly walked up behind them, though Miroku probably knew I was there, even with his eyes closed and leaning back against a wall.

"What're you guys doing?" I questioned fiercely at the other two.

Inuyasha gave me a look as he turned around. "Just go away, this is business."

Kouga smiled. "Hey Kagome, what's up?"

I kept up my glare and turned to Miroku. "You're just letting them bully this kid?" I asked.

Houshi shrugged. "It's not my concern if they wanna beat this kid up. They can do what they like and it's not my business to stop them."

I glared harder and turned back to Doggyboy and Wolf. "You all better listen and listen good. You are NOT ever going to go around harassing anyone from this school again! Bullying is one of the worst things to ever happen to a person! It's freaking cruel and there's no reason to do that to someone. How would you like it if your roles were switched and someone bigger picked on you for nothing?" I yelled at them angrily. Oh the drama in high school.

Kouga got the idea and nodded. "Alright, gotcha Kagome."

Inuyasha 'keh'ed and turned away. I smiled at the poor underclassman and told him he could leave.

"Well, I'm leaving for class." As I walked away I gave Miroku a slap upside the head.

As I walked into my next class I somehow managed to get a seat in the back by the window. Funny, why are all the back row seats empty?

I saw some people look at me funny and whisper something to the person near them. I heard one girl ask, "She's not allowed to sit there, is she?"

I just arched an eyebrow and plopped myself into the chair. A few seconds later the late bell rang. Another minute and in strolled Houshi and Doggyboy. They both sat in the two empty seats on my right, Miroku next to me and Inuyasha on his right. They didn't even care to wait till the teacher looked away.

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha hissed.

I looked at him and glared. "I have this class, at this time, problem?"

Miroku was leaning back lazily in his seat. "He means this row."

I ignored the stupid questions. "Oh yeah, thanks so much for waking me up this morning cuz."

Miroku grinned. "My bad."

"Yeah, your bad." I mimicked.

"What are you doing in the back row?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Um...I like it here?" I blinked in confusion.

"The back's reserved, babe. Only certain people can sit here." Inuyasha smirked and looked at the board like he was paying attention.

I looked forward too. "Well too bad, this year is gonna be different. Get over it." I declared.

Somehow the next forty minutes passed by really quick. I didn't hear much talk from Miroku and Inuyasha. I glanced over a few times and saw Miroku had barely visible ear phones in and was listening to music and Inuyasha had dozed off.

Again I was the first one out of the room. Someone accidentally hit my shoulder and kept going. Now I realized how packed the hallway was, it wasn't like this before. It must be because the bell only just rung and everyone wants to get up and out ASAP.

On my way to turning a corner (trying to find my third period class) I bumped into someone and so we both staggered back.

We both looked up at the same time.

"Sango?"

"Kagome?" We both asked at the same time.

Ayame moved from behind Sango to look at me. "Hey Kagome! Where were you this morning?" She asked cheerfully.

I stared for a second, before getting accidentally shoved again from behind.

"This isn't a safe place to talk." Sango grabbed both out wrists and dragged Ayame and me into the nearest classroom.

"Much better." I sighed.

Ayame glanced at the clock as some people walked in their class. "We've only got two minutes to chat." And so we started to hurry our conversation.

"I was late this morning, thanks to Miroku, oh the agony!" Sango groaned. "Then I had second with Kouga, it wasn't too bad though."

Ayame looked sympathetic. "Sorry, I had both my first two classes free of any of them."

"My first was free too. But I did have second with Inuyasha and Miroku. I now know the whole back row deal but I don't really care."

"Oh, being a rebel already Kagome?" Sango asked sarcastically. "Well Ayame and I have the same class next."

"One minute." Ayame commented looking up.

I now noticed how my friends were dressed and Sango's bag that hung across her chest and on her shoulder. Ayame was holding her three books with a pen stuck in her hair. I must've looked like a complete idiot, I realized.

"I know you guys don't wanna be late. I'll see you later, hopefully we have the same lunch period." I said and we walked out of the room. I went in a different direction, as did they.

The hallway was pretty empty so I strolled slowly as I looked for my class. I tried to walk in quickly through the back door while the teacher wasn't looking. I spotted Kouga since the back row and back door are almost next to each other. He waved for me to sit next to him. I did so and sighed when I thought I was out of the woods.

The teacher, a pretty young woman, began to speak without turning around form writing on the board. "I saw that Miss Higurashi." Came her amused tone. Everybody turned to stare at me. I sat dumbfounded.

Slowly everyone turned back to their business. Kouga shook his head laughing a little. "That's Hayasi-sensei."

"Oh. Wonderful." I said sarcastically with a fake smile that I dropped on purpose. "I bet this means she's gonna be picking on me the rest of the year." I groaned putting my head down.

Kouga laughed out loud. "Nah, actually she's pretty nice. I had her last year, when she started working here. Inu and Houshi didn't though, dunno bout this year either."

I nodded my head, that was still on the table and studied her. She had really curly, blonde, short hair so it only touched her shoulders but I bet if it were straightened it'd be much longer. Her eyes were a definite hazel and she was beautiful and young. She looked to be about twenty-five or twenty-six.

Hm...and she seems pretty nice like Kouga said. Then I realized that a lot of the guys in this class were staring at her ass but either she was completely oblivious or was pretending to not notice.

"Kagome?" A light voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked around to see everyone staring at me again.

"Uh..."

Hayasi smiled disarmingly. "That's what I thought. I understand it's only the first day but please try to pay attention more."

I smiled innocently. "Of course Hayasi-sama."

She gave me a wary look and then turned away. Kouga leaned over to me.

"Pretty brave of you, especially on your first day here." He commented.

"Well I'm brave in a whole lot of ways." I gave a seductive look.

"Hm...really?" He was still moving closer.

Before I could reply his hand had rested on my neck and jaw and we were already making out in the back of Hayasi's class.

Ten minutes. His hand is on my thigh.

Twenty minutes. I'm sitting on his lap.

Thirty minutes. It's getting boring.

I pulled away. Kouga gave me a brilliant smile. I grinned back and slid off his lap. I noticed some people around us were looking at us oddly.

I ignored them and went through my bag to fix my hair and face. We still had ten minutes left.

Each class is fifty-five minutes and five minutes in-between to get to next class. Damn these periods are so long. I glanced to my left.

So Kouga and I came to an unspoken agreement about what had just happened. We began to talk a bit more about nothing in particular until the bell rang.

Lunch at last.

Somehow Kouga and I were the first ones there, or maybe the others just didn't have this lunch period. So we grabbed a table and sat down looking harassed. Finally a third person joined us.

"You okay?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

Kouga smirked and crossed his arms. "Is this really your lunch period or are you cutting a class again?"

Miroku glared.

I grabbed some fries from a person's tray who was passing by. "What's the matter? The girls this year are too rough for you?" I joked.

He glared at me now. "Hey, I can handle my women just fine, thank you very much."

Someone behind him clonked him on the head so Miroku fell on the table with swirly eyes. I looked up.

Ayame lifted a hand with a small wave. "Hey Kagome."

"Hi Sango, Ayame. You didn't have to be so hard on him." I said turning to the former as they both sat down.

Sango glared at him before turning to me. "He deserves that, and more for all the hell he put me through first period."

"Oh yeah, how was you date?" Kouga asked grinning.

"It was not-" Sango got out of her seat, ready to bash someone's head in.

Ayame cut in... "Not now you guys! Miroku wake up!" She turned yelling at the twitching Houshi. "So who's gonna get us food anyway?" She demanded looking around at us and Miroku finally picked up his head.

I gave a cautious look before speaking. "Geez, I know the day's been rough Ayame but take it easy."

Sango dropped her head on the table. "I'm too tired to get up."

Ayame, who had been standing since she yelled, now plopped herself down in her seat again. "Me too."

I didn't need to answer. So we turned to glare at the 'men' in our 'tribe'. They quickly got up and left for the line to get lunch.

"So, how exactly was first period Sango?" I asked slyly.

She groaned. "Just wonderful." She replied with heavy sarcasm. "First I try to avoid him by taking a seat in the front, but nooooo. Miroku just taps a kid on the shoulder and gives a look and poof! He's sitting behind me now. I can't believe he gave up his seat in the back!" Sango said with disbelief.

Ayame pretended to swoon. "Ohhh, the sacrifice!" I laughed.

Sango ignored us and continued. "And then he kept poking me in the back with a pen. And when I turned around to make him stop, the teacher spots me! She asked if there was something special about the words me and Miroku were exchanging or if we'd like to include the class. So while I'm blushing like mad and being embarrassed that idiot decides to answer!"

"Well, what'd he say?" I questioned curiously.

A moment of silence passed between us before Sango went on.

"He tells her...words aren't needed to show how in love we are." She said, looking murderous.

Now I pretended to sigh dreamily. "Ah, claiming his territory. How sweet." Then me and Ayame started laughing.

"And then-"

I tried to stop from laughing. "There's-more?" I gasped out.

"He's kept massaging my shoulders and-and...nibbling at the left side of my neck!" By now poor Sango was red, from anger and embarrassment I bet.

"Aww." Ayame cooed. "A public display of affection!"

Not to be cruel to Sango, but the two of us were dying of laughter. And it was making tears come out of my eyes.

I mean, damn, I know my cousin, but I didn't know it all till now. It really is a wonder that he's still a virgin.

Sango groaned. "Shut up!" She whined. "Man, I hope I don't have a hickie or anything. Can you check for me?" She turned her head to the right so we could see after our laughter died down.

"Don't worry. It's only a little red." I said grinning. I looked around. "Where's our food?"

I realized that the lunch room was almost completely full and Inuyasha still hadn't been spotted. It was fifteen minutes into the period. Oh well, I bet he hasn't got lunch with us.

"Hey, I see them coming this way, with food!" Ayame said.

I turned to see them coming this way and I got an idea. "Sango, I think I know a way to pay back Miroku!" I sang happily with an evil smile.

So in less than five minutes I explained the plan and what to do.

Sango sat there with a troubled look on her face, not sure if she should get angry or cry out in frustration. Ayame and I glared at Miroku as Kouga and him sat down. So our round table of idiots went like this: Kouga on my right, Ayame on my left, Miroku on her left and Sango on his left and also next to Kouga.

"Here you go ladies." Miroku announced, which was supposedly our cue to start eating, and I was tempted to begin stuffing my face but I remembered the plan so willpower took over.

Ayame quickly realized that if I opened my mouth, food would find its way there so she began.

"Oh, thanks Miroku." She bit out sarcastically.

He gave a confused look I bet he was wondering when he last groped her. "Uh, is something wrong Ayame? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that to." She humphed

"Men..." I muttered darkly and Ayame nodded.

Sango looked desperate. "C'mon guys. It's okay, really. Just-" She mumbled. "-forget it." She sighed.

Kouga and Miroku sat dumbfounded. Just then Inuyasha walked in and spotted us. He walked over, grabbed a chair and sat inbetween Sango and Miroku.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked casually.

"You were making out with Suki, weren't you?" Kouga said shaking his head.

Inuyasha grinned. My blood temperature rose. Ayame turned her glare on him. Miroku was still looking at Sango with a frown and she was trying to avoid his gaze.

Oh damn. I now realized I was sitting directly across from that jerk. I forced my attention back to the plan.

"Oh yea, Miroku, how was that party you went to? The one two weeks ago." I asked with a glare.

"It was...fine." He said moving a bit away from me and the table.

Kouga laughed. "Yea, I remember you were too drunk to walk."

"But apparently not too drunk for other things." Ayame muttered for us to hear. The guys stared at her, not understanding.

"Hmm. I don't remember you coming home that night. Did something happen?" I asked with a probing gaze.

"Eh...nothing that I can remember." Miroku answered backing away from me further.

"Bet you had a horrible hangover in the morning, eh?" I asked again eyeing him critically.

I glanced at Sango and saw she was turning pale, wow, what an actress!

Ayame continued. "So, if you didn't go home I guess you slept there didn't you?"

Inuyasha had started eating our fries. I glared at him but he didn't notice as he watched our soap opera. Kouga was also looking on with curious eyes.

A tense silence stretched on. Ayame and I were looking at Miroku expectantly. Miroku was just looking back and forth confused. Inuyasha was still eating MY fries (grr). Kouga was looking at Sango unsurely, maybe he figured us out? And Sango was looking down in her lap solemnly.

Two minutes, thirty-four seconds and three, four, five milliseconds later.

Sango sighed (exasperatedly, I could tell) "I'm late."

Every one of us turned so fast to stare at her that I heard a few necks go crunch. She was still staring at her hands in her lap. Miroku's mouth opened, then closed, then opened and closed again.

Inuyasha voiced Miroku's question. "How?"

I was back to glaring at him. "Oh come on Inuyasha! Don't tell me you don't know the routine just because you haven't had sex yet!"

He turned red and then got angry. "Hey! How would you know anything about my sex life! And that's not what I meant! I meant, who?"

Miroku was still gaping. "You're...not a...virgin?"

I stood up and hit him on the head for thinking about that now. Luckily this brought him back from his own world.

But unfortunately now that he was back it made his temper kick in. He stood up, slammed his hands on the table and leaned across to Sango. "Who was it!" He demanded.

Sango was not impressed and gave a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding,-dead-serious' kind of look. Damnit, she was going to blow our cover! I sat down quickly and kicked her under the table. I was the only one to see her face go from anger (cuz that kick hurt) to sad and droopy in less than a second.

"I was at that party too Miroku." She stated and looked up at him. My dear cousin was taken aback and surprised.

"A-and?" He gulped fearfully.

"I saw you..." Sango dropped the sentence.

"It's okay Sango-chan, you don't need to-" Ayame was cut off.

Sango was continuing the story. "I guess we both wanted it that bad Miroku." She said smiling sadly to him. A horrified look came over his face. "I didn't know you were that drunk or that this would happen."

I almost started crying. She really ought to join the drama department.

Miroku was standing there looking numb with his mouth half open and that horrified look still there. That is, until Inuyasha abruptly stood up and grabbed Miroku by his shirt collar.

"What the hell did you do? Are you even more stupid when you're drunk!" Inuyasha was yelling at Miroku and shaking him. I now noticed people were staring, not just because they're popular but because there was conflict.

Miroku was getting pissed and trying to make Inuyasha loosen his grip (and succeeded) while also shouting. "Get the fuck off me! Does it look like I did this on purpose! And why didn't you two assholes-" Eyeing Kouga "-take me home! You could have prevented this!"

Kouga had gotten up before to stop Inuyasha from choking Miroku, even though my cousin didn't need it. Now he had been standing between them trying to break up the argument. So all three of them were shouting and making most of the lunchroom look our way.

I glanced at the clock. Sango and Ayame grinned at each other. The bell rang and I tried at the last second to eat something before getting up, along with Ayame, Sango and the rest of the cafeteria. The three stooges didn't notice any of this.

I walked away with Ayame and Sango as they chatted about some magazine article. As we came to the cafeteria doors I stopped.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved.

Sango gave me a wary glance. "What are you gonna do?"

Ayame smiled. "Oh come on. It's not like she can make it any worse." And they left.

I turned back in to the almost empty room. "Hey you guys!" I tried calling them. Nothing. "Hey! Miroku!" Nothing. I was getting ticked off. "Oh my god! Sango fell down the stairs!" I screamed.

The three of them looked at me. All had a panicked expression.

I grinned cheerfully. "Don't worry, I was kidding." Their faces dropped into relieved sighs. "But I do have some good news! Sango'snotreallypregnant,." I gasped out and then made a run for it as they stood there trying to decipher what I had just said.

Somehow though I ended up being early for class and only about four other people were already there. All girls. Great, female bonding time is it?

Crap. I hope I don't have this class with any of the guys. They'd kill me in the least discreet way possible.

I chose a seat in the second to last row, right next to the window. I think staring outside helps people space off more. The room started to fill up.

Soon everyone sat down and the teacher walked in. Luckily, nobody I knew was in this class. I could rest.

Wow, I look like such an idiot. I glanced around and saw everyone was writing something, most likely taking down stuff from the board but I did see some notes being passed.

When the teacher's back was turned the girl next to me tried to communicate with me.

"Pst. Hey, you're new at our school right?" She whispered, leaning over a little.

"Yeah, I am." I whispered back.

She continued while keeping an eye on the teacher. "Cool, thought so. For being new, you sure are getting known."

"What?" I asked lowly, surprised.

And that was that. Communication cut off. It's like warning someone that a cars gonna run you over but not saying what direction it's coming from or when.

When everyone had paused in copying classwork, I noticed one girl keep scribbling away on a piece of paper. I watched the way of passing notes. She folded it into a palm sized square. Then lowered her hand below her seat and gave it to the person in front of her, whose hand was open and waiting.

He waited until the teacher's back was turned and stretched to the person on his left. It went left again. Then again.

The person who had it now pretended to yawn and stretched their arms in the air. The person behind grabbed it...

...and then turned behind her and dropped it onto my desk. I had been sitting with my chin in my right palm and stared at the little square on my table.

And stared.

And stared.

What now? Was I supposed to give it to someone? But who, I wouldn't know. Is it for me then? Should I open it and find out?

I glanced up to see all six participants of this game glance at me to see if I did anything yet, I looked back down at the note.

Slowly I moved to open it. It read: Who are you and how do you know Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga?

Soon I was glaring at it. Talk about rude. I mumbled something and then didn't care. I looked back up, put my chin back with my right palm, and then casually took the paper with my left hand, crumpled it and threw it out the window on my left without moving my eyes from the clock in the front of the room.

Message Delivery Successful.

Everyone that had been watching went back to their own business.

I sat with smug satisfaction. Showed them what I thought of the warm welcome.

After another ten minutes I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and he consented. As I walked to the door I saw a girl looking straight at me mouth the word 'bitch'. I mouthed 'thanks' right back before leaving. I'm pretty sure that none of this escaped the teacher's notice though.

I really don't see what the big deal is. It's just Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga. And I know them enough to almost be considered brothers... Okay maybe not, between fighting with Inuyasha and getting hit on by Kouga there's no way.

Hmm...I wonder how Souta's first day is going. I'm glad I got him to meet Kanna and Shippo, even though the latter gets on my nerves. At least I don't have to worry about him not making friends. And Kohaku and Rin I wonder how they're doing...man, I miss middle school.

I looked up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. So I stood there for about two minutes examining myself and my face.

I wondered how close I looked like this Kikyo person. The guys sure are fond of her I bet. Hm...I know that name rings a bell...but I can't exactly remember...

Damnit, I should get back now.

I wandered back to the room, only because I thought I left my bookbag there. Otherwise I'd have cut the last twenty or so minutes. Of course when I got there I realized I was a complete idiot because I hadn't even brought a bookbag.

So I sat down for the rest of the period, getting the occasional glare or a guy giving me some perverted motion. Probably thought I was easy.

Then the bell rang and everything was fine. The weird classroom atmosphere dissipated like a fog clearing up...until the next class came in.

Anyway I made my way to the next class I had and realized what a bitch I was being. I really need to work on not being so cold, callous, and indifferent. Why can't I just ever act normal around these people? It's like...I have no intention of acting this way, it just comes out, like I'm not in complete control of myself.

As I walked into another room, while worrying about being a schitzo, someone grabbed my arm and steered me towards a seat, which I took unconsciously.

After a few minutes I blinked, and blinked some more. Then I looked around to see Sango on my left and grinning. I also saw Ayame walk in and sit behind me in the second to last row.

"What were you doing? Thinking about anyone in particular?" Sango inquired slyly.

Ayame put her chin in her left palm and scanned me over. "Woah, you've already got a guy Kagome? You sure work fast."

"Hey, wait! What're you talking about? Do I look like a slut to you?" I glanced down at my clothes. "Okay, well not right now anyway." I glared anyway.

"It's okay, we won't ask anything more. Just make sure we meet him before you sleep with him." Ayame said giving a wink.

My face was in flames. Funny how that made me embarrassed when I had easily brought up sex with my cousin and been in many of provocative situations. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yeah, well, Miroku was in my class last period and grilled me with glares and questions, from across the room!" Ayame went on. Sango winced slightly.

"I guess we can't assume no one noticed..." I trailed off.

Sango grinned. "But it was pretty funny."

"I think your sense of humor is turning into Kagome's." Ayame said shaking her head.

I stared at the both of them as if they grew antlers while laughing. Soon enough though, class started and we were forced to pay attention for the first half of the period. Then the teacher went schitzo himself, and said we could use the second half of the period to "get to know our peers". Blah, he's trying too hard to be cool. People began getting up and moving around to talk.

I turned to Sango and Ayame, who were conversing about some teachers they remembered and have this year. I pretended to pay attention and nodded and made 'hmm' sounds at certain intervals so it seemed believable.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see a girl standing there patiently. I looked at her and then around me to see if anything was wrong with this picture. Ayame and Sango were looking at me as if this were a t.v. program.

"Uh...hello...can I help you?" I asked awkwardly.

The girl smiled secretly. "You even sound the same." She said, to herself mostly. "I heard that you know Inuyasha personally."

"Oh, yea. Why?" Short and simple.

"Are you two going out?" She let out a girly giggle.

A lightning bolt came out of the sky and hit me. "W-wha?"

The girl must have thought my surprised gasp was something like 'of course we are'. So she took that answer smiling and left.

I turned to Ayame, then to Sango, my mouth gaping.

"Uh oh." I heard Ayame go.

"What just happened here?" Sango asked blinking rapidly.

And before we had time recover another girl came over. "Hey, I heard you're going out with Inuyasha." She said addressing me. Rumors spread fast. "I was wondering how it is. And are you related to Kikyo?" She asked politely, as polite as that could sound.

I reached to lash out physically without thinking, but Ayame grabbed me roughly from behind. Sango moved to help because my anger was making my muscles work harder. The girl took a step back with a scared look, and then quickly scurried away. I was still struggling to get free and rip out her hair.

Together Sango and Ayame dragged me to the front of the room.

"Could we please be excused?" Sango asked the teacher with a strained smile.

"All of you?" He must have been beyond dense because he didn't seem to see the situation.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing." Ayame explained quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another group of girls give us a dirty look and whispered something. The teacher wrote us a pass and said to take as long as we needed.

When we got out into the hallway and after Ayame closed the classroom door they both let go and Sango pushed me so hard I fell on the floor. I looked up at her with a glare.

"Sorry." Sango sighed. "Oh calm down already. You should get used to this."

"People are always looking for information to tell, without even checking if it's all true or not." Ayame stated.

"Everybody must think I'm pregnant with Miroku's child by now." Sango said thoughtfully.

Ayame turned to her. "Well last year I was supposedly an exotic dancer and my natural hair color was blonde or something."

I huffed and folded my arms. "This is all such bullshit. How can you sit there and ignore it?"

They exchanged perplexed looks. "You just have to see, you can't change everything to the way you want it." Sango explained.

"Right." Ayame agreed with a confident look. "If you listen to what everyone says and take it in, you'll get yourself trapped."

Sango gave an annoyed look and crossed her arms. "Even if your temper can't handle it."

I pretended to ignore them by looking around disinterestedly. "Are you done now?" I asked, finally picking myself off the floor. "Look, the only reason I'm really not used to this is 'cuz I'm not used to anybody paying any attention to me in school. I'm usually so easy to blend in and not be noticed and that's what I've always done. And now, just because I know certain people I have to forsake privacy and comfort and my reputation? It's all a little stressing, dontcha think?" I asked sarcastically.

We all spent the rest of the period in the bathroom to avoid more gossiping girls. I mostly stood there staring at the walls, ceiling and mirrors instead of talking. Before the period was over we snuck back in (although whatshisname didn't notice) and then separated for our last period classes.

After ten minutes of the period I noticed I didn't have this class with any of the gang. I had also been lucky enough to get a seat at the back.

I heard people talking all round me, and they didn't seem to care if I overheard what they were saying or not. In fact, it was almost as if they were trying to insult me by having me hear all the dumb things they were saying about me and the others.

Someone said they heard me talking to Inuyasha on the phone in class this morning and suggested that maybe I was going out with him. Someone else confirmed it. Another said they saw me making out with Kouga in another class earlier so that couldn't be true. Then someone said I could be two-timing them both. Another suggested to tattle on me. Another one was that I was actually a lesbian and I was having sex in the bathroom last period. Someone else agreed. People kept going on.

How do they come up with this crap?

I decided it was time for me to take a snooze. Phew. What a tiring day this has been. Hm...maybe this is all really a dream...

**xoxo**

Okay, right, I'm sorry for the long update. But my apology really doesn't make up for anything. I'm going to try on writing smaller chapters, but nothing too short. Just not make it so terribly long so I'll update faster or something. There are quite a few things in this chapter I need to go over and some things I've got planned for next chapter.

I know no one really likes that I've put Kag and Kouga together, but bear with me and it's only for a short while. Stop getting upset, and having fits, and spazzing every time you read a scene where something is going on between these two characters. It will eventually be Inuyasha and Kagome so stop complaining and moaning. Grow up, be mature, and deal with it. It will take a while to get to that couple though I think.

I think my characters are getting out of tune with how they originally started off. But then again a story is about characters and people reading it changing right? I want to know how many of you people have read this story since about the first three times I ever started/updated and I need you to tell me how this is going. Is it drastically different from the direction it was going in before? Are my characters and/or their mood swings screwed up? Does the tone of the story (my mood that I was in when I was writing it) seem to be different from before? What has changed? I need constructive, professional criticism from you all to help me.

Next, I have ideas already for the next chapter. I want it to be in another P.O.V. and to deal with another group of characters mostly. I have a few questions for you all. In order for the best results to be reached I will need as many votes as possible. But even then, my mood may be the only thing that affects the way it goes.

**QUESTIONS:**

Should I kill the innocence of two of the younger characters?

Should I use Kohaku's point of view again? It seems that I'm leaning towards using his.

Should my chapters be shorter? Do you think this will help me update faster or will scenes be cut off and lost?

Okay, I know there must be a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I would like to update it ASAP and I don't have the energy to reread it. I'm posting this now and rereading and editing it later. Don't bother correcting me, I'll correct myself later on.

I don't care if you wanna review or flame me. It's your choice.

5-3-05


	13. Making a Mark

**xoxo Kohaku's POV xoxo**

"Okay, okay! I get it! Pink is the only option." I said exasperatedly.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 13-Making a (my) Mark**

**By-Moon Prynces**

Rin put her face in her palms and smiled. "Don't you ever pay attention? She's your sister after all."

I shook my head and walked around the counter and into the kitchen. "I'm a guy. We don't pay attention to details."

She rolled her eyes. "Where is everyone else? They should be here helping or else not come to the party either. That's the only fair deal."

I opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cookies. "What if this is a bad idea? Sango and I have never had anyone throw us a surprise party for our birthdays. We used to just hang out, watch a movie, have dinner somewhere or something. Aunt Kaede threw us both one party each the entire time we lived with her." I sat on a stool and started eating.

Rin patted my head. "You poor unfulfilled soul. Surprise parties are fun! Just imagine her walking in and turns on the light to unexpectedly find a mass of people greet her to celebrate her birthday. The look is always priceless. That's why we need a camera."

Maybe I should bring you up to par. We've been in school for a month already and nothing eventful has happened. Well, besides Kagome and Kouga hooking up that is. So now it's not unusual to find them making out everywhere. Of course, it's even more common to find Ayame glaring at them when they're together and at Kouga when they're not. I heard Inuyasha's going out with someone too but he hasn't mentioned a name to any of us.

And now, since school started and since I told Rin (the first day of school when we sat at lunch together) we've been planning for Sango's birthday. All I had asked was 'what should I get her?' And now Rin is making us throw her a surprise party. What's funny is that the party is a little over a week away and we still have no idea what we're doing. Mostly because I'm procrastinating and Rin is the only one serious about it.

Then she got the bright idea to have a meeting with everyone so we could actually get work done. Fat chance. We're just lazying around my kitchen till someone shows up.

"Face it. No one's coming. It's better we didn't throw her a party. None of us, including the holograms of people who should be here," I motioned around to the empty chairs, "know how to throw a party."

"Who doesn't know how to throw a party?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"We- us, you and me. And I doubt the holograms know anything at all, since their living counterparts aren't even here." I said glaring at an empty chair.

"Would you calm down? It's still early."

"It's five in the afternoon!" I said and turned to glare at her. "Sango's gonna be home in an hour, so either they come now or we forget about the party." I stated.

And in the end, no one showed up for our dumb meeting. Apparently it was because Rin had told Inuyasha to tell everyone, but he was too busy with his mystery girl or something to remember.

It wasn't that bad though. In the hour between then and when Sango got home we talked, watched t.v. and ate food.

**xoxo**

Running down the hallways of my school, I turned a corner sharply and slowed down as I approached the classroom door. I made it just as the late bell rang and sighed as I took my seat.

"Hi Kohaku!" "Hey Kohaku!" A few girls greeted me earnestly and giggled. I waved back and gave a weak, shaky smile.

I was busy searching through my bag to see if I brought my english paper, when someone came up beside me.

"Dude, it's not a black hole. I'm sure whatever you're looking for is in there." He said jokingly.

"Hey Ryan." I said looking up. Of course I knew it was him. I sighed and shoved everything back in.

"So what happened yesterday? Anything I should know about?" He said winking and nudging me with this elbow.

I shifted and moved so he fell over. "What're you talking about?"

"You know who I mean." He said on the floor rubbing his head. "With Rin." He got up and sat on my desk.

I scoffed. "Of course nothing happened. Nothing out of the ordinary anyway. Why do you keep asking that anyway? Me and Rin are just friends." I stated matter-of-factly.

He opened his eyes really big and gave me a weird look. "But she's so cute."

Now I made a face and his returned to normal. He tried to hit me on the head but I ducked and he missed.

"Dude, you seriously have some hormonal problems. Unless you just don't like girls altogether. In that case I think you better come outta the closet and tell me." He joked again.

I ignored him and spaced off, mentally counting the days to Sango's birthday. Ryan waved his hand in front of my face.

"Kohaku, you really need a girlfriend." He diagnosed.

I sweatdropped and laughed it off. "Why? I just don't care about that thing right now. Playing videogames is more interesting than talking to girls to me."

"But you hang out with Rin." He pointed out. I thought this over. "Say, I'm feeling generous today. I'll even help you choose candidates for the position. I can see it now, the entire female population of our school will line up for an audition!"

I shook my head. "What? Why?"

He gave me a slap on the back. "Don't you see it? You're like the ideal guy any girl would want."

I made a skeptical face. "Why me?"

"Because of your personality. You're sweet, sensitive and caring. You're nice to everyone and unbiased unless someone really crosses the line. You don't fight or bully, but you're not a pushover, heh, except maybe when it comes to Rin." I glared. "And the best part is you don't even realize what you do, it's just so innocent and naive and unplanned, really sincere."

I paused and thought this over. Hadn't Rin said the same thing to me before? Am I really that innocent and naive?

He continued. "And I guess it does help that girls find you cute and all, even though your attractiveness is nothing compared to my unparalleled level of sexiness!" He yelled, jumping off my desk and striking a pose.

People stared. Heck, I stared too.

"Then why hasn't the slot for your girlfriend been filled yet?" I asked in a flat voice.

He fell over, caught off guard. Such a dramatic. He scratched his head. "Well, the list is so long, I'm still holding interviews." And he smiled and laughed. "You know, why don't I go out with Rin, since you don't seem to want her."

That made me start laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny! I'm serious here!" He said indignantly.

"I know." I sputtered still laughing.

"What've you got that I haven't?"

"A brain."

"Then, if you guys are so compatible, why don't you go out with her?" He tried again.

I started laughing all over again.

**xoxo**

I was walking to my third period class and talking to someone when I saw someone else wave to me out the corner of my eye. I ended my current conversation and walked over to where the hand had been.

I could see Rin smiling and waiting for me, I guess.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I got there.

"I'm stalling. The teacher's not here so it's pretty much a free period. I don't wanna go in, my friends are kinda..."

"Boring?" I suggested. Then something registered. "Are they the same girls I met at the mall with Kagome and Sango?"

She shuddered. "Yeah, maybe we should...move away from the door before they see you."

So I kinda led the way to my next class as Rin walked beside me. As I walked into the classroom, she took no notice and followed.

"Are you sleeping over today?" I asked, staying in the back of the room with Rin, hoping class wouldn't start so soon.

"Probably, I've got nothing to do at home." She said distantly. Since we'd started hanging out Rin frequently slept over for no real reason other than the nice 'homey feeling' she gets in our apartment. She keeps describing her house as 'too big and aloof'.

"Ah, I see what's going on. Trying to keep it a secret from me, huh?" A familiar voice asked slyly. Of course Ryan always manages to pop in at the awkward bits in conversations. Him and Rin already know each other, we all sit together at lunch.

We all heard the late bell ring and looked up the clock.

"I'll be right back." Rin said before slipping away, out of the classroom.

Since we were already in the back of the room, Ryan and I shrugged and sat down just as class began. A few minutes later Rin slipped in the back door, unnoticed by the teacher. She took the seat on my right and turned to Ryan (who was on my left) and me, smiling.

"Why're you here?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Don't you have class?" Ryan went on with a confused look.

She smiled gleefully. "I snuck in and told the teacher filling in that I had some important errands to run for the principal so I didn't have to stay. Thank kami-sama."

I gave a concerned look and glanced at the teacher. "What if our teacher notices you? Are you sure you're allowed to stay?"

"Don't worry. I know her. She loves me, she won't mind at all." Rin spoke cheerfully, but not to loud so nobody else would be distracted.

Although it was kinda late for that. Kids were already peering back at us, probably wondering who the underclassmen was. We ignored them.

"Hey Rin, while you're here, I have a question." Ryan said suddenly as I took down some notes. Rin nodded. "I was wondering... would you... consider... going out... with Kohaku?" He said quickly, presenting me like some kind of trophy.

I looked up at Rin in confusion. "What?"

Rin looked confused too and turned to Ryan. "Why?" She asked plainly, blinking a few times.

Ryan shrugged. "Why not? Come on, don't tell me you never thought about it." He accused. "What about you Kohaku?"

"Sure I guess. Once or twice when we first met, that's all. It was before I became friends with her." I said easily. We both looked at her.

Rin blinked. "Nope."

"Really?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Never thought about it." She reiterated.

Figures, probably because she's still crushing on Miroku. It wasn't all that hard to figure out but I still feel stupid that it took so long for me to realize when it was so obvious every time she and Miroku were in the same room.

Anyway, I don't have a problem with any of this. I feel really bad though, because Miroku seems to have taken a special liking to Sango. Gosh, there are so many love triangles, it's hard to keep up.

Right, so Ryan gave me a shrug and face that translated into 'Sorry, I tried man.' I threw my pencil and Rin laughed as it hit his forehead and he frowned at me. I turned away with a smile as if nothing happened.

After a few minutes of silence between us, I felt Rin tug at my arm until she was holding it awkwardly. I didn't care until I felt something poke at my forearm.

I looked over to see her give a sheepish grin with a pen in her hands.

"What're you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

I turned my eyes over to my arm, which she was still holding. But she saw my eyes move and quickly covered a portion of my skin with her hand.

"Don't look. It'll be a surprise." She said cheerfully.

I sighed and turned to Ryan, who shrugged and made a motion to say she was crazy.

"Hey, why don't you come home with Rin and me?" I asked Ryan.

Once again his eyes went comically large. "Are you and the Mrs. inviting me to your humble abode? Why, I'd be honored." He said and then threw his arms around my neck in a hug. Fake tears ran down his face from his unusually large eyes. "I always knew I was your best friend! I'm so happy you and Rin have settled down!" He cried out in joy.

It was hard to try and get him off me with one hand. I looked over to see Rin had stopped doing whatever she was doing to my arm. I also spotted what she had done it.

"YOU WROTE 'BABE MGANET' ON MY ARM WITH A STICK FIGURE NEXT TO IT IN BLACK INK?" I shouted, horrified.

A noise made me turn to the teacher and rest of the class who were staring at us, all turned around in their seats.

Of course Ryan hadn't noticed anything and was still giving me a bear hug and swinging me side to side. He then chose that moment to speak.

"I just can't wait till you and Rin have kids!" He cried out again. "They'll be adorable!"

Rin, who had been laughing since he started his insane tirade, abruptly stopped and paled. The rest of the class must've guessed she was the person Ryan was babbling about, and if they didn't then her next action proved she was.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?" She jumped up from her seat and lunged to try and choke Ryan, but instead ended up knocking us all over in a heap on the floor, smudging my already tainted arm in the process.

"AAAHH! NOW I'M GONNA GET INK POISONING!" I yelled from the floor.

**xoxo**

"God, I never knew detention could be so horrifyingly long." Ryan said with a groan.

"You slept through it." I stated in a flat voice, with a face to match. I looked at my arm, which now just had a big black blotch on it, from trying to get rid of my supposed tattoo.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Rin said. "I'm so sorry!" She said for the millionth time that day.

"At least the message is gone now." Ryan commented.

"Yeah, but not until sixth period, which was enough time for the whole school to see the word 'BABE' faded out on my arm. Everyone made such a big deal about it!" I cried out in frustration.

Of course this just sent them both into giggles and chuckles. I didn't bother responding, since I now knew and understood what was so funny.

After they both wrapped up their grinning and laughter, Ryan asked, "Why exactly am I coming over again? I'm not being used as a chaperone or anything am I?"

"Uh...it's Friday?" Rin mumbled.

This is where I started laughing. "Fridays only mean one thing to you. A night at our apartment and then Saturday morning you steal our breakfast."

"For once I'm gonna hold my tongue on this." I turned to see Ryan shrugging. "And for the record, you're the one who starts something with all your easily misunderstood words and bad implications."

I glared. Rin laughed at him as he grinned.

Luckily though we were only a block away. Soon we were standing in front of my open front door in horror.

"Er...should we call the police?" Rin whispered as we moved away from the entrance.

"Didn't I close and lock the door before leaving?" I muttered, asking myself.

Ryan, being the person he is, looked at Rin and me, shrugged and walked right inside like he was brain-dead. My eyes popped out of their sockets. Rin peered in as he walked in slowly.

He looked around as he reached the living room and kitchen. "Hey." I heard him greet someone.

Rin and I looked at each other and walked in too. I figured since Ryan wasn't lying motionless on the floor that it was okay, so I closed the door behind me.

As we walked in I saw Ryan going through the fridge. I turned around to see Kagome flipping channels on the t.v. with Kouga taking a nap next to her.

I stared for a moment. Rin went to the bathroom. I stared some more.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked Kagome.

She shot up from the couch and turned to face me. "Oh! Right! That!" She shifted nervously. "Well... I kinda... tried to pick the lock..." She brightened. "But don't worry! It didn't work... But I found your spare key under the welcome mat!" She said holding it up next to her face.

"Then how come the door was open?" I asked as Rin came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I heard from Miroku and Inuyasha you have a habit of leaving the front door of your house unlocked." Rin said.

"I did not forget! ...this time... I just couldn't figure out how to turn on the air-conditioning..." She said laughing sheepishly, pointing to the wall behind me.

I turned to see the thermostat and opened it. With the push of a button we all heard as the air-conditioning turned on lowly in the background.

"Anyway," I said, making my way to the kitchen to get something to eat. "What were you guys- Wait, didn't you have school today?" I asked turning sharply to see Kagome stiffen in the seat on the couch she had just taken.

Ryan and Rin were sitting at the table in the kitchen, Ryan eating and Rin observing our current conversation. Kagome made a weird sound as she turned her head around.

"Er... it's... Friday?" She said, half mumbling.

"Ooooh, Kagome cut school." Rin sang and laughed.

"Well... yeah, so what? I am a senior." Kagome said, getting all defensive. Rin laughed again.

"Uh... Kagome, you didn't do anything while you were here, did you?" I asked nervously, my eyes flickering on Kouga for a second.

We heard a thump as Kagome fell over on the floor...

"WHAT?"

...in disbelief, I think.

This woke up Kouga. He looked up groggily to see me and gave a half wave. I waved back.

"Why're you yelling Kagome?" He asked yawning. "And why are you on the floor?" He said getting up and walking over to me. "By the way, are we still throwing Sango a birthday party?"

I looked to Rin, who looked back at me, and then we both stared at Kagome.

I shrugged. "We figured since no one came by the other day, when we were supposed to meet up, that there's no point in it." I said, wincing as her hands clapped on her cheeks (Kagome).

"That's not fair! The only reason we didn't come was because Inuyasha, being the dumb dog he is, didn't tell anyone!" She yelled hysterically.

"Okay, okay. Sure, we'll have the party. But everyone else should be here to help plan. And we have to make sure Sango doesn't interrupt us." I said, sighing. I was just hoping to get out of all this. It only means one thing: work. Who wants that?

"It's okay! I already know Sango's got something to do after school today, until about six so we have three hours." Kagome went on. "Let me just call everyone else."

With that she walked to her bookbag, lying useless in the corner and pulled out her cell phone. She flicked it open, pushed a button that was obviously speed dial and waited. We all listened as a muffled, and annoyed, voice came on.

"Inuyasha?" She waited. "It's Kagome, you idiot!" He yelled on the other line. "Shut up! I can call when I want to!" Another yell. "Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted something your majesty! Just shut up and listen for a second!" His voice sounded somewhere between a yell and growl. "Whatever. Is Ayame with you guys? Of course I know Miroku's there. He's my own frickin' cousin! Look, we need the three of you to get to Sango's place. I think Ayame knows where it is." Then she hung up on him.

Ryan started laughing, especially now that he was done eating. Kouga had tuned out most of Kagome's conversation, he must have been used to it by now. Kagome was fuming as she dropped her phone back in her bag. Rin was also laughing, apparently she is quite easily amused.

Kagome walked back to the couch to sit next to Kouga, who immediately put an arm around her shoulders as if it were nothing.

Ten minutes later, someone started knocking on the front door. By now Kouga and Ryan had engrossed themselves in one of my videogames while Kagome, Rin and I watched.

I got up to answer it. Ayame was standing there glaring at Miroku, who was on the floor with a red handprint on his face. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed. Even Sesshomaru was there, standing as stoically as possible.

"Er... hi guys." I greeted them all.

Ayame turned to me, smiled and waved. "Hey Kohaku-kun!" She said walking in. The others followed her in.

I watched as they all filed in past me and into the living room and kitchen after I shut the door. I walked in after them to see our apartment was too small and could barely fit them all comfortably.

Ayame sat on the counter facing the living room while Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on the two chairs in the kitchen where the table was, which also face the living room (cuz me and Sango liked watching t.v. while eating). Sesshomaru stood by the counter with Ayame. Kouga and Kagome were still sitting on the couch, but it faced the windows instead of the kitchen. Rin was also sitting on a sofa on her own but it could easily be turned 90° to face the kitchen. Ryan had been sitting on the floor but got up to stretch as they turned off my xbox.

I was standing on the strip of tiles that divided the living room and kitchen. And suddenly everyone turned to look at me. Everyone pretty much knew Ryan already or had seen him around at one time or another but I commenced introductions anyway to make sure.

"Guys, this is my friend Ryan, from school." I said, nodding in his direction. He grinned and waved. His goldish-blonde hair and medium blue eyes reflected the light in a weird way, which brought about the next comment.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Ayame squealed, all girly-like. "If only you were a few years older!" She said snapping her fingers in disappointment.

Ryan grinned wider and sat on the top of the sofa to face her. Rin rolled her eyes. Kouga snorted and opened his mouth to say something but Kagome slapped a hand over it.

"That's... Ayame." I said uncertainly. She nodded smiling cheerfully.

"Oi, why're we here again?" Came Inuyasha's voice as he leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling while his eyes flickered over to us every once in a while.

Rin jumped up from the sofa and walked next to me. "Because we're trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Sango! Stop pretending you have somewhere else to be." She said angrily with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha made a sound and looked away. "Are you all in or not? If you don't help then you're not allowed to come." She said again.

Miroku, with his elbow on the table and face in his palm said easily, "Of course we all want to come. Who would want to miss Sango-chan's birthday? That'd be a crime." He said smiling.

Kagome and Ayame laughed at him. Of course I knew he wasn't being perverted, he was trying to be sincere. Inuyasha made an annoyed noise and Sesshomaru smirked.

"And what will the honorable Houshi give Sango on her birthday?" Sesshomaru asked through his smirking. "Or should I say, what will he be taking away?" He said again snickering.

"You two are lucky she's not here, or she'd painfully kill you both for talking about her virginity." Kouga spoke up, though he was laughing slightly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Right, after what she and those two pulled at lunch that day," He motioned to Kagome and Ayame. "She shouldn't be getting her pants in a twist."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're still sore over that! It was only a joke to get back at you guys." Kagome argued.

I wasn't really uncomfortable about the subject as most brothers would be, just a bit confused.

"How do you all know she's actually a virgin?" I asked curiously.

They all froze, not sure how to answer. Rin kind of stared at me. Ryan laughed and joined in.

"Yeah, for all we know, she could be doing that right now." Ryan said grinning again.

"I hate to admit it guys, but none of us really knew Sango until about a few months ago." Kagome said slyly. "She could be putting up a front for all of us."

"True, then again it's not like any of us actually asked her." Ayame commented thoughtfully.

I stared at them and their bad analysis of my sister. Of course I knew she was still a virgin. She's told me she didn't have time for relationships, sex or no sex.

Rin, who was obviously tired of standing, opted to sit down on the same couch as before.

"This reminds me, shouldn't we invite Souta, Kanna and Shippo?" Rin asked from her new position.

Kagome made a weird sound. "What?" She asked as the majority of us stared. "I don't like that Shippo kid much. He hit me with a ball!" She said, trying to defend herself and rubbing the side of her head that had probably been hit.

"Kag, I thought it was the left side." Miroku inquired.

Kagome laughed. "Right, I remember now..." She laughed it off.

**xoxo**

Four hours later I was left cleaning up after everyone had left, except Rin, who wasn't much help as she was watching t.v.

We finally had gotten down to planning out Sango's party, but we're not allowed to let anything slip to anyone.

Sango hadn't come home yet, but it was still early. Rin told Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of her plans to sleep over. Ryan made a comment that got him a bash on the head, but he still gave a suggestive wink as he left.

After I cleaned up, Rin beat me to taking a shower, which was completely unfair. She had already been in there about half an hour when I started to get impatient.

"Hey! Don't use all the hot water!" I shouted banging on the bathroom door. I heard her yell something back but it was muffled by the running water.

I was turning around to go watch t.v. while I waited when the water turned off.

"Kohaku? Are you still there?" I heard her ask through the door.

"Yeah? What is it?" I inquired.

"Er... I forgot to bring a towel. Could you go get me one?" Came her tentative voice.

I laughed as I made my way into Sango's room and raided a drawer. I finally found a spare, white towel and walked back to the bathroom door.

"Ah... how am I supposed to give it to you?" I asked.

"I opened the lock when you were gone. Don't worry, I'm back in the tub now." She stated.

I stared at the door. "So... what, you actually want me to come in then?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I need the towel. And I'm not coming to the door naked or in my dirty clothes." She said exasperatedly. Her sigh was muffled through the door.

I shrugged to myself. "Okay, fine." I tediously pushed open the door and then peered in.

The shower curtain blocked her from my view but I could see a silhouette. She was obviously staring in my direction, standing and her arms folded.

"It took you long enough." She grumbled as I moved close enough to graciously offer the towel. A hand shot out and grabbed it from mine before I could blink.

"Jeez, no thank you?" I asked, turning around and snobbishly pointing my nose in the air as I walked towards the door.

"Why should I? It's not as if you've saved my life, oh noble prince." Rin responded in her own pretend-snobbish way. I heard a swish and craned my neck to see her stepping out of the tub with the towel wrapped around her and holding it with one hand.

I know what you're thinking. But, hey! Everyone knows I'm not a pervert (even if it took me a while to realize). The thing is, this is exactly the kind of situation Ryan wanted me to be in. But Rin and I are such good friends that this is hardly a blip on our radars. We don't think of each other that way or get uncomfortable around each other anymore. Everything is some joke or another thing to be mocked.

I'd never actually had a friend that was a girl before, especially one this close. We practically live together! It's so weird sometimes, I wonder how things turned out this way... Right! Kagome! Anyway...

"So now you're finally done?" I asked as she walked past me to the door.

"Nope, still gotta shave."

I groaned. Rin laughed.

"I'm kidding! Go ahead, I'm completely done." She said leaving.

I went to my room to grab a towel and t-shirt with a pair of boxers. I made my way back to the bathroom, locked the door and undressed.

As I stepped in the tub and turned the knob to turn on the shower.

"AAAHH!" I yelled as I was assaulted by freezing drops of water.

**xoxo**

I barely managed to mutter something spiteful in Rin's direction (on the couch watching t.v.) before heading to my room. The cold water did go lukewarm a bit, but all in all, cold makes me sleepy, which was why I was so desperate for my room with my bed.

I threw the towel to a chair in a corner and threw myself on the bed. Soon I was half-asleep.

That is, until I felt someone jump on my bed and bounced up and down a few times. I didn't bother opening my eyes to search the darkness to see who it was.

"Oh, did I mention Sango called?" I groaned. "Well, she said she had to work another shift or something and might be home late."

I opened my mouth to mutter something that sounded like 'unngh'.

Rin poked at me. "Do you mind me sleeping here?" She asked from next to me.

I turned over to look at her (she had on my favorite red t-shirt like- like a nightgown!). "What? Does it matter?"

Somehow that was my approval. She waited a bit, as I began to go into dreamland, to suddenly shove me!

"Hey!" I shot up, forgetting sleep. I hadn't fallen off, my bed's big. "What was that?"

"What? You said I could sleep here!" She said, her forehead going all crinkly.

"In my bed you meant?" I said to myself in disbelief. I let myself fall back down onto the pillows. "What's wrong with Sango's bed or the sofa?"

Her face scrunched up. "I don't wanna have to sleep alone. Usually Sango's here to talk to until it gets late so I fall asleep easily."

I turned over, my face in the pillows. "Whatever." I responded. The next minute was spent by Rin getting comfortable on the other side of the bed. Once the movement stopped I drifted off and wasn't awoken until morning.

**xoxo**

I woke up thinking my bed was lighter than when I fell asleep. I decided this was as good as it'd get and went to the bathroom. After that I went to the kitchen to find Sango making breakfast/lunch (it was already eleven forty-two).

"Why're you up so early? Didn't you work late?" I asked my sister. I figured since the food was done she must've woken up about an hour and a half ago.

She put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me at the counter. "Yeah, but I woke up this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. By the way, where's Rin? Did she sleep over yesterday?" Sango asked, looking up at me from her cooking.

My eyes widened and I tried not to choke on my food as I ran to my obviously empty room. I noticed a post-it note on my desk. I read it over walking to the kitchen, and held it up to Sango as I sat back down.

"So then... where did she sleep? I didn't see her here when I came in last night." Sango stated once again.

"My room." I said through my chomping down the food.

She looked back at me, with a raised eyebrow.

I caught her look (unfortunately). "What?"

"What are you doing?" I was going to answer with a 'huh?' but she continued. "I'm not trying to prevent you from having friends but I mean... Does the term 'friends with benefits' mean anything to you?" She asked sourly.

I almost started laughing as I remembered what we talked about yesterday, while trying to plan Sango's party. But instead, I got offended.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you afraid I'll have sex before you or something?" I asked, looking smug.

Sango glared at me. "Stop talking like-" She stopped yelling abruptly.

I stared at her but she turned away. "What's wrong sis?" I asked, walking around the counter to her.

"Kohaku, you're not really like that are you?" She asked turning to give me a fierce look again.

"Of course not. I was only kidding." I said, putting my hands up in defeat. "Why does everyone keep implying there's something between me and Rin?" I said in a frustrated voice.

Sango eyed me as I moved to help wash the dishes. I was done eating by them. "You two are getting too close and it's getting weird."

"How?" I looked up confused.

"Well, it's so easy to assume you're a couple. It's the perfect picture and you guys hang out so much, do almost anything together."

"So?" I said, once again offended. "Doesn't prove anything."

"You guys just slept in the same bed together." She said wryly.

Point taken.

**xoxo**

Two hours later I was ignoring everything Sango had said by playing videogames. She had gotten a call and then left saying she had to work again today. Sometimes it feel likes she's not even my big sister whose still in school, but a single, working mom or something like that.

The phone started to ring so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! So how was last night? How's Rin?"

"Shut up Ryan."

"I'm kidding. So what're you doing today?" He asked eagerly.

"Nothing really."

"Great! I'm going to this party tonight and you can come with me!" He said excitedly.

"Wait- what? A party? Me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't go anywhere without you, my bestest buddy!"

"Why should I go?"

"Come on! You can't stay in your house doing nothing. We're going to high school next year! You gotta start making some public appearances."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just come! Please?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"By the way, what did happen with Rin?"

"Nothing!" I said and hung up.

**xoxo**

At around eight Ryan came over to make sure I was going to the party and not chickening out. I hadn't heard from Rin all day but I figured I'd leave her alone for once. Maybe giving our friendship some space would stop everyone from assuming things.

I groaned on the floor. "Why did I agree to this?"

Ryan stood over me and pretended to kick me in the side. "I don't know, maybe you were wasted or something?"

"Who would let themself get drunk and have a hangover in the middle of the day?"

He shrugged. "Now get up, go shower, get ready and let's go!" He dragged me by the arm.

I could feel the rug-burn. "OW! Okay, I'm going." I grumbled.

I did as I was told and came out twenty minutes later. Sango hadn't come home yet, still at work she said when she called. I wrote her a note and left with Ryan.

"It's almost nine! Are you sure this party's still on?" I asked.

"Of course. Parties like this usually go on till two in the morning. No worries."

"Whose gonna be there?"

"Hm... people in our grade and most likely some freshmen and sophomores from the high school. Maybe even some underclassmen from our school." He shrugged.

We walked our way there, it wasn't that far, or maybe I'm used to walking everywhere now. As we walked in Ryan and I greeted some guys we knew who were hanging out by the front door. We passed couples that were flirting or making out. It was kind of weird to see all these people so laid back and in a completely different atmosphere now that we weren't in school.

We walked into a room that had an odd smell to it. Ryan walked over to the table where cups and drinks were. He picked up a cup and poured something and then handed it to me.

"What is it? What's that smell?" I asked, taking it and sniffing it.

"Beer probably."

I stared at him. "Who would bring beer to a middle school party?"

"Maybe a high school junior or senior who wants to see us all humiliated in front of each other." He poured some for himself and tried it.

I shrugged. Who doesn't want to at least try the stuff? I took a sip myself and sputtered. "Gross."

Ryan winced. "You'll get used to it after a while."

We left the room with our drinks, to find some people for me to interact with, was what Ryan said. So we stopped by a group of girls that were in some of our classes.

"Hey." Ryan greeted them.

"Hey Ryan." One of them said smiling at us. "Hi Kohaku. It's a surprise to see you here, but a good one."

I smiled back. "Yeah, Ryan dragged me out of the house to come. Probably afraid to come by himself." Ryan smacked my head and the girls giggled.

"So what was that that happened in class on Friday?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah, was that your girlfriend?" The third asked.

I laughed. "No, just a really close friend of mine."

Ryan had already spilt the group since he was conversing (flirting) with the first girl. So I was left talking to these two. They were actually pretty normal, no excessive flirting, thank god. They introduced themselves as Marie and Sari.

"So Kohaku, how come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I guess I never got that interested in anyone particular." I said shrugging.

They both exchanged a look. "What about now? Anyone in particular?" Sari asked.

"What are you implying?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing." Marie assured me.

"What about you two? Any guys you favor?" I shot back, smiling.

Marie turned pink. Sari elbowed her and laughed.

"She just started going out with one of the soccer players actually." Sari explained.

"And you?"

She laughed. "Nope, none yet." She glanced at Ryan and her other friend. "But I see Gina and Ryan might be going somewhere."

"Hey, what're you drinking?" Marie asked, eyeing the cup I was sipping slightly from.

"Beer, Ryan was right, you forget about the awful taste after a while."

Sari shuddered. "I wanna try some." Marie stated. I handed her the cup. She took a big gulp and almost spit it all out, before handing me the cup back. Sari and I laughed.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ryan said as he and Gina tuned into our conversation.

"Nothing much." Sari answered.

"Aren't you having a good time Kohaku? Aren't you glad I dragged you here?" Ryan asked grinning.

I grinned back. "Actually yeah, I am glad I came here. But I bet you're more happy that you came yourself, huh?" I said, pulling a piece of paper out of his hand. "Gina's number, huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sari and Marie laughed while teasing Gina. I kept holding the paper out of Ryan's reach until he threatened my video game system. We talked about other unimportant topics and joked around some more. All the while I got another cup of beer to satisfy my thirst.

Sari paused in something she had been saying and did a double take to look at something over my shoulder that must've been in the other room. I turned my head but didn't see anything but more people (it was actually pretty crowded).

I gave a look. "What? What is it?"

"I think I just saw your friend." She stated.

Ryan looked around too and must've also seen it. "Oh yeah, it's Rin." I turned again and didn't see her. "She went upstairs." Ryan said. He kind of shoved me. "Go see what she's up to. I'll meet you up outside at around eleven thirty if I can't find you."

I waved and said bye to the three girls and set off in the direction of the stairs, which was also littered with people. As I got to the second floor I spotted her wandering around aimlessly.

I tapped her shoulder. "Hey."

She turned around, saw me and then encased me in a giant hug. The drink from the cup in her hand sloshed and dripped down her hand but she didn't notice as she pulled back.

"Hey Kohaku! How have you been?" She asked merrily.

"I should ask you. You left before Sango or I woke up. What happened?" I asked curiously.

She waved a hand. "Oh nothing. I dunno. Just had to meet a friend and stuff."

"So what're you doing here? Are you by yourself?" I asked as we walked down the hallway. More people were up here, against the walls talking and the lights were dimly lit.

"No, I came with some friends but I can't find them right now." She said, still cheerful. I took a gulp of my drink and realized I was done. It had been my third cup too.

It was then I caught a glimpse of her cup and smelt it, it was also beer. "How many of those have you had?" I asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Three or four maybe. Yeah, four." She said, trying to look thoughtful. "Do you want it? It'd be my fifth then." She pushed the cup to me.

I took it without a word and downed the entire cup before tossing it and my other empty one. And suddenly I felt strange, my stomach burned and I moved my hand to wipe sweat from my forehead.

I think we both stood there for a few minutes, and I wasn't sure if I was the only one feeling so uncomfortable. I looked around at the other people in the hallway who were talking like nothing was wrong. Wasn't it hot though?

When I looked back at Rin something was different, there was something in her eyes. She looked partly dazed and maybe I did too.

"Kohaku, I... maybe we should..." Her breathing became faster. "...a room..." She said softly.

I nodded, again wordlessly, and without thinking grabbed her hand. I found the nearest unoccupied guest bedroom and locked the door after we both went in...

**xoxo**

Okay, I know most of you hate me for the ending for either or all of these reasons. 1. You think I wrote the ending so badly and it just seems so unrealistic. 2. I left it a cliffhanger. 3. You think I let Kohaku and Rin have sex. Well, too bad for you I won't answer the last one. Think about it for yourself, cuz right now even I don't know what happened.

Now, on to the more important things. I'm not sure where this story is going anymore. I'm not sure if I will ever finish it. It seems so stupid when I think about it now. But the thing is I just can't let go. I love this one so much and I had so much planned out. And I think that... having it end isn't the good part to any story. The best is all the inbetween. I think I'll try to continue this as far as I can.

Oh, and if anyone can't tell, I've written a considerably shorter chapter than my usual. It allowed me to update quicker than usual too. I think I still got everything I wanted in there so my future chapters will most likely be about this length.

I have a survey for those of you who plan on reviewing to yell at me. My curiosity drives me to ask this. What country do you live in? And if you are in the USA, then what state do you live in?

Well, if you want to check up on me and see whether I'm updating or not go to my profile.

7-29-05


	14. Brushing the world off my shoulders

**xoxo Miroku's POV xoxo**

"Ah, but I hate having a pre-determined course of events." I groaned propping my feet up on the coffee table.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 14-Brushing the world off my shoulders**

**By-Moon Prynces**

"What?"

"Since when did you start using such big words?" Inuyasha asked mockingly. I sent him a glare.

Kagome cut in before anything else was said. "Stop complaining. You knew about the party since Friday. Don't tell me you'd forgotten?" She asked, disbelieving.

I scratched my head. "Oh! Sango's party? I thought you meant something else." I waved and laughed it off.

Everyone face-faulted as I laughed. Really, I'd never forget dear Sango's birthday party. Anyway, we were all sitting around the living room of my place. Kouga and Kagome sat on the biggest sofa together, Inuyasha sat on the single and I sat on the last one. I think Souta was off playing with his friends and I have no clue where anyone else was.

I watched as Kagome put her feet up and snuggled closer to Kouga. Just watching this makes me queasy. It's just so odd to see one of my best friends get together with my own cousin. But I know there's nothing I can do about it so I left them alone and tried to ignore it.

Besides, I doubt this relationship will last very long, not to put them down. I just have this feeling... and just looking at them something seems off. There's also the fact that they're both just using each other, and from the looks of it, it seems to be a mutual agreement.

Also, in the background anyone can notice Ayame and Inuyasha glaring at the couple. I find this comical though. Why is she trying to tear them apart so badly? And why/how does this irritate him? The fights that ensue make me feel like I live with a pack of wild animals.

I stared at the three, who were currently watching the television. I noticed as Inuyasha glanced back at the other two as they moved closer together.

I got up and moved toward the kitchen door. On my way I tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Say, feel like fixing a sandwich with me?"

He grunted but got up and followed me. Even after the kitchen door stopped swinging I didn't say anything as I moved around preparing my meal. He sat down at the kitchen table.

"What is it Miroku?" He finally blurted out.

I paused and looked over to him. "I know that you like her." I said returning to my earlier task.

He didn't say anything but I could tell his eyes were darting around searching for something to say, the same as ever. "What makes you think-"

I turned around to cut him off. "She's my closest cousin, almost like a sister. I'm always watching her carefully, and the people around her."

We both stared at each other.

"Feh."

"Doesn't this feel familiar to you?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"This conversation. This situation. Although it's not all that similar." My lips quirked upward.

"It is?" His eyes were curious but not recognizing what I meant.

"C'mon Yasha. It wasn't that long ago, only a year."

His gold eyes darkened. "This isn't-"

"Yes it is." I said firmly. "Stop denying it. It's all the same. And Inuyasha I know why you're drawn to her." I bent my head, bangs covering my eyes. "She reminds you of Kikyo. And I won't let you near her if that is the case. But for your sake I hope I'm wrong."

Suddenly he jolted out of the chair, which fell back onto the floor. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I don't like her! And there is no way she reminds me of Kikyo!"

"Calm down, look, all I'm saying is that you are one of my best friends, Inuyasha. But if you try to do anything that might hurt her, well, she is my family."

I looked up and we both stared at each other before a squeak from the kitchen door was heard. We both looked over to see a stunned Kagome push open the door slowly, looking at the floor. In the back, Kouga was still on the couch but looking over Kag's shoulder at us.

"Kagome-"

"Kag, I-"

She didn't say anything but walked over to me and looked up. "You guys were talking about me?" She asked slowly.

"How much did you hear?" I asked back, just as slow.

"Uhm... the last thing you said, that's all." She replied. "Is there something going on?" She turned to look at Yasha.

"Nothing." He turned around and left through the back door.

**xoxo**

Two days later I decided to drop by Inuyasha's house after school, since he hadn't come at all that day. Nor did he inform Kouga or I about this.

I rang the doorbell and only had to wait a few seconds.

"Ah, Miroku! Er, hi!" Rin greeted me awkwardly, turning red and acting weirder than normal.

"Hey Rin." I said, walking inside. She led the way to the kitchen.

The always pleasant Ms. Abaki was there, putting away the groceries. Rin and I sat down at the table.

"Oh Miroku! It's so good to see you again." The woman said jovially.

I smiled. "As it is to see you."

"You must be here to see Inuyasha. I'll go get him." She said and left the room.

I looked to Rin who was staring at her fingers. She wouldn't look up at me but I began conversation anyway.

"So, it's a surprise to see you on your own. You and Kohaku hang out so much lately that it's odd to see you apart." I started.

Her eyes darted upward once and then back down. "I... We..."

"Is something wrong?" I leaned across the table slightly. "Where is Kohaku by the way? How is he?"

Her face shot up to look at me... in desperation? "We are not always together! In fact, I've barely spoken to him since... Saturday." She tried to argue, but her voice faltered at the last word.

I blinked. "Why? Anything happened between you two?" I asked cautiously.

Instead of bursting out with another reply, she went mute. I didn't push her, instead asked about Sesshomaru and the businesses he has to manage. Twenty minutes passed before Inuyasha showed up.

Rin sensed the tension. "Well, I've got some homework to do. I'll see you later Miroku-sama!" She said before leaving.

After she left Inuyasha went to the fridge. "So what do you want?"

I paused to take in his less-than-tactful conversation starter. "How come you didn't say you'd cut school today? I would've come along."

"Feh. And who said I'd let you?" He glanced over his should to give a look.

I sighed. "Stop being so difficult." He 'feh'ed again. "I came over to say I didn't mean to be so harsh that day. But still, I meant every word."

"Forget it. I don't wanna hear anything about it anymore." He moved, closed the refrigerator door and we stared at each other. There was a silent agreement not to bring up any of those subjects from that previous day... at least not for a while.

He sat down at the table and began chowing down on a piece of cake. I watched him eat for a moment, then moved my gaze to the window.

"What's up with Rin?" I asked, avoiding his inevitable face-fault.

"What do you mean?"

"She was acting kind of strange."

"Around you, of course she does."

"No, not just that." I replied hastily. "I asked about Kohaku and she got freaked out and mad."

"Mad as in angry or mad as in crazy?"

I gave him a look to say 'stop joking'. "She's your own sister, haven't you noticed anything? Since Saturday?"

Yasha made an annoyed face. "All I know is she went out somewhere that night, with some friends. But I wasn't home at the time she left and I didn't get home till Sunday afternoon."

I made a thoughtful look. "Something must've happened. The way she talked, it seemed as if she were avoiding Kohaku."

I heard a knuckle pop. "If he tried anything, I'll kill him when I find out!" He yelled threateningly.

"Oh, calm down already." I said nervously, hoping no one heard him. "Kohaku wouldn't do anything, he's a great kid. Not to mention he's related to one of the best looking females I've ever known." I said as a mental image came to mind.

Then I felt someone hit me over the head and looked up to see Inuyasha standing next to me holding a metal pan. He twitched in annoyance. I twitched too.

"What was that for?" I asked, folding my arms.

"To get rid of that perverted grin I saw creeping up."

**xoxo**

An hour later I was once again ringing the doorbell to another home. Inuyasha had gone off somewhere else saying he had to meet someone.

I was hoping to meet the gaze of a vivacious female as the door opened. But alas, it was only her brother.

"Hello Kohaku." I said with a small wave.

"Hey Miroku. Sorry, Sango's at work bro." He replied, letting me in.

I sighed. "I figured as much. So how are things?" I asked as we sat down in front of the t.v.

"Just... fine." He answered in a strained voice, looking ahead at the flashing box.

"Mm, I see." We watched the program in silence for a few minutes. "So, have you talked to Rin lately?"

"No, not really." His face saw set as if concentrating hard on watching the television.

"I was over there, at their house, earlier today. To see Inuyasha." I commented.

"Oh. So... how are they?" He asked slowly.

He's better at this game than Inuyasha, I thought to myself.

"Look, I know something's up." I said directly, looking at him. "Rin was acting weird, and so are you. I just wanna make sure nothing bad happened to her. Do you know anything?"

He turned off the t.v. with the remote control and slowly looked up to the side, at me, with this worried expression. Then he sighed and looked back down.

"I don't know if I..."

"You don't have to tell me, unless you want to, unless it's something bad." I tried to assure him, smiling.

"I think... I do need to tell someone. Well, Ryan knows but he really didn't know how to react."

I nodded. "I think Rin was trying to tell me about whatever happened..."

He looked back up at me. "Yeah, but... I guess since she... uh, you know... you..."

"Oh, about her liking me?" He nodded. "Right, so what happened to upset you both so much?"

"It was... at a party on Saturday night." He stopped and I nodded, trying to encourage him to continue. "Miroku, we almost had sex!" He said jumping off the sofa and began pacing.

As for me, my face was set in stone, with shock. Rin and Kohaku? Rin? As someone who's known her since she was a baby, this was hard to take in.

I tried to regain my composure quickly. Obviously this was harder on them than it was for me to process.

"How? What happened?" I asked swiftly.

"I don't know!" He yelled in frustration and sat back down, almost pulling at his hair. "One minute we were talking and the next we were making out in a room alone. But I know we were both drunk. We were so close, almost fully undressed. But... I can't remember. We were both just too tired, I think. So we just fell asleep." Then he did pull at his hair. "I haven't actually talked to her since we woke up with hangovers Sunday morning." He sighed, staring down at his feet. "I just wish we could talk, and clear this thing up."

"First off Kohaku, you shouldn't tell anyone else about what happened that night, especially Inuyasha or Sessh. Both of them will try to kill you painfully." I gave a slightly comforting pat on the shoulder. "Second, I don't think you should worry about it. Just... wait a while and then try to talk to Rin. She probably regrets this as much as you do."

He suddenly looked up to me. "But that's the thing, I don't regret it. Our friendship is never going to be the same."

**xoxo**

I sighed, walking into the big shopping complex known as the mall. Usually, strolling in to flirt with a few girls cheers me up, but I hardly noticed a group of eyes follow me as I passed by.

Man, is it really Thursday already?

I just left from talking with Kohaku. I'm not sure what's going on with the world nowadays. It seems everything is getting so screwed up.

I didn't realize I had made my way to the second floor until I spotted an empty table in the food court. I spaced off for a few moments with my chin in my palm until a voice brought me back.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't tried to grope me yet." Ayame said, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

I automatically grinned and inched my hands closer but she smacked them away. "Hey, isn't that what you wanted?" I whined.

She gave me a sour look. "Why are you here anyway? How come you're not with anyone?"

"Oh, just wandered in, got nothing better to do. What about you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm on my break, from work." Ayame replied. "Where's Kagome-chan? I hardly get to hang out with her now that she's going out with that loser." She spat out.

I studied the red-head carefully. "I just don't understand why you dislike Kouga so much." I said shaking my head. "Did something happen between you two?"

She shot me a cold look. "This isn't any of your business."

I reached out and put a hand on top of hers. "I can tell that whatever it is, it's eating at you. It's better if you just told someone, and although we don't know each other as well as we'd like, you can tell me Ayame."

Her surprised look remained for a little while longer, before she blinked and nodded unconsciously. Then she looked down, trying hard to find a way to say it. "It's just..."

I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, but ignored it.

"Seventh grade." She said weakly.

"That was the year we got separated. Inuyasha and Kouga were in another class together." I mumbled to myself. "Didn't have classes with them."

She nodded to herself. "He's just such a bastard. He made my life hell for the next two years Miroku!" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I just can't stand him, for what he did, and who he was. And I can't watch as Kagome does the dumbest thing on earth by going out with him!" She cried out in exasperation.

I nodded, trying to take in her point of view. "You know Ayame, everyone sees things differently. You may see Kouga as an asshole but Kag, she might see him as a great person. And maybe he's not even like that anymore, he could've changed so much since then."

Ayame just glared at me. "You're taking his side cuz you're friends with him." She protested.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. In fact, I still don't completely understand the situation." She folded her arms and looked away. "All I can say is you should stop trying to break them apart." She looked back at me sharply. "Karma's funny and it'll probably backfire on you anyway."

"I just-"

"Don't think about it anymore." I said, moving my chair closer and swinging an arm over her shoulders. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they won't last all that long anyway."

The red-head sent me a quizzical look. I grinned. "Why do you think-"

"OW!" I yelled as she twisted my arm behind my back as I lay on the floor.

"Houshi, don't ever grope me again! I'm warning you!" She threatened.

I groaned as she got off my back so I could get up. Yes, people were staring, but I'm used to it. A glimmer of silver and I turned to see what it was as I stood and dusted off. Ayame followed my scrutinizing gaze.

"Who is that?" She asked, and then gasped. "It couldn't be..."

We both stood there, staring at a corner of the food court where Inuyasha was seated with a dark-haired girl. Short, dark hair. Leather mini-shirt, leather halter-top... and the eyes of Yura, who sat across from him in a booth. They both were awfully close to each other, saying something.

I made my way to them without a word. Ayame followed me nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

When I came to the booth, I slammed my palm down on the table and smiled in an apprehensive/evil way.

"Hey Yasha. Didn't expect to see you here." I commented, quite loudly. Both their faces were set in shock, mouths hanging agape. Ayame gasped but quickly covered her mouth with a hand. "Do you mind if we joined you?" I didn't allow an answer and Ayame silently followed me to sit in the booth, uninvited. "So then, what have you two been up to?" I asked with a big, fake grin.

Yura looked down into her lap. Ayame fidgeted with her hair. When Inuyasha recovered he glared hard and long at me before speaking.

"Actually Miroku, we were kind of in the middle of something." He said in a calm way, his words seething.

"Oh, that's no problem. I only needed to talk to you for a bit. Alone." I added, standing up.

"Fine." He consented.

Ayame got up so we could leave the booth. She sent me a pleading look and even tugged at my shirt. It was clear she didn't want to be left alone with Yura. There was nothing I could do but give her reassuring look before we left.

I led Inuyasha out of the food court and stopped to face him. We glared at each other for moment before I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously. "What's going on?"

His glare stayed put, even after mine had diminished.

"Come on Yasha, talk to me." I tried again after a few moments of silence.

"About what Miroku? What is there to talk about?" He shot back, almost angrily.

I sighed again. "I don't want to do this." I stated calmly. "Didn't we just make-up over our last disagreement earlier today?"

"Well if you don't want to argue with me, don't ask anything."

"I can't." I said firmly. "Why are you with Yura? Don't you-"

"Don't say it Houshi." He said lowly.

"I can't. I need to. Someone needs to remind you. She was with Naraku damnit! How can you forget, or even pretend to?" I yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Things have changed," He moved to walk away but I grabbed his shirt so he turned back to face me. Then my arm shot out and made contact with his face. He stumbled backwards and I looked at him hard, my hand still in a fist.

"Why? Is this some dumb test to disprove what I said two days ago? If so, I'll hit you even harder."

"This has nothing to do with that bitch!" He shouted.

My eyes lit up suddenly, in realization. "You don't... You two are... When..." I thought outloud. "You like her? You actually like her?" I asked in disbelief.

His face turned down, bangs concealing it. "Butt out Miroku. This isn't your business."

"I beg to differ." I replied after coming out of my stupor. "I thought you would've at least told me of something like this. I take it Wolf doesn't know any of this."

"None of you needed to know." He replied.

I shook my head, although he couldn't see. "But we're your friends Inuyasha! Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"Actually Miroku, I'm not sure what we are so I wouldn't use the term friends so easily."

I stood there, stunned, for a few minutes before looking down with a completely lost and defeated expression. "I see." I said, scanning the tiles on the floor. "Just tell me one thing. How long have you been seeing her?"

His face turned to the side. "A few weeks. Maybe a month."

I nodded, more to myself. And soon we made our way back to the table, that only occupied a nervous looking Yura.

"Where's Ayame?" I asked half-heartedly.

"She said she had to get back to work." The dark-haired girl replied.

"Oh, I would've liked to apologize for ditching her." I said and turned to leave.

As I walked home and laid down on my bed when I got there, I tried to process my twisted up life. It's just too bad I never get the chance to freak out like everyone else, I thought with a cynical smile.

Kagome and Kouga going out, more than a month now. Rin and Kohaku almost sleeping together, and while under the influence too. Ayame and her pent up animosity towards Kouga and his relationship with Kag. And now... Inuyasha and his relationship with Yura. I just can't believe I never noticed something was going on with him.

I turned off the lights after coming in my room from a hot shower, hoping tomorrow would be less... full.

**xoxo**

I woke up the next day, Friday, at ten in the morning but still felt quite tired. I wondered if I should bother to go to school at all. I shook my head and got dressed.

When I got out of the house I looked around, not sure what to do. Putting my hands behind my head, I began walking towards a café I knew.

As it came into view, so did more silver hair. Luckily though, it belonged to the eldest brother. He was sitting at a table outside, under the shade of an umbrella and reading a newspaper.

"Hey Sessh." I greeted as I stopped by the table. He nodded. "Be right back." I went inside to get some coffee and then came back to sit down with him. "So... how's..." I thought of Inuyasha and then Rin. "...the business?" I asked cheerfully.

He gave me a studious look. "The same as usual."

"Probably much better than dealing with high school and being a teenager." I muttered with my face in a palm.

He raised an eyebrow. "I am still eighteen yet. I only graduated last year."

I sighed and shook my head. "It's just all getting so complicated."

"Or maybe it's only complicated because you're carrying everyone's problems for them." He replied, surprising me.

I just smiled, defeated. "Well, I'm taking a break from school today. Have you got anything to do?"

"Not really. I was planning on heading home in a bit."

Still smiling, awkwardly I asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

A pause. "I don't know. I can't be sure he went to school, but he's not at home, I know." Another pause. "You want to come over, huh? No where else to go?"

I didn't answer, just looked up at the sky even though most of my view was blocked by the many umbrellas towering above us. Silence settled in as we both sipped our coffee.

I'm actually pretty relieved Sessh didn't ask anything about Yasha or Rin. I know he must've noticed their strange behavior. He must also know I know more about what's going on. I'm just glad I have at least one friend to turn to, even if it's not to talk. Kouga's too busy hanging out with Kag and Inuyasha is just drifting away.

"Look's like we've got company." Sessh commented, making me look up. He was staring at something behind me. I half-turned and put my arm on the back of my chair to see.

Kagura was walking down the street with a thoughtful look and a frown. What was surprising was her attire. She wore a denim skirt if average length, a black tank top and a denim jacket over it. I would've been attracted to her if it weren't for the simple fact that she was one of Naraku's groupies.

She almost passed right by our table without noticing us but I caught her attention.

"Care to join us?" I asked sarcastically.

Her eyes darted to our faces. "I've got better things to do." She replied, stopping at our table.

"Oh that's right, gotta report back to the boss, huh?" I went again.

Now she glared at me. "He is not my boss. I take orders from no one."

"What's with the outfit? Isn't like you to dress up so." Sessh commented.

Kagura turned her gaze to him and smirked, resting a hand on her hip. "Why, I didn't know you paid so much attention to my clothes Sesshomaru. Do you have some fascination with what I wear, or don't wear?"

"Why would I care?" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Exactly my thoughts. So stop giving me your critical eye."

I blinked and sweatdropped. What was going on? Was that... Were they... kind of... flirting? Being the person I am, I easily noticed these things. Although right now, I wish I couldn't. In some twisted way it seemed like they were but didn't see it themselves.

She was leaving but I quickly asked, "What's going on with Yura?"

She turned back to me. "You mean with her and Inuyasha." She restated. I nodded slowly. "You know, I thought you were the smart one Houshi." She knocked my head like a door.

Sessh growled, probably thinking otherwise.

"In short, you shouldn't be worried about their... relationship, at all. I can tell you now it will be short-lived and nothing serious will happen."

"Then why are they together at all?" I ground out angrily.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "To heal each other I suppose. Or maybe just common experiences."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kikyo and Hiten."

"Huh?"

She gave me one last look before leaving. I glanced back at Sessh to catch him staring at her retreating form unemotionally. I sighed, once again.

**xoxo**

The next day, Saturday, I was trying to sleep in past noon. Unfortunately I had once again forgotten it was an important day.

Someone stormed into my room at one something. I had my face turned in the other direction, lying on my stomach. I was actually awake, but I just didn't feel like getting up. I wasn't sure what to look forward to.

"Miroku! Wake up already." Kag whispered harshly.

"Why?" Came my muffled voice.

"The party! Remember?"

I flopped over on my back and looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. "Yeah... great."

"You should've been downstairs helping! We're almost done setting up!" She said again, this time louder. "How come you stayed in bed so late? It's really not like you." She walked closer, staring at me.

"Nothing's wrong so don't bother worrying." I said sitting up, moving the covers and jumping out of bed. "I'll be down soon." I got a towel and left for a shower.

After that and getting dressed I went downstairs to see the living room transformed and everyone helping out or being lazy. Kagome and Ayame were putting up some more streamers near the kitchen door and chatting happily. Kouga sat on the couch, far away from them but Ayame was resisting the usually evil looks she'd give him. Rin was helping Souta put up a Happy Birthday banner at one end of the room, while Kohaku, Kanna and Shippo worked at the other end. Rin and Kohaku avoided looking at each other. Sesshomaru was even there, also sitting down and watching t.v. with Wolf.

I walked up to Kagome. "So, it looks great. I don't recall anyone saying the party would be at our house though." I stated, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Oh, that. It's okay! I already asked Auntie and Uncle so it's fine." She said smiling and waving a hand dismissively.

I turned to Ayame. "Hey, sorry about the other day and..."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No problem."

I looked around. "So... where's..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome supplied.

Rin must've overheard and thus moved over to answer. "He said he was going out and he might not make it."

"Thanks Rin." I smiled.

She mumbled a 'you're welcome' and moved away quickly.

"So, how's Sango gonna get here?" I inquired again.

"Actually." Kag smiled nervously. "This is where you come in. Your job is to pick her up from work."

"Since when?" I asked, baffled.

Kag glanced at Ayame. "Well, Ayame suggested it since you didn't help decorating or buying the cake or food."

I glanced at the red-head as well. Then sighed. It was the least I could do, after all. "So what time then?"

Kag looked to the clock over the fireplace. "Her shift ends in about half an hour but maybe you should leave now in case."

I went to the kitchen and pulled my car keys off the hook and walked back through the living room. As I was walking through the front door Kag called out.

"And make sure not to grope her, Miroku! Not even once!" She shouted.

I waved a hand and replied, "I know, I know," without looking back.

I knew where Sango worked already. I remember Kag telling me... and then warning me to never go there to harass her if I ever wanted to lose my virginity... scary...

As I pulled up to the café my eyes scanned the street for a free parking space. It took me nearly ten minutes to finally get one. This place needs a parking lot, I thought getting out of my car. I had to park all the way down the block. It could only be because of all the stores and shops lining the street.

I looked in the windows as I reached the door and walked in. I took a seat in a corner and noticed there really wasn't much business today. I also noticed Sango wasn't anywhere visible. But she could have been in the kitchen or something. I waited two minutes before calling over a girl who looked new.

"Excuse me, do you know a girl named Sango that works here?" I asked with a charming smile.

The girl blushed and stuttered. "Uh... S-Sango? Oh... uhm, I think... She's seeing the boss r-right now. Er...maybe you could... go knock on his door and see?" She suggested and pointed to a door at the left of the long counter.

I nodded and smiled gratefully as I stood up and moved toward the door. I froze when I heard bits of the conversation on the other side.

"Look Sango, you're a great girl... I've had my eye on you as you're been working..." Was a male voice.

"Why thank you... I was wondering... a raise... maybe... a few extra hours..." Came Sango's hopeful voice.

The male's voice was stronger this time so I was able to hear all of what he said.

"Actually Sango, my intention was not to discuss things work related."

"Uh... yes, ok."

"How about you have dinner with me, tonight?"

A moment of silence.

"You mean... as in a date?" She asked loudly, surprised.

"Yes, so what do you think?"

"But... I mean, I can't. We... You're my boss! That makes no sense and..."

"So what? It doesn't have to change our job atmosphere and I'd try not to treat you any differently."

"You make it sound like it would turn into a lasting romantic relationship."

"Maybe... maybe it could."

"But... Hey! I can't-"

This was what I needed to turn the knob and shove open the door. Both surprised looks were aimed at me. Sango was on the desk, her hands pinned next to her in his tight grip.

"Who are-" The guy tried to ask.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, bewildered.

I glared and he quickly pulled off and backed himself to the wall next to the desk. Sango peeled her back off the desk and stood, taking two steps toward me before stopping. Instead of waiting I strode over and wrapped my arms around her securely. Her body sagged and relaxed against me.

The guy held his head. "Oh God. Sango, I didn't mean... I'm so..." I recognized the look on his face. He looked so lost and defeated, and... confused. I realized that was exactly how I had been feeling the past few days.

After a few moments Sango turned her head away from my chest to face him. She smiled unsurely.

"It's ok, Max." Was the only thing she said.

He dropped his head. "It's just... the stress... and my marriage... falling apart..."

Instead of wanting to punch him, I started to feel sorry for him. I didn't give the feeling any time to grow.

"We should go." I said looking down at her. Sango looked back up to me and nodded, sliding out of my grip and taking uncertain steps out of the office.

When she reached the door she looked back at that Max guy. "I'll see you... Monday." And then kept walking. I led the way to my car after she collected her things.

As we drove to her apartment I kept side-glancing to check on her. She noticed though, and looked away, out the window. I tried to make conversation.

"So I take it you wanna go home and do nothing the rest of the day?" I asked.

Sango looked at me and shrugged.

"Well, too bad. Kag sent me to pick you up for something. She wants me to get you there too."

"Why? What're we doing today?" She questioned, finally speaking.

"Oh, I'm not sure exactly. Just hanging out I guess." I shrugged.

She gave me a suspicious look. "Shouldn't this be the part where you grope me?" I guess the effects of her earlier predicament had finally worn off.

I sighed. "I'd want nothing more. But Kag'll kill me or at least prevent me from ever experiencing intercourse."

Sango slowly turned red and then quickly turned back to looking out the window. But she did speak. "You're still a virgin?" She asked meekly.

I almost let go of the brakes as we sat at a stoplight. Did I just let that out? I stared at the side of her head, wide-eyed. "Huh?"

"Nothing." She mumbled quickly.

It's not that I wasn't into confessions but I still had a reputation to uphold. No one except Kag, Inuyasha and Kouga knew I was still a virgin. Though the same is true for them too. And now Sango knew and I could only hope she wouldn't use it as blackmail.

We got to the apartment and I accompanied her up the stairs and to the door.

Sango, once again, eyed me with suspicion. "Shouldn't you be going now? I could just call you to pick me up." She stated.

"Nope, Kag had instructions that I need to carry out." She was still giving me the look. "Hey, I already said I can't grope you." I said, putting my hands up in defeat.

She shrugged and nodded before opening the door and walking in. I followed and she closed the door behind me.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready so... you can watch t.v. or something while you wait." She said looking in my direction, as I had already taken a seat on the couch. Then she moved to her room and then the bathroom.

I didn't feel like watching anything. I rested my arms and head on the top of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't burst in or been there at all. I glanced at the bathroom door and shook my head. I'm glad though that I did make it. The damage done was only minimal but still something that would make her uncomfortable, if she were to discuss it.

I got up and looked at the clock as I made my way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"I was wondering where you guys were! I swear Miroku, if you tried anything on her-"

"No, no, nothing like that. She just wanted to come home and take a shower, that's it." I said sweatdropping.

"Oh. So when'll you guys be here?"

"In about half an hour?"

"Great. Did you tell her anything?"

"Not anything to give it away. Just make sure you're all ready, Kag."

After we hung up I went back to my spot on the sofa. I didn't know I had zoned out until I blinked to find Sango sitting next to me, wrapped in a towel, poking at my face.

"Hey-" I swatted at her hand. "What're you doing?" I asked, annoyed and rubbing my cheek.

"Sorry, I just thought you were asleep with your eyes open or something and I wasn't sure what to do." She replied smiling as she stood.

"You remind me of Kag, she's rubbing off on everyone." I said as Sango walked out of her room before we left.

Just like Kikyo.

**xoxo**

As I pulled up and parked in front of the house, I noticed Inuyasha's car was also there. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

We got out and walked up to the door, which I found to be unlocked. But for once I wasn't going to lecture Kagome about it.

When we walked in, most of them yelled something, from 'Surprise!' to 'Happy Birthday!' to 'Hey! She's here!' as if this hadn't even been a planned party. I smiled in amusement. The lights had been on the whole time and no one had hidden and jumped out, which would most likely have ended in injury anyway.

Sango stared, very confused. I shut the door and moved her to the middle of the room. I also noticed two other people in the room I didn't recognize.

"But... my birthday's not till tomorrow." Was her confused tone.

"We know." Kagome beamed. "That's why it's such a good surprise!"

There was a bit more disbelief and chatter until Ayame brought out an ice cream cake with the seventeen candles on it.

After that, the guy I didn't know pulled me and Sango to the side.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" He asked Sango, then turned to me before she could respond. "Are you taking good care of her? Do you have a job? How is she getting food? I want answers!" He huffed, and opened his mouth to continue until a girl came and hit him a bunch of times on the head. Kagome even moved over to see what had happened.

I sweatdropped and Sango looked a bit red. The other girl smiled anxiously and reached out to give me a handshake. "Sorry about that, I'm Lor, and that loser is Jack. We work with Sango."

I nodded in understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Sango yelled at him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Who said he was my boyfriend?"

Jack grinned weakly at me before looking at the angry female. "Uh... Kohaku?"

What followed was a bunch of swearing, violence and yelling.

Most of the night was a blur but it was all basically a good time. At some point though, I spotted Inuyasha by the fireplace staring solemnly at the box that rested on the mantle. I walked over to his left and looked at it also.

"So what made you decide to come? I thought you might be busy." I stated in a calm, cold way.

"Stop acting like I threw you guys to the side, like you were unimportant." He bit back.

"Isn't that basically what you told me that day?" I replied, not angry, still calm and neutral.

"Come on Miroku. I've known you my whole life, Wolf too. Even if I wanted I couldn't get rid of you two." His voice was filled with good humor this time.

"Twice, Inuyasha. Twice in one week. And both times it was about the same person." I was still serious after his last comment.

He just looked at the box in silence.

"Kikyo."

"What?" He turned sharply to look at me.

"Directly or indirectly, that was still the reason."

He glared at me and in the end, decided to just walk away. I stared for a moment before silently making my way up to my room.

I laid down on the bed without turning on the light and put the back of my palm against my forehead. Why did I have to be such a jackass? Couldn't I just forgive and forget?

No, of course not. Part of this drags in Kagome, and she doesn't need it.

I laid there for a few more minutes in silence until there was a knock at my door. It didn't really matter though, it was already open an inch.

I replied anyway. "Come in." I moved and sat at the edge of my bed, resting my elbows on my legs and letting my hands dangle down inbetween them.

I saw the outline of a person, Sango, as she entered and slowly closed the door fully. She stood there a while, leaning her back against the door, staring through the darkness at me.

"Is something-"

"Miroku, I-"

We both stopped. I chuckled at the occurrence. "So what was it you wanted?" For once I wasn't sure I wanted to be near a beautiful girl, much less anyone at all.

She let out a sigh, and walked closer to take a seat, uncertainly, next to me. I smiled in assurance. Luckily the street lamps outside brought in a little light through the partly open window blinds.

"I just wanted... to thank you, for... before." Her voice slightly fell at certain parts. "It's not that, you know, I couldn't take care of it myself. I was... just... shocked, that's all." I nodded. "He's really not like that and I know he wouldn't have done that if he wasn't so stressed and hadn't been drinking." She said, desperate to convince me of this guy's innocence.

I glared as I looked at her. A passing car illuminated her face to show her desperation clearly, and then it was gone.

I finally gave in and sighed. "Whatever." I muttered.

Sango looked away from me to stare at the wall in front of us. "Why're you up here?"

"It's nothing." I replied lightly.

"After I saw you go upstairs, Inuyasha left." She said in a low voice.

The only thing that came to mind was Yura. But I didn't want to think about it so I didn't say anything.

"Something's wrong." She said suddenly, so sure of this. "Why do you look so... depressed?" She asked, looking back to my face.

But I averted my eyes. "Nothing, it's too-" I stopped and with another sigh, but more deep and tiring continued, "-complicated."

"I think you should tell someone." She said firmly. But I was already shaking my head. "But Miroku!" Her hand shot out to grab my shirt sleeve. "It's not healthy. It's not fair to you."

"When was it ever fair to me?" It took a second to realize I had spoken this out loud. I looked away, and then suddenly there was a heat pressing against me. I turned back to see her leaning on my arm, her hands wrapped around it. A hand slowly moved up to push away at my bangs, and then retreat as she looked back down.

I stared, confused. Her eyes closed, it looked like she was sleeping. But she must've sensed my confusion.

"I'm going to try to comfort you, whether you want it or not, whether you realize you need it or not. Even if I don't know why you need it." Came her soft voice, and then a smile. And I guess, something hit me.

Maybe she was right. Because for once I was tired. Tired of being the light-hearted, yet rational one. Tired of helping everyone else, giving them advice, and looking out for trouble. Tired from all the burdens I had taken from so many people in the past week. Sure I was glad to have been of help, but didn't I deserve time to rest and not work and worry so much for them?

So I stopped resisting and relaxed, letting my head fall to the side onto hers.

A few moments later I realized something and I pulled away, removing my head from hers and my arm from her grasp. Sango looked up questioningly and I took this to quickly dare a kiss on her lips.

It must have been too fast for her to process. I smiled as she looked surprised and then confused.

"Huh?" Was what left her mouth.

I grinned. "A thank you, for... just being here... And this... would be your birthday present." I said, leaning in for another kiss, holding her waist as she moved her hands to my face and neck.

It was longer, and deeper, our tongues melding together but always moving. Obviously she wasn't as inexperienced and innocent as we had thought.

After finally pulling away, I was still grinning as Sango looked dazed. The next thing she said, before leaving my room, sent me into laughter.

"Wow... and compared to my thank you... it looks so modest..."

At least she was pleased with the results.

**xoxo**

Okay, yes there are some things I should go over before any of you decide to review.

**Inuyasha-**Okay, actually I had no idea that he would be going out with Yura, it just kind of happened. But as you can see, all signs point to that relationship not going anywhere. And well, in a way he's just kind of lost. So are Kagome and Miroku. The fic will be Inuyasha/Kagome though... just might take a while, sorry.

**Miroku-**Maybe he seemed kind of weird to some of you, but to me he's that character that every group of friends has, the one that everyone turns to and takes in everything and tries to help. Yeah, guess I speak from personal experience. And there is some breaking point eventually. And with Miroku and Inuyasha, well they are the closest and Miroku took the whole 'we're not really friends anymore' thing from Inuyasha hard. Maybe you would too, or that's happened to you already.

**Kohaku/Rin-**At least now you all know what happened to them last chapter. I know none or most of you didn't want them to do anything and neither did I. But I needed something to have happened to them. So they only came so close. I actually didn't know, and it just happened but now Kohaku's starting to change and most likely starts to like Rin.

**Sango-**I think maybe she seemed kind of out of character. And with what happened to her and her boss... well I like his character so I didn't want him to just be blamed and that's the end of it.

I won't even bother to discuss anything else since I'm not sure what else to say. **If you have a question tell me in a review or send me an email.**

I think one of the reasons people like this fic... is I made it too realistic. In a way it's kind of bad. I'm not even sure how I did that. All I know is that I don't want characters that you can blame so easily, characters that are bad or evil just for that reason, to be evil. I only have one character like that so far, and that's Naraku but I just don't like using him. Characters are just like people who are alive, nobody's bad for no reason, there's always something, stemming from their past, to explain why they act or behave a certain way. I want to know why, even it's my own imagination that's coming up with this stuff. I still don't know what's gonna happen next, just vague ideas.

Uh... enjoy this while it lasts. Not sure when I'll be updating again cuz I've got stuff to do, for school and other fics and shopping and yeah... I'll try. **Next chapter will be Kag's POV.**

8-23-05


	15. KAGOME!

**xoxo Kagome's POV xoxo**

My eyes flew open and I abruptly sat up.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 15-KA-GO-ME!**

**By-Moon Prynces**

I was breathing heavily and more creases came on my forehead as I tried to recall the dream that had been bothering me only a few moments ago.

A few seconds later I let it go and shook my head. Looking over to my clock I groaned and I fell back down to bring the blankets over my head.

School again? ...Maybe I could get Kouga to cut with me...

I turned over and groaned once more.

"Why is it that I never seem to get enough sleep?" I yelled, finally getting out of bed. I headed to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.

Soon after I came out and got dressed in a pleated denim skirt and t-shirt. I grabbed a jacket and my bag on the way out of my room.

Of course by now no one bothers to come wake me up in the morning. I guess they all figure I'll get up for school anyway, which I do because it's a habit. Yes, I know, then what's my excuse for actually going to school? More habit?

When I got downstairs Miroku was just flying out the door but he backed up when he saw me.

"Hey Kag! Do me a favor? Sessh needs a ride right now, do ya mind? Thanks!" He yelled and raced out the door.

I just stood there...

"Sesshomaru.. I... wha...?" And then it dawned on me. "WHAT?"

**xoxo**

Ten minutes later Souta and I were in my car on our way to pick up Sesshomaru. The only reason I have to drop off Souta now is because Auntie thought the walk to his new school would be too long for him to take the entire school year. Sometimes I'm even forced to pick up Shippo.

As we got to the gates, Sesshomaru was already there waiting outside, with Rin.

"Hey, you guys!" I waved as I rolled down my window after stopping in front of them.

There was a silence. Rin looked down. Souta was curious. I was confused.

Finally, Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you mind dropping Rin off as well?" Came his exasperated tone.

"Sure, why don't I run a carpooling service then?" I muttered under my breath sarcastically. No one heard, thank kami-sama. I just nodded.

Sesshomaru got in the front passenger seat while Rin got in the back with Souta.

"Where am I taking you again?" I glanced at him to my right as I pulled out onto the roads again.

He gave directions and I tried to follow. Unfortunately I suck at listening to people so I kept forgetting and having to ask him to repeat things. And then I calculated that after I drop everyone off that I would be late, but I shrugged it off.

"So where's Inuyasha?" I asked his siblings. Rin was unusually quiet, which she had been for a few weeks...

Sesshomaru answered. "Not sure. He didn't come home last night, I think."

I was kind of surprised. Miroku and Kouga had been at our place so who would he be hanging out with? "Really? Don't you know where he went?" I asked.

"Does it look like I keep tabs on my brother?" He asked back.

Some more silence. And then, shockingly, Sesshomaru tried to initiate another conversation.

"So you've heard about Inuyasha?" He inquired.

I glanced at him and shook my head no. "Why? What happened?"

"About him going out with Yura." He stated.

"Shit!" I had just gone the wrong way in a one-way street. I sharply turned into someone's driveway to turn around.

"I guess not." Came his amused voice.

I was actually more surprised with who, than the fact that he was seeing someone. "Yura? Are you sure? What about Naraku?" I looked in the rearview mirror to see Rin's reaction but she didn't move at all.

He nodded. "Actually, I think Miroku wanted me to tell you."

"What?" I pulled in front of the building he wanted to be dropped off at and parked.

"The both of us have known for about two weeks now. Miroku found out after seeing them together and we had a chat with Kagura about it. It's true. Inuyasha and Yura are dating. Supposedly not for long, I'm not sure Miroku wanted to tell you. I guess that's why he made you pick me up this morning."

I stared at him. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say to me."

I heard a giggle and turned around to witness Rin and Souta burst out laughing at me. Sesshomaru gave a small grin before stepping out of the car.

**xoxo**

After that I dropped off Rin and Souta I decided to go to school. I could spend my classes thinking things over. First period I was alone.

I hadn't actually meant to make a funny crack but at the moment, I guess my brain just wasn't in the mood to process what he'd said. So many weird things have been happening lately.

It's been one week since Sango's (successful) surprise birthday party. For some reason I had to take over because Rin and Kohaku started acting strange. That was one thing.

They're both avoiding each other, really well too. And I thought they had been such good friends! I haven't even had time to interrogate them since I'm usually hanging out with Kouga or something. All I know is something's wrong and I wish they could talk to me about it. I just wish I could help.

Then there's... what happened in our kitchen, the argument between Miroku and Inuyasha. I lied and said I didn't hear anything really. But I actually heard it all. I just... don't understand. This whole thing is just getting so complicated, especially when it comes back to this Kikyo person.

Miroku said... he said that Inuyasha likes me? Because... I remind him of Kikyo. How? I don't get it. But Inuyasha liking me? I'm not even sure if that's good or bad.

But then how come he's going out with Yura? It doesn't make sense. Naraku would kill her for that and hate Inuyasha even more.

And then there's Ayame. She completely disapproves of Kouga and me going out with him. But actually, she hasn't been so forceful about it for a week or so. She hasn't even brought it up!

Hm... I wonder what's going on?

And suddenly my thoughts were broken up as the bell rang and I moved to second period.

Too bad I had next class with Miroku and Inuyasha. Well, there goes any time to myself.

**xoxo**

I took my usual seat in the back, waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha. I realized I could use this period to question them... on everything.

I spotted the familiar dark hair and pierced ear as a head ducked in to scan the room. I waved a hand to let him know I was here.

I didn't even give him a chance to take a seat before launching into my inquiries.

"So what did you have to do this morning that was so important?" I asked slyly. "Trying to woo a girl perhaps, dear cousin?" I smiled sweetly.

I blinked. He turned away quickly, sitting down. Was it my imagination or did I see a slight blush? Miroku? Blush? ...eh...

Just for making me confused I hit him.

"OW!"

The class and teacher turned to look at us. Woops.

"Ehehe... sorry! I dropped my pencil and... I accidentally hit him when... I swung my arm back up!" I tried to laugh it off as the teacher gave a wary look, some students snickered and Miroku was still rubbing the back of his head.

When everyone settled back to remembering we were unimportant we continued. I hadn't even realized class started.

"What was that for?" Came his annoyed voice.

I ignored him. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" I asked looking around with a finger on my lip.

"I dunno, maybe he finally got kidnapped by Naraku OR beat up by him... or maybe he got kidnapped AND THEN beat up." He said thoughtfully.

I raised a fist and waved it threateningly.

"Okay, okay." He said with his hands up in surrender.

"So really, where were you this morning?" I changed topics as fast as I changed clothes.

"Ah..." He trailed off and turned to the board pretending to try and concentrate.

I almost hit him again but instead I glared and growled... I really must be spending too much time around the guys.

"Er..." I blinked... And he must be spending too much time around me.

"Is this really about a girl? You've never been so weird at all on that topic Miroku." I commented. An idea hit me. "Anyway, I talked to Sango earlier."

"Really..." He said, trying to compose himself. "When was that? I picked her up since we have first period together." He raised an eyebrow.

"Before class, in the hallway."

"No you didn't." He argued back.

"How would you know? Were you walking her to class or something?" I smirked. He paled and my expression dropped. "You did?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Miroku tried to defend himself.

I looked at him carefully, trying to figure if he was lying or not. "Well, I'll just have to ask Sango later what happened between you two!" I declared.

Miroku sighed and leaned back in his chair coolly. "Sure, whatever."

"Don't give me that smug, I-don't-care' attitude you idiot!" I yelled.

"Miss Higurashi!"

"Ehehe... well, I was..."

**xoxo**

I decided to cut some classes since I was still fuming after the teacher caught and scolded me like a little kid.

I missed third period so I didn't have a chance to talk to Kouga. I didn't go to lunch either, completely forgetting that I wanted to pester Sango (and Miroku) on what they were doing this morning. And fifth period I would've been alone and I just didn't feel like going.

Instead I found a secluded, quiet spot on the school grounds. No one would've seen me because of the bushes and trees in the way. I listened to my CD player and spaced off during those three periods.

Ten minutes before sixth period I realized I hadn't talked to Ayame or Sango yet and next period would be my chance. I left my spot when the ball rang and noticed I was still early as I took my seat to wait for them.

Unexpectedly though, when they walked in Ayame was laughing and Sango was steaming red. Ayame was still laughing as they both took their seats and I went unnoticed. Which made me feel kinda odd...

"Uh... what's going on?" I turned in my seat to face them.

"Nothing." Sango bristled.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Ayame was just starting to settle down.

"So then... how was lunch?" I asked again.

"Oh right! You weren't there, how come?" Ayame questioned me back.

"Sorry, I forgot about it." I laughed it off nervously.

"You shouldn't be cutting school! Kagome-chan!" Ayame scolded.

"Look who's talking. You do know class has started. Shouldn't you be paying attention?" I shot back wryly.

With a finger poised in mid-air, Ayame who had been about to say something before I interrupted, sweatdropped profusely and turned pink.

"Whoops."

"Don't worry about it though! Maybe we're saving trees by not taking notes!" Now they both looked at me oddly as I laughed by myself.

"I wonder if a certain someone is rubbing off on you. I don't think you had that many bad habits before." Ayame went on, muttering.

I blinked. I'm actually surprised she didn't mention Kouga's name or start another rant about his negative affects on people.

I finally looked over at Sango, who blinked at me, caught off guard. She knew the look on my face meant trouble but there was nowhere to escape to.

"So why were you so angry before?"

When I got no response I turned my questioning gaze to Ayame.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. I was only telling her about last period with Miroku. He had the lamest pick-up lines and groped at least six or seven girls. It's just funny how he never seems to quit." She laughed a bit.

Sango and I let out identical sighs at the same time. But I perked up immediately, remembering something.

"Hey Sango, didn't Miroku pick you up for school this morning?" I asked slyly. "He kind of gave me the impression that there's something between you two."

She tried to play it cool as Ayame looked on. "How did he do that?" Sango asked back.

"Uh..." I looked around, not sure if I should tell the truth since it didn't seem likely to get me anywhere. "...he was blushing..."

To my surprise, this statement actually broke her down into a defeated look.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, eyes wide with curiosity. We suddenly exchanged a glance and nodded.

"C'mon Sango. You should be able to tell us anything, especially involving Miroku. He is my own cousin after all. We are pretty good friends right now..."

"If not best friends." Ayame continued.

"And you know we only tease. We're not being mean, we'll stop for now too." I compromised.

There was a silence. Sango was looking down and fidgeting. Ayame and I worked at being patient, good friends (we nearly failed).

Then Sango looked up and started talking. "I think Miroku and I..." She stopped short, and made a face of concentration. "We're kind of... Oh, I don't know!" She complained.

"What? Are you his bitch now?" I asked. Ayame hit my arm and Sango glared. "Oh right, sorry!" I said sheepishly.

"Well... It's not like... We're not a couple..."

At this Ayame and I squealed like junior high school girls, taking her statement for the exact opposite. Sango glared again and we made serious faces.

"We just kind of... hang out..."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to imagine Miroku just "hang out" with Sango. Nope, no way. Not unless there was a chaperone...

"Okay! So we made-out a couple of times. Nothing else really." She said with a sigh. "I don't know, I guess after what happened at my birthday party I thought I'd have to be understanding and just lend an ear, not my lips and tongue. Don't ask about it." She raised a hand.

I almost started snickering. Ayame looked kind of creeped out.

"So anyway... about this morning. We kinda... Miroku and I missed first period..." She trailed off and quickly continued after seeing our horrified expressions. "No, no, we didn't do anything like that. I think he meant to be civil and gentlemanly but as soon as he walked in we both threw away that idea. We didn't get as far as sex any time."

I grinned. "Well, don't worry, he's still a virgin."

"I know." And then she mumbled something to herself, not intent on having anyone hear but I smiled and persisted her in knowing what she said.

"I said..." She took a deep breath and sent me a murderous look. "...maybe not for long..."

Ayame and I stared at her, our eyes wide open and jaws on the floor.

She smiled slightly. "I was... kidding." But the way she wavered said she was unsure.

"But then... why were you mad earlier when..." Ayame trailed off in realization and Sango's smile turned sad and regretful.

"Why would he still be acting like such a pervert around other girls?" I voiced the thought on all our minds.

Sango tried to stammer out an explanation, to cover up her own ignorance of the situation. "Well, it's not like we agreed to anything... like seeing each other exclusively or something. We did agree to not tell anyone. But it really... all just fell into place..."

I don't think either of us was quite sure what to say now. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried for a change of topic.

"Sango, have you noticed anything odd with Kohaku? Last I saw him, he was acting a little strange." I said carefully.

She nodded her head. "He was pretty out of it for a while but lately he's gone back to his normal self. He didn't tell me anything about it." I guess she was hurt he hadn't come to her.

"I think it has something to do with Rin. She was just as weird, especially this morning. I..." I remembered what Sesshomaru had told me about Inuyasha and Miroku. "I gave her and Sesshomaru a ride. She was so quiet. Something's very wrong with those two. They won't even look at each other, let alone talk."

Ayame joined in. "I heard from Ryan that they avoid each other all day in school. Rin doesn't even sit with them at lunch anymore."

I gave her a weird look.

"What?" Ayame asked, as well as Sango, both looking at me.

"Since when did you keep in touch with Ryan?" I asked with narrowed eyed and a deadpan expression.

"Uh..." Ayame went.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sango questioned.

With the same expression I continued. "You do know you are three years his senior." I stated.

"KA-GO-ME!" Ayame yelled.

We all looked around to see if the class was staring to find the room nearly empty. Apparently the bell rung about two minutes ago.

We all got up and headed to the door.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" I asked, stopping, blocking the door and turned around to face them.

"Where?" Was Ayame's response.

"But we still have one more class." Sango argued.

"Oh come on! It's only ONE class." I pleaded, holding up a finger. "Do either of you really want to-"

Ayame cut me off. "I agree with Kagome-chan." She stated firmly.

"Why?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"Cuz... Kouga's in my next class." She stated again, only hesitating once. And for once I decided to voice my thoughts on this matter...

"I'm surprised." I stated, the emotion clearly on my face. "You didn't beat around the bush, like you usually would have done." Sango looked to Ayame, as did I. "I'm glad you're finally getting used to the idea-" Ayame opened her mouth but I didn't give her a chance to talk. "-but I don't think Kouga and I are gonna make it to next week."

They both stared at me.

"Why... would you say that?" Sango asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can feel it. But there's no point in thinking about it until the time comes." I waved it off dismissively. Then I turned and raced down the hallway. I laughed. "Come on!" I yelled, turning to glance back.

I saw them look at each other before also dashing out of the room after me. I laughed more as I maneuvered in and out of crowds of people through the slightly full hallways.

And finally I was pushing open the door to an emergency exit and letting the sun hit my face, with a huge grin on it.

**xoxo**

The three of us had gone to an ice cream parlor and talked about things going on, but not on any serious topics. It was fun to hang out, without the guys around. I hadn't done that with them in a while. I don't think anyone noticed us missing... or they just didn't care.

But the next day after school I was hanging with Kouga.

"Can't we stop for a rest?" I complained and stopped walking.

Kouga just raised an eyebrow at me. "You're the one who wanted to come here-"

"Over doing math and science homework." I made a face. "And you're the one who tricked me into walking all the way here." I looked around. Did I mention we were at the park?

"Weren't you busy talking about ice cream?" Another raised eyebrow. "You distracted yourself!"

I groaned. "Fine! Maybe I did!"

"You know, you can go sit down-"

I took his advice and as I plopped myself down on the grass I pulled him down with me. We were now a tangle of limbs, it reminded me of a spider... ew.

"Nice one." He commented with a smirk.

I mock-glared, folded my arms (we had freed ourselves) and I looked away. I blinked.

...

"AAAAAHHH! IT'S A BEE! AAAHH!" I jumped up and began running in circles.

"What? Where?" Kouga was now on alert.

Thinking the bee was after my life I couldn't do anything but run, and run, and run... and run.

Five minutes later I noticed people staring at me and Kouga trying desperately to not laugh. I had finally forgotten my earlier problem and stormed up to him.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Kagome, that wasn't a bee..." He started.

"It wasn't...?" My face went blank.

"You weren't even being chased by anything, didn't you bother to look back?"

"..."

He went back to laugh at my stupefied expression. Which quickly changed to vengeful.

Before we knew it I had grabbed a tennis racket off a kid who stood nearby, staring, and slammed it on his head.

Then, like a maniac, I ran away laughing, not even looking back (as he had just told me I should do).

"Hey! That wasn't funny! KA-GO-ME!" He yelled, running after me.

I just kept running and laughing.

**xoxo**

When I got home, Miroku was in the kitchen eating cookies. I could tell he was trying to finish them before I could get any. Greedy little...

Then I remembered Sango and glared as he continued to shovel down the food.

Finally I grabbed the box from him. "We need to talk."

"Later." He replied, reaching for the stolen box. I pulled away.

"Sango."

I saw an eyebrow twitch. "What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if there was anything going on between you two." I stated lightly, and munched on a cookie.

"No, not really." He mumbled, still looking away.

"Yes there is! She told Ayame and I..." I started.

"Damn, I was hoping nobody else would know." He muttered.

"You told someone?" I blinked.

"It was only Kouga. Since Inuyasha's kinda gone AWOL, and Sessh is pretty busy."

"This is ridiculous Miroku! You're torturing her by flirting with other girls in public and then playing tongue games with her in private. How could you-"

"I don't know how." He stated, looking in his lap, frustrated.

I blinked. "How... what?"

"How to... you know... not be me." His eyes wandered the kitchen. "I've always been detached like this. How am I supposed to just... stop being such a playboy? I just can't help it."

"But you're hurting Sango." I said softly.

Miroku looked up at me.

"Didn't you ever realize? It's just as hard for her to deal with."

"But I didn't mean to- I-"

"It's okay. At least now you know."

"I don't wanna hurt her, Kag."

"I know. I can't really tell you what to do. I'm not exactly sure how you feel about her. If you like her and care about her that much, maybe you should try to change. If not, just stop with everything and let her go." I stood up, walked over and gave Miroku a hug. I knew he wasn't really paying attention, too caught up in thinking but he returned it and we let go so I could move upstairs.

**xoxo**

The next day was Saturday, and as such, my annoying, bratty little brother saw fit to come knocking loudly at my door at nine in the morning. To all you morning people out there in the world (there must be like seven), go live on the sun or something.

"Go away!" I yelled, shoving the pillow on my head. I was lying face down and trying to block out the world.

"Kagome! I need you to take me somewhere today!" Souta yelled back through the door.

I pulled the pillow off and turned slightly so I could maybe get the point across. "Why don't you ask Miroku or Auntie Usagi or Uncle Yamagato?" I shouted.

"Miroku's not home."

"Probably went to Sango's." I muttered to myself sarcastically.

"And Auntie and Uncle are asleep."

"Oh gee, lucky them!" I yelled again. I put my head face down on the bed again... and then let out a loud, shrilly, girly scream that lasted about ten seconds.

Silence.

"KA-GO-ME! I need to go now!" And he stormed away from my door.

I propped myself up on one elbow.

"Is it just me or everyone been yelling at me lately?" I asked myself.

**xoxo**

Just my luck that the place Souta needed to be was Shippo's house, which made me twitch in annoyance. Added, the reason he had to be there so early was to play a new video game Shippo had just got in the mail, this made me growl in anger. Also, including that I had to drive to Shippo's house that was over half an hour away just to find all this out made me want to throttle the both of them.

But, being the calm, cool, older sister I am...

"YOU STUPID-"

"BUT I NEEDED TO COME OVER TO PLAY IT!" Souta argued. We were already in the house before he told me all that I mentioned above. My guess was that if I killed him, he'd want witnesses.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU BRAT!"

"I'M NOT A BRAT! I WOULD HAVE COME ON MY OWN IF I WAS ALLOWED!"

"That does it, I'M TELLING MOM!" Yeah, I know, who resorts to that anymore?

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GO HOME THEN!"

"I WILL! AND YOU'D BETTER GET A RIDE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OR STAY HERE FOREVER!"

And then I stomped out like a drama queen, slamming the door on my way out.

Took half a minute to realize I didn't have my keys. Two minutes later I rang the doorbell, Shippo answered. I stomped my way back in and picked my keys off the coffee table and left.

**xoxo**

I didn't bother going home. I'd probably get bored anyway, and then someone would walk in on me listening to Spice Girls or N'Sync or something. Don't need the humiliation, I give it to myself enough already.

I ended up outside Kouga's house. He was already out though, lying on the front lawn, trying to take a nap. Luckily it was quite warm outside.

I got out my car and stood over him, blocking the sun's warmth.

"Hey." I greeted.

He peeked an eye open and then closed it again. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." I replied easily, sitting down next to him.

"Why're you out so early? It's not past noon yet, is it?"

"Ha-ha. So what're you doing? It looks like so much fun. But you already have a nice tan." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome-"

I didn't bother listening, instead I shoved myself on him and crammed my lips on his. Who cares if anyone saw?

Actually, I think that truthfully I just didn't wanna hear what he was gonna say. I knew what was coming. He knew it too. I knew he knew and he knew I knew... blah.

After a good few minutes he pushed me back and I rolled over so I was also lying face-up on the grass next to him.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled.

I nodded and watched as he went inside the house. I looked back up at the sky and closed my eyes...

Until I felt some water spray lightly near my arm.

"Hey!" I jerked to a sitting-up position.

"Sorry babe, mom wants me to water to lawn." Kouga said, grinning, slightly sheepish.

I moved away from the grass and onto the front steps. I watched as he moved around, trying to soak every blade of grass.

And somehow a series of flashbacks started rolling in my head. All the time I've spent with Kouga. And how much fun we had. It was all so great. He really was a great boyfriend.

And then suddenly I started to tear-up as I stared at his back. So I couldn't help it when I ran up and suddenly hugged him around the middle from behind.

I felt him stiffen in surprise and then relax. The sound of spraying water stopped and his hand fell to his side, dropping the hose. I buried my face in his back. I could feel as his head fell forward and maybe he was staring at the ground or maybe his eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Kagome." He replied gently.

"But I-"

"Don't worry. We both feel the same way about this. It's alright."

I loosened my hug and allowed him to turn around and face me. He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"You really were a great boyfriend Kouga." I said, moving up on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck for another hug.

I felt him hug me back. I moved away so my embrace was still there but I could see his face.

And I gave him a kiss on the lips that only lasted about ten seconds. I pulled back again and then gave a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back fully.

We didn't bother with goodbyes or saying anything as I quickly left him standing there, staring at his house.

It wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be. I almost wish it was.

**xoxo**

Tada, there is chapter 15. And now I actually feel like things are moving along in this story. Maybe this was kinda short, I'm not sure how I'm doing with the length of the chapters now. I'm actually surprised how easily I was able to write this chapter. Everything just kind of flowed out of me. I love that feeling of pen to paper!

Anyway, here's the thing, I don't even know why I'm going to say this but I feel the need to explain myself. Well, we all know the couples who are going to get together right? Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, Rin/Kohaku and maybe even Sesshomaru/Kagura. But see... this is their life, and in life nothing's certain or predictable. They don't know they belong with this person or anything. That's why Kagome's not sure if Miroku should try to work harder to be with Sango. Her advice was something you would tell someone in real life right?

Anyway, I'm not sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter yet. I think it'll still be Kag's POV but I'm not quite sure. I should try to make it Inu's though, I know.

And well, school had started and I'm completely screwed now. (Parts removed, 6-16-10)

...And... if you would like to know when I might update check my profile and I think I'll try to put previews of the next chapter in there sometime. (Edited, 6-16-10)

Ciao! Thanks for the reviews from all the people who I have neglected to thank in the past bunch of chapters! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!

9-11-05

OH! TODAY'S MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY!


	16. Part One, A Blast to the Past

**xoxo Kikyo's POV xoxo**

"You know I hate that flavor." I responded in an even tone.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 16-Part One, A Blast to the Past**

**By-Moon Prynces**

Inuyasha gave me an amused look, while at the same time shoving more pieces of candy in his mouth. "Why?" He pressed on. I only stared back blankly.

I heard one of the other two sigh. "That's okay! I never liked that one either." Miroku agreed with a smile.

"Isn't that your favorite, Miroku?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.

I had only started hanging out with this trio for a few weeks and I was already regretting it. What morons.

"Move that hand once more and I'll cut it off." I jerked to give Miroku a dead serious look. He only laughed light-heartedly at me. Inuyasha smirked.

I watched as the three of them stuffed their faces with candy. It was only the day after Halloween and obviously they were basking in their rewards. I had chosen to skip out on this holiday, though really I didn't have a choice.

"You guys may be twelve but you're acting like five-year olds. How lucky am I to be in your presence." Came my sarcastic voice.

They all looked up at me briefly... before getting back to their previous task, giving themselves a stomach ache.

I opened my mouth a few minutes later to say something, but Inuyasha beat me to it.

"Quit acting all high-and-mighty. You know you want some." He grinned, popping a piece of sour candy into his mouth and devouring it slowly.

I gave him a silent, level stare. I wasn't even sure if he was talking about the candy or not. Slowly I rose from my seat (we were sitting on the front steps of Miroku's house) and began to walk away. And no one said anything; maybe they had been too busy in devouring sweets. I was so sure I wouldn't be coming back to them...

**xoxo Two years later xoxo**

As Miroku moved ever so subtly towards his new target, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. So I didn't notice as someone had taken a seat next to me and set down a tray of french fries.

"Ouch." I heard someone say, just as Miroku had been slapped by the victim and she stormed off.

I turned, smiling, to Inuyasha who had also winced for his friend.

"Where've you been?" I questioned, grabbing a fry to munch on.

He shrugged.

"Oh." I replied, turning back to the scene of Miroku still lying dazed on the floor. "Had to babysit Rin, huh?" Inuyasha grunted. "You'd think Sesshomaru would hire someone to trust with her care. But then again, he's pretty protective." I continued.

There was a moment of silence, until Miroku clambered over to our table.

"Hey Yasha!" He greeted pleasantly with a smile and short nod, and then turned to me. "Glad to see you waited for me this time."

I let out a small laugh. "If I had waited for you that day I would've been long dead before you were done. I mean, we were in a women's clothing store, on the day of a SALE!"

Inuyasha chuckled at this and Miroku pouted. Then they both started a conversation on the whereabouts of our dearly beloved Wolf, Kouga.

It'd been two years since I met Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga, meaning we're all fourteen now. Despite all the odd things they do or weird behavior it's fun being friends with them. I remember that one night things were especially bad at home and the guys suggested I stay over at Miroku's. Just knowing they would even offer to help me... made me feel safer somehow. These three were the only friends I had ever had.

"...we all know it." Inuyasha concluded.

Miroku stared at him with a weird look. "Do you really think he did it?"

We were currently sitting down at a round table in the mall at the food court. It was where most of our "meetings" were held, or we hung out at Miroku's. Inuyasha never liked spending much time at his own house and maybe Sesshomaru wasn't so happy with the idea of having us over all the time either. Kouga's place was just too out of the way. And me? Well my house was filled with unstable parents and even more unstable furniture. Besides, Miroku's house was big enough and his parents were great.

"What're you guys talking about?" I questioned. They both gave me a look.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, turning back to Miroku. "He has been hanging out with her a lot lately. You never knew, and he'd never tell us anything if they did do it."

I finally caught on. "Oh my god." I replied, covering my face with my hands. "I can't believe what you're saying. You guys actually think Kouga might've lost his virginity? And to that girl?" I slid my hands down to look at them.

"It is pretty possible. They have been getting closer." Miroku tried to point out.

I gave him a dry look. "I'm surprised if any of you ever lose your virginity in this lifetime." I remarked.

"Hey! I'm dashing enough to-" Miroku's indignant reply was cut off.

"It's not all about looks Houshi!" I responded, using his nickname. "Why would a girl hop into bed with you just cuz you look great?"

I got a blank look from him for a second, before, "You think I look great?" He asked slyly.

I groaned in frustration. "Miroku!" I turned to Inuyasha who had been silent, or as I soon found out, silently laughing. I glared at them both.

When Inuyasha finally calmed himself he opened his big mouth. "Right, but excuse me when I ask, have you had any experience in this area before?" He inquired with a grin.

I smirked. "You never know. I only met you when we were twelve, remember? I could've done anything before then, maybe the month before, or week before, or even the day before." I said with a serious look.

They both face-faulted. I was triumphant.

"But no, I've never had sex." I replied, continuing to eat the fries.

Inuyasha glared half-heartedly and Miroku blinked rapidly in surprise.

"So what're we doing tomorrow?" I went on to ask. "Planning on going to school, are we?" I said when no one responded.

The thing was we had all just started high school a few weeks ago. And we had learned how easy it was to cut classes, except when Sesshomaru found out. He was Inuyasha's older brother, by the way, in the grade before us. He didn't exactly disapprove of cutting school or classes, as long as we were passing with a decent grade it was alright though. It kind of made him feel like the cool older brother to all of us.

Miroku shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt. And... I think I have a lunch date..." He pondered thoughtfully.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You always have a date."

"And isn't 'date' code for make-out session?" I added.

Miroku didn't seem to hear us. "Let's see... what was the name of the busty brunette in eleventh grade...?" He thought out loud.

I jumped. "The eleventh grade? Houshi we only just arrived at this school. Doesn't she know you're a freshman?" I questioned.

Inuyasha just smirked. "Can't you see it? We both already look like we're old enough to get into clubs without ID's." He said, motioning to himself and Miroku.

"Why? Just because you're so tall? I don't see it." I answered.

Miroku shook his head and responded. "It's not just out height, we look older, even Kouga, and you too."

"Me?" I asked disbelievingly. "What're you talking about? I look and feel like a fourteen year old teenager."

"Haven't you passed by a mirror lately?" Inuyasha remarked, and then he made a shocked face. "Oh that's right! You break them all when you walk by!" He snickered.

I picked up a fry and threw it at his face. "What were you getting at Miroku?"

He sweatdropped. "Well, the next thing I was going to say you both just disproved. It involved style, class and grace but I can see I was wrong about you two."

"Excuse me?" Was my reply.

"Okay, well you still have style, class and grace. But this one..." He pointed a thumb to Inuyasha. "He looks like he can't comb his own hair."

I started laughing as Miroku chuckled at his own joke and Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"Okay ladies, break it up." He said as we calmed down. But this only sent us into more laughter.

After that episode I decided to leave the guys to their "man time" in which they began speaking in whispers, most likely about Kouga.

I chose to walk home because it was so nice and cool out. I got home in about half an hour and by then it was near 6:20 pm. My mother was in the kitchen making dinner by the sound of it. I went in to see.

"Hey mom." I greeted casually over the counter.

"Hi hun. How was your day?" She asked while taking something out of the oven.

"The same old thing." I responded easily.

"How are... the guys?" She supplied, obviously not sure she remembered all their names.

I watched her move around busily. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail to keep out of the way as she cooked. I think most people (including myself) don't see the resemblance between my mom and me. They say I have sharper, angled features while my mom's face is softer and round looking. My mom is a pretty average woman. She works and cooks and likes to sleep in late. Did I mention I'm only child?

I shrugged. "Oh, I wouldn't know. I was too busy having unprotected sex and sharing needles with this group of kids..."

I saw her head jerk up suddenly from looking at a pot of something on the stove to stare at me. But then of course she knew I was joking from the look on my face.

She went back to cooking. "Do you want to get an STD?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No." I replied.

"Then stop joking before you jinx it." She continued. I laughed at her and she smiled.

"So where's Dad?" I questioned.

"He'll be home in..." She looked to the clock on the wall. "About an hour."

"Alright, I'll be in my room til then." I got up and went to the living room so I could proceed upstairs.

In my room I laid on my bed listening to my CD player and staring at the ceiling. An hour went by pretty fast and before I knew it I heard the front door opening.

I turned off the music and sat up in bed, listening closely to see if it was safe enough to go downstairs. It was relatively quiet so I slipped off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

It's not like my parents are abusive or anything, oh no. They just argue over the dumbest things and then end up breaking a piece of furniture they claim they didn't like. And if I'm (unluckily) present at the time, they'll try to make me choose a side. Who wants to be caught in the middle? But the aftermath is kind of funny. My parents go on to ignore each other for a few hours like two stubborn little kids. That, and the wobbly furniture is quite a sight.

I went into the kitchen to sit at the table with my dad, who is also very average, boring and dark-haired.

"Hey Dad." I greeted him as I had with my mom, who was currently placing dishes of food on the table.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked immediately.

"When? I was just upstairs." I answered.

"Oh, well I saw one of your friends as I was coming home on the bus." He started. "Uh... the... white-haired one?"

"Inuyasha?" I responded.

"Oh, yes. And he said something about you having a boyfriend."

I think I heard my mom drop something before coming over to sit down and start eating.

I almost choked on what I had been eating. "Me? A boyfriend?" I asked, my mouth still full of food.

"Honey, swallow before you choke. We don't want to be charged with murder." My mother warned jokingly.

I stared at my dad for a second. Then, I snapped.

"Oh, he did, did he?" I asked calmly, acting as if I hadn't actually heard him at all. "So... what else did he say?"

My dad paused in his eating to give me an odd look. Then he smiled in an amused way. "He said not to worry; he'll make sure you practice safe sex."

I was seething for the rest of the night trying to come up with cruel and unusual ways to punish Inuyasha when I next saw him. What a joker...

**xoxo**

I closed my locker and cautiously looked around as the first bell rang. I had only just entered the school building a few minutes ago and (luckily for him) hadn't spotted any of the three stooges.

As I made my way to first period class I wasn't paying attention to where I was going (too caught up in thought over new torture methods) and strayed down the wrong hallway.

Finally I looked up and saw where I was, but it was too late to turn around or someone would surely drag me back down the hallway. I was close enough to the stairs but it didn't hold much comfort when I knew mostly druggies hung out there.

And unfortunately for me, as I passed by an open classroom door and glanced in I caught the eyes of a guy with a dark look on his face. I had seen him smirk as he glimpsed me and I tried not to think too much of it and continued my way.

Of course I should've known the guy would have more in mind then just looking at me. I heard slow, purposeful footsteps start up behind me and I pretended not to notice. I glanced around at some of the people in the hallway and slowed my pace so no one would think I was in a hurry to get away, which I was.

But then, as I heard him catching up I got pissed. I abruptly stopped and turned around just as he halted a yard behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritably, the emotion easily displayed on my face.

"Actually, I would've asked this to you. Are you even aware of where you are?" His voice came out smooth and slow, as if planned.

"I don't have time for this. Are you stalking me or what?" I lifted my chin defiantly.

"Rebellious. Nice. I don't believe I've ever seen you around before." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm a freshman." I ground out. "So of course you've never seen me before."

I looked up as he made a surprised expression. "Really? You look older than that."

I barely heard him as I glanced at a clock on the wall. "Look stalker-guy or whoever you are, I'm leaving now. Hopefully, I won't be seeing you around." I was turning to go as he spoke.

"Your name." He stated, and I paused as my eyes moved back to him. "I am Naraku." He continued.

I stared him down for a moment before responding. "Kikyo." I said as I turned and left, and luckily he did not follow.

As I got to the next floor and walked down another hallway I spotted two familiar faces.

"Hello Kouga, Sesshomaru." I greeted as I walked over to them. They looked up at me from their conversation.

"Hey, heard what Inuyasha did. Have you seen him yet today?" Kouga asked smiling. "Wouldn't wanna miss the fireworks." He said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Yes, more like explosions." He said dryly.

I waved a hand. "He's the least of my worries at the moment." I replied as we all started walking. "Do any of you know a guy named Naraku?"

"Don't go near him, don't talk to him, don't acknowledge he's alive and stay out of his way." Sesshomaru listed immediately after my inquiry.

Kouga and I stared at him for a moment.

"What?" Kouga spit out.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's a waste of time and we don't need you freshmen fueling a forest fire." Sesshomaru responded.

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Whatever." Kouga muttered.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal and I forgot to punish Inuyasha (good for him). I did manage to learn a few things about Naraku, as I was curious. He was in Sesshomaru's grade, a year ahead of us. He was a liar with a taste for virgins and in my opinion, a complete psycho.

**xoxo Two more years later xoxo**

"Of the years I've known you guys, I have to say this is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen any of you do. Miroku's groping was okay, as was the shameless flirting with anything in a skirt from all three of you... but this... this is just... wrong." I said in shock, and then proceeded to make a gagging motion.

Miroku smirked and shook his head and Kouga grinned with a low whistle as we all glanced to the couple in a corner of the cafeteria who were practically on top of the table.

"Is he...?" Miroku cut himself off.

"Oh god..." I turned my eyes away from the scene.

Kouga whistled once more and I finally smacked him for it. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked in and spotted us, so he came over and took a seat. We all shuffled around and looked anywhere but at Inuyasha and his latest girlfriend.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked around at us carefully. Unfortunately our silence let the sounds of the loving couple's meeting be heard, especially as the girl let out a moan that I'm sure was heard throughout the cafeteria.

"..."

Now we were all looking at the display, along with, I'm sure, the rest of the student body that was packed in the room.

"I'm just glad they have clothes on." I muttered.

"I doubt that'd stop him." Kouga replied dryly, and we saw as Inuyasha's hand slid under her shirt while his other groped her thigh and ass.

"He must've picked that up from Houshi." Sesshomaru commented.

"Except the shirt thing. Miroku hardly gets that far." I said.

"Hm..." Kouga agreed.

Miroku looked insulted for a second, before his attention was back on the couple. Unfortunately for them, Hayasi-sensei walked into the cafeteria and had spotted them. She calmly walked over and tapped her foot slowly and loud enough for the couple to hear so that they parted.

The girl was obviously too flushed and taken by surprise to speak. Inuyasha on the other hand, grinned broadly.

"Hey Miss D." He greeted with a salute. For some reason, since he persisted in knowing her full name and had found out, he kind of gave her a nickname. She didn't mind and he was the only one who called her anything but Hayasi-sensei, since last year.

"Inu-chan." She also greeted with a small smile. Of course, after he nicknamed her and stopped being such a pain in the ass in her class she gave him a new name too, that once again, only she used. "Would you mind saving that for when you're not in school? This is a public building and I'm sure nothing should be displayed here if it's rated S."

"S?" He asked with a slightly confused expression. "What does that mean?"

"Scandals, sex, stupidity. Take your pick." She smiled and warned him once more before leaving with a 'ciao'.

**xoxo**

"That's exactly what you get." I said, licking slowly.

"Mm..." Was the reply I got.

Miroku stared at us, his eyes bulging out. We both glanced at him.

"Would you guys quit it with the dam innuendos?" He asked in an agitated voice.

We paused in licking our popsicles to give him a blank stare.

"You know what sucks though." I continued on. Miroku made a face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't get to witness it! I mean, she broke up with you! I would've been laughing so hard I'd start crying. Your jaw was probably on the floor the whole time too, right?" I responded with an evil smile.

Inuyasha glared as Miroku chuckled with me. "Ha-ha. What great, supportive friends you are." He replied with sarcasm.

"So Kouga's off with another mystery girl?" I inquired as I finished the cherry popsicle.

"Actually, he should be coming by soon." Miroku replied.

We were all currently sitting around Miroku's living room, as usual, being lazy and laid back. It was Saturday and our third of four years in high school had started about a month ago. I was just talking about Inuyasha's show in the cafeteria a few days ago, and how the other participant had dumped him.

"You don't seem all that crushed." I stated, looking at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" He made a confused face.

I rolled my eyes. "The girl, you know, whoever she was. She broke up with you almost 24 hours ago and you don't seem to care." I said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I moved on, besides we all saw it coming, she just beat me to it."

After a few more meaningless conversation topics and after Kouga came over and we hung out, I left the guys to go home. And then I did one of the most out of character things, as I let my mother drag me off to a "beauty salon" for the rest of the day.

It was okay though, the experience I mean. I decided to get a haircut so that my bangs were cut straight and even, as well as the rest of my hair. And suddenly I realized how silky straight and nice my hair was, because before that I had always tied it up into a loose bun or ponytail and it was usually sloppy, but out of my way.

I was as pale as ever but it looked better with my hair combed and loose around my shoulders. I looked more refined, I thought.

**xoxo**

I hadn't seen any of the guys since Saturday, before my "new look" and today was Monday, school.

I walked to my locker and first period as I normally did and expected nothing. What I got was a bunch of stares and whispers as if I was some new girl. I went to my first few classes and hadn't seen any of the guys so I figured they were having a cut day and shrugged it off.

But then I walked into the cafeteria to see all three of them, along with Sesshomaru, sitting at a table as if they'd been here the whole day. I carefully glided over and put my hands on my hips as I spoke.

"So is this the only reason you guys come to school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

They all turned to look at me as if I were an alien. I glared back.

"What?" I asked suddenly. Sesshomaru also shot up an eyebrow.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha voiced.

"Is it really her?" Miroku seemed to be asking the others but kept his eyes on me.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." I said and took a seat on the nearest thing, which was Sesshomaru's lap. There were no more chairs at this table and he didn't mind, as we are all friends here. "Don't tell me out of all the years you've known me, you've never seen me with my hair out and..." I trailed off seeing their looks. "You haven't?" Was my disbelieving and deadpan tone.

I watched as they all carefully analyzed me and my appearance in silence.

Then finally...

"She's a girl." Miroku concluded. I nearly hit him but as Kouga and Inuyasha sat there checking me out, I realized that maybe it never really got through to them that I'm female. We'd known each other for so long that we never stopped to consider these things.

What an eye opener.

I escorted Miroku to next period since we had the same class and I'm sure Sesshomaru did the same to Kouga and Inuyasha. As we reached the classroom door I saw Miroku's eyes catch sight of a girl a few feet in front of us.

Unfortunately my brain wasn't working properly so I did not anticipate the next string of events.

He strolled up to her with some lame line that made the girl turn around, surprised and confused at first. Then his hand grabbed her ass and she automatically shot a hand of her own out to smack him. I had just reached them as Miroku fell on the floor from the force of her blow.

"You never learn, do you?" I asked, shaking my head with folded arms, just as he sat up rubbing his cheek.

"Come on, we all know Sango loves me!" He was out cold after that as Sango glared at his unconscious form.

Then she looked up at me. "Oh, hey... Kikyo. New look?" She asked me. I nodded. "Looks great." Then she looked back at Miroku with a disgusted face. "I don't know how you can stand being around that. And three of them no less." She stated.

I shrugged. "They only just realized I'm a girl."

"Well, I'll see you inside." And she left for the classroom to take her seat.

I kicked Miroku lightly. "Come on Houshi, wake up!" I hissed.

Then suddenly he grabbed onto my ankle, making me scream out in surprise, which also caused people to stare. Miroku slowly got to his feet as I glared menacingly.

**xoxo**

Just my luck that after that period I ran into Naraku and Kagura on my way to next class. I was walking down a less used staircase when I heard his voice.

"Well, well, well. It seems you clean up nicely." He said.

I looked up to see them sitting on the stairs in-between floors, smoking most likely. It was obvious he was talking to me; I was the only one there. I never seem to ignore them; none of us do, so I walked up to them.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but I guess you'll always be dirty." I told him with an even face.

Kagura smirked at me and glanced at him.

"Well, seeing as you're up here, why don't you stay for a while?" He offered with an evil grin.

My look was nothing less than revolting. But then I leaned in close so our faces were inches apart.

"I know exactly what you want from me. You've been trying so hard for two years now. Just give it up and stop bothering me." I said in a low voice and made my way back down the stairs.

"Why? Saving it for one of them?" He called out, making me stop and look at him. "Couldn't be Miroku or Sesshomaru. Perhaps Kouga? Or was it Inuyasha all along?" He questioned, partly to himself.

I glared and then turned to leave.

**xoxo**

A week after that I ran into Kagura by herself on my way back from Miroku's house. I was going to just ignore it and walk by but she looked at me dead on, making me stop in front of her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She smirked. "Not still holding out are you?"

I glared. "Just because I haven't turned into Naraku's little slut like you and Yura, doesn't mean I'm saving my virginity for anything." I stated angrily.

"So who is it then?" She asked, walking in a circle around me. "Are you and Inuyasha doing anything?"

"Why are you bringing him up? What's so special about him?" I retorted without budging.

"You guys just seem so close, that's all." She went on, still smirking.

"I'm close with all of them." I ground out.

She stopped walking in front of me again and traded her smirk for a much more serious expression. "Do you think it would have been different if you had met Naraku first?" I gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure you even belong with them?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "This sounds like another one of Naraku's plans to get me."

She snorted. "Does he really seem that brilliant to you? And what makes you think I'd go along with his plans?" There was a pause and then she went on. "I just wanted to know. Naraku didn't make me question you or anything."

"I never would have become Naraku's call girl." I said with a stare.

Kagura looked away. "You'd be surprised at your actions when it comes to certain things."

Then she shook her head and left.

**xoxo**

The next week was more eventful than I would've liked. For the past year my parents hadn't been getting along so well. The truth was, I knew they didn't love each other anymore but there was some level of respect and knowing how hard it would have been on me, they never separated. Their fights were never this serious before either.

So to deal with this, I spent less and less time at home and more time hanging out with the guys. And soon I noticed that they were being kind of weird around me (except Sesshomaru, who never seemed to lose his cool).

I ignored it and tried to pretend everything was well. It was hard though, when I could still hear the crashing of furniture over my music or when I'd notice Inuyasha giving me a strange look. And finally it started to get to me. First it was the guys and all their secrecy...

**xoxo**

We were sitting around Miroku's living room watching some dumb sitcom or something. At some point I got up and left to use the bathroom. As I came back into the room I caught a bit of murmuring and Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha were staring at me (but Sesshomaru was flipping channels with the remote control). Slowly they moved back to whatever they were doing before I left the room.

I stood there with a very annoyed look. They all ignored me, until Inuyasha glanced at me with another strange look.

"Okay, that does it." I said in a low voice, walking over to Sesshomaru to snatch the remote control (he raised an eyebrow at this) and turning off the television set. I turned to them all. "What is going on?" I hissed out.

I only received strange looks all around. I waited.

"Why have you all been acting so odd around me?" I demanded. Sesshomaru snorted. "Right, except him." I added.

Miroku opened his mouth. "What're you-"

I cut him off, along with a sharp look. "Shut up. Your golden tongue is not going to smooth things over this time."

Then Sesshomaru got up. "I'm just going to get something to eat while you all try to sort out your affairs." He replied to our looks, and then left for the kitchen.

I turned back to the guys. "Why have you guys been talking about me when I'm not around?"

Inuyasha snorted this time. "What makes you think we're talking about you? Don't flatter yourself." Was his arrogant retort.

"Because." I said, emphasizing the word. "It seems like every time I walk out and walk in you look guilty. And what's with the weird looks? Since when have we ever done this to each other? Is there something I should know-"

I stopped as Inuyasha abruptly stood up and walked to the front door, muttering a 'whatever' as he left. I stared at the door.

There was silence.

"Kikyo, you okay?" I heard Kouga ask me.

I shook my head to clear it.

"I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my jacket and left.

**xoxo**

And then, well it wasn't like I had any great 'gal pals' to talk to so I just walked my sorry ass home. When I got inside I went for the kitchen and found my mother taking a nap on the table (she was sitting in a chair with her head down).

I decided to wake her up so I shook her and she fell on the floor after getting startled.

"Honey?" She asked, still slightly dazed and startled, as she picked herself up. "You're home pretty early for a Saturday."

"So? I'm not always out." I stated, looking away.

"Oh..." She responded, walking around to a cabinet.

I leaned on the counter. "So where's Dad? Shouldn't he be home?" I asked.

I watched as she grabbed a cloth and started wiping the counter, not looking up at me, as if I wasn't even there. I waited a few more minutes. It seemed as if she hadn't even heard me.

Normally I would've just left as nothing happened. But I had no where to go really. My room was as boring as it had always been, so I stayed put, looking around carelessly.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she had stopped. I looked up at her. She looked up at me. We stared at each other and then our eyes met.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." She stated, still looking at me.

I blinked a moment, looked down and then back up at her. "You... are?" I asked, not really surprised, just confused at their timing. "Why now?"

She shrugged and went to dry the dishes. "There's more to it too." She went on. "We're all moving."

I gave a careless shrug. "Okay, sure."

"Out of the country." She stated.

**xoxo**

The next three days I avoided the guys and even cut some classes just because I knew they'd be there. It wasn't too bad. I didn't need human contact to survive high school. But there was always Sesshomaru to get updates from since he technically wasn't involved in our spat.

But I hadn't told anyone about the divorce or moving. The only people who might've known were the principal and other school officials, because my transfer papers were already getting prepared.

I had sat down and asked my mom all the appropriate questions before my dad came home. And when he did get home we did something that hadn't happened since I was little. He gave me a hug (yes, I even hugged back) and said he was sorry it didn't work out.

Dad was moving to London to drown himself in his job, in a few months, he said two at the most. But mom and I were going to America, oh the joy. I'd already accepted these things, before they even happened actually. The thing was, after she told me I stopped thinking so much. Maybe that's why I waited so long to tell everyone. Well, that and I wasn't even sure when we'd be leaving; I left it all to my mom. Besides, why would I want to spend the rest of my time with them crying over this? I pretended everything was normal just to let the good times keep rolling and I was so good I could even forget I was lying.

**xoxo**

Anyway, after a week of non-communication from the three I think they were really starting to regret it. I just spent my time packing things that I was taking and throwing out a lot of other things.

So one day while I was home the doorbell rang. And let me tell you, that is not something you hear often at my house. No one ever comes over, ever. But I thought it was just my dad who was coming home early (four something on a Tuesday) and had forgotten his house keys.

I came downstairs and opened the door...

"Uh..." I muttered, staring at the person.

"Hey." Was his reply.

"..." I stared and he gave me a look, which I replied to. "Well, I would invite you in... but I won't." I moved outside and closed the door behind me. I didn't want him to see all the boxes and mess of furniture everywhere.

"So how come you weren't in school today?" Kouga asked.

Because I really don't need to go anymore since I'm leaving. Note to self: go to school til the end, to avoid further suspicion.

Instead of saying any of that out loud I gave a suspicious look. "No one else is with you?"

"Does it look like anyone else is with me?" Was his irritated comeback.

True. It wasn't hard to notice he was alone.

"So... what's up?" I started off with a casual nod.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, neither have Miroku and Inu." He replied.

"You never asked Sesshomaru about it?" I asked, folding my arms.

He gave a confused look. "Why would Sessh know? You two aren't..."

This time I hit him on the head. "Why in the world would you think that?" I shouted. "Is that what you guys have been talking about?"

Kouga stood there rubbing his head with a disgruntled look. "No." He answered sorely.

"Why're you here anyway? Any why isn't anyone with you?" I questioned.

"Come on Kikyo, you know how close we all are. We just... wanted to give you and Inu your space..." He trailed off.

"Space? For what? Before... what...?" I also trailed off. It sounded like he was expecting something.

"Look, none of the others know I'm here. They probably think I'm off with another girl." He paused a moment. "I'm not sure if this is right but Inuyasha seems to... have a thing for you."

I stared at Kouga for a moment. "A thing? What?" Was my reply.

"You know... he kinda... likes you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. Then he looked back at me. "But I may be wrong. He never did admit anything. And all those times we were talking about you, sort of. But we couldn't tell you, it'd be like breaking some guy friend code."

"Oh, so it was better to just leave me in a corner and not tell me anything? Right, because if I had something to say it didn't really matter." I rambled with a slightly edgy tone.

"Just don't tell anyone I told you." He stated, once again irritated. I glared at him. "I know you didn't want to see Inuyasha and I know Miroku is better at these things but I got sick of waiting for something to finally happen."

I glared some more, before sighing. And then, because I was in the mood, I gave him a hug, which obviously caught him by surprise.

"Thank you, for telling me this. At least now I know what's going on." I said with my arms around his neck and chin slightly over a shoulder (I tiptoed).

Suddenly I thought this would be my chance to tell him, tell someone, about the other thing, the moving part.

As I pulled away, with a slight smile, and opened my mouth...

"I can't believe you still remember where I live." I laughed.

**xoxo**

So I went to school the next day and met up with the guys. We pretended nothing had ever happened and I acted like I didn't remember a word Kouga told me.

Did I mention my parents think I'd told everyone already? Yea, they never knew about me not talking to them for about a week. They thought I was spending all the time I could in this life and that there would be a big, mushy, teary goodbye when I left. But they didn't know they were wrong because they don't meddle in my life.

**xoxo**

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting down at lunch a few days later.

"Ah, good, you made it on time. It would save me the trouble of retelling the news." Miroku said with a smile, eyes twinkling.

"Okay, she's here, we're all here. Just tell us already." Inuyasha tapped fingers impatiently as he growled this out.

"Well, you guys remember the last big party Sauna tried to throw." Miroku started off.

"The one where she ended up in tears?" Kouga clarified.

"Along with some part of the house in flames." Sesshomaru said, nodding.

Miroku nodded too. "Well it seems she wants to have another go at it."

Inuyasha snorted. "It's only been like four months. She's lucky her parents stock up well on liquor or nobody'd ever come."

"So when is this again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, Saturday. Probably starts about eight, but no one will actually show up till about ten." Miroku continued. "You all in or should we just stop by and then go find a new club to have fun at?"

"Sure, whatever. Alcohol is alcohol." Inuyasha replied.

"Sauna's not that bad looking you know, just a bit too desperate for popularity." Kouga said.

"So you're going to be the one to give her a taste of it?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kouga glared. "Fifty says I can get her before you." His stoic expression was replaced with a smirk.

Kouga slowly grinned. "Deal."

Miroku turned to me as they shook on it. "What d'ya say Kikyo?"

I looked around at them. "Well, it looks like we're crashing a party." I stated as Miroku and Kouga applauded my words.

**xoxo**

I'm a complete idiot for not seeing things clearly.

When I got home I realized how bad this thing was turning out. I was lying. I didn't tell anyone a thing, I told my parents that I did, and I did it because I was too afraid of leaving them.

Sure, from the beginning I knew I was lying but now I actually thought about it, and all the things and people I'd miss. I suddenly felt the gravity of the entire situation.

And, well... it could've also been from the news my parents told me.

"We're leaving tomorrow." My mother said, unsure of whether to smile or not.

I stared at her, dazed. I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

I was still trying to produce words. "What?" I finally spit out.

My mother then smiled. "Actually it's in the morning. I called and got the tickets." My dad got up and went to the kitchen. "Right, your father won't be leaving for another month." She went on.

My mouth moved some more. "What?"

"I know you're all packed already and so am I. Maybe you should just go upstairs and take a nap. You can come down for dinner and we'll get some take-out. Or... you can just go call the guys and tell them it's all set."

I stared blankly at my mother for five minutes, until she finally got up and also left for the kitchen.

"Already?" I croaked out, sitting in the room all by myself. "So soon... I can't believe it."

I went up to my room and took my mom's advice to take a nap. I didn't even wake up for dinner until she came knocking at my room at about seven at night and said she'd wake me in the morning. Our flight was around ten. I muttered something and went back to sleep.

**xoxo**

I found myself lying there, wide awake, at four in the morning. I had been trying to get back to sleep for the past twenty minutes.

I laid there wondering if I was dreaming. Or if what was happening was a dream too, the moving part. I got myself a little confused and eventually I accidentally hit my head on the end table (that we weren't even keeping, along with most of the furniture). That woke me up.

I sat up on my bed, rubbing a bump on my head.

Without thinking I grabbed the phone on my end table (luckily it was still there and plugged in the wall) and dialed.

He had a cell phone so I knew I wouldn't be disturbing anyone else in the house.

It rang about seven times and soon the voicemail would come on.

Did he even have his phone in his room? Was it even on? So should I just leave a message then?

My insane rambling was halted as the ringing stopped.

There was silence.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

I heard a sound as if he shifted the phone around, and then, "Kikyo?" He asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea what freaking time it is?" He croaked out in a raspy voice.

I looked to my clock. "Only 4:17." I answered to his sarcasm.

"In the morning." He stated lowly.

There was some more silence. I heard him start breathing deeply; he was falling asleep.

"Damn, I should've left a voicemail message." I muttered to myself, I knew there was some way to do that without actually calling the person's number. Then I spoke louder so he could hear me. "Inuyasha." I called.

I could tell he jumped at the sound. He mumbled something like a 'noghuh?'

I sighed. "I'm moving." I said, and waited.

There was still silence, but I could see in my mind how his eyes must've flown open and he was lying there attentively listening to me.

So I continued. "I'm moving. And I've known about it for a while. I just didn't tell any of you." I said again.

He murmured something to himself.

"I'm moving." I went on. "To America." I listened. "I'm leaving in a few hours. Today. This morning." I said slowly.

I listened but he didn't make a sound. I waited but he didn't say anything. Slowly I moved the phone away from my ear to look at it and slowly I moved it over to the cradle and set it down.

**xoxo**

I woke up three hours later. Not because I couldn't get back to sleep but because I'd had so much sleep already.

I set about putting away a few things I hadn't packed yet. I could hear my parents were already awake. I went downstairs, had breakfast with them, packed some more and waited for a phone call.

By nine I realized the reason no one called was because no one knew my phone number. I only ever gave it to them once, in the seventh grade and usually I was already with them. I felt like an idiot for that one too.

So we left home with our bags and suitcases for the airport soon after. My mom and dad stood talking while I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Honey, our flight should be leaving soon, we should check our bags and board." My mom said cheerily.

I nodded. "Okay, be right there." I called, and turned to the windows. "Well, I guess this is goodbye and all that. At least I won't have to see their disappointed faces. I hope Inuyasha remembered the phone call, knowing him, otherwise no one will know..." I said to myself. Then I nodded, "I will miss them."

I turned around, finished with my little monologue-

"Flight number 226 has been delayed, I repeat flight 226 heading to..."

I looked up at the loudspeaker, and then pulled out a paper from my pocket, the ticket. I looked at it... and then back at the speaker...

"Oh what the fu-"

"Kikyo!"

I turned around and fell over with a sweatdrop. They were all running up to me. What was the point of my dumb imaginary speech then?

They slowed as they approached me. Miroku was in front with furrowed brows.

"What's going on here?" He asked in one of his stern voices.

I looked at him calmly, mostly I was staring. "What're you guys doing here? How'd you know-"

Kouga cut me off to answer. "Your mom called Miroku's parents before you guys left. By that time Inuyasha was picking me up at my place while Miroku found out from his parents." He explained.

I looked to Inuyasha. "So you didn't remember?"

He gave me a glare, which wasn't intimidating to me at all. "Kind of, I thought it was a dream or you were kidding around... or something." He averted his eyes to glare at something else.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miroku asked again, also boring his eyes into mine.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure actually." I shrugged. "It's too late now."

I saw as Sesshomaru came walking up to us, I stared.

"Where were you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Parking the car, I brought them all here." He also responded with his own arched brow.

"So," I turned to them all. "Would you like to hear what details I can remember?" No one did anything but blink and breathe. "My parents are separating and for some unexplainable reason, have decided for us to move. My dad will go to London in a month; mom and I are going off to America... now." I paused. "Wanna see my passport? One of the very few pictures I've taken." I grinned, pulling it from my bag and holding it up.

My parents walked up. Mom clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, the gang's all here. Kikyo, honey, our flight won't be leaving for another two hours. So you can have some more time to hang out."

I stared at them all... Really, what did I do to deserve this? Wouldn't it have been so much easier if things had gone as planned?

My parents disengaged themselves from our group to do whatever, reminding me to be back here in time. I turned back to them.

"You do realize this is the end of this? I'm not gonna stand here and start talking about long distance phone calls and writing letters and visiting for the summer or holidays." I stated flatly.

Inuyasha gave me an annoyed look. "Nice sugar-coating."

I shrugged. "You know I won't do that."

Miroku was still staring intensely. "But why didn't you tell any of us? You must have a real reason." He paused. "You're right, we do know you. So I know you have a reason." Kouga nodded his head as well.

I looked at him carefully. "I told you," I said slowly. "I'm not sure. It just..." I stopped and looked around helplessly, losing my level head. "It didn't seem like a good idea to tell anyone and get all worked up over it. It's just something that happens. And I've moved like this before. Abruptly. Not telling anyone." I ended with a sarcastic tone, "What would you have done? Thrown me a party?"

Now Kouga started in. "Almost five years. And you think it wouldn't matter if you just picked up and left, and we had to find out some other way?"

Then Sesshomaru made a motion, stopping their arguments. All he did was walk over to me and suddenly he was displaying more emotion than we'd ever seen with Rin around. He put his arms around me, on my shoulders and hugged me.

"She's right. Things happen." He said loud for everyone to hear. "Stop hassling her." He added.

I finally started to hug back, bringing my hands to hold his arms and burying my face in his shoulder. It had to be that Sesshomaru was the most understanding person you could ever meet, even though you couldn't see it. He's so much more mature and calm.

I broke away and moved to Miroku and enveloped him in a hug as well. He willingly wrapped up into it quickly. I knew I must've hurt him the most. He always felt the need to try and keep things cool between all of us when there was a fight or misunderstanding. And he was the easiest person to talk to. The fact that I couldn't confide in him with something so huge... It wasn't that I couldn't depend on him, like he must think. I'm just a moron.

Then I moved to Kouga. He must feel just as horrible about the whole thing. He actually came over to my house not that long ago... And I still didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. He must be thinking he should've seen something there, seen or noticed something when he came over. And he must feel guilty about not seeing it sooner. I made him feel like an idiot by not letting him in, not even letting him get a glance at the inside of my house. Damnit.

I moved back slowly and let go. Then I turned to Inuyasha and did the same, and he was expecting it. I'm not sure what to say or think about Inuyasha. I only just found out that he may have feelings for me in a non-platonic way. It's not as if he and I were much closer than I was with the rest of them. Still...

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear.

**xoxo**

...This chapter was a long time coming... I'm not so sure any of you will like it, but it's some insight into the past. Yeah, you probably noticed at the chapter title that it's part one. I'm not sure if part two will be the next chapter, most likely not. It'll probably go back to life in the present and then a few chapters later part two will come in or something.

I didn't really read over before posting, so there might be mistakes and crap all over...

Not sure when I'll update again. So... I guess... if anyone wants to ask questions go ahead, and I'll try to email you the answers or something.

Ciao.

**5 - 29 - 06**

**11:57 am**


	17. Mix it up, Spice up your life

**xoxo 1 xoxo**

"It's like breathing and not wanting to."

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 17-Mix it up, Spice up your life**

**By-Moon Prynces**

It's been like two months since we've talked. I hardly see her at all anymore. And even though it's not as if I'm pining after her, like she does with Miroku, it's still tiring.

I spend too much time thinking about it. It was basically an accident and now... it's like everything that has to do with her looks different. I see her differently.

It's not some stupid physical attraction or anything. It's her fun personality and cheery disposition. I still don't believe it... I have a crush on Rin.

"Kohaku Takashi, you may do the third problem. Number four can go to..." The teacher's voice brought me back and I shook my head. I could never tell when I had spaced off until someone woke me. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

Ryan gave me a glance as I got up and walked to the board. Of course he knew everything by now, because I'd told him. He wasn't my best friend for nothing. So he immediately stopped joking around when it came to that area of my life. He hadn't spoken to Rin in almost as long as me.

A few days later Ryan and I were sitting around my living room playing video games. When I beat him, he looked up at me with a serious expression, which is not an easy feat for him to pull off.

"Kohaku." He stated gravely. "You've been so out of it, I can't stand it man." He got up and gave me a hand so I could get up too.

"Yeah..." I replied, averting my eyes and going to grab us something to drink.

Ryan followed me and leaned on the counter. "I think you should talk to her." He said again.

I didn't even look at him or answer.

He went on. "You two gotta stop avoiding each other. How do you expect anything to work out like that?"

"Who said I expected that?" I asked back.

"Stop being stubborn about the whole thing."

"Did you already forget she's got a crush on the guy wooing my sister?"

His face went blank for a moment. "Wow, that is messed up."

"And complicated." I agreed.

We walked back to the sofa and sat to watch some TV. A few minutes later he kept going.

"You know I'm not done with you yet." Ryan said. "This is like the only time you've ever been interested in a girl and I'm not gonna let your affections go to waste." He grinned at me cheerfully.

I blinked. I never realized what a good friend he was. Maybe he was right, I shouldn't waste this opportunity, right? I'm just not sure what exactly I'd say to her if I had the chance.

Lucky for me, Ryan didn't give me any time to think about this.

The next day after school we headed to his house to hang out. But when we got there I saw a girl with a small ponytail waiting on the front steps.

When I noticed this I stopped walking completely, which was a house away from Ryan's place. Ryan noticed my move and grinned to himself as he went along. Rin waved slightly as we approached. Ryan greeted her with a, "Hey, what's up?" while I stood there, staring at her.

"Let's get inside and get something to eat, shall we?" Ryan said, opening the front door with his key.

We all walked in and sat down as Ryan left me and Rin in the living room.

At first we just kinda looked at each other from across the room. Then she pretended to look around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Why're you here?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me. "Uh... Ryan said he wanted help with something vague... But I guess that was a lie..."

"Actually, my dear, it wasn't." Ryan responded as the kitchen door swung open and he walked back in, causing Rin and I to jump. "I do need help with something." He set down a tray with snacks and drinks on the coffee table.

I glared at him and Rin saw. "Would you stop being stupid and tell me what's going on?" I demanded, angry.

He shot Rin a mock sympathetic look. "Dude, chill." He said jokingly, and sat down.

I tried to relax but I wanted to be anywhere but here, in this room, with Rin.

Ryan broke the silence. "Since you two can't seem to even look at each other, how about I mediate?" He suggested.

"That's like you trying to build a bridge." I replied dryly. I caught Rin smile slightly. "And aren't you the one who usually needs a mediator with all those fights you seem to love getting into?"

"Geez, just two times and I'm branded." He said, pretending to be offended.

"Don't you remember who you're talking to? I _am_ your best friend and I know it was way more than two. Especially since I had to be the 'mediator' a lot." I grinned at his appalled expression.

We joked about a few other things and I guess he was trying to get me and Rin comfortable, but she didn't say a thing.

Finally he turned to her. "Rin, are you okay?"

She was caught off guard. "Uh, sure." She stammered out. Then she excused herself for the bathroom.

I watched her leave. Then I stared at Ryan. He tried to shrug off my look.

"This isn't working out. What were you thinking?" I asked, shaking my head.

He got slightly annoyed. "I was _thinking_ I should do something. I was _thinking_ it's about time you two got to talking." He took a deep breath. "I was thinking this it the stupidest situation you two could be in."

Rin walked back in looking worried. "What's going on?" She asked, stopping in the doorway.

I froze. Ryan's head shot in her direction. "Why are you avoiding Kohaku?"

She stared at him.

"My best friend has been moping around since that dumb party." He stated. I groaned. This was getting ridiculous.

"Fine." I shouted and stood up, stopping him from saying anything else. "I'll tell her." I stated. I looked at her and she flinched. "I..." I sighed and took a deep breath. "I have feelings for you, Rin."

"But..." She responded automatically.

I went on. "Yeah, I know. Miroku." I said. "I know, I know." I said angrily to myself. "I like you. You like Miroku. And Miroku..." I glanced at her. "If you haven't noticed, I think he likes my sister. Or maybe I'm just seeing things."

Rin glared at me. "Thank you so much for the update!" She replied, before rushing to the front door and leaving.

Ryan and I looked at each other...

"That could've gone better." He said.

I sat back down and stared at my lap without a word.

**xoxo 2 xoxo**

"I feel bad." I said to him. "Like I did something wrong."

He just laughed at me over the phone. "What are you talking about? Everything's fine."

I slowly sat down on my bed, the phone still in my hand, pressed to my ear.

"Kouga?" I prompted. He 'hm'ed over the line. "What about Ayame?" I asked.

"What about her?" He asked back.

"Why doesn't she seem to like you?" Like I didn't know.

I could practically see him shrug his shoulders. "Beats me."

I listened suspiciously. Finally, out of the blue I asked... "Are you eating something?"

A shuffling sound. "No."

"I can hear you chewing." I said flatly.

"No you can't!" Then he changed the subject. "Where's Miroku?"

I sighed. "Off with Sango I suppose. I wonder how they are..."

"I dunno about that... It is pretty difficult for Miroku to be with just one girl."

"Why? I don't get it." I said again.

There was a pause as he thought it over. And probably took another bite of whatever he was eating. "I think... Well I guess at first he used to try. But then he figured out that none of those girls really cared about him or the relationship. So he stopped caring about them too."

"But he does care about Sango." I argued.

"Well then he'll try." Kouga said with conviction. "If he really likes her and gets it, he'll get over his stupid habits."

"But what if he doesn't? What if Sango gets really hurt by it?" I asked, worried.

"Don't worry so much Kagome." He said carelessly.

I stayed silent for a moment. "Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?"

"No, I hardly ever see him anymore." He said in a serious voice.

I yawned. "I need sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, night."

Kouga and I had broken up not too long ago, but still retained a close friendship. He became like my best guy friend. We could talk about anything now and our non-platonic feelings for each other dissipated.

I laid down in bed and my eyes scanned across the ceiling.

Things have been shifting lately. Inuyasha had become more distant with all of us. He was probably spending more time with Yura.

And I hardly saw my own cousin whose house I lived in anymore. Okay, maybe I exaggerated. I did still see Miroku, just not as much as before. Sango as well. I could only guess they were spending so much time with each other, since I didn't know when or if they planned dates or whatever.

Ayame's was drifting away too, but I think it had more to do with me getting closer with Kouga. She didn't seem so angry (at him) anymore. I should talk to her, but I hadn't found the time.

Rin and Kohaku were still... kind of not talking to each other, I think. Last I heard Ryan was telling Ayame his plan to play matchmaker.

And... um... school sucks...

I really need sleep...

**xoxo 3 xoxo**

I lifted my head from the comfort of pillows and looked over at the motionless body next to me.

I wanted to groan out loud and hit myself on the head. Instead I slowly got up without waking him and proceeded to get dressed.

Why am I such an idiot? Why in the world am I here?

I glanced at Naraku after all my clothes were on. Then I quietly slipped out of his room and left.

It was about four am and I wasn't into the idea of going home now. I was just too awake and full unwanted energy.

Finally I stopped at the end of a street and realized how chilly it was. I watched as dawn approached. I sat down on the nearest bus bench and dozed off.

When I woke up, two hours had passed and the streets were no longer empty. It wasn't too busy yet and a lady eyed me strangely as I yawned and got up.

I remembered Kanna needed a ride to school so I quickly made it home to greet her and fix my appearance. It made me feel better to see her happy and with real friends.

I hadn't seen much of Yura in the past few weeks. It was easier to have her off doing her own thing but I was still worried.

After dropping Kanna off at school with a promise to get take-out for dinner I drove around a bit.

I needed to start growing up. I'd been out of high school for months now and I was still in the same spot as I was when I was a freshman.

What am I really doing here? Throwing my life away to hang out with the same losers who only seemed to keep me tangled in the wrong direction and their own bullshit?

What was I doing?

I laid my head back on the car seat and stared idly for a second, spacing off.

Until I heard a car door slam shut. I jerked forward and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting in my passenger seat. I blinked.

"Drive." He said, looking forward.

Not one to take orders without resistance or rebellion, I was surprised to find my mind wasn't functioning so well that day. So instead of a smart ass comment or arguing I just did it.

It might've been because the light was green. Yeah, that too.

"Why are you-" I was cut off.

"Make a right."

But just to piss him off I went left and mumbled a dry 'oops' as I turned around.

"Where are we going? Late for another clubhouse meeting?"

He didn't answer and only mumbled a 'park there' before getting out of the car. He glanced back at me before shutting the door so I chose to follow him.

We walked into a large, grey building and took an elevator up to a bunch of different floors. I noticed how out of place I looked immediately. Everyone including Sesshomaru were in suits or dressed professionally. I assumed this was his place of work, especially with people randomly coming up to him with information on things or handing him folders claiming them to be the updates or something or other.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind me following him around or peering over his shoulder. A few people did shoot me curious looks though, but I ignored the attention.

Finally he and I were alone in a room that was quite obviously his office. I sat down on the black leather sofa in a corner and watched him for a bit, as he looked over documents, signed papers, typed away on a computer, just looking so... professional.

He spoke before I could. "They all probably think you're a new girlfriend of mine or something." He commented, still typing away.

I didn't say anything as my elbow rested on a knee and my face in palm. Then, "What's it like?"

He paused, looked up and frowned. "What?"

I didn't answer, just got up to wander around the room and examine everything closely. And then he was standing next to me.

"Someone in my family had to grow up, to support them." He said, both of us staring at a bookcase.

"Hmm. Do you like what you do? Whatever that is." I mumbled, turning around and walking somewhere else.

He shrugged, as I saw out of the corner of my eye. Then he started on something unexpected. "Why are you still with Naraku?"

Cold fear ran through me as I stopped and stared at another shelf of meaningless objects. I could feel his eyes on my back and neck. But no one knew about my slip last night, right? And then I realized he only meant the obvious, hanging out and talking with the creep.

I turned to face him. "Well if you don't like it, why'd you invite yourself into my car for a ride then?" I asked with a sour expression.

His face was as blank as ever and his calm tone of voice made me shiver... it was worse than Naraku's. Because at least I was used to Naraku. And I knew where I stood with him.

"It was better than getting a cab." And he added, "Faster too."

His weird sense of logic confused me, and it must have been evident on my face. He suddenly walked over and put his hands on my shoulders, but by then I gripping the sides of my head and looking down with a hysterical expression.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. "Just whose side am I on anyway?" And I was lucky it was so low he couldn't hear.

My words echoed a few times in my head before stress broke in and I began to have a mental breakdown.

**xoxo 4 xoxo**

"Your friends don't like me." She stated as we walked along down the street.

I just 'feh'ed. "What'd you expect?" A pause. Then, "Well your friends don't like me either."

Yura just laughed. "If you mean Naraku, of course not, he doesn't like anyone. And I'm not friends with him anymore." She glared and hit my arm playfully. There was a bit of silence. "As for Kagura... she understands, she doesn't care really."

I looked over at her as she sighed. My voice was calm and soft as I spoke. "So what do ya think?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me. "Yeah, I guess so." And then another sigh. "Inuyasha."

We walked into the movie theater after getting tickets and sat down.

Yura and I had been going out, much to the surprise of everyone around us. It was so... difficult, the past few months. I think it really started with... Kagome's arrival.

It had nothing to do with her really. But everything to do with the person she resembles, the person she reminded me of...

And me, being the asshole I was, always took it out on her. It was never Kagome's fault. Nothing was ever her fault. Okay, maybe a few stupid things she did were.

But then after a while... I couldn't stand it. To be around her, or look at her face. And me, just doing all the wrong things.

It would've been completely different if Kikyo were still here. But... maybe it also would've been different if something had happened... between us. If she had been here longer or if I had just acted on my feelings... Maybe I'd be over her by now, and I would stop treating Kag like crap.

How fucking ridiculous did all of that sound? It's so dumb I could laugh at myself.

I looked over at Yura who was falling asleep on my shoulder. I just let her rest as the movie went on and my thoughts kept attacking.

By the time the movie had ended I was spacing out so bad I wasn't on this planet. I was only brought back as the theater lights were turned on, and so was my brain.

I blinked and looked to my left. "Hey, you up yet?" I asked with a light poke to her face.

"Yea." She said through a yawn and picked her head off my shoulder to stretch.

We were so slow to leave that most of the crowd was gone when we entered the lobby. And maybe that was where we went wrong.

A familiar figure was waiting for us as we got out. He was leaning casually against the wall a few feet away.

I was the first one to see him, while Yura was looking at me and saying something. I stopped walking immediately with a grave look but she didn't see it as she also stopped walking with me and kept talking.

"Hey, I think I left my cell phone in there." I tried to lead her in the opposite direction to get out of this. I grabbed her elbow and moved her out of his line of sight.

"Oh, okay." She blinked at me, without a clue.

But it was too late as he quickly walked up to us, glaring the whole time. Yura must've noticed, either the footsteps or the look I was pointing in that direction, so she turned back around to see.

By the time he had stopped in front of us, her usually pale face was completely white and it looked like something she wanted to say was stuck in her throat.

I stepped up in front of her automatically. "What do you want?" I asked in a cold voice.

Hiten didn't look fazed. He glared at me first, before his gaze moved over my shoulder to Yura, who was still gaping.

"I haven't seen you in a while." He told her, his voice casual and almost gentle.

She still couldn't reply so I answered for her. "Maybe she just didn't _want_ to see you." I replied, just as casual.

And then he grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against the wall to my right. My hands automatically grabbed his to try and loosen the grip.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said in a low voice.

I glanced up as he was suddenly jerked back by someone grabbing his shoulder. After stumbling and letting go of me he was punched in the jaw and sent sprawled onto the floor.

He sat there holding his face and looking at the person as I stared. Yura still had her hands in fists and was breathing heavily in a pose that dared anyone to come near her.

I walked over cautiously and saw that she was actually crying. I was never good with these situations...

"Hey..." I started out, still walking closer. "Uh..."

Apparently, she wasn't done though. She walked up to his side... and kicked him. Someone from the theater staff came to see what was going on. The guy was about to try and break up whatever was going on... until he saw the second kick Yura gave Hiten as he laid on the floor groaning. I had stopped trying to reach her altogether and stood back with the theater guy to watch.

After the third kick (to his other side though) and watching as she ground her boot into his ribs I thought it was time to stop this. I heard the theater guy ask 'Is that his girlfriend? Did she get stood up or something?' in awe.

I walked over and steered her away, putting my left arm over her shoulders and holding her right hand in my own until she released the fist she had.

Over my shoulder I looked at him. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to her just yet. I _think_ she's a little angry." I said with a smirk as he groaned, trying to get up.

And to think, that situation could've been avoided... Pfft.

**xoxo 5 xoxo**

"Souta what're you doing?" I asked, walking into Miroku's room and heading to the computer where my bratty brother was occupied.

I leaned over his shoulder to examine the monitor. "Why are you looking at plushies?" I questioned.

Without even looking away he answered. "I need to get a present for Kanna." He stated, the mouse in his hand moving.

"Oh." I stared. "Is it her birthday?"

There was a pause, as he seemed so immersed in... looking at stuff. Then he kind mumbled a 'hmm' and slightly tilted his head, which I took for a nod.

Gosh for a ten year old he sure is...

...

...related to me.

If only there were someone reading my thoughts. I'm sure they'd laugh at that. Anyway, I stared down at my brother a bit more. Should I...?

"Do you need any help picking out something?" I asked...

And then cringed as he suddenly swiveled around in the chair and gave me an 'are you kidding?' look.

His next look said it all. He always gets that look when he's remembering... that time...

Two years ago he walked into my room to watch me cackling maniacally as I wrapped a box full of condoms to send for Miroku's fifteenth birthday with a note that read 'Go get 'em tiger!'

Souta and I stared at each other for a moment as we finished up the memory from our own point of view.

"Eh... heh..." I laughed nervously, waving a hand. "Nevermind."

There was another pause as he looked thoughtful.

"Hey! You could help me sis!" He said excitedly.

"Really? How's that? Anything I can do, sure!" Of course, like an idiot, he got me excited too.

"I need a ride to the mall!" He grinned at me.

I stared at him blankly... and sighed heavily. "Right. We'll leave in ten." I trudged downstairs to eat something and wondered why I was so dumb sometimes.

When we did we get to the mall I watched as my brother walked around in front of me like he knew exactly where to go... which is strange 'cause I was so sure he'd only been there twice. Anyway, he was too picky about what to get so we were still empty handed.

"Hey, how're you paying for this anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

He was barely paying attention to me, looking around for some other store. "With money."

I stared at the back of his head with a sour expression. "We've been here an hour and you haven't picked anything."

"But you spent fifteen minutes looking for a parking spot and we were only lucky to get it when you cut that guy off. And then you got out and argued with him for five minutes!" He turned back to me with a look.

I waved a hand dismissively. "My point is... why don't I help you so we can move along faster."

He suddenly stopped and turned back... with another memory floating around in his head...

Because last year for his birthday I gave him a huge box... which contained a smaller box... which also contained a smaller box... and this went on until there was a palm sized box, that he opened to find a folded piece of paper that said 'to be continued'. And after he opened them all and read the note I began giggling uncontrollably. I know, I know. I'm just too good.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." I mumbled.

After two more stores we were suddenly in some weird, random shop that looked like it sold antiques or something. Souta was poking around and looking for something while I just kinda followed him, trying to make sure my little brother wouldn't get kidnapped.

Then he stopped walking and turned around to me. "Hey, uh, wait here for me a sec." He stumbled out the words.

I stared a second, wondering what he was trying to pull, but I shrugged it off and eyed him a few times as he retreated somewhere further in the store.

And suddenly, poof, he was back next to me not even ten minutes later, with a bag in hand.

I found this out by turning around and having a mini heart attack when I saw his beaming face.

After calming down I asked suspiciously, "What'd you get?"

"It's none of your business." He responded in typical brotherly fashion.

I started grinning at how dumb he looked, holding the bag protectively away from me, but didn't say anything. So we headed back to the car and went home (as per his instructions).

Without even a thank you, he ran up the stairs with the bag of whatever. I went into the kitchen... to find Auntie Usagi home from work.

"Kagome!" She greeted me with a friendly hug and peck on the cheek.

"Hi Auntie." I said, taking a seat at the table. "How come you're home early?"

"Getting a head start on dinner." She said, moving around the kitchen. "We are doing that today, right? Having a _family_ dinner?" She asked, stressing the word and looking up.

"Yup." I replied cheerfully. "As long as Miroku stops sucking face long enough to remember."

She tried to give me a stern look, which ended up in a half smile. "Kids." She muttered half heartedly under her breath. "Where were you?"

"Out with Souta, brother-sister bonding." I answered nonchalantly, staring at her as she worked. "Mm... I'm hungry already." I said, sniffing the air a little. Then blinked. "Then again I'm always hungry."

She smiled. "Just call Miroku and make sure he's coming."

"Alright." So I picked my phone outta my pocket and called his cell.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding a bit disoriented.

"You have caller ID, so you know it's me calling." I said, tapping the table with a finger.

"Uh... yea." A pause. "What d'you want?" He asked.

"Dinner. Tonight. Your mom's cooking. Remember?"

I heard a muffled 'oh shit' over the line. I waited. "Damn, are you sure?"

I glanced up and caught Auntie's eye. "You wanna ask her yourself?" She grinned at me.

"Uh..." Another pause. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Yea, 'there' being your house." I replied. "Where are you anyway?"

"Nowhere." He answered too quickly.

"Oh..." I waited. "So can I talk to Sango now?"

He sighed, followed by a slight chuckle. "Right." I _am _just too good.

I heard the phone being switched over. "Hey." She greeted me.

"What were you two up to?" I asked deviously with a grin.

"Nothing." She answered easily. "We had planned on eating out or something but since you guys have a dinner thing I don't want to interfere with family events..."

I glanced around as Auntie looked up at me. "Could you hold on a sec?"

"Sure."

I covered the receiver with my hand. "Auntie do you mind if we had some guests over?" I asked, watching as she removed something from the oven.

"Not at all, who do you have in mind?" She asked with a grin that matched my own.

"Miroku's current love interest." I answered.

"Well, that would be nice for once."

"And then we'd need to invite her little brother, Kohaku."

She moved around the kitchen swiftly. "Two more people? No problem. Just tell them to come over."

"Great!" I went back to the phone. "Sango?"

"..." There was silence.

"Sango?" I tried again, in a sing-songy voice.

"What was that?"

"Uh... I'm inviting you and Kohaku over for dinner!"

"But... I can't... why would you-?"

I cut her off. "No excuses. You're expected. Don't be late!" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Really, you're just too evil Kagome." Auntie tried to scold me.

"I know." I nodded. "Don't you just love it?"

There was a pause, with her back facing me as she did something. Then she turned around. "Absolutely." She smiled. "So tell me a little about this girl."

I thought a bit first. "Well, her name's Sango and she's a friend of mine, actually one of the first people I met when I got here. But her and Miroku already knew each other-"

I was cut off as the kitchen door swung open and a blur of color was at my side.

"Kag, can you do me one more favor? Please?" Souta begged with a face.

I smiled at the nickname use, remembering the good old days with Miroku, Souta and I. "Sure." I stood up. "What now?"

"I wanna go to Kanna's house. Just to deliver the gift." He looked around. "Auntie, when's dinner?"

She was still moving around. "Hm... in about half an hour if everybody's on time." She replied without looking up.

"Yea, which they never are." I added.

"You should know." Souta replied.

I tried to hit him but he ducked. "We'll be back in a bit." I called to Auntie Usagi as I chased Souta into the living room.

I didn't actually know if Souta had ever been to Kanna's house, but with the way he read the address off a post-it note I doubted it. I wasn't sure what to expect. It was also the home of Kagura, and right now I wasn't sure what to think of her.

The house looked normal enough, I thought, as we walked up to the front door. Souta was once again carrying the bag of whatever, I could only make out the shape of a box. We rang the doorbell once. Twice. And again.

Until the door finally opened to reveal Kagura looking angry. The look dissipated into something close to relief.

"Uh... hi." I said with a small wave.

"Yeah." She responded. "Hey." She looked down to see Souta. "Uh, come in then."

She opened the door wider... to reveal...

"Woah, what'd the furniture ever do to you?" I asked in awe as we stepped in. Souta stepped on my foot. "Ow." I hissed.

"So what're you... here for?" Kagura asked, trying to make small talk.

I shrugged. "Beats me. Souta wanted to give Kanna something."

Kagura suddenly jumped as the sound of tires screeching to a halt was heard. "Uh... why don't we go upstairs?" She asked, ushering us to the steps. Car doors slamming was heard.

"Who was that?" I asked, taking two steps and pausing.

She scowled. "My parents."

Then there was some loud laughter and a key going into the door.

"Hurry." She hissed, shoving us up the stairs. When we reached the top she peered down for a second before turning back to us. "Right. So you wanted to see Kanna?"

Souta nodded and looked around. We followed as she walked down the hall to a door, which she knocked on with "It's me."

When she opened the door I was the first to greet her. "Hi Kanna." I waved. "Long time, no see."

"Hey." Souta said cheerily after giving me a look.

"They're home." Kagura said with a groan and walked right into the room.

Kanna's face was blank for a moment. Then, "Hi! Come in!" She invited us into her room with a small smile.

We walked into the room and looked around, or at least we tried. Kanna quietly closed her door and I heard the lock click. So now there was no light coming in from the hallway the only thing that let us see was a small lamp on an end table next to her bed.

Kagura took a seat on the bed and Kanna walked around to put away a few things.

Finally she came up to Souta and I, "So what made you guys come over anyway?" Kanna asked.

I looked down at Souta and gave him a big, noticeable wink. He turned red and looked away fast enough, even though he probably wanted to kill me.

"Uh... oh, uh..." Souta stalled a bit before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just thought I'd be with you alone without... people watching." He finally responded to Kanna's confused look, while glancing at Kagura and glaring at me.

I grinned back. Kagura sat back on the bed with her back against the headboard of the bed and folded her arms.

"Anyway, I got you something." There was a pause and I swear Kagura must've leaned in closer just like I did to see it. "I know you've been really upset lately because of things going on with your sister and friend." He glanced up and caught Kagura's eye. Wow, I didn't know Souta, my ten year old little brother, had it in him.

Finally he just kind of held up the bag in front of him. "So I got something I thought might cheer you up, at least when you look at it you'll remember something good."

Kagura and I stared, mesmerized by the situation our siblings had brought themselves into. What the hell was in that bag?

Before anything else Kanna's eyes lit up at Souta's words. I think the poor girl was gonna cry. But she jumped up (which wasn't much of a jump considering the age and size of these two) and gave Souta a hug.

I stared as Souta turned a little red and slowly, mechanically returned the hug. And the wheels in my head began to turn.

It was only as sweet as my biased mind could make it. But then I wondered, what happened to me? What happened to us? I realized already that the ship for childhood innocence has long been gone... but just whatever happened to sincerity? Whatever happened to genuine raw emotion?

I turned away as Kanna pulled back to thank him and slowly took the offered bag.

Being a teenager is just filled with bullshit and lies and pretending, to make someone else happy or to make yourself happy. It's just not fair, how do I know my friendships with my so-called friends is... is like Souta's friendship with Kanna? I guess only little kids can pull off that pure white, achingly sweet stuff.

We're just too far gone to be like them. Already Miroku and Inuyasha are keeping things from me. Sango seems to be glued to Miroku now... And since Sango and I have stretched apart, so has Ayame. The only person I feel remotely close to is Kouga. But I feel like... well, there's there ominous feeling he won't be with me as much sometime in the future.

This was all too much. When people lie to me, I feel the need to lie back. When I know we're moving farther apart, I tried to pretend everything's okay.

But really what does it matter whether I knew these people now anyway? Who's to say we'll be friends one year from now?

This was too confusing. I was so tired. I went over and plopped myself down on the bed near Kagura's feet. And tuned back in...

Kanna was mumbling thank you's and taking the bag from Souta, but apparently she'd decided not to open it right now.

I stared around at them all. Kanna's such a sweet kid. I was glad Souta and her know each other. And Kagura... she wasn't bad at all.

Suddenly I jumped up. "Hey, are you guys doing anything tonight?" I asked excitedly.

Kagura eyed me suspiciously. "Why?" She glanced at Kanna and Souta. "No, nothing really." She admitted.

"Good." I clapped my hands. "Because I am, I mean we are inviting you two over for dinner."

Souta's eyes bugged out and he froze on the spot. As did Kagura. She didn't seem too hostile to the idea though. Kanna looked at me curiously.

"Kagome? Are you sure?" She asked timidly, and I had to guess she'd never been invited over to a friend's place for a meal.

"Of course! Let me just check in with my Aunt!" I said happily, pulling out my cell phone. I heard Souta mutter 'it's never gonna work'. He had no idea. I waited... "Hi Auntie!"

"What did you do?" She countered back.

I got up and turned away from the others. "Nothing bad." I said defensively. "Do you mind though..."

She sighed. "If you cancelled? I swear, you kids have too many things to do for your age! And what's wrong with spending a little time together before you all leave again!" Was her exclamation as I heard some pots clamber loudly.

Kagura made a motion to say keep down the volume of our conversation. I tried.

"No no, Auntie! Don't be so dramatic. I was just calling to ask if I could invite two more guests." I explained quickly.

A pause. "Oh." The sounds stopped. "Of course!" She said as happiness sunk into her voice. "That's wonderful! Who will be coming?"

"Souta's friend, Kanna." I glanced up and met sharp eyes. "And Kanna's sister, Kagura. She's kind of a friend of mine too."

"This is so nice of you Kagome!" She said, as excited as I had been earlier. "It's so great to have guests over for a change. You should have friends over more often."

I smiled and looked around the room. "Yeah, I should. So it's no problem? Two more people."

"Of course not." She responded as I heard her moving about. I could almost imagine her.

"Okay, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." No sound, which meant she probably nodded absently. "And by the way, I love our family time together! I would never cancel!" I cried out before hanging up.

I looked up, grinning. Kanna was smiling kindly at me and Souta had recovered and was giving me a thumbs up. Dork... Thank god he's my brother. I turned to Kagura who had gotten up suddenly. Oh yea...

"Right, well it is... up to you guys whether you wanna come or not. Sorry about that. No pressure or anything." I said sheepishly.

Kanna looked to her sister. "Please?"

Kagura's face was set with a firm expression, and we thought she would throw the idea out the window. Then she let out a breath. "Sure."

Kanna jumped up again with a squeal and quickly gave Souta and I a hug before running to her sister to topple her over onto the bed. I watched closely, and finally spotted as a small smile appeared on Kagura's lips for a brief second.

Abruptly, Kagura shot up and went 'shh'. The room froze and went silent. Then...

"We have to sneak out. Now."

After that strange event, in which we slowly crept down the stairs into the kitchen and quietly made our way to the back door in the kitchen and then to my car, we left. Kanna and Souta chattered in the back seat as I drove and Kagura took the front passenger. We made brief eye contact a few times. It wasn't so bad.

When we got there we found Miroku staring at the front door with Sango and Kohaku standing unsurely behind. I sighed as we all got out of the car. Souta and Kanna went to greet them.

"Hey you guys." I said with a half wave.

They all looked over. Miroku and Sango glanced uncertainly at Kagura but I made a face and nodded.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said slowly.

I noticed as Souta talked away and Kanna smiled while adding a few words, but Kohaku was mostly quiet with a few small, reassuring smiles. Kagura stood a bit behind us.

"So..." I looked at Sango and Miroku. "Why are you all still outside?" I questioned.

Sango glanced at Miroku, who seemed to have resumed his showdown with the door. "I don't know." She answered.

"Oh come on." I said shaking my head and giving both Sango and Kagura a look. I sidestepped Sango and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "There isn't time for this." I whispered urgently. "You can freak out about it later." I then moved to the front door, and...

"I was wondering what the noise outside was." Auntie Usagi said as she opened the door just as my hand had touched the knob.

I jumped, out of reflex of course. "Hi Auntie, sorry. Are we late or something?"

She answered while ushering us all into the living room. "No no, I was just waiting for you all to get here. Your uncle's in the kitchen right now." She said after closing the front door. She looked around to see half of them standing around awkwardly. "Oh, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable." She smiled.

I had gone to sit on the coffee table, watching them. Auntie Usagi left for the kitchen as everyone sat down. Souta and Kanna sat on the two-person sofa while Kohaku perched himself on the armrest. Kagura took the single person sofa and Sango sat on the largest sofa. Miroku stood like a stick figure, unsure if he should go in the kitchen or not.

Too late though, Auntie Usagi and Uncle Yamagato both came strolling out of the kitchen door. Miroku quickly took a seat next to Sango, leaving one more spot open on his right side.

"Well, we haven't been introduced to anyone..." Auntie started out.

Miroku didn't seem too likely to answer so I went for it. "You guys already know Souta's friend Kanna." I said, putting a hand out in her direction, instead of pointing. "And this is her sister, Kagura." I put the other hand out to the opposite direction. Then, "And this is Kohaku, he goes to school with Rin." Auntie made an 'o' and Uncle nodded. I paused, looking as they examined our friends, and placed my hands under my chin.

"So then-" Uncle started... until Auntie shushed him loudly with a half glare.

"And this is Kohaku's older sister, Sango." I moved a finger to point in front of me. Sango stared around blankly.

Miroku finally stepped up, I thought, as he coughed loudly. "Sango and I are dating." He said in a half mumble.

_Silence._

"We should start dinner before it gets cold." Uncle interrupted, standing up. All those clichéd phrases they used had to make you wonder...

Five minutes later.

"There's a dining room in this house?" I gaped from the doorway.

Kanna giggled and Auntie smiled slightly as Souta made an exasperated expression and they lightly shoved me aside to move in the room. Although Sango was the last person and stood beside me unsurely.

Our seating arrangements were hard to get in order as no one knew what to do. And well, I know I've hardly been the type to "host parties"... or any kind of social event but I took it as my job to get rid of the confusion.

"Hey, Miroku! Why don't you sit there? And Sango can sit next to you." I stood behind a chair and motioned to the seat beside it. Then moved on, "Kohaku you can sit next to Sango right here." Walked around the table. "Auntie, you and Uncle can sit at the table ends." Now standing on the opposite side of the table. "Souta, you and Kanna can sit there, and Kagura will sit there..." I motioned as I walked past each seat, finally stopping at the last place. "And I'll just sit here."

After that there was hardly any confusion. I can't believe I'm forced to smooth things out all the time. I was sitting across from Miroku with Uncle Yamagato on my right. Kagura was on my left across from Sango and then Kanna and Souta were across from Kohaku with Auntie Usagi at the other end.

It was just too quiet at first, as Auntie brought out the food and I helped set things.

My second bite and the only thing being heard were clanks from metal and Kanna and Souta murmuring to each other.

I cleared my throat loudly and Miroku glanced up. I gave him a look but he turned away and ignored me. Well too bad, he deserved what was coming.

"So Miroku, I bet Auntie and Uncle have been wondering, how long have you and Sango been seeing each other?" I asked, grinning as he slowly looked up to glare at me.

"Oh no, we weren't wondering anything. There's no need to-" Auntie ranted on next to Souta, who started snickering. And the strangest thing happened.

"Uh, not too long actually." Sango responded with a nervous smile. Auntie reassured her with a smile as well.

Next to me Kagura snorted. "I have to say, in some ways I never thought it'd happen. But now looking at it, it seems inevitable." She said, shaking her head before continuing to enjoy her meal.

"Really?" I turned my head to see Kohaku speaking. "I never would've seen Sango..." He stopped himself at the look she was shooting him.

"What about you, Kohaku?" Auntie asked, looking at him and taking another bite.

There was a bit of silence before he finally spoke up. "Well, ah... things are a little complicated right now." He responded, looking down to his plate.

There was a brief discussion between Auntie, Souta and Kanna about their school and some other kid stuff (which is to say I wasn't really paying attention much).

I felt as Miroku tried to kick me, but missed so there was a swish of air. I looked up at him as he started speaking.

"You know it's funny you think Mom and Dad should meet the person _I'm_ seeing but you never invited over Kouga when you guys were going out." He said, looking triumphant.

"You went out with Kouga?" Uncle asked between us. We both looked up at him.

"Well, it was... just a short while. It wasn't a big deal. We're not even together anymore so it doesn't really matter." I looked over at Auntie who was also looking at us interestedly. "And besides, you guys already know Kouga enough. He's been friends with Miroku and Inuyasha for years." I rolled my eyes and went back to stick my fork through something.

The table jolted slightly as I managed to kick someone. Sango shot me a look and I mouthed a 'sorry'.

Auntie and Uncle went on to talk a bit about work and stuff so the rest of us ate in silence until she looked at me again... along with the person next to me.

"So Kagura, how do you and Kagome know each other?" She asked curiously.

Five of us at the table were suddenly choking on something or spitting out water or dropping a fork or just plain staring with widened eyes. Kohaku gave me a pitiful look and shook his head while Sango looked down, pretending to use a napkin and Miroku finally gulped down something that had been stuck in his throat.

I nudged Kagura with an elbow, which brought her back to earth and she closed her mouth, readying an answer. Because we were all pretty sure saying something like 'my gang leader wants to rape her and I almost agreed to help him' was not an acceptable thing to say... at dinner.

"Oh, uh... through Sesshomaru." She suddenly responded.

I looked at her strangely. As did Miroku, who actually paused in eating with a forkful of food just in front of his open mouth. He corrected the situation quickly enough though.

"Really?" Auntie just shrugged. "I thought you two only just met through Souta and Kanna."

I shot Kagura another look, which she caught this time, that clearly said 'well, why didn't you come up with that?' but she just shrugged at me.

"So do you know Sesshomaru from work?" I turned my head to stare at Uncle Yamagato, who had just asked the question.

Kagura froze once again. Great, now we were all screwed. I let the fork scrape across my plate with an annoying sound.

"Uh, no." She shook her head quickly.

"So then, are you two-" Uncle went on to ask. I moved to grab my glass of water.

She tried to stop him before he could finish. "No, just old friends from high school."

But he hadn't stopped speaking when she started. "-seeing each other?"

Somehow just the thought of it sent Kagura over the edge. But as she opened her mouth I caught Kanna, next to her, pinch Kagura on the arm, causing her to let out a hiss of surprise.

Since Kagura had answered, Uncle caught himself. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to assume anything." She forced a smile next to me and went on eating.

"I hardly see Rin anymore." Auntie commented before taking a forkful of food in her mouth.

A short silence reigned and a few of us looked around, wondering who would pick up the bait and answer that.

"Me too." Kohaku said, not looking up from his plate.

I sighed in my little cubic foot of space and continued eating. After that there were hardly anymore slip ups or awkward situations.

But the evening didn't quite end there. As I helped Auntie clear the table, everyone else went into the living room to "chat" or something. I could only imagine Uncle Yamagato grilling Miroku on his relationship. But even I was unprepared for what awaited me as Auntie and I walked into the living room.

Almost everyone looked about ready to drop dead or something, judging by the completely stricken look on their faces. It looked like the life had been sucked outta them. Funnily, Souta was covering Kanna's ears, like it really made a difference, and she was staring around blankly. Uncle looked pretty serious though.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, looking around. Auntie walked over and sat on the armrest of a sofa.

Apparently no one had the heart to repeat it out loud and Uncle just shrugged like nothing. Kagura leaned in my direction and waved me over, then whispered in my ear.

"He basically asked how far they've gone yet." She said in a low voice.

Auntie heard though and shot him a look and attempted to scold him for "scaring the kids like that".

"Wait, what'd you tell him?" I asked, suddenly looking to Miroku as Auntie hit Uncle for the tenth time.

"Kagome!" Kohaku hissed, trying to step on my foot discreetly. I was quick and hopped away. Kanna giggled at the performance. In the background Auntie was muttering under her breath while Uncle smiled guiltily.

"Look at the time! It's a school night, right? We should probably get everyone home now!" I said, bouncing around on my feet.

Auntie just smiled happily. "Oh sure. It'll be great to have you all over again sometime." She said as everyone got up.

Everyone was being all polite and nice to Auntie, it was natural. Miroku and I headed to the front door with our keys in hand.

"I'll take Sango and Kohaku home. They live in the opposite direction of Kagura and Kanna, right?" Miroku added, making his point.

"Yeah, just don't spend too long on your goodbyes over there." I muttered for him to hear.

He shot me a dark look, before a grin slowly arose and he tried to trip me. Didn't work of course. I reached the door and opened it, and sticking out my tongue I flung myself through the entryway with a smile.

**xoxo 6 xoxo**

It's not the most unusual thing that's ever happened to me. But it's the first time I've ever had to deal with a guy's parents. Wasn't meeting them supposed to wait until we were, say, engaged or something? That is if anything ever got that far for me.

And anyway, it shouldn't have been that bad. Maybe if I had just been introduced to them as Kagome's friend it would've been easier to face them as Miroku's... ah...

It's still pretty strange to say. And I think I'd rather not admit the truth about it anyway. Pathetically it's one of the few actual relationships I've been in, in my entire life. There was that one in the second grade, which did last about a week. And then something in middle school, seventh grade I think, that was probably a month.

I dropped myself into the chair and proceeded to eat cereal out of the box. My hair was a mess and I was still in a pair of shorts and tank top that I slept in. Which is what I had been doing.

Until I heard Kohaku slamming the front door on his way out. Where could he possibly be going anyway? It's Saturday! Morning!

I jerked up in remembrance. Then shrugged to myself and slouched in the seat again, still crunching away.

That's right. I have work later.

I looked up when the doorbell rang. Luckily, I'd already brushed my teeth and washed my face so I wasn't a complete mess when I answered the door.

When it swung open, a pair of hands grabbed the sides of my head and shoved his face onto my own. A few minutes after he pulled away, we both took a few steps inside and I pushed the door closed.

"It's early, what're you doing?" I asked, walking backwards as his hands moved down to my waist, mine moving to his shoulders.

He shrugged, still walking ahead, making me walk back and I was really starting to fear I'd bang my leg or foot on something, because I doubt he was paying enough attention to where I was headed. Although I could be wrong...

"It's Saturday and I know you don't have work." Miroku said again, looking down at me, no grin whatsoever. That's what we're up to. The less smiley, excited stage but more serious, every-word-is-meaningful stage.

"I hope you're not implying something you couldn't pull off." I said, raising a brow as we stopped moving. The kitchen was on my left and living room on my right.

Now he grinned. "I'm sure there'd be no _problem_ in pulling anything off." His right hand's fingers wiggled at my side. The tank top made it seem more ticklish.

I pulled away from him and headed back for the kitchen, and my cereal. "Aw, and here I was hoping for a day off." I said, sitting in the same chair again.

This time his eyebrows were up. "A day off from what? Being my-"

I had already started speaking when he began the second sentence. "From entertaining-"

We both stopped at the same time. I looked up and stared at him, paused in my meal. Miroku walked over from where he had been standing and sat in the chair adjacent from mine. He leaned forward toward me instead of putting his feet under the table.

"Maybe we should talk." He stated, his face even more serious than before.

I groaned and stretched, pretending there was nothing in the air. "Miroku!" I whined. "It's Saturday! Couldn't you have come at a later time? Why're you up so early anyway?" I asked, rhetorically.

He was paying too much attention to me now. The look on his face made me want to jump into a cold shower. And no, not for any perverted reasons, mind you.

The next thing I knew we were on the sofa... in a very comfortable, and compromising position. But really, making out was never my thing. I was definitely not an expert before this. And even now... nope.

I'm not even sure who starts it most of the time. And it really is like one big blur of blended colors that leads up to it. Of course these are the parts that I keep under wraps. Cuz no one needs to know anything. It's a private matter and all that.

How far had we gotten? Well it's hard to actually identify... because I'd rather not remember... uh, those moments. When I do my insides burn, and my face matches. So it wasn't exactly the ideal situation when his father just came right out and asked us. But I was surprised to find Miroku melting into a puddle on the floor right next to my own pool of humiliation that night.

Funny, he never seemed shy about the topic before. Maybe it was because it was his parents and not peers.

He stopped suddenly, pushing himself off and hovering above me. My face was probably red and my hair would be messed up into knots I'd never be able to get out. I pushed off and away as well, so we both sat up straight on the couch, me trying to fix my hair and him staring at the window.

"Uh... you wanted to..." I turned to glance at the hair over my shoulder and sighed. "Talk or something?" Once again changing the subject. Although not like I was so eager to get on with. God, I'm so stupid.

"Oh yea, sorry about the other night with my parents." He grumbled out, looking pouty at the memory. A memory that would probably stay with us forever.

"Yeah, no problem." I waved it off with a smile.

"Hm... but about what I said." He turned to the left, looking at me. "About us dating and all that. That's it, right? That is what we're doing, right?" He arched a brow at me. "Unless I mention it again in public and you shoot me for it. Just making sure at this point." I rolled my eyes at him and didn't say anything. "Not changing your mind or anything?" He questioned, peering at me suspiciously.

"Do you want me to?" I asked back with a look.

He shrugged and moved to scratch behind his head. Then grumbled out a soft, "No" with a disgruntled expression. Like I was forcing him to do the laundry or something. I tried not to laugh, or grin.

Then he started pulling at his ear, the earring dangling. I sighed. "What is it now? You're not done with your talk are you?" He didn't answer. I wanted to go 'aw' because he was acting like such a little kid. "Come on." I nudged him with my elbow.

"You get what I mean right?" He looked to me.

After a moment I smiled at him. "Say it then."

A few hours later I was late for work and things were starting to suck again. As I rushed to the bus stop I had to reflect on the changes.

I mean, I'd never really known Miroku so well anyway. But now instead of getting pissed off at him every other second for something dumb or suspecting him of being the eternal pervert who should die and burn in hell, we're like... well, a real couple.

We sit there and joke and laugh and I'm just as stupidly crazy around him as I am around Kag and Kohaku. I never thought it'd be this much fun really. I'd deprived myself of relationships for forever after the first bad examples and...

Well maybe it had to do with finding the right guy too. Which I hate to think about. Because what if Miroku isn't that right guy? What if something happens and it all falls apart?

But then... what if he _is_ the right guy? What then? Settle down and have kids?

Anyway, right now... things are fun. And I wish they'd just stay that way. Except...

"What're you doing? Go to the back already!" Lor shoved me through the doors and I was greeted with the sight of Jack trying to fix his hair. I could only laugh.

"What're you doing? Aren't we short on cooks today? I'm pretty sure the ladies, or Lor for that matter, since she has to look at you the most, won't mind if your hair isn't set right." I said, walking over to my own locker. "Heck, I bet they wouldn't mind if it were covered in grease." I looked up after putting in the combination and pulling it open. "Which is what you're doing right now!" I skipped over to grab the can out of his hand.

"Hey! I need that!" He protested.

"What you need is a mirror." I said, holding the can away from him. "You'll get this back when you finish your job." I replied, walking back to my locker and dropping it inside.

We walked out a few minutes later, Jack with a sour expression. Lor laughed when I told her why and he just disappeared into the kitchen, knowing that whatever came out of that mouth we'd use against him tomorrow.

"It's okay. I'll get the next table." I told Lor as she banged her head with a palm.

"I swear, I've screwed up so much in this one day than I have in the past month! What if I get fired?" She asked hysterically.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's just your midterms. The world's not gonna end." I responded breezily, wiping off the counter and putting things back in place. "And if you really wanna know how bad it'll feel to fail, just ask Jack." I laughed.

A head poked out through the door. "Did I hear my name?"

Lor gave a look. "Were you standing by the door waiting for your name?"

He stuck out a tongue. "Were you waiting by the door too? Trying to make a move on me or something?" Jack grinned and I laughed at the two.

Lor only turned to me with hawk eyes. "You've been cheery lately. And today you seem to be on your own cloud."

"Doesn't she know you share clouds..." Jack was muttering to himself as he walked over and let the door swing close. Lor hit him as he passed by and I pretended they weren't there as I kept working.

"So what could it be?" She asked, tapping her lip and circling around me.

"You're a bad detective Lor, give it up." I shrugged and grabbed a freshly compiled plate to hand the lucky customer. When I walked back however they were both speaking to each other in hushed tones. "What're you doing?" I asked, walking right in between them.

"Coming to a conclusion." Jack announced.

"Nothing." Lor said, elbowing him. "Besides working." She grabbed a rag to swipe across the counter. "I guess things must be working out with whatshisname..." She said offhandedly.

"What guy?" I asked, playing dumb.

She pretended to look up in surprise at me. "Oh, I was talking to Jack." We both looked to said employee who was examining his fingernails.

"Maybe I should get a manicure." He mumbled to himself.

I laughed. "Or a boyfriend. Those good looks and exquisite charm shouldn't go to waste."

He looked up with a grin. "Thanks for the advice."

"I wonder if _your _boyfriend's doing a number on you. Because Sango's never this happy." Lor commented again in her strange way.

"Maybe he is." I said, reaching over to get an empty plate, smiling widely to myself. I caught them staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

**xoxo 7 xoxo**

I'm not an idiot. Although I'm sure a lot of people could agree that I'm a fool, I'm immature, I'm so lost that there isn't even a right way out.

Right. But I pretty much avoided Kohaku even harder, if that's possible. Even managed to keep away from Ryan and his dumb plots. I did hear though that Kohaku and Sango had dinner at Kagome's the other night.

Well... it's so obvious by now I might as well have it stamped on my forehead. Then again it has been a while.

I've known Miroku since I was little, and over the years I grew fond of him. And then somewhere along the way I kind of... started to admire him, and crush on him. Of course he is four years older than me... and most definitely not interested.

And I've known _this_ for a while too. But somehow it's harder to get over him than you'd think. He's just too nice and friendly. And truthfully, when I turned thirteen I actually thought maybe things would be different this year, maybe he'd notice and...

But now things were even more complicated, because not only could I not get over him but he was seeing someone. Someone whose brother I was friend's with, and now I knew for a fact that said brother had feelings for me.

Strangely enough, I felt... flattered actually. I don't know if anyone ever found me good looking or had ever liked me as more than a friend. And I never really thought of it till now... but it makes me feel, well I don't know, _special_. There. Because out of all the people he knows... well it didn't matter, because he pissed me off before I could blush and stutter out something stupid.

Kohaku must hate me. And I bet Miroku's getting fed up with my uncontrollable crush as well. And maybe even Sango wants to pulverize me for liking her boyfriend.

Luckily it didn't take me that long (give or take a week or two) to set a new resolve. One being that I should most definitely stop moping around or making googly eyes at Miroku. He's off the market, and really... I never had a chance, what made me think I did? The second being... that I need to find Kohaku and apologize. There isn't any use throwing away his friendship... but I'm not sure how to deal with his other feelings...

Though I admire his bravery. At least he was able to say it out loud, and to my face. I've never once told Miroku about how I felt, it wouldn't have made a difference. He'd probably sit me down and talk about how he wasn't the right person for me but I'd find someone someday.

These thoughts were flying through my head as I stood in front of the apartment building that Kohaku and Sango lived in. I was there, just looking up at it for at least twenty minutes.

Some random person passing by knocked into my shoulder though, so I jerked to the side, shocked out of place. I sighed and straightened up, then began taking steps inside.

Come on, was there really anymore I could lose? He'd probably realize how much guts it took for me to show up and then just let me stand there all unnerved and awkward until I apologized by myself like a big girl. And still, even knowing this doesn't make it easier.

I was shaking, all nervous, by the time I started the stairs. I wasn't sure what to expect. My version just seemed too easy, and Kohaku just seemed so pissed that now it looked completely impossible. What if he didn't even open the door when he looked through the peephole to find me?

But by the time I made it to their door, all my doubts were gone. I stared at the front door, because it wasn't even closed. It wasn't swinging wide open either, just an inch of space that let me see inside. And I could hear something faint in the background.

And being as stupid as I am, which is what I'd learned through these past experiences I forged on inside. I guess I thought maybe they'd just forgotten to shut the door and that I'd find Sango and Kohaku having another funny, brother-sister type conversation that couldn't help but make you smile.

So I walked in, remembering to close the door myself as well as lock it, before taking slow steps down the small hallway where I'd soon meet the living room and kitchen.

Except that nothing was like I predicted it to be. I walked up and turned to where I'd heard the sounds coming from before to see Sango and Miroku on the couch. And thank god they still had clothes on.

"..." My mouth opened slightly as I stared, not budging an inch.

Sango's eyes flew open at some point where she caught me looking. She quickly pushed Miroku off, also catching his attention so now they were both looking at me all horrified. Sango was already red and Miroku was gaping back at me.

"Rin-" Miroku said, untangling himself from the sofa and standing up.

I stared a second longer in shock before turning and scattering from the scene. I got over what I'd seen as I angrily twisted the lock and doorknob, which took me a few seconds too long to open as if it were stuck just to punish me. And my eyes were burning even though I was still trying to get over him.

I'm sure I heard Miroku and Sango both call out my name as I fiddled with the lock, and I finally got it open. I started running down the closest staircase I could find. Which really wasn't the one I'd come up or had any knowledge of using. So when I ended up tripping over myself halfway through a set of stairs and landed next to the emergency exit door I felt it was the perfect end to this situation.

My knees were hurt and bruised along with my palms and I was lying on the floor face down. But despite my minor injuries everything hurt a lot more than it should have, and I was crying by then.

It was hard enough to breathe but I managed to push myself off the ground a bit, though I was still sitting there looking all pitiful with my face twisted in anguish. When I finally glanced to the side I spotted a blob of fur.

"Kirara?" I asked, blinking in alarm and confusion. But my eyes traveled up further still to the stairs I'd fallen down... to witness Kohaku jumping down them two at a time while calling out her name. I looked away in my state but there really wasn't anywhere to run. She must've gotten away from him and he was just following her down here.

When the footsteps paused some stairs away I knew he'd spotted me and I didn't bother moving. Kirara took to settling next to my leg and licked at some of the blood on my knee. I waved a hand and she stopped and moved away.

The footsteps picked up again and Kohaku was squatting down next to me, peering at my face even though I turned away further. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand move hesitantly to me but I smacked it away and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

I was so surprised that my head just snapped to look at him. "But- You're not supposed to apologize!" I argued, but my voice wasn't as strong as I'd liked.

"You look pretty bad." He commented, glancing around at me.

I didn't have the energy to glare at him and just turned away again. "Then stop looking." I said, completely resigned to my pathetic state.

"Why're you down here again?" He asked, not looking pissed off or annoyed but just plain befuddled.

The smartass response I had died before I opened my mouth. And when I did open it nothing but air came out and I felt stupid all over again. So my eyes started tearing up again as well.

"Come on, don't cry." He panicked. "Here, I'll help you up and-"

"You were right. And I'm so stupid." I sobbed, putting my bruised palms up to my face. But this was a bad idea in his eyes so he held my wrists back as I continued crying. Since I couldn't hide myself that way I hung up head so he hopefully wouldn't see anymore of it and my hands became fists. "So stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Was all I mumbled for a minute.

"Get up." I heard. When I looked up, he was standing up beside me with an angry expression and I had no idea what to think. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, although I winced so many times that he just put me to sit down on the stairs. Kirara sat nearby, watching. "I'm done with this." He stated, staring me down. "No more handling it gently and giving you room and basically waiting around doing nothing. You can cry all you want or whatever but I'm not, and I'm still here."

I sat still as he descended and I felt him kissing me. It was different than the first time, of course. We were sober for one. And he knew what he wanted, while I...

He pulled away slowly, not too far and stared with his hands at both of my sides, the steps keeping him steady. "Look, you got what you needed. I just hope you learn from it and move on already. Not just because I'd want you to 'cuz I like you, but it's just... it's a waste of time."

I stared at him. "You haven't been home yet, have you?" I asked in a dry voice. He shook his head and I sighed to myself. My hand slid across my knee and I flinched.

"I'll help you upstairs." He said again.

"No!" I responded quickly. He'd take me to his place and I doubted that Sango and Miroku just left after I walked in on them. I really didn't want to see them right now. Kohaku just shot me a look. "No." I said again. "I just... I wanna wait here a bit."

He gave me another look, this time skeptical that I was in my right mind but turned and sat down next to me. Kirara skittered over and hopped up on my other side. She mewed and blinked up at me.

"Thanks." I whispered, then hung my head back and sighed.

**xoxo 8 xoxo**

I had to shake my head at her weird antics. "What're you doing?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along like a five year old. "And where are we going?"

Kagome and I had been sitting around the food court of the mall as she recalled dinner from a few days ago with her family... along with their guests. It did sound pretty strange and I almost jumped when she mentioned Kagura, but Kag didn't seem to see anything wrong with her so I didn't bother saying anything about it.

But then, somewhere in the conversation she got this really wide smile that freaked me out a little and jumped up. And now she was dragging me around to some random shops and leaving me outside as she bought some things. I barely had time to ask her anything as she came out and we left the mall.

It was pretty windy and no one really likes to talk about how cold it's getting, but there. I said it. It's getting cold.

Doesn't matter, we got in her car and we headed back to her place. Yeah, yeah, where's my car? I never really needed one and besides, Kag just had a thing for asserting her independence and took her car almost everywhere nowadays.

"We'll just head over to my place for a bit so I can get things organized." She mumbled again.

"What organized? What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes as we pulled into the driveway. "Just a little get together with some friends. It's Saturday Kouga! And what are we doing? Absolutely nothing! I can't stand being bored!" She said as we got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes back at her. "Yeah, we all know that." She stuck out her tongue at me and I grinned back, helping her with the bags. "So what's all this crap then?"

"Oh, I promised to pick up some things for Auntie." She said cheerfully as we walked to the door.

I face-faulted. "Oh."

"And a few other things." She replied with a smirk.

We got inside and found Miroku's mom was in the kitchen, not really cooking but reading something with the radio on and Kag's little brother was upstairs on Miroku's computer.

As we passed by the bedroom door I grinned again. "Better be careful of what you might find on that thing." I said to him. Kag got my drift and elbowed me.

"What?"

"Nothing Souta."

When we got to her room she put down two bags I hadn't noticed and went to lie on the bed. She pulled out her cell and started calling people and asking them if they wanted to meet up for something. The first person she called was Miroku, who would inevitably be with Sango but he didn't answer.

She held the phone down for a second before calling another person. "Damnit, I forgot." She looked up at me. "Is your place free tonight?"

I was sitting in the chair next to her desk. "What? Why?"

"Well... I realized we couldn't hang out here. Auntie and Souta are home. Is anyone home at your place?" She questioned again.

My strange look was necessary when you're dealing with Kagome. "No, I think they're both working tonight. Night shift sucks for them but they get enough sleep during the day. They'll probably meet up around four in the morning and come home an hour after they get something decent to eat."

She looked surprised. "You just fed me everything I needed to know."

"I know what kind of 'gathering' you're planning." I grinned back. "So now that we've got a place, sure you can invite people. Just... not that many."

She smiled and turned back to her phone. "No problem. I had a few specific people in mind."

At that my stomach curled and I prayed she knew what she was doing. But I was pretty sure that if I said anything I'd lose a limb. She may have seemed relatively normal at the moment...

About ten phone calls later she had a "guest list" of who was coming. I was just lucky she remembered my address or everybody would be heading to the wrong place.

"We should get over there so I can get things organized." She said happily, jumping up from the bed.

I sighed and just followed along. She'd been to my house enough times to know her way. We got inside and she start scrutinizing everything in sight. My house doesn't even have a second floor, just the first and then basement. It's only my parents and me that lived there; I'm an only child.

"Hold on. We're not hanging out in the living room. I don't need people coming in and destroying all the things here." I motioned to the useless objects that parents love to put around the house. "The basement." I responded to her questioning look.

"Right! There's more room down there too, right?" She asked as I led the way.

When we reached the bottom she stared around a bit. There was a sofa and some chairs, a coffee table and small round table with more chairs. Just basically all the furniture my parents didn't wanna throw out when they redid everything. So the basement would've been a great place to hang out all the time with the guys or anybody, but my parents were home at all hours with weird working schedules and my house was too outta the way.

"This is perfect." She said, all giddy. In fact, she was probably talking to herself.

It was only about four in the afternoon and I knew exactly where this was heading. But no one usually showed until really late so I didn't know what she wanted to do to pass time. But we managed to find a way...

Three hours later...

"She shoulda stuck with the other guy." Kag mumbled, taking a few chips and stuffing her face.

"Why? He looked like he was only after sex." I shrugged.

"So? She looked like she wanted the same thing! She probably only picked that guy 'cuz it'd give the show better ratings and stuff."

Kagome was lying on the sofa and I was sitting up next to her, as we watched TV in the living room. We'd settled to watching game shows and boring Saturday afternoon stuff after a rigorous thumb war contest. She cheated of course, but I still won.

The doorbell rang a minute later and she almost threw herself at it before I could blink.

"You know, I should answer since it's _my _house." I said.

She looked back at me with her hand on the knob. "But I'm the one who invited them so it's my party."

"So now it's a party?" I raised a brow at her.

"Shh!" She said, then turned back to opening the door.

I watched as two unfamiliar people came in. Actually... I did know them. "Hey, what's up? I didn't know Kagome invited you guys over." I smiled and got up to greet them.

Ronik grinned at me. "Hey, just because you two aren't going out doesn't mean we aren't still friends with her." He walked over to me. Kagome was too busy chatting with Lina to notice.

It wasn't like Miroku, Inuyasha and I shared everything. We had our own friends and people. I'd known Lina and Ronik for a few years, although not as long as those other two idiots. And when Kag and I dated she got to know some more people.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, looking back at her.

Kagome just shrugged and Lina giggled at the secretive behavior.

"Fine, let's just head downstairs already." I grumbled, letting them walk ahead, because they already knew the inside of my house pretty well.

Lina got into a cozy position on the couch and Ronik decided on a chair nearby. Kag went to a pile in the corner, the bags she'd brought along.

"How'd you manage to get that?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

She shrugged. "The guy must like me. Or I look older I guess."

"I think that's the doorbell again Kouga." Lina commented, looking upwards.

"Fine." I mumbled, taking the steps two at a time. I opened the front door a little out of breath and caught the surprised stare of Ayame.

"Uh... Kouga..." She said, looking dismayed. "Sorry, I didn't know you lived here..." She trailed off. "Kagome just called and said... Is she here by any chance?"

I wasn't sure the murderous look she now had was for me or Kag, since she seems to hate me anyway. A figure came up behind her and I looked up.

"Are you two going to stop bickering and get in already?" He asked in a mature, too-cool voice.

"Hey Sessh." I said, letting the two pass through the doorway. "They're in the basement."

We got down there to find Kag shuffling through some cabinets and pulling out glasses. "Oh hey!" She looked up and smiled cheerfully.

"What exactly are we here for?" Ayame asked carefully, choosing a seat away from everyone.

"According to her, it's Saturday and we should have fun." I responded, jerking a thumb at said maniac.

"I think I'll stick around." Sessh said, examining a bottle he'd picked up.

"We'll be drinking?" Ayame questioned. It didn't look like she trusted us.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to don't worry about it, you won't be forced or anything." Kagome assured, as she began pouring things. "Uh, I'm not sure how to mix drinks so anyone wanna...?"

Ronik got up with a grin and walked over to take over the job. Kagome left it to him and walked to where Ayame and Lina were seated. Sesshomaru stood by Ronik, talking about a few things. I shrugged and went to sit by Lina.

"Oh yeah, Ayame this is Lina and that's Ronik." Kagome said, pointing to each. "Guys this is Ayame." Lina waved and smiled lightly and Ronik just nodded to himself, not even looking up.

"So what _are_ we gonna do? There isn't even a TV down here." Lina said, turning to look at me as if that were my fault.

"Hey, go take it up with my parents if you don't like the décor." I said back.

"Uh... well, how about you all appease me by doing something so cliché it might be fun." Kag suggested with a pitiful look. We waited. She looked around. Ronik and Sessh started bringing the drinks over. "Like... a game." A few of us groaned. "Shut up. I bought the drinks so you'll do it anyway." She commanded.

Lina laughed and held up the glass in a toast. "She's got a point there."

As she was about to take a sip Kag shouted, "No wait! That's part of it." Lina put the glass down. "How about 'I've never'."

The males in the room groaned. Ayame was looking pretty quiet as she discreetly picked up a glass, which I guess meant she was never against the drinking. Lina just nodded with a smile and said 'sure'.

"Good, you all know how it goes right?" Kag finally took a seat on the floor close to the coffee table. I threw a couch pillow to her and she sat on it. We all pretty much nodded and went along with her plan. "Okay, I guess..." She looked around at most of the unenthusiastic faces. "I'll go first." She held up a glass. "Uh... I've... never... lived alone." She ended, disappointed by her own lame answer.

A few of us booed and she gave an embarrassed smile. "I'll go next then." Lina offered.

"Actually, let's just go around the circle or we'll get ourselves confused." I said, seeing as I was next to Kag. They paused. "I've never..." I looked up in thought. "Kissed a guy." I finished.

We looked around as Lina, Kag and Ayame took a sip. But out of the corner of my eye I spotted Ronik. "What're you doing?" I asked.

He looked around at everybody. "Nothing! I was thirsty." Kagome and Lina cheered at him as I gave him a suspicious look.

"Not with me right?" I asked. He just shook his head and slunk in the chair.

Lina picked up. "I've never..." She glanced at me. "Had sex with Kouga." We waited. "Damnit."

Kagome laughed at her. "Right, you could've just asked."

"Can we get on with it? I do wanna actually take a drink tonight." Sesshomaru grumbled next to Ronik.

Ronik put up his glass, signaling it was his turn. "I've never... gotten beaten up by a girl." He said, putting on a smirk.

I shot him a glare and a few looks were aimed at me as I took a gulp. "Stupid ass."

"Sesshomaru?" Kag asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I get beat up all the time." He stated, looking pretty relaxed about it. "When Rin was little, Inuyasha and I let her try and beat us up, it counts I think. And now I get whacked by some female if I forget to wash the dishes or some other trivial thing."

Lina awed at the part with Rin. I was just thankful nobody was paying attention to me anymore. Sessh started to speak again; it was his turn.

"I've never..." He looked around at us. "Kissed a member of my own sex."

"No fair, I already had a drink for this." Ronik complained as he took a gulp.

"Finally!" Lina gasped out, taking another sip of hers. "If this game keeps sucking so bad I'm just gonna drink on my own."

"I'm with her." Sessh added. Kagome groaned to herself.

I gave a glance as Ayame tilted the glass. I arched an eyebrow and motioned while she wasn't looking.

"Ayame!" Lina said excitedly. "I didn't know you'd be the wild type, girl!" She winked playfully as Ronik whooped in the background. Ayame smiled weakly.

We all turned to the redhead, as it was her turn. She blinked back in slight alarm. "Right, I've, uh... never had sex with a girl."

Kag and Lina looked around at us but Sessh was the only one to take a drink. They both laughed and Kag gave Ayame a high five.

Kagome put up her glass again. "I've never smoked anything, ever." She said proudly.

I took a sip, along with Ronik, Lina and Sesshomaru. I even caught Ayame taking a drink. Kag just looked around like she was the only alien in the room. After a moment of silence she just turned to her left to look at me.

"Uh... I've never..." I paused, looking up in thought. I caught Ayame glance down at her glass and swirl it around. I sighed to myself thinking I'd probably be the only one to get this one, that is if Kag or Ayame would say it. "I've never had sex."

Lina looked at me in shock. "What? Nothing?" She held up her glass and took a long gulp. "But seriously, I always thought... you'd done something and just never let us know."

We looked around as Sessh took another sip of his own. And then I saw Ronik staring across... to Ayame who was taking such a long gulp that she was almost done.

"Ayame?" Kagome questioned.

She just looked around at us and shrugged. Then she spoke in more words than she'd said all night. "What? I'm not sure what you were expecting. None of you know me _that_ well after all."

Sessh just raised his almost empty glass in her direction. "Right. Don't pay attention to them. It's not like you needed to sit there and be ashamed of who you are or what you've done."

"Or haven't done." Kag muttered, looking at the floor grumpily.

Sessh chuckled. "Exactly."

The looks exchanged were strange, but I was in shock. Ayame? I'm not sure I had a real clear image of who she was. Yeah, we fought a lot in the beginning but then she got real mellow and I hardly ever saw her and Kag always brought her up in conversations. I never really paid any attention to her actually.

What was there to say? Sure, she was hot. But then she was a real bitch sometimes. She fought with me over dumb things that made no sense. And I doubt it if you said it was because she liked me and had no idea how to get my attention. I may have argued back and gotten angry a lot but I'm not that kinda guy. If she ever just wanted to talk I'd listen. But from before we met she thought I was a jerk and that's that.

And maybe she thinks I don't care about her at all but that's not true either. Yea, it did start out just because she was Kag's friend but I'd say I consider her a friend now too. She probably hates me and thinks I hate her too or something. Girls are too strange.

I glanced up in time to see Lina lean across me and give Ayame a high five. Ayame, who smiled for the first time all night. We gave up with that game for the night. Ronik just got up, along with Kag to help refill the glasses. He promised to show her how it was done, it being the mixing of beverages.

Ayame looked up at Sessh, who was eyeing her. "Was there something else you wanted to say?" She asked, still smiling.

He shrugged. "Questions, actually. But they aren't really appropriate or anything." He answered.

Lina stretched her foot and hit his. "Just do it."

We paused as this statement sunk in, before Sessh and Ayame were cracking up at Lina's stupid mistake. Lina just shook her head and gave an embarrassed look.

"Okay, fine, if you don't mind." Sessh said again and Ayame just shrugged. "Once? Twice?"

Lina and I stared from one to the other. Even Kag looked over.

"I've... had some relationships that were just based on it. Some that just involved it. And yea, some with none at all." Ayame shrugged again. "I hate to say it Sesshomaru, but I'm probably as much of an expert as you are." Someone coughed. "And Lina." She nodded in that direction. She turned to me. "But you know, I'm surprised at you too Kouga."

I blinked, taken aback at the abrupt shift. "What?"

She leaned towards me with her face in palm. "You always try so hard to seem confident and in-charge. How far have you gone then?" She questioned.

On my left Lina was laughing to herself and Sessh looked just as amused. "It's nobody's business."

"Oh come on, seeing as we're sharing intimate secrets..." Lina nudged me.

Ayame leaned back in her chair as Ronik and Kag walked back over with refilled glasses. "Forget it." She waved a hand.

"So then... who was the youngest you've ever-" Lina stopped short as Ronik pinched her arm as he took his seat.

Ayame blinked. "Um... you mean..." She looked up in thought. "I think... one year younger than myself is all." At Sesshomaru's arched eyebrow she went on. "And the oldest might've been..." She flinched. "Six years."

I stared as Kag turned to smile and say something to her. And for a second I thought I saw Ayame glance past Kag to stare at me.

An hour later, most of us were around the dining table, still drinking and playing cards. Ayame and Ronik bailed out after the third game and were talking in low tones on the sofa. There was also a crappy stereo system that we turned on to the radio because no one had any good CD's on them.

"Oh man! I suck at this! Really, really suck!" Kag complained.

"Maybe you should try using your brain." Sessh suggested, not looking up as he grinned. She threw the cards at him and got up.

"Kouga, I'm gonna go raid your kitchen for food."

I nodded and kept staring down at the cards in my hand.

A chorus of laughs and giggles erupted from the couple on the couch. We didn't pay attention and I won the current round. Kag came back with a few bags of chips and random snacks so we started betting with food.

"Ayame?" Kag called with a lollipop sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "Are you letting Ronik get you drunk and take advantage of you?"

"No, it's the other way around." She called back jokingly.

I looked up to see Ronik poke her side playfully.

"I'm tired of this! Let's do something else." Lina said, throwing down her cards and grabbing a handful of chips.

"Yeah, my head hurts. Let's go for a walk." Kag suggested, getting up as if it were already decided.

Sessh did another brow raise, at her. "It's only around eight thirty. We could get caught by anybody."

She waved him off. "Nah, it's Saturday. Everybody's probably got stuff to do already. No one's gonna be wandering the streets. Except us." She rolled her eyes. "And we'll just take the less used roads, geez."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Only on Saturday." She replied cheekily.

We all just nodded along in agreement with her and left the house, with two smaller bottles to share around. No one was really that messed up, at least, everyone was walking straight I think.

Kag was busy walking ahead, skipping and humming random tunes. Ronik, Lina and Sessh started up a conversation on something. So when I caught sight of Ayame lagging behind I slowed down to walk with her. It wouldn't be right letting a girl walk alone like that.

She looked a little out of it, tired maybe. "Hey, were you hitting on one of my very good friends?" I asked jokingly.

Ayame smiled up at me, but she did look a bit dazed. "Of course not. I was only using him to get to you." And she poked my chest. A bit too hard, so I guess she might've been a bit drunk.

"Right, now that's impossible to believe." I commented, taking a swig of the bottle I held.

She stared ahead and squinted her eyes. "Why's that?"

"Because it's been pretty obvious until now that you hated me." I answered, also looking ahead.

"Oh yea, I did." She said absently. I glanced at her on my right. "Don't worry, you're outta the woods." She waved a hand and I was pretty sure she was slurring.

"You okay? Wanna just head back?" I asked, raising a brow at her. By now the others were almost a block ahead of us.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine." She responded, touching her head. Now she sounded back to normal. Then she grabbed the bottle from me and took a gulp. "Hmm... stop sounding so nice Kouga. It's creepy."

Now both eyebrows were up. "Creepy?"

She stopped abruptly and shoved us both onto the floor, luckily where someone's lawn lay behind me. "This is just like what you did to me that day, remember?" She tried to knee me in the groin but I tangled our legs so she couldn't move it.

I groaned to myself. "Are you seriously this psychotically drunk?" I let my head fall back onto the grass.

Ayame just rolled off and stood up. She moved... and kicked me in the side, enough to hurt though I could tell she didn't have the heart for it. But she _was_ wearing boots.

"God, I do hate you! I hate you!" She shouted, kicking me again, with even less energy.

I noticed the bottle was empty next to me and some of it had been spilled on us when she went psycho.

I sat up holding my head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." I moaned out. I looked up as she held out a hand to me.

"Hurry up. I'm hot. Let's go back." She mumbled, almost too quick to hear.

I shook my head and got up myself, wondering why she was acting so weird. At least when she hated me and fought with me, we were on the same page. Now I had no idea what the hell was going on, but I was pretty sure it had to do with the alcohol.

I followed as she turned to walk in the direction we'd just come from, obviously heading back to my place. I pulled out my cell and called Sessh, telling him we were heading back because Ayame wasn't feeling well. When I was done she was dragging her feet with a determined expression.

"I'm not drunk." She stated, her voice much clearer and firmer than before. She didn't bother looking back at me. "Sorry about that though. Didn't mean to kick you or anything." She muttered, dropping her voice for me not to hear.

I realized something. "Wait. You were lying, weren't you?" I asked, picking up my pace to walk beside her. "You do still hate me, like you said." I said with a glare. "And you did wanna kick me, didn't you?" I accused.

She didn't look at me and tried walking faster. "Yea, right." She mumbled to herself. "I do-" Her face twisted up in what looked like pain. "Like you. You're fine."

I matched her strides and looked ahead as well. "Either stop lying or just shut up already." I know this went against what I'd been saying before but now she was getting on my nerves. It was all too obvious she was lying to my face. I can't stand that kinda crap.

"Geez, where is your house?" She complained. I didn't bother answering. "Stupid baby." She muttered, yet again.

I ground my teeth. And was suddenly coming to a halt as we crossed an empty road. "What's your problem with me?" Ayame stopped herself when she noticed I wasn't with her and looked back at me. "Tell me, what have I done wrong to you that you've hated me since we met? It'd be nice to solve this mystery before we graduate." I growled out.

She glared back at me. "Nothing! Can we just get going already? What if the others-"

"No." I said stubbornly, folding my arms and waiting. I could've waited all night, no cars were coming, it's a dead end street.

She let out a frustrated sound and stomped back up to me. "What? You think I'm still afraid of you or something? Get over yourself, asshole. I don't need to answer to you or anyone. Things are different and people have changed." She thundered off. But I hardly knew what she was talking about.

"Oh right. Would that be the part about you sleeping around with guys?" I shot back. Her face started turning red with anger. She shoved me again but neither of us hit the ground. Then she huffed, turned around and started walking again.

Fifteen minutes later we were waiting around the basement as the others got back. Ayame was sulking on the sofa with another bottle in hand and a scowl on her face. She didn't answer as Sessh and Kag questioned her.

I sat at the table, silently building a card house. Until Ronik came and 'accidentally' bumped into the table. Lina had put on the stereo again and was dancing by herself, swaying gently to the low humming of light tunes.

There were still a few bottles left so we went on to try and finish them all. And as always, the car keys were hidden so that nobody would stupidly try driving home, even if they seemed to be okay.

Ronik left me as I attempted a fourth card built structure to start slow dancing with Lina. I was a little out of it by then so I kept knocking the cards over... or breathing on them and everything would fall over.

I looked up at the two, wondering what was up with them. It was known by everyone that Lina and Ronik had dated on and off for almost three years now. They had flings with each other and whatever they wanted. They would get together for a few months and then just be friends for another three months to a year, then just start again. It wasn't like they announced it or made a big deal. They never even used the terms 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' although in fairness I'm not sure Lina knew what that even meant with the way she was so flighty.

I got up and walked to a chair beside Sessh, with Ayame and Kag on the sofa. She was saying something about dinner the other night. And Sessh looked extremely amused about something.

"So Sesshomaru, is there anything going on we should know about?" Kag asked him, looking up as she sipped her from her refilled glass.

His brows came together. "About what?"

"You know," She started slowly. "Your life. The business. Your love life even." She went on the suggest. "Because I can't help wondering." She tapped her lip thoughtfully as Ayame turned over and snoozed, resting her head on Kag's lap. "The first thing outta Kagura's mouth when Auntie asked a strange question was _your_ name. But you know me, I assume things so easily. Nevermind. I'm just being stupid." She shrugged it off and took another sip.

The stony face he had on didn't convince me so much. But I wasn't thinking straight and I barely understood what she was implying at the moment. I blinked quickly a few times to try and clear my head.

"Would you ever date Kagura?" I questioned, obviously not in my right mind.

He rolled his eyes away and didn't answer.

And as drunk as I was I continued. "Yeah, she's not that bad looking actually. You've seen her in a skirt too, right? I mean, how could you not? She shows up at the weirdest times." I said with a short laugh.

He glared at me now. "Shut up." Sessh responded as if I were stupid, which at the moment I was.

I just laughed again. Then turned to Kag. "Come on, you'd date Sessh right?"

She was surprised at the question and glanced at him. "Uh... sure."

I turned back to him with a grin. "See! Now don't be so hard on yourself!"

He looked ready to strangle me and I was too tired and drunk to really care.

"I think it's time to go home now." Kag said to herself.

"What happened to the rest of Saturday night? It's only around eleven or something." I commented with a look.

"I gotta get home too. I'll probably be locked out of my own house after midnight." Sessh commented with a chuckle.

Kag shook awake Ayame who sat up and looked around at us as if she'd been conscious the whole time.

"What's up?" She asked, just rubbing her eye slightly.

"Wanna head home yet or what?" Kag asked.

She looked around briefly. "Guess I'll go home too. How? No one's driving right?"

Kag and Sessh had already pulled out their phones. Kag was talking to Miroku and asking him to pick her up. Sessh, I had to guess, was calling Inuyasha, who was actually courteous enough to pick up nowadays. After the two hung up Ronik plopped down on the smaller sofa with Lina next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Leaving. You guys need a ride too, right?" Kag asked, still holding onto her phone.

They glanced at each other. "Uh, yeah. You don't mind, do you?" Ronik looked at her.

"Miroku's coming so I doubt it." I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. I turned to the last undecided. "Ayame?"

She got startled. "Yeah?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well?"

"I guess..." She looked around slowly. "I'll get a ride with someone. No problem."

Kag went on to complain about how this Saturday night wasn't as good as she thought it'd be even though she now had information to blackmail us all with. Halfway through the rant she was interrupted by Sessh's phone ringing.

"He's outside. Doesn't like to be kept waiting." Sessh grimaced, all too excited about listening to Inuyasha bitch and moan throughout the twenty minute car ride.

When we heard as he opened the front door Ayame cursed and jumped up. "Damn! It'd be easier to get a ride with them! We live in the same area." She berated, saying goodbye and jumping up the stairs.

After ten minutes of waiting around tiredly Miroku finally came by to pick up Kag, Ronik and Lina. I stepped outside to say bye and greet Houshi for a moment. With his hair and clothes messed up he didn't look too holy.

I shook my head with a grin as they drove off and headed back inside, hands stuffed in my pockets. I still had hours before my parents got home and set about getting rid of crap and evidence. It only took about fifteen minutes and I was glad for the chance to throw myself on my bed.

But when I opened the door someone sat up on the bed in the dark room. I made out something with the street lights coming through the window.

I slapped my head and groaned. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

She was probably as out of it as I was. "I missed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and I got tired so I just came into the nearest room to lie down. Where's Kagome?"

"They left already." I concentrated on ignoring her as I pulled off my shirt to wear something else.

Instead of her asking something about how she was getting home I saw her staring at me as I grabbed another shirt. She laid back down on the bed and turned away from me and I saw that I barely had any room to sleep, even though my bed was big enough for two people.

"Hey, if you're gonna sleep over go downstairs." I said, walking over. She just ignored me as I pulled the shirt over my head and sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Whatever." I mumbled, smelling the alcohol on my breath.

I turned around and lay down myself, staring at the ceiling. I even tried shaking her shoulder a bit to make her move. She got up in alarm for a second so I guess she was really out of it.

She knew what I wanted so she shifted further and I got enough room to try and fall asleep.

**xoxo 9 xoxo**

Yes, it was almost midnight, I know. But Yura had called me to pick her up and since I'm almost nocturnal I didn't bother trying to act pissed.

When I stopped in front of her house she was already waiting outside for me. I drove around

randomly since she didn't specify any place in particular. I finally decided to stop somewhere since the gas tank was slowly being depleted for no reason.

"It's over." She sighed next to me. I turned to her with a confused look. She caught it and continued. "Him and I are... well, done." She clarified.

I nodded to myself in understanding. "So... it ended well then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course." She shrugged. Then turned back to me with an irritated look. "Except for the last date we had where we ran into whatshisface."

From the way she was spitting fire I knew who it was. "And..."

"I beat him up." She stated proudly. "Well, not completely. Or he'd be dead."

I turned to stare ahead. "I slept with Naraku a few days ago." I hung my head.

Yura was staring at me in disbelief. "How? How could that- I don't get it, I thought you- But Kagura!" She tried.

I looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "I know. Bad. I have no idea how it happened." I shoved a hand into my bangs. "Well that just undoes every notion that I was through with him."

"It was just a slip-up, right?" She tried again, smiling slightly.

I lifted my head up from my palm with a nod. "But then... I ran into Sesshomaru." I went on. Yura went completely silent beside me. I shrugged. "I saw where he works." I turned to her. "I need to get a job, Yura."

She was already shaking her head rapidly. "Wait, what happened? You know, I thought you hated him or something."

"I did." I nodded to myself.

She paused, waiting for me.

"And as much fun as it is taunting them..." I started off. The things I could say were endless. But compliments from me weren't easy to earn. "At least they're on the right track."

Her frown and my own matched. I really had no idea what I was talking about. I stared ahead into space.

"He saw me cry." I hung my head again. "I had a freaking meltdown or something right in his little office."

I heard her sit back in her seat. "Well that's trouble for you, isn't it?"

**xoxo 10 xoxo**

In all fairness, it had been _a while_ and well... I was even more impatient than Kagome. But then she had no idea what it was like. Because for me, once I got a taste of something so good it was hard to live without it.

My stomach was burning on the inside, but I really didn't need that to know I'd had too much to drink. At first I was so tired I could barely move any part of my body; I was lucky breathing is an involuntary action.

But within half an hour of trying to lie still and fall asleep I started to get hot and restless. I turned over in the bed at least five times in two minutes. And I'm sure he tried to suppress it, or at least keep his voice down but I still heard him sigh.

Just hearing him bothered me even more. And I knew exactly why, I just couldn't help it. I figured he was as drunk as I was and we probably wouldn't remember anything later. The strange warmth and comfort spread through me, from my fingertips to my toes and I turned around again to stare at him.

He was pretending to be asleep, or trying hard to get himself there. In five minutes I was all over him, in the most literal of ways. And I assumed he was still drunk because he went along with it pretty quickly.

He was up on his elbows as I straddled his waist and we were kissing like... Well maybe it was mostly me since I initiated but he was getting really into it as well.

I could still smell the alcohol on my clothes and on his skin from earlier. It had been a strange night. I blame all the weird things I did on the drinking. And my completely confused feelings over everything that's happening.

Besides, Kouga wasn't bad looking. And at the moment I could honestly say I didn't hate him. That is, if I could think straight and mumble a sentence at the same time.

I'd just like to say, I am _not_ a nympho or anything. I hope.

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer- I realize now that there has been a lot of mention of sex, alcohol consumption and drug use and/or smoking in this fanfic so far. I also realize that isn't the kind of example that should be set even though it is a relatively "normal" perception of what happens in our daily lives. Especially since it's being implied that minors are exercising these actions.**

**I would just like to say that although this story is fiction based on life that I do not encourage you all to go out and try the things the characters are doing. If you're reading this, you know you're old enough to make your own decisions and I know you must be smart enough to not let a fanfic or anything else influence you to do these things. You'll do whatever you wish when you're ready (sex and drinking, perhaps smoking).**

**So basically from here on out, I will not be held responsible for any wrong doing or negative course of action you take because I sat you all down and we had "the talk", got it? Good.**

Other than that I wanna say... sorry for taking forever. I actually had no idea when I'd be updating. If ever. Thanks for the random reviews begging me to continue. I paused in the "last" chapter of that Naruto fanfic to finish this chapter.

Anyone wanna try their hand at writing down all ten POV's used in this chapter in the order they were used, go for it. WITHOUT looking back.

As always, you wanna know how I'm doing with my writing you should check my profile to see what's going on.

Not much else to say but I'm gonna try to work on a few other things after this... Yea, sorry... Oh and, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I've been trying my hand at making anime music videos. If you wanna have a look, or just to look at my subscriptions or favorite vids, where are pretty good, just search for the channel moonprynces on youtube.

**2-25-07**

**1:47 pm**

**Sorry I had to wait to upload. The document manager wasn't working and I was getting frustrated and pissed off and very near crying because it was just too unfair. But yeah, now it's done.**

**2-27-07**

**7:58am**


	18. Revenge is a dish best served

7-24-10

5:24pm

**xoxo Ayame's POV xoxo**

I don't have first period with anyone, or second either for that matter.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 18-Revenge is a dish best served... when you can get around to it**

**By-Moon Prynces**

But third was a whole nother story. I sat down and kept my gaze on the desk until someone said, "Hey!" and sat down next to me. I looked up to see Sango smiling happily.

"What's up with you?" I questioned suspiciously.

Yeah, I was acting like a criminal and being all paranoid but I had good reason!

Though I probably wouldn't be talking about why anytime soon.

"Nothing. It's just been a good weekend, that's all." She said while taking out her notebook.

I snapped to attention and realized I should do the same; class was going to start in a minute.

"How was your weekend?" She asked thoughtlessly, and I was pretty sure she was just making idle conversation.

So I smiled back cheerfully and said, "Good, I guess."

Just as the teacher walked in she spoke again.

"I heard there was a party at uh... Kouga's place." Sango said cautiously, watching me.

I rolled my eyes. She probably thought I would immediately start ranting about him and everything. But today, the last thing I wanted was to even think about him.

"Yeah, it was okay." I responded with a shrug, and then class started.

We didn't get to talk much after that because it was a pretty busy lesson and I was kind of grateful.

Sure, I had enjoyed myself at that little get together but I didn't want to relive all the details...

Halfway through the period and in the midst of scribbling notes a thought struck me like a hammer to the head.

We had lunch next! Which meant (if I was unlucky) everyone in our 'group' would meet up!

All of us! Sitting around at the _same_ table!

What was I gonna to do?

I'm pretty sure I had this pained look on my face, which was why Sango did a double take and then tapped me in concern.

"Um... I mean, don't we have a test coming up soon?" I whispered back in pretend fear.

After that I spent the remaining twenty minutes trying to come up with a plan.

I could escape to the library, pretending I had a project to work on. No one would ask much about it.

Then I remembered I had last period with... him. What was I going to do then? Cut class?

'This is ridiculous,' was all I could think.

I couldn't avoid it forever. I mean technically only two people knew the real situation here, me and him. And I was hoping he hadn't gone and bragged to any of the guys like the egotistical male he was.

So if that was the case then there wasn't any embarrassment to be had around the whole group. It would only be awkward between the two of us.

I mean, when I left in the morning we didn't exactly have a heart to heart and get all sappy.

I got up, he got up. I got my clothes, he got his. He said, 'see you Monday'. I left.

That was that.

Oh man, you do not know how much I hate myself. I mean seriously, what the eff was I thinking?

I wasn't, obviously. I was drunk and stupid and confused at the time.

Well... okay so I do regret it... but then I kind of don't.

I wanted it. That's why it happened. I distinctly remember starting it.

I had sex with Kouga. The bane of my existence throughout most of middle school. This asshole guy who dated one of my very good friends.

He hadn't changed much, at least to me. I can't not remember him as a jerk. Maybe I'm too cynical when it comes to him, maybe I can't let go of the past.

So how could I explain that course of action? Alcohol makes you do crazy things but it's not the blame.

I am.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my skin.

Before I could protest, Sango had linked our arms and had me walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully to the three that were already there.

Kagome smiled while already eating a pizza, Miroku grinned up at his girlfriend and Kouga gave a small wave, unsure.

Sango immediately sat down next to Miroku with a quick kiss and I was left to sit next to Kagome.

"I didn't hear from you the rest of the weekend." Kagome said to me. "Did you get home okay?"

Kouga and I both jumped at her question, though I think I was the only one noticed.

"Yeah," I waved a hand. "Of course."

Miroku's brows came together. "Really? I talked to Sessh and he said you didn't catch him and Inuyasha."

My eyes widened a little, but I blinked and pretended an eyelash was bothering me. "Oh... well... I managed to call this friend who lived nearby."

Kouga didn't say anything but he was staring me down.

I glared back suddenly. "Yeah, so he let me sleep over until I was okay enough to get home on my own the next day." I bit out harshly.

Kagome smiled nervously, thinking an argument was about to erupt. "Oh, that's great! It's a good thing you didn't stay with Kouga, I mean he probably had a lot to clean up."

I guess she thought I was angry because he wouldn't have let me sleep over at his place. If only she knew...

"Sorry about leaving clean-up to you. The entire thing was _my_ idea." She went on, turning to Kouga who pulled himself away from my gaze.

He shrugged carelessly. "It wasn't a problem. Don't worry about it."

So all was right with the world apparently. Kouga and I weren't awkward around each other, which would have been really suspicious.

Kagome and him were teasing Sango and Miroku while I ate her second slice of pizza when she wasn't paying attention.

"Aw, look at how cute they are." Kagome said with a sweet face.

Kouga grinned after he exchanged a look with her. "Isn't that the truth."

Miroku shook his head, embarrassed.

Sango smiled back widely. "Oh really? Wish I could say the same about you two."

The two posers looked offended.

"I'll have you know I'm cute no matter what time of day it is!" Kagome declared.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her. You know the kind of stunts she pulled when we were kids? And she was always trying to get away with it with an angel face."

Kagome just looked proud at his words.

"But it rarely worked." He finished with a smirk.

Kouga and Sango laughed as Kagome started to threaten him.

Sango looked at me and opened her mouth, about to say something.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" I practically shouted as he was still two yards away.

Everyone turned to watch him scowl, still on a slow walk to the table. I smiled at him gratefully, though he didn't know why.

"Nice bed head. Did you just wake up?" Miroku commented before taking a sip from his juice bottle.

Inuyasha just grumbled and sat down heavily at the table, between Kouga and Sango. "It's been a long day." He said, putting his head down in his arms.

Kagome raised a brow to the closest person, me. I grinned, pulled out a pen to show her and motioned with it.

Miroku was already shaking his head in amusement, not stopping us at all. Kouga was trying to hide the grin and suppress the laughter while Sango fixed us with a straight face, trying to scold us without words.

When Inuyasha lifted his head back up Kagome let out this sharp laugh and then quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"What's up with you?" He asked her, confused.

"Uh, what's you with _you_?" I asked back swiftly. "You haven't sat with us at lunch in a while."

"Yura and I broke up." He said with a shrug.

A pen shifted dangerously, threatening to fall. A few of us stiffened in anticipation.

The moment passed.

"Really?" Kagome questioned, looking nonchalant. She turned back to her tray to find the second pizza slice gone and looked up at everyone with narrowed eyes.

Miroku leaned forward on the table. "Everything okay?" He asked in concealed concern. He probably didn't want this scene to turn into something sappy.

Inuyasha shrugged and didn't say anything else about it.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Kouga commented, also trying to hide the bromance moment happening between the three.

Still, you could tell things were different than they had been before. Inuyasha wasn't being so moody and the air was lighter and it seemed like everyone was getting along better.

I smiled to myself when Kagome tried to eye me into confessing whether or not I ate her pizza. She waited a few moments before turning to Kouga who was on her other side.

I looked up to catch his eye, still smiling.

I froze when he grinned back.

Except me and Kouga I mean. We don't really get along.

We all looked up in horror as Inuyasha suddenly ran a hand through his hair impatiently. There were a few clatters and eyes went wide.

Some random kid walking by the table stopped, stooped down and then said to Inuyasha, "You dropped your pens."

**xoxo**

The next period I had Miroku with me. But instead of being a nuisance or flirting with every girl in class, he literally just paid attention to the lesson.

I heard a few whispers between the female population of the room.

He was seated right next to me so I leaned over when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hey Miroku. I guess you had a really good weekend." I said, lifting my eyebrows up and down.

He laughed at me. "Yeah, it was."

But there weren't any perverted remarks and the grin didn't say anything but 'I'm happy'.

I went back to taking notes and thought about this.

Was I wrong then, to think something had happened with Sango? I mean it doesn't seem like they did anything rated R so...

She had mentioned it was a good weekend, and now so had he. What was I missing?

**xoxo**

Then it was back to seeing Sango and Kagome. The teacher was late so we sat in the back talking just as everyone else was doing the same.

"So how was your hangover, Kagome?" I asked sweetly.

She scowled at me. "How do you manage to ask such a thing with that face?"

Sango peered at me curiously. "She can't help it. She's cute." She paused and thought something over. "No matter what time of day it is."

The two of us grinned as Kagome shrieked indignantly.

I was debating whether or not to ask something. Then I threw all pretenses out the window.

"Sango, have you and Miroku had sex yet?" I asked blankly.

Her jaw dropped, as I predicted and Kagome gasped overdramatically. Then she also turned to Sango.

"Have you?" She said with a breathy tone.

Sango shot her a dry look. "Kagome, why aren't you in drama or something?"

She shrugged. "They're jealous of me."

"Right..." I mumbled, mouthing 'crazy' to Sango.

"Well?" Kagome asked, looking back at Sango.

I looked as well.

"No." She said with a stern tone. "And why are you asking?"

I looked away slowly. "Just wondering... I mean you guys seemed to have a good weekend and all..."

She looked shocked. "We didn't have sex yet."

A few girls nearby glanced over. Kagome made a face and hissed at them. Some rolled their eyes and eventually they looked away.

I raised my brow at her.

She shrugged and said, "Groupies."

I laughed out loud.

"Where is this teacher?" Sango questioned.

"So what's going on with you two?" Kagome asked again. "Miroku isn't exactly an open book."

"That's good." Sango muttered. "Nothing. We just had this talk and cleared up some things."

Kagome's eyes got bright. "Aw, you guys had a _talk_."

I made a weird face. "What does that mean?"

"It means," She started with great authority. "That they're now in a serious relationship!"

"Weren't they already in a relationship?" I asked dumbly.

"_Serious_." Kagome repeated with emphatic hand motions and rolled her eyes at me.

"Is she still being crazy or does this make sense?" I asked Sango.

She had been shrinking away slowly. "Uh... well... as much as it pains me to admit," I leaned closer, waiting. "Kagome's right, I think."

Said girl between us was cheering to herself.

I shook my head. "That's it?" I asked with no fascination. "All you guys did was talk?"

She nodded and then the teacher walked in.

I didn't get it. All they did was talk. They're in a relationship and all they did was talk. What's so great about that?

**xoxo**

Finally it was last period. The one time of the entire day I had to dread.

It was my only class with Kouga. With just Kouga.

I mean, what if he brought up what happened and tried to clear the air about it and then people overheard and gossip would spread and then by the time I left school grounds everyone, including Kagome and Sango and Miroku would be asking me for details on what happened and 'should I kill him for you?' and trying to get all the news out of me when I really just didn't want to remember it!

But...

He came in the classroom, looked up and then took a seat on the other side of the room.

I was catching glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye, still preparing for the worst.

Then class started and there was no reason to panic.

Everything went by smoothly and he didn't try to pass a note like a freshman. He didn't look at me at all.

He may have glanced over to look out the window that I sat right next to but that was it.

I was crying with relief.

I took my sweet time gathering my things to leave and humming to myself while wondering what to eat.

When I looked up after slinging on my bookbag the room was empty and Kouga was standing by his desk, staring at me hard.

I swallowed harshly and froze.

Great, now when I needed it there were no witnesses!

We stared at each other without any other presence in the room. Apparently the teacher had gone AWOL just like the students.

"See you later Ayame." He said before breaking eye contact and walking towards the door.

I breathed out when he passed through the doorway. But he made this small, tiny, miniscule pause and glanced over his shoulder at me.

A minute after he was gone I said to myself in realization, "I know that look."

It was the look that so many guys had given me before.

I knew that look.

**xoxo**

I got out of work later than I wanted after an especially aggressive customer tried on over twenty pairs of shoes, in two sizes each, until she finally bought three.

I was just walking through the mall on my way to the nearest exit when I spotted a very familiar trail of hair.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" I called, and then waved when he glanced over.

He stopped walking and I caught up with him. I noted the bag in hand.

"Shopping for someone?" I raised a brow.

He chuckled. "I'm not nearly that exciting." He answered. "Big meeting tomorrow. Need a new tie."

"Oh. Well I was just on my way home, but did you need to pick up anything else? I could come along." I said cheerfully.

He eyed me carefully before saying. "No, I'm done." And then added, "You look terrible."

My hand went to my hair, tied up in two pigtails and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's been a long day. I had to work right after school. Was almost late."

"Need a ride home?" He asked with a wry smile.

I jumped. "Oh, no! That's okay!" Seriously I hadn't been expecting anything. I hadn't even thought to ask him for one.

"I insist."

And we were making our way to another exit to the parking lot, closer to where he had parked.

"So how are things?" I asked happily, even though I was pretty exhausted.

Luckily though, since my job had been so hectic I didn't have time to think about much else.

Sesshomaru shrugged and I raised my brows, but he didn't see.

We got to his car and he started the journey home.

"How are things?" I asked again, slower and with a deep gaze.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Let's get something to eat." I suggested. "I'll pay."

"No." He shook his head.

"Ice cream then." I said again, persistent.

He didn't answer at all and I thought he was ignoring me now. But then he said, "Why not?" and turned off in another direction.

It was a small shop that was very busy. Took at least ten minutes to get our ice cream! By then I was so into the idea and I was outraged at the long wait.

We got outside right after and started licking our cones. I took the initiative to sit on a bench so he had to follow along.

"How's work?" I finally asked, thinking this would be an easier topic.

He sighed and slouched forward like the typical guy. He had on dark slacks and his button up shirt's sleeves were rolled up a bit. If he had been wearing a tie earlier it was long gone by then.

"I guess I'm just wondering about the future." Sesshomaru said, and paused in finishing his cone.

"Are things not going well?" I asked carefully.

"No."

I waited. "So is there a big decision coming up you need to make?" I went again.

He laughed a little. "Nothing that's worrying me."

"Then what is it?"

"A person." He finally said, eyes narrowing a bit in thought.

I slumped in the seat. "Tell me about it." I went back to my cone; it was starting to melt. I was pretty sure getting sticky hands on the inside of Sesshomaru's car was a no-no.

He glanced at me. "You know, I don't really date."

My face only showed confusion.

"Sometimes I have some company but they rarely make it to the bedroom these days. That was immature high school stuff." He shrugged.

And then the lightbulb in my head went off with a loud, 'ohhhhh'. He meant romance!

"You like someone?" I asked simply. No sneers, no chuckles. Just an innocent question.

He gave another shrug. "I'm not sure what that means."

I thought about this. "Well... I guess it's different for everyone so I can't really tell you what it means."

It wasn't a satisfying answer, even to me. I felt bad, like I had let him down… even though we barely knew each other.

"But," I said. "You'll know it when it happens. Maybe not right away, because we usually are ignorant of what's right in front of us. But I think eventually you truly realize it."

And then Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at me and even though most people could only see an impassive expression, I could tell he was a little grateful.

**xoxo**

I hated the rest of the week. Nothing interesting happened. I avoided looking at Kouga for more than two seconds at a time, and those two seconds were only when we were engaged in conversation with the others so it'd be obvious if I flat out ignored him.

I had work almost every day after school and tests and projects were popping up all over the place.

I was groaning in the back room of the store I worked in while gathering my stuff. My phone rang and it turned my frown upside down.

"Hey, what're you up to?" He asked.

I smiled and stood up with my bag. "Got off work early so I think I'm gonna just go home."

"Wait, are you still in the mall? I'll meet you at the food court."

I shrugged and said sure.

When I got there I could easily spot the blonde hair and I strode over with a big grin.

"Ryan!" I said happily as he got up to greet me. I gave an enthusiastic hug as if I hadn't seen him in months, which was far from true.

Then we both took a seat and started talking.

"So you've got news for me or something?" I asked.

"This relationship isn't healthy. All you do is pump me for info!" He accused with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You gossip more than my mom."

"I can't help that the words just fall out of my mouth." He muttered, trying to hide the grin.

I laughed at him. "So what's up with you?" I questioned. "Dating anyone?" I nudged him knowingly.

He groaned and slapped his forehead. "Kohaku told you? Man, I swear... he couldn't wait a few days?"

"Really, can't he? I heard about it from Sango." I said thoughtfully with a shrug.

"Sango knows too?" He jumped. "Now she's gonna lecture me about dating. She treats me like the trouble making brother she never had cuz Kohaku's so good."

"Aww." I said, pretending to be sympathetic. I reached over to pat his head but he ducked with protests.

"Okay, but besides me, there are things going on." He spoke.

"Like what?" I looked around to find the place mostly empty. It was almost nine, and I wanted to get home to finish some homework before falling asleep.

"Kohaku and Rin for one thing. Did anyone mention that they're talking again?"

I turned to him and blinked. "They are? How'd that happen?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "No one knows. And even though I'm the obnoxious best friend I know that if he doesn't bring it up then there's no point in asking."

I nodded in understanding. "Hmm."

"Yeah, things are okay I guess. They don't talk as much as before, at least not when anyone's around I think. It's a little awkward sometimes too but at least Rin's not avoiding him anymore."

"I wonder what happened." I said out loud.

Ryan just shrugged helplessly, and then leaned forward on the table. "So what's up with you?"

I started at the question and things started flashing through my head.

Maybe I should tell someone what happened and get advice. I mean since that night I wasn't sure what to do around Kouga.

I already stopped getting on his case after him and Kagome broke up. I usually tried to ignore him and not pick fights.

But now I was wondering if he would blackmail me with it if I made a wrong move. What if we got into another argument and he said something in the heat of the moment?

It was pretty damn obvious that I didn't like him, in fact I hated him.

I looked up to see Ryan still waiting patiently for an answer.

But... in order to explain everything I would have to go back to the beginning, years ago. It was such a long story. And to be honest I was getting on better without focusing on my anger so much.

"..." I stared back at him and blinked twice. "What?" I asked back dumbly, acting as if I had forgotten what we were talking about.

Ryan shook his head with a smile. "Nothing. So did you want to go home or what?"

I shrugged, glad I got away with that act. "Sure. Are you gonna hang around here all night?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope."

And we both got up and headed outside to take the bus.

**xoxo**

"Who cares?" Kagome said grouchily.

I was holding the phone with my shoulder while trying to put in a new stack of shoe boxes. Then I had to work on the display.

I heard Sango sigh.

Kagome had gotten a new phone and was so eager to use it that she called Sango, who was currently on her break and then conferenced to me while I was still working.

I didn't mind because there was basically no one around and only one other coworker who didn't really care what I was up to. In fact, even though I was on the phone I was getting more work done.

"You're not curious even a little?" I asked.

"Of course she is." Sango responded before Kagome had the chance. "But it's Inuyasha. And he takes this stuff seriously."

"Hmm, but he has been in a good mood nowadays. Maybe Miroku talked to him about whatever happened." I said.

"And I said who cares?" Kagome went again.

"Don't you love the sound of denial?" Sango asked.

I grinned to myself.

"Yeah, well," Kagome started and then paused. I could just picture her smirking evilly. "Well I'm sure Miroku loves the sounds you make!" She said triumphantly.

I started laughing immediately.

Poor Sango was probably turning red right about then because she didn't say anything back yet. I wondered if anyone else was around to witness her embarrassment.

"I'm sure he does." I finally agreed.

"If I were nearby you'd be dead." Sango said snippily.

I laughed again with Kagome.

"I've gotta get back in five minutes." She then announced.

"Aw, that's no fun. You can't just leave me and Kagome to ourselves. We'll probably just talk about you when you leave!" I threatened.

"Well not all of us can slack off on the job." She responded, probably with a raised brow too.

"Hey I don't slack off!" I argued back, which was at the moment I paused my task to say this and looked up to find my boss staring me down. She shook her head, pointed to the back room and then held up five fingers before walking away. "Uh..."

"Why doesn't Kagome get a job?" Sango questioned.

"Uh, hey guys, I'm still here." Said person piped up.

"Because," I started while stacking the last boxes. "She's not really cut out for it. She's a little spoiled and all that."

Kagome gasped indignantly, ready to protest.

"Spoiled?" Sango stopped. "Wait, I guess you're right."

"_How?_" Our third member questioned incredulously.

"A car for your birthday? A new cell phone last week?" I suggested. I got up from the floor and dusted off my pants. "Where do you get this money from anyway?"

"Yeah, what's this great source of income? Do you have a money tree or something?" Sango joked.

Slight pause and then she responded, so I guessed she must have shrugged. "Well I didn't use much of my money until now. I got a pretty nice allowance but I just saved it all up."

I nodded to myself and looked around to see a few customers browsing while my coworker stood at the register, bored.

"Contrary to what you may believe, I wasn't exactly a social butterfly before I moved here." She went on dryly. "I wasn't out eating and seeing movies with people and all that stuff. I didn't spend money on much."

"So that explains why you're so weird..." Sango said in understanding.

I stifled my laughter. "What she means is... uh, aren't you gonna run on empty soon with the way you're spending it now?" I asked quickly.

"Not really. Believe me, I saved up a lot."

My brows came together. "Even so... you'd have to have gotten a _really_ hefty allowance or whatever."

Somehow there was uneasy silence. Was she hiding something?

"Maybe I will get a job." Kagome finally muttered.

"It would help you be more responsible. You could stop forgetting to lock the front door." Sango chimed.

"Yeah, hey what's up with that?"

Kagome sighed. "I think I've seen a few too many family sitcoms or something. You know how the front door is usually just open? Like everyone just walks in and crazy things happen and-"

"You're joking aren't you?" I cut in.

Then she just started laughing.

Of course she was. I shook my head.

"Okay, well I've really gotta get back. Talk to you guys later." Sango said.

"Me too, bye."

Kagome could barely speak and so we all hung up.

**xoxo**

Two hours had passed since I got off the phone, after which I went in to see my boss.

Turns out she was just giving me a raise and asking if she should fire the lazy coworker. I went all 'uhh, well maybe you should give her a warning and... and like two weeks to shape up...?'

It worked out okay. I didn't get her fired. If anything, she'll get herself fired.

Made me wonder what kind of employee Kagome would be. She's not as lazy as some people, pretty average I think. She definitely puts her mind to something when she wants. Like that whole water fight.

I sighed while looking back at the display I had just redone. New shoes and boots made for winter sat there, looking all perfect. Summer was so far away.

When I looked up out the windows two familiar people passed by. I stepped out the doorway to watch as they kept walking.

It was one thing to be freaking out about this situation while in school or hanging out with the others but now while I was at my job he had to pass by?

Right, okay, so what was I gonna to do? The weekend was coming up and besides work and homework I planned to spend as much time hanging out before it got so cold I wouldn't want to leave my house.

And if Kouga was there and we ran into awkward moments then everyone (Kagome especially) would start to pick up on it!

I sat down on a chair behind the register.

I really didn't want him to use this sensitive information against me. It was only a matter of time.

The more I sat there thinking I kept asking, well why can't _I_ use it against _him_?

And you know what... I should! I shouldn't be afraid of what he'll do to me.

But seriously, how? I don't think he'd be ashamed to admit he finally got laid (is that what the kids are saying these days?).

I scoffed to myself.

He probably couldn't wait to find someone else to do that with. Now that he's been broken in it's only a matter of time. He probably couldn't go more than two months without...

I stopped and sat up straight.

Coworker glanced over her shoulder for a second and then went back to checking out someone's purchase.

I could use this as an opportunity to not only keep this situation under control but also just get revenge! After immaturely torturing me for years I could torture him in (arguably) worse ways!

And not only that... but I'd get something out of it too.

Right, not that I needed to go to him for it or anything. I was a pretty girl. I could get any guy. This was just to kill so many birds with one stone.

He wouldn't question it, right? Then again he wasn't as stupid as I'd liked to believe.

From hating him to jumping in his bed?

Hm... I could make this work though.

He just needed to fall for me, or at the very least get really comfortable with the situation I'd create. And then I would drop him like a hot potato and he'd be begging for me to come back!

And that's when I would rub it in his face and leave him to obsess over me. Or obsess over his lost pride, whichever one works.

All I needed was a way to get the ball rolling... I couldn't go running to him like _I_ needed _him_. It would just be more to blackmail me with.

I hadn't thought about revenge in years. I just settled for hating him.

But this... this was genius.

**xoxo**

7-26-10

12:57am

**Okay let's get some things out of the way and I will try to be brief here.**

-**I never discontinued this story.** I got busy with school and people and life. And it sucked but I kind of forgot about writing and time passed. I'm sorry I made people wait and get anxious and give up waiting for this story. I _love_ this story.

-Somehow, even after I recently reread all previous chapters I find it difficult to get back into character, seeing as it's always in first person POV. The characterization was pretty distinct, I think, and derived from the person I was in the past. Because I'm a different person now my writing seems to be different. Some may think it's subtle and others will wonder what the hell this chapter is because it looks nothing like the rest before it. I'm not sure I can change that and go back to writing that way. I would like to try.

-This chapter is basically a test chapter I think. Trying to remember the characters and how to write them, the plotlines, the familiarity of it all. I picked up with Ayame's POV because I was really interested in how I ended things with her in the last chapter. There was a lot going on with her and now I've slowly created more to her character and plot, though not a lot is revealed here. Also, I was kind of avoiding Kagome. She was really close to me as I was back then so I wanna make sure I can write her as I did before. I can't just have her jump in her growth, even though I have grown.

-This chapter is short compared to most of the previous chapters. It is only 5,380 words (not including this End Note) while the average per chapter is almost 9,000 (which means quite a few chapters were well over that number). What do you think of this length? I was able to finish this chapter in two days just because I had the ideas ready to write and I had the time.

-After having reread all previous chapters recently I realized how much I was influenced by what I had been reading at the time (in the past). The story started out with a cliché premise and clichéd characterization and plotlines. And then I tried to deviate a bit because I got bored of some of those overused plots and things. I tried to make the characters more real and not predictable, though I was/am still an amateur. Any thoughts on this?

-**I am truly sorry for the disappointment I have dealt by forgetting and avoiding this story. **I have been writing almost nonstop for the past two months and if this chapter seems to do okay and I can get back into character I'll try to write some more very soon.

You all don't realize, but even _I _want to see how things turn out for these characters, and how they get there. I'm not just a writer, I'm a reader. I love to go back and reread my own things as well as things other people have written.

I'm sorry that wasn't brief but I hope you read it.

**If you have any questions or comments you can review or even just send me a message.**

7-27-10

12:54am


	19. Time's a Changin'

10-17-10

11:56pm

**xoxo Miroku's POV xoxo**

Not to sound like a fool, but when I heard laughter I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes popped open wide.

**Title-Different Colors**

**Chapter 19-Time's a-Changin'**

**By-Moon Prynces**

I don't even know why I stopped. It wasn't like the laughter sounded creepy and/or insane. I wasn't stuck in some cliché horror movie with ghosts or zombies in the walls, haunting me.

In fact, now that I think about it... I am a fool.

Still, it was unexpected. I got startled.

Okay, here's how it went. It was Saturday around noon, and I wasn't exactly sure what Sango's schedule was so I decided to drop in and see if she was around, just to surprise her.

It's kinda cute to see her alarmed face as she glances down at her pajamas, hair still in a sloppy ponytail that was falling out of the hair tie. So we were still in _that_ phase of the relationship, sue me.

On second thought-

Anyway, the front door hadn't been properly locked (kind of a half turn that still let the knob give way when I turned it) so I invited myself in. Even better chance to catch her off guard.

But before I could call out and take off my shoes this loud laughter broke the air and made me freeze.

When I started breathing again I discreetly glanced around to the sofas and spotted the TV on with two heads facing it. My brows furrowed a moment because I could easily make out the head that belonged to Kohaku but for some reason I just couldn't get the other.

"Oh no... no, no no!" She said loudly, laughing all the while as someone on-screen did something ridiculous.

Then it clicked.

That was Rin!

Amazing that I didn't realize...

But then I noticed her hair wasn't fixed the way it usually was. The little side ponytail was gone.

I paused, not sure if I should interrupt them. It seemed like the two were actually having a good time, something that hadn't happened for a while, at least to my knowledge.

In fact I didn't know they were speaking again at all.

"Sh-" I stopped myself even as I remembered something.

Rin had walked in on Sango and I... in a compromising position. On that same couch they sat on... One week ago!

I never wanted to hurt her feelings, probably also why I never addressed the issue with her. I guess I was just too much of a chicken, really. Maybe if I had then that entire situation could have been avoided.

I wasn't sure if Sango actually knew about Rin's feelings toward me but even if she did, she didn't quite know the extent of it like I did. When we had opened our eyes to see her staring at us in shock we didn't- I mean I wasn't sure what to-

I sighed out loud to myself.

Anyway Rin had kind of been avoiding me since then. And even though I felt bad, I realized how badly I had handled the situation. Not just that day, but the entire duration of her feelings.

So now I was just ashamed, didn't even know what I would say to her.

Sometimes it was so easy for me to be the kind, level-headed one.

Instead of calling out and surprising the crap out of them, I went back into the hallway, closed the door quietly and knocked. At least this way they wouldn't be completely shocked to see me. In fact, Kohaku would probably be the one to answer th-

My eyes widened and I stared. "Hey." Luckily my voice was still calm.

Rin looked shocked _and_ scared for a moment. "Hi Miroku." She said in a breath.

Then she opened the door and I walked in to take off my shoes, deciding to remain casual.

"Who is it?" Kohaku called.

"One of your many stalkers." Rin replied sarcastically, walking in front of me towards the living room.

Kohaku straightened up from where he sat when he saw me. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

I nodded at first, looking around. There were plates covered in syrup in the sink and a big bowl of some artificially flavored cereal, without milk, on the coffee table in front of where Kohaku sat.

"Looks like you guys have the day planned out." I commented.

Kohaku just grinned as Rin and I took seats on the sofas.

"Yeah, popcorn's waiting for a movie marathon tonight." He said, glancing at the TV for a second before watching me again.

There was a pause, and I knew they were both waiting for me to say it. I suppressed the sigh. I had no idea I was becoming predictable.

"So where's Sango?" I asked, looking to the TV as well.

"She's still in bed; maybe you should go wake her up." Kohaku said with a smirk.

I blinked in surprise. Then my eyes narrowed. He _knew_ what kind of thoughts those words bred.

"Hey, cut that out!" I pretended to scold.

They both laughed at me before Rin spoke.

"Don't worry, she's gone. Work until six."

I nodded with a slight pout but didn't voice my displeasure.

Then the three of us spent a few quiet (and slightly awkward) minutes watching the television.

Finally I turned to them, sitting next to each other on the same couch, and opened my mouth. "I didn't think you guys were talking. What happened?" I thought a moment before adding, "Not to pry into your business or anything."

Rin didn't glance away from the TV at first, even though Kohaku was looking at me. But when he started to speak she interrupted and turned to me.

"Don't worry Miroku. We're fine." She said, staring me down.

I stared back, leaning forward with my hands clasped in front of my mouth. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

Kohaku glanced at her, not saying a word.

She broke the serious expression with a smile. "Okay, maybe we're not _fine_, but it'll get there."

I smiled back. "Okay."

"We can always talk about it later or something." She added, and none of us knew exactly how much later that would be.

Maybe in another week. Maybe if I saw her while heading over to see Inuyasha some time. Maybe weeks or months from now, however long it took for her to feel she was really over me.

"But today I am spending my Saturday with a friend, watching TV and movies while eating everything we can." She said happily.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cuz heaven forbid we go outside and be active."

Rin turned to him with a brow raised. "I don't see you fighting the couch to get up."

I shook my head and stood. "Well, I think I'm gonna leave you guys to it."

"Kay, we'll see you later." Kohaku said, grabbing the bowl from the coffee table.

Rin immediately grabbed a handful of cereal. "Bye Miroku." She said before becoming engrossed in the program on the screen again.

I walked around the couch and began my way to my shoes.

"Rin," I said, turning back, about to comment on her hair.

She glanced over her shoulder, waiting for me to finish.

But even then I noticed it, and even though I knew she didn't want it to happen it did. Her eyes waited, looking just a little hopeful. And I knew it would be wrong to say anything that could mean more.

She was trying. And I was more of an idiot than Kagome sometimes.

I smiled. "Tell Sessh I said hi." I came up with. "We don't see him enough anymore."

Still, her eyes dimmed a little, disappointed. Even though she didn't want to be.

**xoxo**

It was one less thing to worry about, I suppose. Kind of a relief to not be responsible for whatever happened to her. Even though I really never was, not completely.

I didn't bother heading to Sango's job to see her, instead deciding I should hang out with my best friends.

"Hey." He said in surprise after opening the door.

I smirked. "What, did you have _plans_ or something?" I joked.

Kouga shrugged. "It's still early."

I rolled my eyes in jest. "Okay, well if you happen to be free right now you wanna go see what our favorite Dog-boy is up to?"

This time he smirked.

I got us to that great big palace Inuyasha calls home in fifteen minutes. Minako answered the door but before we could say hi she heard her name being called and ran off.

I closed the door while shaking my head. "We didn't even get to ask if he's here."

"He's not dating Yura anymore, where else could he be?" Kouga shrugged.

"So you're saying he doesn't have a life." I raised a brow as we walked up the stairs.

"This house is way too big for the three of them to live in." Kouga muttered as we started down a hallway.

I didn't want to say it, but even I wasn't quite sure we were headed in the right direction. But then the familiar door came up on our left, painted red instead of the usual white.

Kouga and I didn't bother knocking, just walked right in.

Then we stopped and stared at the figure hunched over at one corner of the room. We exchanged a look before turning back to the scene.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I asked carefully.

"I thought I locked that door." He grimaced, not answering.

Kouga slowly moved forward, peering over Yasha's shoulder. Then he turned back to me with wide eyes.

"I think he's doing homework!" He said in disbelief.

"It is Saturday... right?" I questioned uncertainly.

Then Inuyasha turned around and flung the pen at me. Though it knocked my forehead, I was left unscathed.

We were silent as Inuyasha swiveled around in his chair and watched us. Then I turned to Kouga.

"I guess you were right, he _doesn't_ have a life."

Kouga grinned.

"What're you guys doin' here?" Yasha asked, leaning forward on his knees.

I sat down at the edge of his bed while Kouga leaned back on the window sill near his desk.

"Not happy to see us?" I asked back.

He just blew his bangs out of his face.

Seeing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Kouga jumped in with, "Seriously? Homework? On a Saturday?"

Inuyasha groaned. "You know I thought being seniors would be more..." He looked around at the pile of books and papers, and then at us. "Fun."

"I've been keeping up pretty well." I said casually.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'We all weren't skipping classes to date some girl.'" He said, trying to imitate me.

I rolled my eyes at first, but after thinking about it I said, "You know you might be right."

Kouga didn't give any input, instead looking down in thought. I decided to come back to that afterward.

"Speaking of relationships..." Inuyasha sighed in exasperation at my segue. "So you and Yura are just... done?"

"Yup." He said simply.

I peered at him suspiciously. "You don't even talk to her anymore?" I asked again.

He shrugged and Kouga glanced over at the action. "Maybe. We're still friends."

I nodded in understanding before turning to the quietest of our trio. "What's been up with you, Wolf?"

Inuyasha grinned and looked at him, obviously glad to be on the other end of questioning. "Yeah, you've been kind of strange all week."

Kouga narrowed his eyes back at us and crossed his arms. "I'm not the one with girl troubles." He shot back.

Inuyasha and I took a moment to pause and look at each other. Well, he was right about that.

"Wait, I don't have any girl troubles!" I argued suddenly. "Sango and I are doing fine."

Kouga gagged while Inuyasha pretended to bat his eyes at me.

I scowled. "Oh, so you think I'm going soft or something?"

Then they just burst out laughing.

"Assholes." I muttered for them to hear. "I'm not going soft. But that doesn't mean I am or ever was a pervert."

"You never tried to defend yourself against that title before." Kouga said with raised brows.

"Sango's gonna be his high school sweetheart." Inuyasha said to him with a grin. "They'll probably get married and have kids within five years."

I scoffed. "Who said I wanted kids?"

"A lot of kids." Kouga agreed with a nod as I was ignored.

I got up and started pacing the room. "What! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, only cuz he'll so enjoy the part that leads to _having_ the kids." Inuyasha snickered, slapping his knee in amusement.

I stopped for a second, long enough for my idiot friends to look at me and start laughing all over again.

"Why does everyone like to play that card?" I grumbled. "I've never even had sex!"

"Which means you're probably desperate for some good lovin'." Inuyasha responded through his chuckles.

Kouga smirked and didn't say anything.

"I hate you guys." I mumbled.

"That's why you picked me up to visit him." Kouga said, pointing to Yasha.

I glanced around the room, remembering days just like this. Sitting around, doing nothing, busting each other's chops over something or other.

"Where's that new game system?" I asked.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared at me before jumping up and heading over to his TV.

"Just like old times." Kouga said.

"Yeah." I responded.

Thank god for days like this.

Homework could wait. Stressing over people and relationships could wait.

Enjoying Saturday could only happen once a week, right?

**xoxo**

I never thought I'd be heading home at eight o'clock... on a Saturday... during my senior year of high school.

After the rousing games Inuyasha had, along with whatever food we found in the kitchen, it had been a pretty long afternoon. Nothing bonds teenage boys like junk food and video games. (Except maybe hot girls, clubs and alcohol...)

Even though the night was still young, I dropped off Kouga and was in my room by eight thirty, lying on my bed and not quite tired enough.

Kagome wasn't home apparently. That girl has too much freedom with that car of hers. Then again... I shouldn't be one to judge.

I hadn't been kidding when I said I was breezing through schoolwork. I wasn't coming down with senioritis just yet, a good thing. Who knew how the rest of the year would turn out?

Did I forget to mention that it's finally getting colder? Not that I enjoy that kinda weather much, but now I had to remember to grab a jacket when I left the house. Soon I'd need to put on an actual coat before even opening the front door.

At a bit past nine I sat up and glanced around the darkness of my room.

Suddenly I really wanted to head over and see Sango, but I wasn't sure if Rin was still over. Last thing I wanted was to interrupt whatever method her and Kohaku used to repair their friendship.

Still, I pulled out my phone and called their apartment, hoping she would answer.

"Hello?"

I smiled. "Hey."

I could practically feel her smile as well. "Hey." She said back softly.

"What's goin' on over there?" I asked with brows raised. There were the distinct sounds of violence and explosions in the background.

"Rin and Kohaku are having a movie marathon. They're on number two out of four." Sango replied. "I doubt they'll make it to four though."

I grinned and glanced down at my floor as I admitted, "I wanna see you. Think you can tear yourself away from the TV?"

She just scoffed at me. "Yeah, cuz I was actually snuggled up right between them."

"Good. I'll be there in fifteen. Just come down and find my car."

"Those are the magic words?" She asked back teasingly, obviously trying to be difficult.

"Alright, I'll call when I'm outside." I amended carefully, getting up and finding my keys.

"Sounds like you're avoiding someone." She said loudly.

I froze, thinking that she had been heard. But then she started laughing at me.

"I'm in my room, dummy. Don't worry. They didn't hear a thing."

I breathed out in relief, and then continued on my way. "You're cruel." I said before we both hung up.

It was darker than it is this time in summer. I found a spot along the block of their building and parked before calling her.

"And remember to wear a jacket, sweet pea." I added after announcing my arrival.

"Why? I thought you would keep me warm." She responded, but after a moment added, "With your car. It does have heat, right?"

Even I chuckled as she ended the call and headed down.

But I had to repay the favor and mess with her a bit, so when she grabbed the handle and tried to open the door it didn't budge.

Sango looked down at it before glancing back at me through the window. She waited, and I pretended to hit the button on my door to unlock it. She tried again and looked at me with the 'are you serious?' eyes.

I grinned back at her.

When I opened the door she practically dove in, sliding on the leather seats.

"Miroku, I hate leather seats." She said simply, adjusting her position. "They're hot and burn your skin in the summer and they're like the walls of a freezer in the winter when it's cold!" She whined.

"Nice to see you too." I said as I leaned across to kiss her cheek, only because she was still staring ahead and pouting. "I guess my car doesn't have heat." I gasped in surprise.

She just glanced at the back seat casually and said, "Well I guess we can't do much in here then."

My eyes widened.

Then she turned to me with her grin. "Hi Miroku." She said quietly, looking happy.

She put a hand on my cheek and leaned closer, waiting until I did the same. She left a few measly inches of space between us, watching me with that big smile she couldn't help. I wondered if I looked the same because all I could think about was her, and how happy she looked, how happy she looked just to be with _me_.

"What did I tell you about thinking?" She asked before covering my mouth with hers, not giving me a chance to respond.

As much as I wanted to let myself get really comfortable, she was right. It was cold and we were in my car. There wasn't much further we could go.

So I pulled back after... I don't even know how long. Time flies when your lips are attached to someone else's, right?

Anyway I pulled away and leaned back in my seat, watching her with a half smile.

"So how was your day?" I asked her.

Sango shrugged. "Work is work. What'd you do?" She leaned back in her seat as well, licking her lips and wiping around her mouth carefully.

"I came by to find you were gone and there were two gnomes in your living room, eating and watching TV." I said easily.

"Oh," She nodded. "You saw Rin and Kohaku. I didn't know she had been over that early."

I shrugged. "It was only noon."

Then she turned in her seat to face me. "So you finally saw her, huh? How was it? Awkward? Cuz let me tell you, Rin's actually been over almost everyday since... since that day." And I watched as Sango turned shy and embarrassed, something that didn't happen as often now that we were dating.

"Not really. Maybe she used up all the awkwardness on you." I said cheekily.

She pretended to glare a moment.

"She seems okay now." I shrugged, trying not to worry so much. "They both do."

"Hmm."

"And then I hung out with Inuyasha and Kouga for a few hours until we got sick of each other." I continued. "And of course I was dying on the inside from not having seen you since, you know, _yesterday_."

Sango grinned again. "That's right." And nodded in approval.

A thought occurred to me. "If you're not with Kag, then where is she?" I asked myself suddenly.

We were both quiet for a minute.

"You can never stop worrying, can you?" She asked with a smile and shake of her head.

I blinked and smiled wryly at myself too. "With that one? Of course not."

"I thought you came to see me! Not to wonder about Kagome." She pouted again, pretending to look sad and disappointed.

"You're right. What kind of guy am I if I can't stay focused on you?" I asked rhetorically.

She leaned across the armrest in-between our seats. "Don't worry, I think I can help you out." And beckoned me closer with a finger.

**xoxo**

I woke up Sunday morning feeling pretty good about things.

And then I found out a little too late there was no hot water.

I sighed on my way down the stairs. It was already eleven thirty and Kag was lounging on the sofa watching TV.

"You look busy." I commented on my way to the kitchen.

She grumbled something, arms folded and stared hard at the television.

When I went to the kitchen door it flung open and smacked my face before I could move back.

"Ow, shit!" I said loudly, in surprise _and_ pain.

Two little gremlins were staring up at me with wide eyes. I glanced back to see Kagome smirking, but still watching the TV.

"Oh, Souta..." I started, trying to get my eyes to stop watering. "I didn't know you had... company." My voice edged down into a mumble.

"Sorry about that." Souta responded. Shippo just watched me innocently. As if he hadn't just flattened my handsome face when he-

I took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it."

And then they were gone, running around the living room in some twisted game of cops and robbers or something.

Kag walked into the kitchen a moment after me.

"Who invited him here?" I asked her as my mom looked up from the kitchen table where she was reading a book.

Kag just sighed loudly and sat down.

I grabbed some cereal with too much sugar and poured a big bowl, with milk.

"Where's dad?" I asked, looking to one person in particular.

My mom shrugged. "Running errands."

I sat down and started eating.

"So," She began, putting down her book. "How's school?" And looked to the two of us.

Kagome made a thoughtful expression with a half smile while I shook my head at her, mouth still full of food.

Finally I turned to my mom and said, "She doesn't really know what to say, what with cutting classes and all."

"Hey!" Kag immediately said in protest.

"I hope that's not _true_." Mom said with a raised brow.

"Of course not!" Kagome looked at me. "Miroku thinks he's so clever, trying to get me in trouble."

I chuckled. "You do that easily enough on your own, little cousin."

"A few freaking months! Can I help that you were conceived before me?" She argued.

"I'm eating, Kag. Why are you using words like conceive?" I asked dryly. "Anyway," I turned to my left.

"You both are seniors now. Does it feel any different?" Mom questioned us.

We both shrugged.

"Oh come now! You're going to have to start coughing up money for graduation tickets, prom tickets, prom dresses, school events, and all that great stuff." And then she was spacing off, probably remembering her own teen years.

Kagome started muttering. "Yeah, and we're going to have to start applying to colleges and planning our futures and get real jobs." She folded her arms and pouted. "Life after high school sucks."

"Agreed." I said through my cereal.

Mom just shook her head. "So pessimistic." She picked up her book and found her page, letting us talk amongst ourselves.

"Hey, where were you last night?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't me who asked this question.

I looked up and raised my brows. "Really? I was gonna ask _you_ that."

Kag stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face at me.

I rolled my eyes away. "I spent the afternoon with Yasha and Kouga, when I got back you were gone. Then I headed over to see Sango."

If my mom wanted to say or ask anything she didn't, just glanced over at us.

"Your turn." I offered before taking another spoonful of breakfast.

"I. Was." And she made a big production of the slight pause. "Out."

I could see mom smile out the corner of my eye.

"Fine." I shook my head.

Then she put her arms on the table and leaned toward me. "Hey, since you saw Kouga did he mention anything? Cuz you know Ayame's been kind of..."

"Nice to him?" I finished knowingly. "I noticed too. She really toned down that mean streak. She's even civil."

"Without anyone telling her to!" Kag added with a 'ha!' in disbelief. "Not that I disapprove of my friends getting along or anything. It's just a little new 'cuz she was so harsh on him before, you know?"

We both stopped and thought this over as I crunched on my cereal, which was slowly turning soggy.

Yeah, we both knew.

"Kouga did seem a little thrown or something when I saw him." I said, finishing off my bowl. "Did he say anything to you?"

She frowned. "Nope. Maybe he's confused about her being nice too."

I shrugged, trying to fight the urge to think it over which would eventually lead to _worrying_.

I looked down at my empty bowl and we were quiet, with my mom turning another page of her book.

Then, "Wait, prom?" She shrieked in surprise.

**xoxo**

After that Kag started whining about the next day being Monday and said we should invite everyone over to enjoy the remainder of our weekend.

Honestly, I think she was up to something but I called Kouga and Inuyasha anyway. I left Kag to call Sango and Ayame, but then since neither of the two had a car she left to pick them up.

So I sat on the couch with my feet on the coffee table, watching some absolutely boring show about how to fish. It wouldn't have been so bad... if they had actually _caught anything_.

Souta and Shippo were (for once) sitting quietly on the floor in some corner. I felt like I should have gotten up to make sure they weren't messing with an electrical socket or something but I was feeling pretty lazy and couldn't be bothered.

"I think Miroku should have picked up Sango. I mean, aren't they dating?" Someone asked as the front door opened.

Kag shrugged to Ayame's question, and they both ignored the irate look Sango was sporting. Then I noticed there were more people as Kohaku and Rin strolled right in too.

"Are we having a house party or something?" I asked.

Sango sat right down next to me and put her head on my shoulder with a groan. "I think my ears are gonna start bleeding."

I raised my brows at Kag and Ayame, taking a seat on another sofa, and put my arm around Sango's shoulders. Rin and Kohaku walked over to Souta and Shippo so I figured they would prevent any damage.

"Why?" I questioned when no one said anything else.

Sango's head shot up to glare at the obvious troublemakers. "Ayame and Kagome just gave me 'the talk'." She said with displeasure. "Thanks guys, I really needed it."

I was too busy laughing and trying to pretend I wasn't when my dear, wonderful girlfriend shot me a look.

Kag looked to the redhead. "Shoot! I forgot the condoms!"

Ayame shook her head, and I thought she would roll her eyes at Kag's antics. But then she said, "What were you thinking? You know how teenagers are! What if they go upstairs right now and-"

"Ow!" Kagome yelped.

Sango folded her arms with a smug expression. And now there was a coaster on the floor where it landed after bouncing off _someone's_ head.

I grinned and didn't say anything.

"Miroku, what are you watching?" Ayame asked me, staring at the TV.

"Uh... you just missed the best part." I said with a shrug, changing the channel.

Kag was frowning before she even spoke. "You know, I don't think I like this whole 'school' thing we have goin' on." She admitted as the door opened again.

"Feh. Me neither." Inuyasha agreed, settling himself onto the single-person sofa, and forcing Kouga to sit on my left (the only available spot, unless you count the floor).

"I mean, I'm all for an education and stuff-" She went on.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, that's where we learned how to teach the birds and the bees to Sango."

Inuyasha and Kouga were looking at her strangely but didn't question it.

"What makes you think Miroku and I haven't _already_ had sex?" Sango asked suddenly with a smug smile.

I froze, and the arm I had around my _beloved_ girlfriend was starting to get that tingly feeling. Still, I tried to play a cool, nonchalant expression and said nothing.

Ayame and Kag looked at each other.

"Didn't you just tell us a few days ago that-" The redhead began to say, but Sango jumped off the couch and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I said _nothing_." She whispered fiercely with a _look_.

Kagome had already started laughing. But she stopped abruptly and cleared her throat. "_Anyway_, I was saying that..." She paused to sigh, and this should have been a sign. "I don't wanna graduate!" She started whining and fake crying. "I don't wanna have to go to college and find a real job and all that stuff! It's hard!"

I shook my head.

Kouga grinned. "Well, you could just find some guy with a lot of money and get married. Just make sure the prenup's in your favor." And he caught Kag's eyes before making a sidelong glance at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome both scoffed, folded their arms and looked away. Then she lit up again.

"That's a great idea Kouga!"

"Uh-oh." I heard someone say.

"Anyone know Sesshomaru's work number?" Kag asked happily.

It was an understatement to say we were shocked, even Souta and Shippo peered over at us curiously.

"I did not see that coming." Kouga admitted, shooting Inuyasha an apologetic look, which he rolled his eyes at.

Sango was forced to sit on the armrest of the sofa near Ayame because Kohaku took the seat she had been in, with Rin standing nearby.

"She's right though. You guys are seniors." Kohaku commented. "How's that working out?" He looked around at the six of us in that category.

There was this oppressed sigh all around.

"Don't everybody answer at once." Rin added.

"Where do you guys think you'll be ten years from now?" Kohaku asked instead, which was actually worse than the first question.

"Broke, or in jail." Inuyasha stated with a smirk. "I meant one of you."

I shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe I'll still be living at home with my parents like a loser. You know what they say about those of us who peak in high school."

"Well, then I guess you three," Ayame pointed to Kouga, Yasha and myself. "Are the only ones here that need to worry about that."

"Did you just call yourself unpopular?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I'm not even sure I'll be going to college right away." Sango shrugged. "Unless Auntie Kaede has some funds stored away and hasn't told me about it."

"Who?" Kag asked back.

"Our auntie," And Sango motioned between her and Kohaku. "We lived with her for a while before we got that apartment. She sends us money to take care of things but I work anyway."

There was silence as no one questioned the topic further, but I would probably bring it up later. I don't think any of us actually asked about Sango and her parents. Were they dead just the same as Inuyasha's mother and father?

I was hit with this wave of stupidity. She was my girlfriend and we never talked about these things?

I shook my head and tuned back in.

"Well, I either head off to study business, or I help Sessh _with_ the business." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Neither's appealing."

Kouga looked thoughtful. "Probably college for me, but I have no idea what I'll be doing in one year, nevermind ten."

I nodded along in agreement, as did Ayame.

"I'll probably be gone by next year." Kagome said with a cheerful smile, but I knew better than to just fall for that look.

"Why would you-" Ayame asked, looking at her.

"That's right." Sango said in realization. "You're only here for the year."

We went quiet again.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we won't happen to go to the same university or see each." Kouga said carefully.

I watched Kag's face. But she just kept smiling like it didn't matter.

"Maybe." She replied.

...

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Shippo and Souta got up from where they had sat, apparently playing some handheld video game.

"Pizza?" I asked around.

**xoxo**

I'm still not sure what Kag had planned for that Sunday but nothing really came of it. We sat around watching TV, eating pizza and talking (because there was nothing really interesting on to watch).

Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to over think things and start worrying about everyone else and all their problems... but you have to admit, there's a whole lot going on in our group here.

I mean, I still wanted to ask Sango about her parents. And Kag was probably kind of depressed about... well, the future. But aren't we all.

And Ayame hadn't snapped at Kouga once the entire time! And yet... he still seemed a little weird around her for some reason. It wasn't in anything he said or did exactly... but when he glanced at her as she spoke he seemed to be thinking about something else.

Oh and Rin and Kohaku. Those two I actually don't need to think about at all. I mean, not a lot. Or... more than once a day. Whatever, they'll be fine!

Maybe I seriously need to just enjoy my youth.

Right?

I've got a great family, great friends, amazing girlfriend and school isn't too bad either.

Anyway, after lazing around the living room for a few hours I glanced around the room carefully.

Sango was sitting on the two-person sofa with Kagome lying down, her head in my girlfriend's lap. Neither seemed to mind, and mindlessly stared at the TV that was on.

Shippo had left an hour after everyone came over (causing Kag to start crying tears of joy with a slice of pizza in her mouth). And Souta was forced to go upstairs and finish some homework (orders from my mom).

Ayame sat on my right while Kouga was still on my left. I swear, there was some weird energy going on between the two. And while I really wanted to just offer to switch seats with one of them so I wouldn't be stuck in the middle of this I knew it would just bring attention to the situation, and I'm pretty sure they didn't want that.

Inuyasha was still on his lone sofa, sucking down a glass of iced tea. He got up and left for the kitchen shortly after.

I waited a minute before shooting Kouga a look and heading to the kitchen myself. When I passed through the door Inuyasha raised a brow from where he stood by the open fridge.

Kouga walked in a moment later.

"Are we having some secret club meeting or something?" Yasha questioned, closing the fridge door.

"Seriously, what's up?" Kouga asked, folding his arms.

I glanced at the closed door, remembering something.

"Let's go outside." I responded, walking to the back door and leading the way.

It was already dark and without too many street lights visible the stars looked brighter. I tilted my head back and stared at them until the guys were standing next to me.

"Wolf, what the hell is going on?" I asked with furrowed brows, and then turned to look at him. "Something has to be going on with you and Ayame."

Inuyasha watched on, curious.

Kouga just shrugged. "I have no idea. You think I know how her head works? She's crazy!"

My expression darkened. "She's not crazy." I muttered. "_Kag's_ crazy."

And to this Inuyasha nodded with a grin while Kouga frowned.

"Shouldn't we just be thankful she's not getting on Wolf's case anymore?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, maybe she's finally getting over-" He stopped abruptly, but now I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Kouga looked between us suspiciously. "What?"

I shook my head. "Whatever. Maybe you should talk to her or something. Otherwise we'll all be stuck in the room getting these weird vibes between you two."

"Actually Houshi, I think it's mostly you. You seem too in tune to everybody and what's going on." Inuyasha said with raised brows.

"Maybe." I sighed to myself and turned back to the sky.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Inuyasha and Kouga do the same.

I stuck my hands in my pants pockets and said, "I've been wondering..." I studied the stars for a moment before continuing. "Did any of you ever hear from Kikyo after she left?"

Inuyasha turned to stare at me first, and then slowly so did Kouga.

"I mean, did you guys get a letter or phone call or anything?" I asked again.

"No." I heard Kouga say clearly.

I turned to look at Inuyasha who was staring me down carefully. I stared back, waiting.

He finally shook his head. "Nothing."

My brows came together in this confused and thoughtful expression. "Same here. It's been about a year." I said to myself. "You guys ever wonder what's going on with her?"

Inuyasha shrugged, looking away. "Not like we can do anything about it. I don't know any number to call, or address."

"Or anything." Kouga finished. "Like she wanted to disappear or something."

I was still thinking something over. "What about Sessh? He never mentioned anything?"

Yasha snorted. "Nope. As much of an ass as he is sometimes, he would've mentioned it."

"It is kinda weird, right?" I asked. "I mean I wanted to ask you guys sooner but..."

"But we just stopped talking about her when she left." Kouga supplied again.

I laughed suddenly. One quick burst followed by a few more, and the guys looked at me like I was crazy. I tried to stop it quickly and asked with a smile, "What would she say about the way things are now? I'm actually dating someone, Sango no less."

"Inuyasha's become moodier than before." Kouga added with a chuckle.

"And Kouga's got girl troubles." Yasha shot back with a smirk.

I started laughing all over again, and before I realized it so were Yasha and Wolf. Loud and uncontrolled, as if something genuinely funny had just happened.

When it finally died down I exhaled with a smile.

"She really kept her word about not writing or calling. But even I thought she'd contact us at least once. Maybe even just to complain about wherever it was she ended up." I said.

"Maybe she did wanna disappear."

Kouga and I looked to see Inuyasha staring up at the stars after he said this. I opened my mouth to say something, tell him it wasn't his fault, it wasn't any of our faults.

Things had been weird around our group before she left but that's not why she kept it a secret and tried to leave inconspicuously. It wasn't why she left and never contacted us again.

But then I caught Kouga shaking his head at me and I closed my mouth quietly, not saying a word.

Cuz the truth is... we don't know.

But it was time we found out.

**xoxo**

**10-25-10**

**12:43am**

Ah, well that chapter was pretty boring to me, but I tried. I don't know what to say exactly.

I'll have to go back to Kag's POV and stop avoiding her. But I feel so lost right now so I think I need to reread the story from the beginning again, take notes and then try to go from there.

Tell me how this chapter came out. Was it completely off from the other chapters that contained Miroku's POV?

Ah, thanks to reviewers **Chickka – rijeayko – Strawberry lovee – city kitty – AnimeFAN2010.** And of course thanks to anyone who reads this story at all.

To see what I'm up to or when I might update check my profile or send me a message.

10-25-10

4:43pm


End file.
